La Doncella y El Monstruo
by RankaxAlto
Summary: ¿Quieres ser mi sacrificio? ¿Quieres que cene tu cuerpo? ¡Te doy tanta pena que deseas alimentarme?— ¿Te gustaría ser el festín de un monstruo? —Tocó su cálida piel con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que se estremeciera. —N-nooo. —La protesta no fue tan vehemente como debería haberlo sido—. De-deseo que me deje marchar, p-por favor.— **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

_**La Doncella y El Moustro: **__**NaruHina**_

_**Genero: **__**Romance y Drama (Adactación)**_

_**Categoría: **__**M**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **__**Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja, **__**(Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

La oscuridad la rodeaba. La mente de Hinata nadó en ella, sin sueño. Le consumía a que se dejase llevar por completo, pero su voluntad era mucho más fuerte. Luchó contra la oscuridad y angustia que le producía. Poco a poco, una luz fue invadiendo su negra prisión, hasta que se encontró completamente despierta haciendo frente a la fuerza del dolor que le había sumido en la oscuridad desde el principio.

Trató de abrir los ojos, despacio, pero sólo pudo abrir uno de sus hinchados párpados lo suficiente para ver. La brillante luz entró por la estrecha apertura, nublando su visión de forma que todo bailara a su alrededor con pinceladas de color desconocidas para ella. Respiraba entrecortada y dolorosamente, y sentía presión en el pecho, como si le hubieran puesto peso encima. Los latidos de su corazón se fueron haciendo cada vez menos audibles, hasta que pudo concentrarse en los sonidos del siniestro cuarto. La habitación estaba tranquila; demasiado tranquila para su gusto... como una tumba.

¡No tengo Chakra, no puedo usar mi Byakugan! ¿Me han encontrado? ¿Soy prisionera de su mansión? Por dios, por favor no. ¿Se supone que debo ser su esposa? ¿Lo seré ya?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de concentrarse. Apenas reconocía el gemido de confusión que escapó a través de sus agrietados labios. No podía recordar dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que dolía.

—¿Pequeña? —Una voz extraña interrumpió sus pensamientos. No reconocía el acento.

Hinata ahogó un grito y se obligó a incorporarse, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos al sentir que le estallaría de dolor. No se movió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; era como si llevara años en la cama para, ahora, despertar en una tierra diferente y extraña.

¿Qué me pasa? Mis ideas no tienen sentido y, sin embargo, soy yo quien las piensa. Hinata no sabía si lo que le nublaba la visión eran los golpes que le habían dado en la cabeza o las lágrimas de miedo que le anegaban los ojos. Se giró hacia donde creyó haber oído la voz de la mujer e intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Le diré que estas despierta.

—El animado tono de voz de la mujer le pareció extrañamente fuera de lugar para una tumba.

Hinata vislumbró el borroso delantal de la criada cuando ésta abrió la puerta de la habitación y la dejó a solas. Alargó una mano temblorosa para tratar de tocar al fantasma, pero se había marchado. ¿Se habría imaginado a la mujer?

¿Le diré? ¿A quién? Por Kami, ¿dónde estoy? Padre, ¿por qué lo haz hecho? ¿Shimura?

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sintió náuseas y se cubrió con la pequeña mano para no vomitar. Estaba segura de que no conocía aquella habitación, pese a que no era capaz de enfocar la vista lo suficiente como para verla bien. La cama olía a viejo y a polvo; no era un olor con el que estuviera familiarizada. En aquella época del año, su casa olía a hierbas frescas. ¿En qué época del año estamos? ¿Dónde estoy?

A través de su borrosa visión, detectó fuego en lo que debía de ser una chimenea. No podía ver los detalles, pero veía bastante bien la luz anaranjada. Las llamas estaban demasiado bajas como para calentar la habitación adecuadamente. La enmarañada piel de la colcha tenía agujeros; sintió un escalofrío y se tocó los miembros para asegurarse de que estuvieran en su lugar. Gruñó e hizo mueca de dolor al alzar el brazo; le dolía el hombro como si se lo hubieran arrancado.

Entonces, para su horror, descubrió que estaba desnuda debajo de la colcha. El corazón se le desbocó; latía como si quisiera escapase igual que ella quería escaparse de su dolor. Dispuesta a hacer algo trató de encontrar algo de ropa, pero allí no había más que la agujereada manta.

Se tapó el pecho con la colcha, para cubrir su desnudez de quien quiera que fuera aquél a quien la criada había ido a avisar, y no se movió. Se quedó mirando a la puerta, impaciente. Por fin, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. ¿Shimura? Por favor, que no sea Shimura.

Apretó con fuerza la colcha y se estremeció de miedo, apretando los puños en silenciosa protesta por lo que pudiera pasar. La puerta crujió al abrirse y, durante unos segundos, la luz de la vela del pasillo se oscureció con el movimiento de una silueta.

—¿Señorita?

Hinata asintió, incapaz de contestar a la amable voz. Se sintió extrañamente aliviada al ver que no oía la voz de Shimura ni la de su padre. Pese a que no reconoció la amable voz que había oído, sabía que se trataba de un hombre mayor.

—Señorita, ¿puede hablar? —continuó la voz.

—¿U-usted...? Sí —contestó al fin. Respiró con dificultad e hizo lo que pudo por parecer tranquila, obligándose a hablar con más firmeza—. ¿Es u-usted el dueño de la m-mansión?

—No, pequeña—parecía confundido con la pregunta —. Señorita, ¿puedes verme?

—¿Q-quién es usted? —se negó a responderle, alzando la barbilla. Confío en que creyeran que estaba tranquila y, rogando por parecer altiva, entornó los ojos para enfocar mejor al hombre, sin resultado alguno—. ¿Qué me ha hecho señor? ¿P-por qué me tiene a-aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi r-ropa?

—Me llamo Umino Iruka, mi señorita, y soy la mano derecha del dueño de este lugar. Han arreglado sus vestimentas, pero Chiyo pensó que sería mejor no ponérselas, para poder cuidar de sus heridas. Estoy seguro de que ha ido a buscarlas.

Hinata asintió con comprensión, al tiempo que tiraba de la colcha con más firmeza, cubriéndose los hombros con ella de forma que le cayera por la espalda y la tapara por completo.

—Si no le importa, señorita —continuó Iruka—, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle. Tal vez entonces pueda responder mejor a las suyas.

Hinata volvió a asentir, con más seriedad esta vez. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su desnudez la mantenía atrapada en aquella cama y, aunque tuviera el valor necesario para huir, no podía ver a dónde dirigirse.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque, sola, a las afueras de la mansión? ¿Te extraviaste?

Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron de lágrimas. Parecía una niña pequeña encerrada en un cuarto oscuro.

—Sí.

—¿Te extraviasteis? —insistió Iruka.

—Sí.

—¿Perteneces a algún Clan? —Sintió que se acercaba como para inspeccionarla.

—Sí. —Hinata enfocó los ojos hacia delante con la intención de convencerle de que era perteneciente a un clan respetable.

—¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde te dirijas?

—S-soy Hinata, e iba de camino a un S-santuario en la aldea de la Niebla. —Le temblaron las manos al hablar. Se obligó a tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que pujaba por quebrarle la voz—. Donde debo residir.

—¿A qué Santuario? —preguntó Iruka con suavidad.

—E-el que hay al sur —mintió Hinata débilmente. La verdad era que no conocía el nombre de ningún Santuario. Sólo esperaba que, fuera quien fuera el señor de aquella mansión, lo arreglara para llevarla hasta allí—. N-no creo que le h-hayan puesto nombre aún, p-pues es nuevo.

—Hmm. —La voz de Iruka ponderaba sus respuestas—. ¿Así que ya ha tomado los votos? ¿Eres una Miku?

No, d-debo ir allí a tomarlos. —Hinata apartó la cara; no podía mentir sobre algo así, sería demasiado blasfemo. Ya era bastante malo que dijera que iba a hacerlo—. E-estoy segura de que me a-aguardan, si pudiera arreglarlo para enviarme...

—Ya veo —le interrumpió Iruka, meditándolo.

Hinata se quedó pensando en el alegre tono de sus palabras. Su borrosa figura se apartaba de ella y volvía al segundo. Se apartó todo lo que pudo de él en su incómoda cama.

—P-por favor, buen hombre. —Hinata suspiró y trató de relajarse pues no creía que el hombre fuera ninguna amenaza—. Dígame ¿d-donde estoy?

—¿No lo sabe? —Iruka rió suavemente, sorprendido— Estas en la mansión Kootteru Mizumi. Te encontramos moribunda a las puertas de la Mansión; pensé que podrías decirnos cómo llegastes hasta aquí y lo que es más importante, por qué.

—¿Kkk-kootteru M-mizumi? —Hinata jadeó horrorizada, bajó la cabeza y murmuro sorprendida-: ¿M-me ha dejado aquí? ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme a-aquí?

—¿Quién la dejó aquí?

Hinata se puso tensa. Aquella voz irritada no era la de Iruka San sino que venía de su izquierda, de cerca de la chimenea. Un hormigueo le recorrió la piel y notó que el fuego quemaba con más fuerza qué antes. El hombre tenía un tono de voz malvado; pronunciaba las palabras con fuerza.

—¿U-usted...?—empezó a decir, pero tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse. No lo consiguió.

Estaba agotada. El corazón le latía de miedo al ritmo del punzante dolor de cabeza, y resonaba en sus oídos como un tambor de batalla. Se estremeció de miedo; le ardía tanto el cuerpo que no le abría extrañado estallar en llamas, lo que le hizo preguntarse si no estaría en compañía del Diablo. Se frotó la barbilla con la colcha para asegurarse de que aún le cubriera el cuerpo, y preguntó débilmente:—¿E-eres el monstruo de K-kootteru M-mizumi?

Naruto observó a la temblorosa criatura que había ante él sin ocultar su desdén. La forma en que dijo su apodo le irritó hasta límites insospechados, y fue evidente que se negaba a contestar a su pregunta. Ella misma había admitido que alguien la abandonó enfrente de su Mansión, tal vez pensando que estaba muerta.

Desde el primer momento quedó claro que no sabía que estaba en la habitación. Por la forma en que entornaba los ojos al mirar a Iruka, supo que no era capaz de distinguir la figura de quien tenía delante. ¿Sería su ceguera algo normal en ella, o se debería a la paliza que había recibido? Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba y que no deseaba estar en su compañía el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo. De hecho, no la quería en aquella casa más tiempo del necesario.

La pequeña tenía el cabello tan alborotado que Naruto era incapaz de descifrar su verdadero color. Por lo que vio de la silueta que ocultaba bajo la fina colcha, parecía ser esbelta, tal vez más ahora debido a su prolongada enfermedad. La piel de sus mejillas, altas y orgullosas, era tirante. Aparte de esa simple observación, no era capaz de imaginar sus rasgos.

—¿E-eres el monstruo? —Seguía respirando con dificultad, buscándole—. ¿Me va a matar?

Naruto vio cómo le temblaban los labios al hacer aquella pregunta. De su cara, la boca era en la que mejores condiciones estaba, con el fino arco del labio superior y el puchero que dibujaba el inferior. Si el resto de su rostro sanara a disgusto, se contentaría con sólo mirar su delicada boca. El cuerpo de Naruto volvió a la vida, recordándole cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que se llevó a una mujer a la cama. La dolorosa masa de la entrepierna no hacía más que molestarle. No quería sentir el deseo; no, ni por ella, ni por ninguna mujer.

¿Quién iba a aceptar gustosamente a un monstruo en su cama?

El Ex Capitán Ambu sintió una punzada de timidez al ver la forma en que le buscaba con su herida mirada. Su ojo era ahora de un rojo sangriento, como si la hubieran estrangulado hasta casi morir. Frunció el ceño de pronto al recordar que, de hecho, alguien había tratado de matarla. ¿Pensarían haberlo logrado? ¿Quién la querría muerta? ¿Qué había hecho exactamente?

Vio el miedo en sus ojos y no creyó ni por un sólo momento que estuviera pensando en meterse en un en Santuario. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba nada. Pese a su estropeada expresión, vio la educación que le habían dado.

Sí, señorita, hay quien me considera un monstruo.

—Así me han llamado —respondió por fin, temeroso de que, si no contestaba, siguiera poniéndose pálida hasta desvanecerse una vez más en la cama. Necesita obtener demasiadas respuestas como para dejarla descansar en paz aún.

Hinata se pasó la lengua por los preciosos labios, para satisfacción de su deseo carnal. Sintió otra punzada en la parte inferior del estomago al ver su antiestético rostro. Era un sentimiento que no le provocaba ningún tipo de satisfacción. Anhelaba besarla; tanto que de pronto, se excitó de nuevo hasta límites insospechados. Entrecerrando los ojos, frunció el ceño al ver que su deseo por ella se hacía casi doloroso.

Observó la colcha de piel que la cubría y se olvidó de la resolución que había tomado en contra de las mujeres. Cuanto más aterrorizada se sentía, más se aferraba a la colcha, haciendo que la enmarañada colcha cayera sobre sus enormes pechos y se agarrara a su diminuta cintura. Un agujero en la colcha justo debajo de su pezón dejaba entrever su piel suave y blanca, y lo que parecía un pequeño cardenal. El rubio estaba seguro de que no sabía que había un agujero ahí, o se habría cubierto mejor.

Observó la larga línea que dibujaban sus delgadas piernas, extendidas fuera de la cama, bajo la transparente barrera de la colcha No sería difícil separarlas. No le costaría nada ordenar a Iruka que saliera del cuarto y hundirle la polla hasta lo más profundo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Naruto en un susurro áspero. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de que Iruka estaba en la habitación con ellos, de que había planeado mantenerse callado. Sin pensar en detenerse, dio un paso hacia ella y la respiración se le aceleró. Sería tan fácil tomarla; su cuerpo quería hacer de monstruo y arrancarle la colcha a la que se aferraba. Mas la fuerza de su resolución en contra de las mujeres le refrenó.

—S-soy Hinata... —Hinata se detuvo y tragó con fuerza. Naruto sonrío al ver que tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para continuar—. Mi Padre es Hyuuga Hiashi.

Naruto oyó cómo Iruka contenía el aliento. Una furia repentina reemplazó su incipiente erección, e ignoró al hombre. Al principio, dudó si la habría entendido bien.

—¿Eres la Hija del Líder Del Clan Hyuuga? —Naruto mantenía la voz mortalmente sosegada, pero el áspero tono era inconfundible hasta para él. La pequeña Hyuuga dio un brinco alarmada y se apartó todo lo que pudo de él. Su ojo bueno giraba y revoloteaba por la habitación, confundido. No le había costado detectar el odio; tampoco había tratado de disimularlo.

—Hmn —susurró—.

—Entonces, tu padre fue quien te trajo aquí —concluyó con un gruñido endiablado. Lo único que le impedía arremeter contra ella era el hecho de que tuviera el rostro tan destrozado ya.

N-no, no ha sido mi padre. Él no sabe d-dónde estoy.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido, un sombrío rayo de determinación le revolvía las entrañas. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, durante el cual sólo se oía la respiración entrecortada de la asustada niña. Sacó el brazo desnudo de debajo de la colcha, evidentemente confusa. Sus pequeños y delicados dedos se se juntaban nerviosamente. De pronto, el rubio sonrió, haciendo que Iruka se estremeciera al verle.

—Iruka, la pequeña Hinata es ahora mi prisionera. No debe abandonar estos aposentos hasta que yo le dé permiso. —Naruto se dirigió hacia la cama, dejando que oyera sus pasos. Otro moretón le oscurecía el brazo y le subía por el hombro para desaparecer bajo la colcha, pero el verlo no le afectó. En su corazón no había sitio para la compasión por la semilla de Hyuuga Hiashi—. Iruka, dejadnos solos.

—Pero Naruto —empezó a decir Iruka, angustiado, aunque su tono albergara cierta advertencia. El Namikaze alzó una mano para prevenir a su casi padre de cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado decir en defensa de la joven. Iruka asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Hinata pegó un brinco, sobresaltada y chillando:

—P-por favor, no. Cualesquiera que sean sus i-intenciones, detengace. Yo no le he h-hecho nada, señor.

Naruto ignoró sus súplicas y se acercó aún más. Hinata sacudió las piernas bajo la colcha, cerrándolas con fuerza. El rostro del Namikaze se iluminó con una irónica sonrisa de diversión ante tal acto de defensa. Una vez hubiera tomado su determinación, haría falta más que su voluntad para detenerle.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, y su peso hizo que se inclinara hacia él. El fuerte crepitar del fuego marcaba el tiempo que pasaba en silencio. El aire de la habitación era rancio debido al olor del polvo y la madera vieja. Pero Naruto prestaba poca atención a la habitación pues, mientras luchaba por contener su furia, estaba totalmente centrado en la esbelta mujer que tenía ante él. Le llegó una débil bocanada a lilas. La anciana Chiyo debía de haber usado el costoso jabón para lavarla. Al ver la sangre coagulada en sus largos cabellos, se preguntó por qué no le habría lavado también el pelo.

—N-no lo -entiendo —dijo Hinata—. ¿P-para qué quiere retenerme aquí, señor? ¿P-por qué no me lleva de v-vuelta con mi padre? O, si no, al S-santuario... a cualquiera. E-estoy segura de que hasta los monstruos tienen suficiente corazón como para dejar que viva como una S-sacerdotisa. N-no volveré a ver a mi padre, si así lo quiere: le d-doy mi palabra.

Naruto no contestó. Por su apresurada súplica, le dio la impresión de que no quería volver a ver a su padre. Si fue su padre quien la golpeó, no podía culparla. Pero, cegado por el odio, era incapaz de sentir lastima por la estirpe de su enemigo. Se acercó más a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma; sus ojos seguían en un estado febril, por eso su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor. Considerando las circunstancias, se mantenía bastante bien. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿No lo entiendes, pequeña? No saldrás de aquí; ésta es tu nueva casa. —Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios, observando la textura de su carne. Estaba tan cerca, tan caliente. ¿Serían suaves sus muslos? ¿Estarás húmeda? ¿Se abrirían deseosos para él si la convenciera de que lo hiciera? Al Namikaze le gustó que no pudiera verle, le gustó que la paliza la hubiera afeado. Bajando el tono de voz hasta hacerlo un susurro gutural que crujió con la oscuridad de sus palabras, le dijo—: Y yo soy tu nuevo amo.

— Sí…no— tartamudeó Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba completamente pálida y se balanceaba sobre la cama. Dejó caer la mano sobre el colchón, sin ocultarla tras la colcha—. ¿M-me va a comer? H-he oído decir que usted come la carne de sus v-víctimas para no morir. Siempre pensé que era a-algo triste.

—¿Triste? ¿Para quién? ¿Para las víctimas? —Naruto soltó una risilla muy a su pesar ante su inocente superstición, claro que no le extrañaba la inocencia de la pequeña Hyuuga era solo una niña... pese a que la idea de cenar su carne le intrigaba, pero no en el sentido mórbido que creía ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una mezcla de pasiones entreveradas y no pudo evitar pensar en las formas en que podría poseerla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negando sus instintos más básicos. ¿Que mejor venganza para su viejo enemigo que aquella? Pero no, se tomaría su tiempo antes de decidir cuál era la mejor forma de utilizarla.

—Sí, y para u-usted. D-debe sentirse tan sólo. Creo... —Cerró brevemente su hinchado párpado—. P-por favor...

—¿Por favor? —se mofó contra su garganta, sintiéndola estremecer al pasar los labios por el lóbulo de su oreja. La polla le latía, animándole. Sería tan fácil acabar con el sufrimiento que soportaba—.

¿Cuantos años tienes pequeña?

—D-dieciséis años, Señor—Hinata trago saliva ante la proximidad del hombre.

¿Quieres ser mi sacrificio? ¿Quieres que cene tu cuerpo? ¡Te doy tanta pena que deseas alimentarme?

—N-nooo. —La protesta no fue tan vehemente como debería haberlo sido—. D-deseo que me deje marchar, p-por favor.

—No, eres mi prisionera. Acostumbrate a ello. —Y meditando sus palabras, para que no las interpretara mal, añadió—: Pues no te soltaré y nadie te salvará. Nunca escaparas de mí y yo nunca te dejaré marchar.

—¿P-por q-qué? —Hinata se movió para sentarse bien, pero se cayó hacia atrás cuando su mejilla rozó la de él. Mordiéndose los labios hinchados, alzó la mano para tocarle la mandíbula. La acción le llamó la atención, y añadió leña al fuego que ardía en su interior, demasiado peligroso ya. Su mano falló y, en lugar de la mandíbula, le tocó el cuello; sus dedos rozaron instantáneamente la abrupta textura de su piel. Le tocó el cuello a su vez, esperando que chillara, y le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos. En lugar de gritar, preguntó con tranquilidad—: ¿P-por qué m-mantenerme aquí? N-no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

Palpó su piel con caricias suaves, pero no se apartó. Sin saber por qué, dejó que le tocara. Se inclinó hacia delante, sabiendo que no le comprendía, sabiendo que no estaba bien. Cerró los ojos, se quedó quieto y esperó. Por fin, su mano bajó por el hombro y se quedó en la capa negra, acariciando el material. Su torso se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que parecía proporcionarle cierta comodidad.

—¿Te gustaría ser el festín de un monstruo? —Tocó su cálida piel con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que se estremeciera. Emitió un frágil jadeo de sorpresa y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, como si quisiera recostarse sobre su brazo. Tomó su sucio pelo entre las manos y le movió la cabeza hacia un lado, lejos de las caricias. Gimió ligeramente, pero no le apartó. Sus dedos se agarraban con nerviosismo a su chamarra anaranjada, jugando con los lazos.

El pulso desbocado de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza bajo la oscura mancha de su maltratada piel. Había un moretón en la base de la garganta que se perfilaba en la marca de cinco dedos perfectamente visibles. Tal y como había supuesto: la habían estrangulado. ¿Sería todo un juego? ¿Estaba Hyuuga Hiashi tratando de confundirle? ¿Tratando de hacerle sentir lástima por la jovencita? No funcionaría. Hacía tiempo que dejó de sentir lástima por nada ni nadie. ¿O no?

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras la estudiaba. Su enfado y deseo se mezclaban con la preocupación. Apoyó la cabeza contra su sien para evitar que se apartara y, con la mano que tenía libre, le acarició la línea del cuello.

El Namikaze giró la mano, pasando concienzudamente el dorso de los dedos sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas y su garganta. Hinata contuvo el aliento y él siguió bajando esperando que chillara, que se apartara con miedo. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo el rostro pegado a su cuello mientras paseaba el dedo por el borde de la colcha, de forma que su aliento le acariciara la piel. Puesto que tenía la colcha agarrada por la espalda, no le fue difícil apartar la tela de sus pechos. Hinata Jadeó cuando el aire le rozó la piel.

El Namikaze le soltó el pelo y sus caricias se hicieron suaves. Apartó poco a poco la colcha, sin mirarle el pecho, limitándose a sentir el calor abrasador que irradiaba. Hinata apartó la mano de su pecho para apretar el fuerte músculo de su brazo explorador y, aún así, no le apartó.

Naruto no pudo resistirse más. Sus pechos atraían a sus manos hacia abajo. Era demasiado. Necesitaba aliviarse, necesitaba enterrarse en algo suave. La pequeña parecía dispuesta; mucho más dispuesta que muchas desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque sabia que el era doce años mayor, no podía resistirse pues al menos, no luchaba por deshacerse de él.

Examinó la suave piel que iba de su garganta al hombro y luego más abajo, a sus pechos perfectos, deseando tenerlos en sus manos, sentir cómo se endurecían sus pezones contra su piel. Se estremeció. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza contra los costados, abrasándole la piel con un fuego apasionado. Su polla se hizo más gorda, más dura, y se retorcía por liberarse.

Sabía que no podía verle, pero era parte del encanto. ¿Qué tenía aquella inocente que le hacía sentir así? No quería sentir, ahora no, no después de tantos años de bendito adormecimiento.

No parecía tenerle miedo y no trataba de resistirse. Sus ojos no se le quedaban mirando fijamente, ni se apartaban con horror. No se encogía con repugnancia. Notaba su confusión, sentía su aprensión y veía la ferviente luz de sus ojos. El anhelo por el contacto humano que formaba parte de los instintos más básicos despertó de las rotundidades de su ser. Quería tocarla, quería sentir la cercanía de su piel junto a él. Se refrenó y, en lugar de ello, se contentó con observar su piel cremosa, ignorando los moratones que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Y entonces gimió, una suave súplica; era el sonido de una mujer que quería que la tocaran. Naruto no pudo resistirse a su embrujo. Se inclinó hacia delante, besándole con suavidad la garganta, pasando delicadamente los labios por cada uno de sus moratones. Hinata volvió a gemir. Aquel sonido sería su perdición.

Acercó la mano a uno de sus pechos, que envolvió con la mano. Su piel era suave contra sus dedos callosos. De nuevo, Hinata hizo aquel sonido suave de aceptación. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer. Tanto, tanto tiempo...

Naruto le pasó la lengua por el cuello, incrementando sus besos y pasándole la boca por la piel. Hinata contuvo el aliento. Envalentonado, no podía parar. La mujer no le tocó, no le apartó.

Le masajeó el pecho en círculos, pasando el pulgar por su pezón erecto. Naruto mejoró su posición en la cama, volviéndose más enérgico. Tomó un pezón con los labios, lo chupó y lo mordió. Pero cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo para comprobar la humedad de sus muslos, la pequeña se puso tensa y su gemido de placer se convirtió en uno de terror.

Naruto se retiró instantáneamente, respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hyuuga Hiashi podía estar tendiéndole una trampa. Bajó la vista para mirarse la mano; su aspereza contrastaba con la suavidad de la piel de Hinata. Los sentimientos le embargaban, pese a que preferiría no sentir nada. Recuperando el control de la mano, la cubrió con la colcha, rozando a propósito uno de los pezones con el dorso de su mano. Sofocó un gruñido, anhelando volver a su adormecimiento original. No quería que le despertaran, ni con pasión ni con nada y, en especial, no quería que fuera la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi quien le despertara.

El Namikaze dudaba que pudiera controlarse si se quedara de nuevo a solas con ella en la habitación. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba de deseo por la joven herida. Le dolían los labios ante el deseo de volver a mordisquear su erecto pezón, y sus dedos se morían por hundirse en la calidez de su humedad. Su erección palpitaba por penetrar en su lugar más sagrado, como si supiera que el coño de Hinata se aferraría a él, fuerte y caliente. Podía poseerla y nadie se enteraría nunca. Enfadado consigo mismo, y con ella por tentarle, aulló larga y monstruosamente.

Hinata jadeó al sentir el placer. Esa nueva sensación la dejó boquiabierta, y el estómago se le encogió. Enferma como estaba, esos sentimientos la debilitaban hasta hacer casi que se desvaneciera.

El Namikaze estaba tan cerca. El sonido de su voz le hacía vibrar todo su interior, devolviendo su cuerpo a la vida. Naruto se levantó de la cama. Hinata no podía moverse. El tono autoritario cuando le hablaba era evidente; no era un hombre al que quisiera desobedecer.

Sintió un hormigueo por la piel que creyó que le haría perder el conocimiento; lo único que le impedía desplomarse era la forma en que le agarraba fuertemente del pelo y su forma de reconocerla. Era demasiado consciente de su presencia y de lo vulnerable que era ante él. Su aliento le acarició la piel; olía a menta. Respiró profundamente, paralizada ante su proximidad. Olía a tierra.

¿Cómo podía luchar contra lo que no podía ver? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra una bestia de fuego? Hinata sintió que se acercaba aún más a ella. Se estremeció anticipando sus caricias hasta que le dolieron los pezones y se le tensaron los muslos, esperando más.

La textura de su piel, cuando le acariciaba, le intrigaba y le aterrorizaba a un tiempo. No tenía el suave rostro de cualquier hombro. Tragó con fuerza, confusa, mientras la sangre le recorría las venas con violencia. Su acento y sus palabras le excitaban como nunca antes; pero no comprendía su excitación. Le intrigaba y le aterrorizaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Eso es porque no es hombre, sino un monstruo. Es un demonio que me pone mal.

Tal vez estuviera loca, pero no le daba miedo. Su proximidad le hacía perder el juicio y sus oscuras palabras la hechizaban. Esperó a que sus labios volvieran a posarse sobre su cuerpo con inocente anticipación. Le dolía la cabeza; cerró los ojos y dejó de intentar verle, pues la luz no hacía sino empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

Al volver a cubrirle con la colcha, le acarició la magullada piel. El tiempo se detuvo con el calor de su proximidad. Hinata estaba nerviosa y muerta de miedo. Ningún hombre, ni mucho menos un monstruo, la había visto nunca desnuda, ni había tocado su desnudez. Era demasiado consciente de dónde le acariciaba su aliento, de por dónde se deslizaba su mano, y quería más. ¿Pero más de qué?

—P-por favor. —Retiró la mano de su brazo y trató de cubrirse más con la colcha-—. D-déjame marchar. No me quiere como prisionera, no le he hecho nada; no tiene ninguna razón para retenerme aquí.

—Pagaras por los pecados de tu padre. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. —Rió con una risa baja y cruel.

—¿V-va usted a matarme? —Se protegió el pecho con la sucia colcha, tratando de borrar lo que le hacía sentir—. ¿U-usted me va a v-violar?

—Lo que te haga dependerá, en parte, de ti.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero la puerta se abrió y oyó que se marchaba. Le pesaban los párpados. Se tumbó sobre el costado y se acurrucó, incapaz de deshacerse de las sensaciones que le provocaban sus caricias.

¿Q-quién eres y qué q-quieres de mí?


	2. Chapter 2

**_La Doncella y El Moustro:_**__**_NaruHina_**

**_Género:_**__**_Romance y Drama _**

**_Categoría:_**__**_M_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**__**_Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja,_**__**_(Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_**

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

—Naruto, por favor, reconsidera tu decisión. No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió entre tú y el y Líder del Clan Hyuuga; probablemente no fuera más que un bebé cuando todo aquello sucedió. ¡Por un demonio! ¡Pero si no es más que una niña! —Iruka había estado esperando a que su Ex alumno saliera de los aposentos de la pequeña Hyuuga ahora correteaba para seguir su apresurado paso. Pasándose la manga de la camisa por la frente, exclamó—: ¡Estas castigando a la persona equivocada!

—No, la utilizaré para castigar a la persona adecuada. Es el medio para llegar a un fin. Su vida me pertenece, yo la he salvado de morir—gruñó Naruto, y con un gesto de la mano le mandó callar. Apretó el paso.—. Además, habla con la misma ignorancia que su padre.

—¿Porque te llamó monstruo? —Iruka sacudió la cabeza, tratando de seguir el pensamiento irracional de su Líder—. Tú tienes la culpa de que te llamen así. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que digan los habitantes de la Aldea? Creo que sientes lástima de ella. ¡Creo que te gusta! Y por eso la haces tu prisionera; te sientes solo y no quieres que se marche. ¿Quieres llevar a la pequeña a tu cama? Déjame acordarté que solo es una niña.

—No —negó Naruto—. Ya he tenido suficiente de tonterías. No estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de tus ilógicos sentimientos. Hinata Hyuuga sólo significa una cosa para mí: venganza; nada más. Es mi prisionera; mi esclava. Me pertenece, y sólo tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de utilizarla.

—No es más que una niña; una inocente joven a la que su padre ya ha tratado mucho peor que a ti, ¡No tienes más que mirar su cara! —Iruka trató en vano de ocultar el tono de censura de su voz, pero no lo consiguió. Hizo lo que pudo por seguir el paso de su casi hijo y bajó torpemente las escaleras—. No puedes estar pensando en herirla, ya ha sufrido demasiado. En todo caso, deberías estar protegiéndola. ¿No viste su pobre cara? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dónde está tu honor como Ninja, Naruto?

—No, es su hija. —Naruto volvió la vista con el rostro tenso—. Es su maldita semilla, así que no me hables de honor: no lo lleva en la sangre.

—¿Y diríais lo mismo de tu hija? —le contestó Iruka, sin inmutarse. El temperamento de su Líder siempre parecía a punto de estallar, como si burbujeara siempre en la superficie—. ¿Te gustaría que la persiguieran por los pecados cometidos por su padre?

—Eso es distinto —replicó con un gruñido—. Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—No, Naruto, es muy parecido. Tal vez debieras pensarlo mejor antes de dañar a una pobre niña con cualesquiera que sean tus retorcidas intenciones.

—Llegaron a las escaleras que salían de las habitaciones superiores. Iruka bajó la voz—. Naruto, ella es inocente, no puedes herirla. Si se te pasara el enfado, tú también lo verías.

Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron con una mezcla de furia y odio; una mezcla peligrosa. Iruka siempre había sabido que el Namikaze guardaba un odio amargo, pero no habría podido imaginar cuan profundo era ese sentimiento.

El Shinobi tomó aire con fuerza.

—Mandaré a una de las criadas a que le lleve comida. No creo que valga la pena dejarla morir de hambre antes de llevar a cabo tu tan añorada venganza.

Naruto gruñó, observando fijamente a Iruka. Agarró el chaleco Ninja de su Semsei con un puño y le sacudió con fuerza, desesperado porque se callara. Flexionó los dedos para soltarle con la misma rapidez y sacudió la cabeza atormentado, incapaz de herir a la primera persona que creyó en el... pese a lo que dijera.

Tragó con fuerza e hizo esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Iruka se apartó de él. Pese a su enfado, el rubio no era capaz de castigar a su casi padre por su desobediencia. Seguía valorando la opinión del hombre, sin importarle lo poco agradecido que fuera. Por muy indignado que estuviera, se resistía a deshacerse de la lealtad que Iruka le profesaba.

¡Maldita sea tu lógica de mierda, Iruka! ¡Y maldita sea tu forma de entrometerte y acusarme!

Naruto se quedó observando al Shinobi hasta que desapareció en la cocina. Gruñendo, arañó el aire con las uñas para borrar la imagen del desafiante hombre. Normalmente decía lo que pensaba, pero Naruto no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan desafiante.

A lo largo de los años, cada vez que Naruto pensaba en Hiashi la rabia que sentía se multiplicaba por diez hasta cegarle; esa misma rabia le mantuvo con vida durante las épocas más difíciles. Esa rabia alimentaba su alma y le impedía abandonar. Naruto se agarró las manos, que le temblaban de furia apenas contenida.

El Ex Ambu, gruñó pensando en el dulce rostro de su pequeña. Esa niña era la única luz de su vida, y la echaba de menos enormemente. No fue fácil dejarla en la Aldea De La Nube, al cuidado de una amiga, pero no tenía otro lugar en el que dejarla. Soltó una maldición pensando en la pequeña Hyuuga. No podía evitar odiarla cuando pensaba en su padre.

¿Prisionera? ¿El temido Kyubi, me ha hecho su prisionera? ¡Por todos los santos, no puede ser cierto!

La pequeña Hinata intentó no chillar, tiró de la colcha para cubrirse y apretó el brazo contra el pecho para que dejara de dolerle. Aún sentía el roce de los dedos del monstruo en su erecto pezón; podía sentir el ardor de su aliento allí donde le había rozado. El monstruo le abrasaba el cuerpo con un fuego que no podía describir y contra el que no podía luchar.

Al marcharse él, había caído en un sueño intranquilo; un sueño lleno de demonios y fuego, y cadáveres humanos. Una avalancha de nubes carmesí tornó el cielo oscuro como la noche, hasta que del cielo llovió sangre que empapó la sedienta tierra y corrió sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras la tenebrosa silueta del monstruo se aproximaba. No habría sabido decir cuánto duraron sus pesadillas, pero despertó empapada de sudor.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, esforzándose por escuchar algo. El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea se intensificaba cuanto más trataba de no oírlo. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que había aparecido el monstruo por primera vez. Era lógico que un demonio viajara a través del fuego del infierno. ¿Estaba con ella ahora? ¿Le habría cegado él? ¿Le habría quitado alguna otra cosa? ¿Su inocencia, tal vez? ¿O habría sido Shimura quien le quitara eso primero?

Hinata se lamentó por no poder ver al tan temido Kyubi, pese a que, de alguna forma, se alegraba de no poder hacerlo, pues se imaginaba muy bien cómo era.

Sin duda alguna, es un demonio de colmillos afilados y enormes garras. Seguro que su piel es del color escarlata de la sangre y que los fluidos de sus víctimas le han estropeado los dientes; sus ojos deben de ser tan negros como una noche sin luna, y tan vacíos de vida como... como... ¡Por todos los santos, déjalo ya!

Temblando, luchó contra la imagen que se había formado en su mente. Había oído las historias que circulaban acerca del Monstruo zorro; se decía que era mitad humano, mitad zorro, y que un espíritu le había desfigurado el rostro como recuerdo de su vida en las profundidades del Infierno. Su voz era profunda, y tenía la negra lengua de un demonio; por eso había sabido que era él quien hablaba, pues su voz era distinta a todas las que hubiera escuchado antes.

Le hacía estremecerse. Sus caricias le quemaban la piel, y cuando su aliento le rozó el cuello, la había controlado por completo.

….

Hinata tembló en sus manos; sus esbeltos hombros nada podían hacer contra la excepcional fuerza del monstruo. Había querido asegurarse de que era un hombre de verdad, hecho de carne y hueso, y no el mítico demonio que viniera a cazarla. El hombre que la tocaba podía ser tanto hombre como criatura; su apretón era firme. Gimió de dolor ante la presión que ejercía en sus brazos, pues aún no estaba del todo curada.

La fibra endurecida del cuerpo del monstruo se fraguaba con osadía contra ella. Su inmenso muslo se abrió paso obscenamente entre sus piernas, para situarse contra su sexo. El calor de su cuerpo la envolvió; su masculino olor no hacía más que incrementar el deseo que sentía. Sus muslos se humedecieron; una reacción extraña para ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró su olor.

Apretó las piernas juntas para tratar de apartarle, pero era demasiado fuerte. Apretó la pierna contra su sexo, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera de la única forma que sabía: empapándose de su cálida leche. Pese a que volvió a intentar apartarle, curiosamente deseaba explorar las sensaciones que su indecente masaje le provocaban en la boca del estómago.

El calor de sus manos la mareaba; aunque sabía que debería querer marcharse, se encontró sorprendentemente empujada a quedarse a ver qué sucedía.

Se apretó contra él, queriendo detener las palpitaciones que le provocaba. Se le aceleró el corazón, marcando un ritmo violento, y abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscándole en la oscuridad. Lamió el cálido sabor de sus labios y se estremeció. Su sexo palpitaba como nunca antes.

Estaban empapados de la sangre que caía del cielo, pero no le importaba. Acercándola más a él, tomó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió con suavidad. Hinata jadeó, sorprendida, y él se aprovechó de su boca entreabierta. Hurgó el borde de sus labios con la lengua y la lamió cuidadosamente, haciendo que jadeara con más fuerza. No era un jadeo de dolor, sino de confusión.

Hinata ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y abrió los ojos. Sólo era un sueño. No, no era sólo un sueño; era el sueño, el mismo que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Habían pasado dos largos días desde que despertara, y el monstruo no había vuelto a visitarla. Se estremecía cada vez que se acordaba de su voz, debido a los sueños nada sanos que había tenido con él. Su beso había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿La sangre que le caía de un cielo endemoniado? ¿Sus labios envolviendo su pecho, chupándola y tocándola?

Nada de la vida real podía hacer que sintiara tantas cosas raras, Hinata enrojeció, nada de eso podía ser verdad, ella jamás había soñado algo como eso.

¿Verdad?

La lluvia, que seguía cayendo fuera de las paredes de su tenebrosa prisión y cuyo sonido repiqueteaba sin cesar fuera, era su único visitante la mayoría del tiempo. Había ido recuperando algo de visión a lo largo de esos días. Salvando el hecho de que se le nublara la vista de vez en cuando, era una buena señal. Suspirando, volvió a mirar la habitación. Su mejorada visión no hacía más que hundirla aún más en la miseria, pues ahora podía ver la infernal prisión en la que la mantenía encerrada.

Naruto, Se llama Naruto Namikaze y puede que no sea un monstruo, sino un hombre, y a los hombres se les puede convencer. Debía de haber tenido muchísima fiebre para decir las cosas que dije. Soy una Shinobi, y no creo las supersticiones de los Aldeanos. ¡No creo en los monstruos!

Ya había explorado cada rincón de la lúgubre habitación y no había descubierto nada interesante. Había telarañas en el techo, aunque las arañas parecían haber abandonado sus mohosas casas hacía tiempo. La habitación tenía la cama, una silla tosca y la preciosa chimenea. Parecía que nadie, antes que ella, hubiera ocupado la habitación desde que la construyeron. La cama era polvorienta, pequeña y olía a moho. Al menos era una cama.

La única visita que recibía muy de vez en cuando, en la habitación que ya consideraba propia, era Chiyo. La criada era amable con ella, aunque tenía la habilidad de interrumpirla al hablar. La compasión de la mujer acabó de convencer a Hinata de que no había estado en sus cabales al oír la monstruosa voz, y Chiyo se negaba gentilmente a recordarle sus tonterías de enferma.

Cuando Hinata pudo incorporarse sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas, la criada ordenó que le llevaran un baño, pero no se le permitió el paso a ninguna de las curiosas criadas que llevaban los vaporosos cubos de agua. La propia Chiyo dispuso el baño y devolvía el cubo a las criadas para que trajeran más. A Hinata no le importó, de hecho, agradecía la privacidad. No habría sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer frente a las miradas inquisitivas de las demás criadas. El agua vaporosa le sentó a las mil maravillas; pudo lavarse la mugrienta piel y se alegró de poder deshacerse por fin de los enredos de su cabello.

Hinata suspiró con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Sabía que el Líder no acudiría a rescatarla, pues no sabía dónde estaba, así que no albergaba falsas esperanzas al respecto. Si, por cualquier milagro, de verdad acudiera su padre, no estaba segura de querer volver con él. El templo era su única opción, y debería arreglárselas sola para llegar hasta allí.

Sintiéndose con fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, Hinata caminó hasta la gruesa puerta de madera de su prisión. Le sorprendió ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada, y que fuera no había nadie montando guardia. Tuvo una oscura premonición, pero la borró de su mente.

_Al oscuro __hombre__ que habita estos territorios le da igual que me escape. O eso, o sabe que no hay forma de salir de estas paredes negras._

Hinata descubrió una vieja antorcha en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su prisión, y volvió corriendo a su cuarto a encenderla con el fuego de la chimenea. Respiró hondamente y salió al pasillo, andado con paso vacilante a medida que avanzaba. El pasillo era muy parecido a su cuarto. Pese a que la antorcha no daba más que una débil llama, agradeció la luz que le proporcionaba; pero era tan poca que no veía más que un par de metros delante suyo.

Las paredes negras estaban astilladas y parecían inacabadas, y los tapices que colgaban de ellas estaban tan destrozados que apenas se reconocían los dibujos. Las arañas llevaban años tejiendo sus telarañas libremente por el techo, sin que ningún criado se molestara en apartarlas. Las ennegrecidas paredes no reflejaban nada, y absorbían la luz de la antorcha en sus oscuras profundidades. El suelo estaba sucio y crujía bajo sus pies y cuyo ruido era el único que se oía. No se oía ningún insecto, ni señal alguna de vida, aparte de sus temblorosos movimientos.

¿Me estará viendo el ahora? ¿Estará al acecho, un poco más allá de la luz de mi antorcha?

Hinata se estremeció mientras avanzaba. Era como si nadie viviera en aquella parte de la mansión. Arrastraba los pies con cuidado por el suelo. Estaba a punto de apretar el paso cuando oyó que una espantosa voz le susurraba desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué haces fuera del cuarto, pequeña?

Hinata ahogó un gritito y dejó caer la antorcha; sus brasas cayeron al suelo y se desperdigaron hasta que no quedó más que una pequeña llama en la base. El corazón se le aceleró y se apartó del lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se obligó a moverse y respiró entrecortadamente. La silueta estaba justo fuera del haz de luz. Un rayo plateado se iluminó momentáneamente sobre una manga negra, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sigues... ahí? —Hinata trató de inclinarse para recoger la antorcha caída, pero sus caderas no querían obedecerla.

—No me has contestado. —La voz de Naruto se hizo más alta y suave, como si la rodeara por todos lados. Estaba detrás de ella, enfrente, debajo. Alzó la vista como para buscarle entre las telarañas del techo, pero no vislumbró más que oscuridad, todo sería mas fácil si pudiera usar su Byakugan, pero sus ojos no estaban recuperados del todo.

—P-por favor, no me haga daño; no he h-hecho nada. —Hinata alargó la mano en son de paz. Esperaba encontrarse con él, pero no tocó más que aire. Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Llevo días ahí e-encerrada, sólo quería andar un p-poco.

Rió entre dientes.

— ¿Sigues pensando que soy un monstruo?

—N-n lo sé...—Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, rogando a la oscuridad que se aclarara, pero no consiguió nada—. ¿L-lo es?

No le contestó.

Hinata se apartó un paso más, y luego otro. Rozó una silla con la perna, chilló y se cayó al suelo.

Naruto se abalanzó hacia delante, estirando la mano como para ayudarla. Hinata jadeó y se apartó. A la luz de la antorcha, sus dedos eran dorados. Tenía la piel de la mano arrugada en una cicatriz. Sus cuidadas uñas eran muy largas, mucho más que las de cualquier hombre normal y corriente.

Iba vestido de negro entero, salvo la capa de color rojo. Su cabello era rubio y corto. Pero no era sus vestimentas ni su pelo lo que asustaba a Hinata; ni la vista de su mano abrasada y mucho menos las cicatrices en sus mejillas que le daban la apariencia de un zorro. Sus ojos eran tan enigmáticos y luminosos como el resto de su ser, pero brillaban con una luz espeluznante que nunca había visto antes. Eran azules como el cielo, pero totalmente vacíos, sin sentimientos.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus místicas órbitas y, en su lugar paseó la vista por su rostro y hasta un lado del cuello. De su barbilla salía una fogosa cicatriz que desaparecía por el cuello de la chamarra.

Ahí le toqué.

Le ardió la mano al recordarlo, ansiosa por volver a hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose a caer en su endemoniado embrujo. Si su recuerdo era real, ¿quizá el resto también lo fuera? El cuerpo se le encendió de sólo pensarlo. ¿Le había tocado el pecho de verdad, masajeándoselo con la palma de la mano y mordisqueándoselo? Los pezones se le dispararon inmediatamente, a modo de respuesta. Los muslos se le tensaron y, para su vergüenza, se encontró deseando que volviera a tocarla.

Naruto no se apartó de la luz. Obligándose a permanecer quieto, dejó que le estudiara, esperando a que sus ojos se llenaran de desprecio y aversión. No le decepcionó. Seguía pensando que era un monstruo y, ahora que le veía, tendría la prueba de ello.

Al ver sus delicados labios rosados, pensó en la cantidad de cosas sórdidas que deseaba hacerle. La polla iba a estallarle; le palpitaba dolorosamente, incitándole a actuar como la bestia que era y poseerla allí mismo, sobre el sucio suelo, para exigirle que tomara su turgente miembro entre sus labios y se lo chupara hasta que se corriera. Creía haber acallado esa reacción la última vez que la vio. Era evidente que haría falta algo más que la masturbación para sacársela de la mente. Flexionó la mano, anhelando tocar sus pechos, pero se refrenó, determinado a actuar como un caballero en parte... al menos durante unos segundos. Además, la última vez que la tocó había estado a punto de volverse loco de lujuria. No quería volver a sentir eso.

—Llevas las m-marcas del fuego del i-infierno. —Se acurrucó un poco más; su tono de voz ronco era extrañamente erótico—. E-es cierto lo que dicen, pues...

Naruto la vio andar por el pasillo, vio su aprensión al desafiar a la oscuridad. Era preciosa, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado, pese a que sus rasgos guardaran cierto parecido a los de su padre. Por unos instantes, su belleza le pilló desprevenido y fue incapaz de moverse. Se limitó a quedarse de pie, observándola, como un loco, hasta que se acercó demasiado y se vio obligado a decir algo para que no siguiera acercándose.

Estaba bastante recuperada, aunque seguía teniendo una marca azul y negra en el puente de la nariz. El pelo Negro azulado le caía por la espalda y dos mechones cortos enmarcaban su angelical e infantil rostro, el color de sus ojos era el mismo que poseían todos los miembros de ese clan maldito. Sus ropas, holgadas, parecían remendadas en un par de sitios. La chamarra, había sido remendada como si su asaltador lo hubiera desgarrado al tratar de violarla.

"¿Lo habrá conseguido?", pensó Naruto a su pesar. Hundió los ojos en su frágil silueta, incapaz de saberlo.

Sabía que le tenía miedo, pues era lo que pretendía, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron sus cicatrices, lo supo. Vio el pánico de sus ojos y sintió lástima. Una profunda tristeza le embargó y, por unos segundos, deseó volver a ser quien fue en su vida: endiabladamente guapo, encantador e irresistible para el sexo opuesto. Diez años atrás, se la habría llevado a la cama sin pensárselo dos veces. Diez años atrás, le habría seguido deseosa. ocho años atrás, ya habría caído de rodillas delante de él, con su polla en sus labios y las uñas hundidas con firmeza en los cachetes de su culo, aunque pensando eso se sentía un verdadero pedófilo, Hinata Hyuuga era solo una pequeña niña de 16 años y el un hombre, un demonio en busca de venganza.

—¡Argh! —Se echó la roja capa de lana sobre el hombro, para esconder su rostro de su mirada acusadora. Se volvió con la intención de salir de allí. Quería, necesitaba, huir de los malditos ojos de Hinata; empezaba a dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Con esos ojos podría controlarle, y con esos labios podría ordenarle.

—¡E-espere! Por favor, no se vaya. V-vuelva.

Obedeció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Ya me está ordenando. Su embrujo de mujer me está atrapando.

— ¿S-sigue ahí, N-namikaze San? N-no puedo verlo. —Su voz era amable como una refrescante brisa en verano—. Por favor, v-vuelva. Perdóneme, no p-pretendía decir esas cosas; no sé por qué d-digo cosas tan h-horribles.

Naruto se giró y avanzó despacio hacia donde estaba ella. Se detuvo justo cuando la luz de la antorcha se apagó por completo. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y distinguió perfectamente sus rasgos aterrorizados.

—L-lo siento. —Hinata hizo una pausa para ponerse en pie—. N-no está bien que le llame m-monstruo; no tengo derecho a decir cosas tan horribles. P-por favor, perdone mi f-falta de tacto.

Naruto no se movió.

Hinata, Dio un paso hacia delante, vacilante, se mordió e labio y alargó una mano, tanteando el aire para ver dónde estaba, aunque errando todo el rato.

— ¿E-está ahí, señor? —Hinata se acercó un poco más, despacio—. N-no puedo oírlo, ¿ha desaparecido? ¿Lo he a-ahuyentado?

—Estoy aquí —contestó el Ojiazul, sin saber muy bien por qué pero manteniéndose lejos de su alcance.

—¿E-e usted N-naruto Uzumaki?

—Así es —replicó. Apretó los labios, negándose a sí mismo el sabor de la boca de ella.

—¿Po-por qué me tiene aaquí? ¿Q-qué le ha hecho mi padre? Sea lo que sea, lo s-siento mucho. Me gustaría ayudarlo a solucionarlo.

Naruto se puso tenso al recordar de quién era hija. Gruñendo al recordarlo, se acercó a ella en la oscuridad para agarrarla de los brazos.

—Eres mi prisionera; prometerme que no volverás a tratar de escapar. —Estaba enfadado, pero la soltó al oír que gemía de dolor.

—N-no puedo p-prometer eso, señor. Si no me da una razón m-mejor, no p-puedo prometer que me vaya a quedar aquí con u-usted. Sin saber el crimen por el que me castiga no puedo reconocer mi c-culpabilidad.

—Deme su palabra —le ordenó, inclinándose sobre ella. La tenía tan cerca, tan a su merced; se balanceaba ante su brutal fuerza y casi podía tocarle las orejas con la nariz.

¡Tómala!, le urgía su cuerpo. Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—Démela—dijo en lugar de obedecer a su instinto—, o enviaré a mis Ninjas contra la casa de tu padre, y haré matar a todo el que viva entre los muros de la mansión.

—L-le doy mi palabra de honor —concedió—, p-pero por favor, no hierá a las personas del Clan. S-son inocentes; no merecen su ira.

A Naruto le sorprendió la facilidad con que le entregaba su libertad. ¿Por qué no luchaba más por ella? ¿Por qué había cedido tan pronto?

A lo mejor es porque tus palabras no valen ni el aire desperdiciado para decirlas. Los Hyuugas no tienen ningún honor.

—¿P-por que es usted así? —Dejó caer los brazos a un lado, como sin vida—. ¿P-por qué es tan c-cruel? ¿Qué le ha sucedido para que sea tan...?

—¿Crees que soy cruel? —Rió con fuerza, sacudiéndola al hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre acerca de la crueldad?

—Lo h-haría si me dejara marchar —soltó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera protegerse de su ataque.

Al ver el gesto, a Naruto se le encogió el estómago. ¿Pensaba que iba a pegarle? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y por qué de pronto le importaba? Aflojó un poco las manos, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por el brazo; no era una caricia, pero casi.

—P-por favor —le rogó, sin pelear contra él—, d-dejeme marchar. No tengo ninguna trascendencia para usted, no puede querer de verdad tenerme aquí: soy más una carga que otra cosa para u-usted.

—No, y no vuelvas a pedirme que te libere. No tiene sentido, no pienso dejarté ir. —Vio cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y, al hacerlo, su pelo desprendió olor a lilas. Se preguntó si Chiyo habría utilizado esa fragancia a propósito; había sido una de sus preferidas hacía mucho tiempo. Inhaló su tentador perfume y, por unos segundos, se perdió en su embrujo—. Mañana tendras otro cuarto.

—Hmn.

—Demuestrame que eres una mujer de palabra.

—Naruto no lograba apartar la mirada de sus deliciosos y suntuosos labios, que temblaban de forma encantadora ante su atenta mirada. Pensó en encadenarla a su cama y obligarla a ser su esclava sexual hasta que se hubiera saciado de ella—.

Puedes disponer de la mansión a tu antojo; te alimentarán y los criados te tratarán con el respeto que mereces, a no ser que demuestres merecer lo contrario.

—G-grcias.

—Pero —le advirtió, volvió a estrujarle los hombros y Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor—, no se te permitirá salir de los muros de la mansión. Me da igual que la mansión esté en llamas, si no tienes mi permiso, debes quedarte y prenderte con ella. Si te encuentro tratando de escapar, te lo haré lamentar e ire a las tierras de tu padre, Quemaré sus campos, masacraré a los miembros del clan y dejaré que se pudran allí donde hayan caído. Y tu, mi pequeña, descubriras el verdadero significado del infierno antes de morir.

—Ahhh! c-comprendo —dijo con suavidad—. N-no trataré de escapar, sólo d-deseo que recapacite y me dejé m-marchar.

—No haré tal cosa —contestó con dureza. El pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero su gruñido se suavizó—: Mi pequeña niña, haras bien en desear otras cosas, pues nunca te dejaré marchar.

—E-entonces me quedaré aquí, fiel a mi p-palabra, y sólo saldré con su p-permiso. —concedió Hinata, respirando hondo—.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Hinata no podría ver bien su gesto en la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—Solo le pido que por favor no hiera a los miembros del Clan, no merecen su ira. No sé qué planes tiene, pero limite su lucha a mi padre. Si fue él q-quien despertó su furia, d-deberá responder él ante usted.

— ¿H-hay trato? Preguntó Hinata timidamenté.

—Sí, pequeña —Sonrió ante su muestra de valor. Le confundía que no mostrara ningún tipo de preocupación por la seguridad de su padre y, sin embargo, pareciera tan preocupada por la vida de sus demás familiares—. No heriré a los demás miembros del Clan.

—B-bien. —Alargó una mano, le temblaban los dedos pero no la retiró—. Dame un Kunai, señor Namikaze, para que p-pueda mantener mi palabra y sellemos nuestro pacto con s-sangre.

—No pediré tu sangre; aún no —dijo suavemente, sin darle el Kunai. En lugar de ello, Naruto le tomó la mano que tenía extendida y se la llevó al pecho, sobre el lugar en que su corazón latía. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, la tomó entre los brazos; le hizo perder el equilibrio de forma que cayó a un lado, encerrándola con su abrazo.

Temblaba, sorprendida; era tan pequeña y frágil... Su cuerpo dio un bandazo, deseándola. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la boca en sus labios entreabiertos, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación ni un minuto más. Necesitaba sentir su calor, sus suaves labios.

El Naruto le pasó los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre por e| oscuro y suave cabello y la acercó un poco más. Los suaves pétalos de su boca se abrieron en busca de aire. Gimió quedamente. Pasó la lengua por el borde de sus labios, y su esbelto cuerpo se amoldó al suyo a la perfección! como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Naruto llevaba demasiado tiempo sin experimentar el confort del abrazo de una mujer, y estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quisiera. Hinata se agarró a su capa roja mientras Naruto la mantenía contra su pecho, sintiendo que su calor íntimo le quemaba la entrepierna. Empujó una pierna contra ella, provocando un suave gemido. Inocentemente, retiró las caderas de su búsqueda. Incapaz de resistirse, ganó confianza y colocó los muslos entre los suyos. Le masajeó el sexo sobre la ropa, y sonrió suavemente al ver que su respiración se hacía más profunda y sorprendida.

Su polla se restregó contra ella, deseando que la dejaran salir. Friccionó con más fuerza y a Hinata le temblaron las rodillas, soltándole un poco. Imitó el lento balanceo de su cuerpo y su repentina muestra del deseo despertó sus instintos, volviéndose de pronto suave y maleable en sus manos. Apretó las caderas contra ella, onduló su cuerpo el de ella, imitando los empellones que se moría por darle.

—Ah —gimió suavemente. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos.

Naruto la levantó contra la pared, atrapándola para tomar uno de sus grandes pechos en la mano y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, trataba de bajarlé el pantalon. Incapaz de detenerse, empujó su gorda polla contra el estómago de Hinata. Sus besos se incrementaron, pero Hinata gimió, arqueando la espalda.

Aquel sonido era su perdición. La presión de su balanceo contra ella hizo que se le pusiera aún más dura; se corrió dentro de su ropa interior llenándolo todo de su semen. Dejó de acariciarla con los labios y, sin previo aviso, la soltó y se apartó.

Hinata se tambaleó y cayó contra la pared. Se llevó una mano al estómago y otra a la garganta, como protegiéndose, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Queda sellado —confirmó con dureza, avergonzado por cómo había perdido el control. Detuvo su protesta colocándole un dedo con delicadeza sobre los labios; los tenía hinchados y húmedos de su beso. Retiró la mano; necesitaba salir de allí.

…

_**Hola espero que el capí**__**tulo les haya gustado **_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Si recibo 10 reviews actualizare a más tardar el viernes. (Háganme feliz)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_La Doncella y El Moustro:_**__**_NaruHina_**

**_Género:_**__**_Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_**

**_Categoría:_**__**_M_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**__**_Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja,_**__**_(Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_**

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo_**

—Hiashi sama, no la encontramos. Es como si hubiera desaparecido. —El Ninja trataba de mantenerse firme ante la furia de su Líder, pero inclinó la cabeza un poco al presenciar su creciente ira—. La hemos buscado en todas partes.

—Está claro que no en todas partes, pues aún no ha aparecido, imbécil —respondió con dureza—. Vuelve a mirar, ¡presta más atención!

—No conseguiremos nada, mi señor. No hay rastro de Hinata Sama, Hemos rastreado los bosques que van hacia el sur y hacia el norte. No hay señales de que haya pasado por ahí. Ningún campesino la ha visto y, si la han visto, no lo dicen. —El Ninja de la rama secundaria del Clan, Se rascó el cabello castaño detrás de la oreja con la mano antes de sugerir con timidez—: Creo que deberíamos esperar a ver si piden rescate.

—¡Me da igual lo que creas! —El Líder del clan Hyuuga se abalanzó sobre el Ninja que se atrevía a desafiar sus órdenes. Le cruzó la cara con la mano con tal fuerza que le mandó al suelo.

Durante unos segundos, el Patriarca del Clan no se movió. El Ninja se quedó de pie, sin atreverse a volver a la carga. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y guardó silencio.

Ahora que su hija no estaba, los miembros del _Bouke___no cumplían con sus tareas porque no tenían quién les dirigiera. Había polvo por todos lados y los excusados desprendían un olor difícil de seguir ignorando.

Hiashi Hyuuga, generalmente utiliza la ropa tradicional de su Clan, una larga túnica holgada, con magas largas y un Haori marrón.

—¡No quiero volver a oír que no puedes hacer nada! ¡Encuentra a mi hija! No puede haber ido demasiado lejos sin ayuda. Si es necesario, intimida un par de aldeanos, a ver si desean hablar o no. Y si no… ¡Amenaza con sus hijos!

—Ya has oído las órdenes del Líder. —Shimura se puso junto a Hiashi—. ¡Encuentren a mi prometida!

Hiashi se volvió para observar a Shimura. Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños y dientes. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a las intromisiones de Shimura.

Era un hombre alto, bastante más que la mayoría de la gente, no pegaba mucho con Hiashi. Era más bien delgado, las mejillas se le hundían en la cara y le hacían poco atractivo para las mujeres. Su difunto padre Danzo Shimura le había educado con el mayor rigor y lo convirtió en un hombre sin sentimientos que poseía un temperamento espantoso.

— ¡Lárguensen! —bramó Hiashi sin necesidad, alzando un puño en desesperación. En cuanto se marcharon los Ninjas, Hiashi se volvió hacia el prometido de su hija—. Tenemos que encontrarla, o no habrá alianza posible.

—La encontraremos, y al culpable también. —Shimura entrecerró los ojos para ver a los hombres partir. Cuando volvió a mirar al Hyuuga, sus hundidos ojos eran negros.

—Hinata nunca se habría marchado sola —replicó Hiashi con el ceño fruncido—. Sabe cuál es su deber con respecto a usted; nunca huiría.

Shimura Hanzo no habló, pero asintió despacio con la cabeza.

— ¿Hay alguna noticia de su doncella? —preguntó Hiashi.

—Uno de los campesinos informó haberla visto pasar antes de que Hinata desapareciera. Lo más seguro es que huyera con algún amante —respondió Hanzo sin esperanza. Miró distraídamente hacia lo lejos, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano—. Supongo que con alguien de la aldea.

Los labios de Shimura se trocaron en una mueca.

—Iré yo mismo con algunos Ambus y buscaré a mi "mujer"; no puede haber ido muy lejos. No puedo quedarme aquí parado, presenciando su inutilidad, ni un minuto más.

—De acuerdo, Shimura —gruñó Hiashi, irritado. Le dio una patada a una piedra que había junto a la puerta—. Pues vas en busca de tu futuro como Líder del Clan y Sin boda, no haya cuerdo.

Hanzo frunció el ceño.

La mugre no era más que un ejemplo de lo descuidada y lo abandonada que estaba la mansión. Las telarañas de los antiguos y nuevos aposentos de Hinata no habían sido más que el comienzo; la cosa se ponía mucho peor a medida que avanzaba. Hinata había pensado con demasiado optimismo que su primera habitación había estado tan descuidada debido a que nadie la habría utilizado antes que ella. Pero se le había caído el alma a los pies al ver el resto de los pasillos y al ver cómo eran sus nuevos aposentos.

En el piso superior, las paredes de madera estaban astilladas y llenas de polvo. Los tapices estaban destrozados, los colchones olían a humedad, y las colchas de las camas estaban agujereadas. La sala principal, en el piso inferior, no era mucho mejor, aunque a primera vista parecía más limpia que los dormitorios.

Pero eso sólo se debe a que los hombres viven aquí abajo. Es difícil que aquello que se utiliza acumule polvo y suciedad.

Las mujeres estaban colocando el caldero en el suelo con gruñidos de esfuerzo cuando un fuerte y musculoso Shinobi se les acerco. Se apartó el cabello gris que le caía por el rostro y sus jóvenes labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara, pese a que parecía hacerlo sin querer.

—Dejen que les ayude con eso —se ofreció el caballero con galantería. Parecía que acabara de volver de realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, pues su espalda, desnuda y bronceada, brillaba de sudor. Sonrió como un chiquillo a Sen una de las criadas de la mansión, una bella chica de ojos negros, el cabello largo color castaño claro el cual lleva atado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, además de dos pequeñas trenzas que salían a los lados de esta, así como dos mechones que sobresalen sobre una banda color gris en su frente. De esta se rumoraba era la amante del tan temido Kyubi.

Shira se giró hacia Hinata para hacerle una reverencia—: Hime, soy Shira. Si alguna vez necesitara algo...

—M-muchas gracias, Shira S-san —le interrumpió Hinata agradecida. Asintió la cabeza hacia el guapo joven y ocultó su sonrisa mientras observaba a Sen por el rabillo del ojo. Las mejillas de la mujer se habían teñido de un atractivo rosa, y la joven suspiró bellamente al ver que Shira les quitaba el caldero de las manos y se lo llevaba sin esfuerzo, sonriendo tímidamente a la criada.

Hinata vio las miradas de amor que se dirigían y trató de no reírse, sintiéndose en cierto modo aliviada pues, había oído hace poco que la bella rubia era la concubina del Ex líder Ambu y aunque Sen fuera la amante de Naruto, a la joven no parecía gustarle el Namikaze en exceso.

—S-su ayuda es bien r-recibida, señor.

— ¿Dónde quiere que lo deje? —preguntó, moviendo su cabeza de chiquillo.

—Junto al pozo —respondió Sen por Hinata. La criada se puso de puntillas para señalar en la dirección obvia del agua. Chupándose los labios, miró tímidamente hacia otro lado.

Shira se puso delante de ellas asintiendo con la cabeza y cargó el caldero sin problemas hasta el pozo. Hinata se giró para observar a Sen, pero la joven estaba sumida en su ensoñación del atractivo Shinobi de ojos grises.

Hasta ahora, la mansión no había impresionado a Hinata demasiado. Aunque parecía tener mucho potencial, no se había aprovechado bien. Los criados lo habían descuidado demasiado, aunque ahora ya sabía que en parte se debía a que el Namikaze no se había encargado de encomendarles las labores a hacer.

No sabía mucho acerca de la mansión y las propiedades de alrededor; lo poco que sabía era lo que había oído decir durante las conversaciones políticas que mantenía su padre a la mesa.

—S-sen San. —Hinata se detuvo e hizo señas a la joven para que hiciera lo mismo. Y, cuando Shira estuvo fuera del alcance, continuó—: ¿E-es verdad que Namikaze San es un p-prisionero?

—Si lo es, mi señorita. —Sen la miró sorprendida, sacudiéndose el hollín de las manos en el delantal y dejando una mancha negra sobre la lana gris. Dirigió a Shira una última mirada anhelante antes de centrar toda su atención en Hinata.

— ¿P-pero, p-por qué? Posee todo e-esto. ¿Cómo va a ser esto una p-prisión? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida—. E-es cierto que se trata de una morada sucia, pero aún así le han dado t-tierras. En mis misiones como Ninja de Konoha he visto cosas mucho peores que estas. A-así que, dígame, ¿c-cómo puede un h-hombre con tales privilegios ser un prisionero?

—Es un prisionero de las cinco grandes naciones Ninja, señorita. En realidad, Kootteru Mizumi pertenece al tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen; al menos eso es lo que pensamos la mayoría. En cuanto comiencen una nueva guerra, el tercero desterrará al Demonio. —Los enérgicos ojos negros de Sen se agrandaron, intimidados. Parecía sorprendida de que la pequeña Hinata no conociera la historia. Las mujeres emprendieron despacio el camino hacia el pozo—.Se dice que Saratobi Sama, hizo un pacto con el Diablo y, a cambio, le dieron al Kyubi. Después, él envió al demoníaco Namikaze aquí para que esperara a que llegara el momento de acabar con todo.

—E-eso es m-mentira. —Hinata alzó una ceja, escéptica, pero no ordenó a la criada que dejara de contarle la historia. Le avergonzó recordar que ella también había creído eso del Namikaze. Había oído a su padre hablar acerca de un acuerdo entre aldeas, pero en su momento no se había parado a pensarlo demasiado, pues los hombres se pasaban la vida haciendo y deshaciendo tratados—. ¿Un demonio?

—Sí, señorita—dijo Sen con suavidad. La joven puso una mano en el brazo de Hinata para que se detuviera. Observó a su alrededor antes de decirle en un susurro apresurado—: ¿No has visto sus espantosas cicatrices? Son las marcas del infierno. Yo las he visto, de cerca, y dan verdadero miedo.

—S-sí, una v-vez —respondió Hinata distraídamente. Sólo le había visto una vez, aquella vez en el oscuro pasillo, y la mayoría de lo que había visto no había sido con los ojos, sino a través del tacto. Se tocó los labios y enrojeció. Naruto se había marchado la mañana siguiente a su beso; y no había querido decirle adonde, y ahora se preguntaba si los criados sabrían dónde estaba el Namikaze.

La mañana posterior al beso, a Hinata la habían trasladado a otra habitación, tal y como le había prometido. Su nueva habitación era maravillosa, en comparación con su primera prisión. La cama era gruesa y estaba cubierta de sabanas nuevas. Estaba contenta con el cambio, aunque su primera orden hubiera sido mandar limpiar los aposentos.

—Entonces sabes que es cierto: lleva la marca del infierno —asintió Sen—. Le he visto desnudo, Hinata Sama, y la visión es espantosa.

Hinata tembló ante su confesión y trató de no parecer decepcionada. Era plenamente consciente de que era muy normal que los señores de la casa se acostaran con muchas de sus criadas. Su propio padre había conquistado la cuestionable virtud de todas las de su mansión. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo el Namikaze?

Hinata recordó sus desagradables palabras al ver las cicatrices de la mano del rubio. ¿No le había dicho algo parecido? Pero al ver que un relámpago de dolor atravesaba sus encantadores ojos, se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho. Durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo, vio a un hombre que no se parecía en nada a un monstruo. Aquel simple recuerdo podía hacerle olvidar todas las amenazas que había pronunciado contra ella.

—Ll-lleva la marca d-del fuego, no del infierno -—le corrigió Hinata, apretando el paso—. No es lo mismo.

—No, es el fuego del infierno —insistió Sen, tratando de seguirla.

— ¿H-ha hecho daño a alguien de aquí? —Hinata se limpió los dedos en la chamarra, simulando examinar el tejido. Le temblaban las manos.

—No, aún no, pero sólo lleva aquí un año. —Sen sonrió a Shira, quien asintió desde lo lejos. Había dejado el caldero junto al pozo y ahora volvía lentamente hacia el campo de prácticas. Sen se sonrojó al ver que el Ninja le guiñaba un ojo—. Ya le he dicho, aguarda a que llegue el momento.

— ¿C-cómo se hizo las h-heridas? ¿A-alguien de aquí sabe la v-verdad? — Hinata se recordó que no debía parecer demasiado susceptible en cuanto a la reputación de Naruto. Los criados creerían lo que quisieran de él, poco importaba que se interpusiera.

—No, nadie; tal vez Iruka. Él y Chiyo San vinieron aquí con él. También llegaron algunos más, pero Iruka y Chiyo son los únicos a los que tiene completamente hechizados. —Sen se inclinó sobre el pozo y recogió el cubo—. Nos regañan si nos oyen hablar de él.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato, vertiendo agua en el caldero. Lo aclararon varias veces, echando su contenido al suelo.

—Tal vez nuestro amo no nos haya herido a ninguno, pero no hay duda de que es un demonio... un demonio que aguarda a que llegue su hora. —Sen asintió con la cabeza, como para confirmar su decreto. Sus ojos parecían gritar: "¡presta atención a lo que digo!"

— ¿Q-qué has oído? S-sen San, dime lo que sabes por favor.

—Su voz —empezó a decir Sen.

—No, he e-estado en muchas m-misiones y he oído muchas formas distintas de hablar. Su a-acento no es raro.

Bueno, no todo es mentira.

—Sus cicatrices —continuó Sen, asintiendo dubitativamente—. Dicen que sostuvo a su mujer mientras la quemaba. También trató de quemar a su bebé, y la habría matado de no haber sido por su mujer, que no lo permitió. Lanzó al bebé fuera de las llamas y recibió todo el fuego ella para salvar al bebé. Tras la muerte de su mujer, vio a la niña y permitió que viviera, pero ahora la niña también lleva la marca del demonio.

Hinata llevo sus manos al pecho, no podía creer lo que la bella joven le decía.

—Oculta a la niña en algún lugar y se dice que la están instruyendo en Jutsus prohibidos. —Sen se estremeció—. Él la espera, y el día que se reúnan, arrasarán Konoha. La tierra quedará cubierta por ríos de sangre, el...

—N-no digas mas, p-por favor —interrumpió Hinata, volviendo al trabajo con gesto atemorizado. Recordó sus sueños: el cielo que llovía sangre. Tal vez hubiera algo de cierto en aquella historia. Alzó el caldero que habían aclarado para volver a meterlo en la cocina.

—Pero... —protestó Sen, ayudándola a llevar el caldero. Ahora que no quedaban restos de comida en él, pesaba mucho menos—... estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte de la historia.

— ¿Q-qué me d-decís Shira San y tú? —preguntó Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de la persistencia de la joven. Se moría por cambiar de tema, pues no quería seguir oyendo los desvaríos de la mujer. El hombre que Sen le describía no podía ser el mismo que le había besado con tanta pasión.

Sen comenzó a llorar; sus desgarradores sollozos sacudían sus delgados hombros.

—Queremos casarnos, pero el amo se niega a hablar de ello con Shira kun. No podemos casarnos sin su consentimiento, pues Shira kun es uno de sus hombres y yo soy su criada.

Hinata dejó el caldero y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la dramática y emotiva mujer. No sabía qué decirle; por propia experiencia, no podía pensar nada bueno de los matrimonios. Aunque desconocía las razones del Namikaze para no escuchar lo que el Shinobi tenía que decirle.

—Esperábamos que pudieras hablar con él; quizá pudieras convencerle de que acepte. —Sen sonrió a Hinata con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—Pero… N-no me c-corresponde interferir. —Hinata dejó caer la mano—.Soy tan prisionera aquí como N-namikaze Sama... tal vez más, pues no puedo abandonar K-kootteru Mizumi.

—No, tú eres una joven con linaje, perteneces a un Clan reconocido; eres de su misma clase. Si quisiera escuchar a alguien, te escucharía a ti—insistió Sen. Se negaba a abandonar las esperanzas—. Si te pidió que cuidaras de su hogar...

Hinata escuchó lo que la mirada esperanzada de Sen le decía sin palabras.

—H-haré lo que pueda. Pero dudo m-mucho que mis palabras influyan de ninguna manera en sus d-decisiones.

—Oh, señorita, ¡gracias! —Exclamó emocionada la criada, y pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de la pequeña Hinata—.

Hinata dejó que la joven la abrazara brevemente antes de apartarse. Las muestras de afecto le hacían sentirse incomoda y muy apenada. Enderezó los hombros y se giró para volver a levantar el caldero.

—V-vayamos dentro.

Sen asintió. Una suave sonrisa de aplomo asomó a su hermoso rostro, como si supiera que Hinata haría realidad su sueño de compartir la vida con Shira. Hinata deseó estar igual de segura.

Hinata estaba satisfecha de cómo había mejorado la Mansión desde su llegada. En cuanto encomendó las tareas correspondientes a los criados, éstos comenzaron a trabajar con más ahínco. Kootteru Mizumi necesitaba alguna pequeña reparación, aunque tampoco se podía hacer demasiado.

Le había pedido a Iruka que organizara a los hombres para realizar las tareas más duras, pues ella no tenía suficiente fuerza, y había solicitado a Chiyo que se hiciera cargo de las mujeres, al menos hasta que Naruto regresara y aceptara los cambios que se habían realizado; aunque Hinata dudaba que le importara nada de lo que había hecho, pues hasta ahora no se había ocupado demasiado de organizar la Mansión. Era como si no le importara lo que sucediera en su casa.

Incluso les pidió a los criados que airearan el cuarto del Namikaze, pese a que tampoco había mucho que hacer allí. Su colcha era de un material interesante, distinto a cualquiera de los que hubiera visto hasta el momento. Deslizó la mano por la suave y sedosa tela con facilidad, hasta que se topó con una hebra de pelo rubio. Alzando el cabello corto, suspiró y jugó con él, enredándoselo en el dedo.

Cuando nadie la observaba, no pudo evitar acercar la nariz a su almohada; olía a él. El recuerdo le hizo temblar de nuevo y le impedía mover el rostro de la cama. El mero hecho de pensar en cómo olía hizo que se excitara. Desconcertada, se ruborizo en extremo.

Las sábanas estaban limpias y el suelo barrido y fregado. Habían retirado las telarañas de las vigas. Hinata pensó que sabría más de aquel hombre viendo sus aposentos, pero la habitación era escasa. Tenía una inmensa cama y una enorme chimenea. Había un asiento, y un baúl estaba a los pies de la cama, mas lo tenía cerrado con llave. Era como si no tuviera ningún objeto personal; hecho que la decepcionó enormemente.

Cuando acabó con las habitaciones superiores, hasta las que no se utilizaban brillaban con frescura. Pese a que las camas necesitaban nuevas colchas, Hinata lavó y dejó todo lo que encontró como estaba. No se atrevió a mandar hacer nada nuevo, pues sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos recursos de Naruto. Por su Mansión, se veía que no era un hombre rico, y quizá no se tomara a bien que derrochara dinero. Aunque su pobreza poco le importaba, pues lo que más le había preocupado era la limpieza.

También se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y no trató de escapar; aunque eso no impedía que, de vez en cuando, se le pasara la idea por la cabeza. La puerta se dejaba a menudo abierta para que los criados entraran y salieran. Pero, aunque la idea le atraía, no se atrevía a aventurarse fuera de los muros de la Mansión Kootteru Mizumi por miedo a que el Namikaze malinterpretara su acto, y ella había dado su palabra.

Por las noches, rezaba porque sus arreglos agradaran a Naruto, pues cuanto menos tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más dudaba del dolor que creyó percibir en él aquella noche en la oscuridad del pasillo. No conocía nada de aquel hombre más que lo que los criados le contaban; y nada de lo que le dijeran era alentador, salvo lo que decían Iruka y Chiyo. Y hasta su lealtad era, en parte, desalentadora.

Pero había algo en el Namikaze... en su voz, que la hechizaba. Tenía un acento tan tosco y viril; su presencia le hacía estremecerse. No era algo desagradable, sino una mezcla de excitación y miedo. Le había besado en la boca hasta que deseó sus caricias. Ningun hombre la había besado antes. El beso de Naruto había sido dulce, nada que ver con su severa reputación. Había tantas contradicciones en él.

Hinata suspiró; los labios le palpitaban. Se frotó los hombros con la mano y se volvió a Sen.

— ¿H-has oído eso, Sen San?

—Es la puerta principal, Hinata Sama. —La joven la miró asustada. Los ojos se le habían agrandado y la voz se convirtió en un susurro agudo—. El monstruo ha vuelto.

—S-sen San, no v-vuelvas a llamarle así O-onegai. —Hinata le dijo amablemente—. N-namikaze Sama no es ningún monstruo.

—Sí, Hinata Sama—asintió Sen, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban dudosos.

Hinata sintió como si una oscura nube hubiera cubierto de pronto la Mansión. Las caras de los criados, que hasta hacía un momento habían resplandecido con sonrisas, se apagaron de pronto. Dejaron de realizar sus tareas para mirar a su alrededor con ansiedad. Vio que un par de ellos se arrodillaban. E incluso algunos corrían a la cocina, a ocultarse.

Decidió ignorar a los angustiados criados y salió al patio. Pese al miedo que le tenía, no podía esperar a ver a Naruto a la luz del día. Tal vez así dejara de parecerle una criatura tan misteriosa. Al moverse, sintió que una mano la tomaba suavemente del codo. Se giró y asintió a Iruka, quien la escoltó hasta el patio.

—I-iruka San —dijo al atravesar la puerta que llevaba fuera. El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, haciendo que el hogar pareciera cálido. Pese a ello, Hinata se estremeció. Se centró en la puerta abierta y continuó—: ¿c-cree usted que el señor N-namikaze se enfadará por lo que he hecho?

— ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, pequeña?

Hinata se paralizó al escuchar su marcada voz. Una brisa fría la recorrió de pies a cabeza, arrastrando algunas pajas que habían quedado enredadas en su pelo, suelto por la cara. No había pensado que Naruto pudiera estar ya dentro del patio.

Iruka le imprimió confianza apretándole el codo antes de soltarla, y se retiró sin decir nada.

Hinata vaciló, temerosa de pronto de encontrarse ante el hombre que la mantenía prisionera. Esperó hecha un manojo de nervios a que se acercara a ella, a que le ordenara qué hacer. El viento sopló con más fuerza, haciendo que la chamarra se le pegara al cuerpo. Su suave fragancia, a hombre, la envolvió suavemente. No sabría decir si de verdad provenía de él, o era producto de su imaginación; aun así, su olor estimulaba su cuerpo. Al ver que no contestaba, se giró lentamente. . ,

El sol la cegaba; pestañeó y se llevó una mano a los ojos, a modo de visera, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Se quedó sin aliento al verle por primera vez.

Vio cómo se apartaba perezosamente de la pared, sobre la que se apoyaba. Parecía que llevara ahí esperando un rato. La brillante luz formaba una aureola sobre su cabeza proporcionando destellos naranjas a sus cortos cabellos rubios. Tenía el pelo tan rubio que parecía brillar.

El hombre era muchísimo más alto que ella, tal y como había supuesto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para verle bien. Sintió que su mirada quedaba atrapada en las profundidades de sus inquietos ojos azules; unos ojos que eran mucho más claros que los que recordaba del oscuro pasadizo. Estaba ligeramente moreno y le daba a sus rasgos una belleza masculina. Su nariz era fuerte y recta sus labios firmes y encantadores, sus cicatrices en forma de bigotes le daban un toque casi tierno y tenía una mandíbula fuerte salvo por la cicatriz que la bordeaba. A Hinata no le importaban las cicatrices, no podía ver más que sus ojos, cielo perfecto.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios; el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez. La mirada de Naruto se oscureció intencionadamente, como para gruñirla en silencio. Una oleada de deseo nublo sus sentidos, y olvidó qué debía responderle. El cuerpo le temblaba, húmedo y caliente bajo su mirada inquisitiva.

Dio un paso hacia ella, seguro del miedo que despertaba a su paso. Su mirada la mantenía clavada en el suelo. Su cuerpo, de músculos claramente visibles a través de la ropa negra, se acercaba amenazadoramente. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa fría que no iluminó sus ojos.

—No me has contestado. —Bajó la barbilla y ladeo la cabeza a un lado, para formar una barrera entre el sol y el rostro de Hinata.

La joven asintió rápidamente, con miedo. La sombra del rubio la cubrió, por lo que Hinata bajó la mano con cuidado hasta la cintura y entrelazó los dedos.

Retiro un poco su flequillo de la frente y pudo ver sus rasgos bien de cerca El viento sopló desde detrás y llevó uno de los mechones Azulados que le caían por la espalda a la cara. Naruto miró el oscura mechón y se movió para retirarlo con cuidado. La presencia del Ojiazul le aceleraba el pulso, aunque en las venas la sangre parecía haberse solidificado. Su piel era cálida. Dejó que la mano le acariciara lánguidamente la mejilla; el movimiento hizo que los nervios saltaran con vida propia y le recorrieran el cuerpo entero con una nueva y agradable sensación. Cuando la miraba, sentía que eran los únicos seres del mundo.

Trató de tragar saliva para librarse de la repentina sequedad de su boca, pero no ayudó. Su estricta mirada la observaba, estudiándola y juzgándola. Irradiaba un calor apasionado y sus ojos brillaban con un enfado indomable.

Confusa, era demasiado consciente del poder que el Namikaze tenía sobre ella. Además de haberse autoproclamado su dueño, controlaba sus sentidos y le hacía enmudecer mas de lo normal. Debería tener más cuidado en el futuro si no quería despertar su ira física.

— ¿Bueno, qué? —exigió Naruto, acercándose un poco más y lamentando que el movimiento hiciera que Hinata se apartara de él, sonrojándose. El sol teñía el pelo de la joven en tonos mas claros, un contraste extraño pero bonito con su lechosa piel.

¡Por todos los dioses! Era preciosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Había pensado en ella a menudo, machacándosela con su imagen en la cabeza. El tiempo que estuvo fuera había esparcido su semen por el suelo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. A la luz del sol, su cabello negro azulado resplandecía. Su verdadera belleza le había paralizado momentáneamente. Su piel era suave y perfecta, salvo por la sombra oscura de un moratón casi curado ya. Ya no tenía los ojos hinchados, sus labios seguían siendo voluptuosos y agradables y, al sonreír, le salía un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Pero en aquel momento no sonreía.

—S-se me ha o-olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza, como para aclararse las ideas—. ¿Q-qué me había p-preguntado?

—No sabías si me enfadaría por lo que has hecho y te he preguntado que existe —le recordó. Sus labios se torcieron en una ligera sonrisa mientras la estudiaba, pero no dejó que la mueca llegara a sus ojos sin vida.

—S-sí, es cierto —suspiró. Mordiéndose el labio, tomó aire con fuerza—. He...

— ¿Has? —le animó a seguir, al ver que vacilaba. Sus ojos pasaban de los labios a los ojos perlados de ella, sin saber a qué venía tanta duda. No parecía tenerle miedo, pero le costaba hablar.

—H-he limpiado, señor N-namikaze -respondió de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su lengua asomaba por la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Has limpiado? -preguntó confuso. Su respuesta le había pillado desprevenido; pensó que habría tratado de escapar.

—S-sí —Asintió con la cabeza, como para confirmarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó-: He limpiado. Usted me dio permiso para moverme libremente por la Mansión, así que organice a los sirvientes para que limpiaran.

— Comprendo; la guarida del Monstruo de Kootteru Mizumi no era de tu agrado. ¿Era demasiado desagradable para usted, mi Hime?

—N-no, claro que no me m-molesta, pero quise ayudar un p-poco. —Jugo con sus dedos índices- Y he s-seguido sus órdenes. Pensé que, puesto que la Mansión necesitaba un buen lavado, q-querría que lo hiciera -se detuvo, haciendo gestos con pesar-.

—No, dije que podías moverte libremente por la Mansión —le corrigió él Namikaze. De algún modo, le agradó que no huyera de su tono amenazante; hecho que le sorprendió, aunque oculto su sorpresa bajo una máscara glacial-. Y que los criados te tratarían como a una dama. No dije nada de limpiar.

—Lo sé, p-pero pensé que... b-bueno… Usted dijo…

—Siempre digo lo que quiero decir, no hace falta suponer nada. —Entrecerró los ojos y vio cómo el pulso se le aceleraba en la garganta. El miedo que sentía comenzaba a verse en sus ojos; un mechón de pelo se le puso sobre la cara.

—N-no quería o-ofenderle -comentó débilmente, observando por un momento los labios de Naruto, antes de volver a sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas mirándome? -rebatió, alzando las cejas. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que no reprimía a nadie por mirarle las cicatrices.

Hinata apartó la mirada rápidamente y se centró en el suelo. Nerviosa, retorcía el talón en el suelo.

—¿Está usted disgustado conmigo?

Naruto la observó con expresión velada; sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, no le miro a los ojos. Tenía los ojos húmedos, aunque sin lágrimas. Una extraña sensación de remordimiento le invadió.

—N-no pretendía molestarlo. Pensé que estaba h-haciendo lo que me había solicitado, pues así es como mi padre me e-educó. Siempre decía que mi deber era asegurarme de convertirme en una gran Shinobi y velar por su comodidad. —Hinata habló con tal franqueza que Naruto se vio obligado a creerla. Le miró y volvió a apartar la vista.

—Pero yo no soy tu padre—le recordó. Inclinándose sobre ella, le susurró—: Y este no es tu hogar.

—Hmn—espetó Hinata. Sus hombros temblaron del esfuerzo que hacía por no salir corriendo—.

—Eres igual a tu padre ¿verdad? —Dio un amenazante paso hacia adelante, obligándola a retroceder hacia la entrada de la Mansión.

Naruto quería tocarla. Su cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, aunque su mente se resistía, recordándole que solo era una pequeña niña y peor aún hija de su mas grande enemigo. Casi se arrepentía de haberla regañado, pues ahora no le miraba. Sus exuberantes labios le habían perseguido mientras estuvo fuera, y ahora se los quedó mirando. Estaban medio abiertos y húmedos por las veces que había pasado la lengua sobre ellos con nerviosismo.

—N-no.

Paseó los ojos por todo su cuerpo antes de volver a estudiar los pequeños moratones que le cubrían la nariz. Llevaba el pelo largo y suelto y le caía seductoramente por la espalda; un mechón caprichoso, se arremolinaba en torno a su muy generoso busto. Sus ojos color lavanda brillaban con una luz vulnerable.

La mueca de disgusto de Naruto se profundizó.

Naruto había tratado de purgar la tentación que La pequeña Hyuuga despertaba en él. Buscó a alguna campesina que pudiera apagar el fuego de sus entrañas por unas monedas pero, muy a su pesar, fue incapaz de encontrar a una mujer que encendiera sus deseos como Hinata. Había sobrevivido sin compañía femenina, pero masturbarse ya no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Quería más... mucho más. Quería sentir su suave y cálido coño estrechando su polla, llevándose todo su ser.

— ¿N-namikaze Sama? —como no contestaba, se apartó un poco más de él.

— ¿Sí, mi pequeña? —Naruto despreció la atracción que provocaba en él. Su lujuria le oscurecía el humor de tal forma que la regañó sin piedad.

— ¿P-puedo marcharme? Les d-diré a todos que dejen sus tareas, tal y como u-usted quiere.

—No. —Paseó la mirada por su cremoso cuello hasta el lugar en el que la garganta se unía a la oreja, sin escuchar de verdad sus palabras, ni las respuestas que le daba. Su cuerpo se apoderó de su mente, burlándose de él con su lujuria y sus deseos no saciados. Su lengua se moría por lamer el rápido pulso de la joven y ver si podía acelerarlo aún más. Una vez tuvo ese efecto en las mujeres... bueno, en casi todas—. Deja que continúen con sus tareas. Inspeccionaré lo que han hecho y, si me satisface, te recompensaré.

Naruto alzó una de sus callosas manos para tocarle el cuello. Pestañeó y cerró los ojos brevemente, y su pulso tamborileó en su mano. Se puso tensa pero, para su sorpresa, no se apartó. Le pasó la mano suavemente por la barbilla antes de dejarla caer a un lado. Su mente volvió a recuperar el control, pero a un precio enrevesado.

¿Qué podrías querer, mi pequeña niña, de un monstruo? tu, doncella de gran belleza.

—Márchate —le ordenó sin aliento. Observó el movimiento de sus esbeltas caderas mientras se dirigía hacia el interior, decepcionado de que hubiera obedecido. Luego, suspirando, se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento—. Sí, ¿qué quieres en verdad?

**Ahhhhh! Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos inconvenientes y cuando quería empezar con el capítulo, aparecía mi pequeña de tres añitos pidiendo atención… Somos muyyyy unidas y siempre quiere que juegue con ella **

**En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado sé que no está muy bueno, pero por lo menos ya sabemos un poco más de Naruto.**

**Shira y Sen no son personajes creados por mí, son de pierrot, salen en los últimos capítulos de Naruto Shippuden **** (RELLENO)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_La Doncella y El Moustro:_**__**_NaruHina_**

**_Género:_**__**_Romance y Drama (Adactación)_**

**_Categoría:_**__**_M_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**__**_Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja,_**__**_(Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_**

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo_**

_**Capítulo **__**4**_

—Naruto, confío en que el viaje fue bien —dijo Iruka desde el terreno contiguo. Su sonrisa engreída delataba que había seguido la conversación entre la prisionera y su guardián con interés. No era el único; muchos de los Ninjas y criados que había por el patio habían dejado de lado sus tareas para observarles—. ¿Vas a entrenar inmediatamente?

—El viaje fue según lo esperado —respondió el rubio escuetamente, deteniendo el paso un poco para que el hombre le alcanzara—. Y sí.

Naruto había ido a ver al Tercer Hokage. Como parte de su acuerdo de rehén, debía viajar hasta donde estuviera el líder de la aldea. Era la forma que tenía Sarutobi Hiruzen de controlarle. También había recorrido algunas pequeñas aldeas, con la esperanza de que alguno de los campesinos le dijera algo de La Hyuuga, pero no le dijeron nada. La mayoría de ellos temblaban ante su presencia, y ocultaban a sus niños al verle.

— ¿Has descubierto algo de la pequeña Hinata? —inquirió Iruka, como si hubiera leído la mente de su ex alumno.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta y se rascó la mandíbula, apretando el paso. Recorrían los corredores de la mansión entera. El carredor estaba limpio, También notó que los animales estaban en un corral, y no sueltos por ahí, como acostumbraban.

—No me ha contado nada sobre ella; sigo sin saber cómo llegó hasta aquí —informó Iruka.

El Namikaze le escuchaba con interés, aunque por fuera siguiera impasible. Él le había ordenado investigar.

—Se lo has dicho al tercero, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que si una mujer de un Clan importante hubiera desaparecido, él lo sabría. Podría localizar al Hyuuga antes que nosotros —insistió Iruka. Naruto no dijo nada—. Naruto, ¡no puedes mantenerla aquí como prisionera! te arriesgas demasiado. Si el Hokage se enterara de que retienes a una de sus Shinobis y miembro de un clan tan importante... como prisionera, pediría tu cabeza y te desterrarían. Sí, y tal vez estallara de nuevo la guerra entre las aldeas.

Naruto se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Iruka con sus ojos ahora rojizos y con la mayor frialdad. Le brindó la más letal de sus sonrisas, una mirada que no guardaba placer alguno, sólo crueles intenciones.

—No le he dicho nada al viejo Hokage, y ya he decidido cuál va a ser mi venganza. Así que deja de preocuparte, viejo hombre, dentro de poco la pequeña Hyuuga Hinata, no importará nada.

—No, Naruto, no puedes querer matarla —dijo Iruka, horrorizado. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, observando el rostro sin emoción de su casi hijo, pero Naruto no mostraba ninguna expresión—. He rezado por que no te volvieras tan despiadado. Tu esposa nunca valió...

Iruka se mordió la lengua al ver la rojisa mirada de su pupilo. La rabia invadía al rubio, que no podía evitar el odio y la ira que brotaban de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Su difunta mujer, era un tema prohibido. Lo había sido desde la noche en que murió.

—No dejaré que lo hagas. —dijo Iruka, pero sus palabras carecían de convicción.

—No sabes qué pretendo hacer —respondió Naruto con una perversa mueca—. Y harías bien en no entromete en mi camino. Esa maldita Hyuuga es mía. Si deseara cortarle la cabeza y resgarrar su piel con mis uñas lo aría. Y no creas que no haría lo mismo contigo si te pones en mi camino. Le di la vida a esa niña, y puedo quitársela con la misma facilidad.

Iruka jadeó, empalideciendo de pronto. Naruto torció el gesto en una sarcástica sonrisa sedienta de sangre. Luego, volviéndose de pronto, se dirigió hacia el campo de prácticas, dejando a Iruka paralizado de miedo a sus espaldas.

La sala olía a fresco y las paredes brillaban con perfección. Hasta los tapices habían sido arreglados y limpiados. Pese a que seguían estando viejos, ahora que no tenían polvo parecían mucho más bonitos. Habían sacado todas las mesas y bancos movibles al patio para limpiarlos, antes de volver a ponerlos en la sala.

Hinata oyó a muchos de los Ninjas murmurar agradecidos por el cambio. Algunos de ellos incluso sonreían con orgullo renovado.

Se sentó sola en la mesa principal, mirando a los shinobis reunidos en la sala. La mansión rebosaba de alegría; una alegría que ni siquiera la oscura presencia de Naruto podía apagar por completo. El aire bullía de vida, como el día previo a un gran banquete de celebración. En una mesa cercana, un hombre contaba una broma trivial sobre una joven criada y su falda al viento. Se sonrojó al escuchar al ninja contar el final de la historia sin reparos y trató de mirar hacia otro lado. Demasiado tarde, pues el joven vio que había estado observando y se calló de pronto. Miró a sus compañeros, que reían a carcajadas sin vergüenza.

Hinata se sentía aislada en la mesa principal. Le ponía nerviosa estar tan por encima de todos ellos, a merced de sus miradas. Era la primera vez que algunos de los hombres la veían, y la estudiaban con determinación y sin tapujos. Algunos de ellos hasta se mostraban compasivos. Chiyo, siguiendo órdenes de Naruto, le había indicado que se sentara en la mesa principal. Hinata se preguntó si sería aquella la "recompensa" que el Namikaze le había mencionado. ¿Significaría aquello que le había agradado su trabajo?

Hinata sabía cuan afortunada era, pues su prisión podía haber sido mucho peor. Su captor se mantenía apartado de ella todo el día y, al parecer, Naruto mantenía su palabra de tratarla como a una dama. La verdad es que era más de lo que habría podido esperar.

La joven se estremeció. Había algo extraño en la forma en que los Ninjas la miraban sin cesar. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella; era como si todos trataran de decirle algo con los ojos, pero sin llegar a conseguirlo. Vio a Sen y le sonrió, esperando que le devolviera la sonrisa, pero la criada sacudió la cabeza y se retiró por la puerta de la cocina. Tal vez todo ello se debía a a llegada de Naruto; no le extrañaba que los criados esperaran ansiosos a que su señor aprobara el trabajo realizado.

Respiró con nerviosismo y miró hacia su derecha. La silla estaba vacía; Naruto aún no había aparecido. Divisó a Iruka al fondo de la sala y le sonrió vacilante. El hombre se estrujaba las manos y parecía nervioso. Sintió una premonición. Hinata se levantó, alarmada, en un intento por ver qué les pasaba, a Iruka y al resto de los habitantes de la mansión.

— ¿A Dónde crees que vas, mi pequeña? ¿No te había ordenado que te quedaras ahí? —el tono de Naruto, que entraba en aquel momento en la sala, era duro. Se acercó a ella y entrecerró los ojos para estudiarla.

Una oleada placentera la recorrió al escuchar su voz familiar, pese a que su tono fuera tosco. Se giró despacio hacia él, permitiéndose perderse durante un minuto en las profundidades de sus ojos azul cielo, antes de retirar de nuevo la vista y obligarse a mirar hacia abajo, con pose recatada.

—A-algo le sucede a Iruka San; pensaba acercarme a comprobar que estuviera bien —respondió mansamente, aunque por dentro temblaba como una hoja—

—Hmm —asintió Naruto, sentándose junto a ella. Al ver que no se movía, le ordenó—: Sientate.

Hinata le obedeció inmediatamente, y sintió enseguida la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Era como si se inclinara a propósito demasiado cerca de ella. Era plenamente consciente de la mirada atenta de todos al observar la mesa principal. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Naruto con cortesía al ver que la pequeña temblaba. La sala era cálida, demasiado como para tener frío.

—N-no —tartamudeó con suavidad. Se inclinó hacia delante y se distrajo quitando migas imaginarias de la mesa limpia.

—Entonces, ¿tal vez encuentres mi compañía repulsiva? —sondeó con mordacidad. Se recostó sobre su asiento y apoyó el codo en el brazo de madera de la silla.

—N-no, señor Namikaze. —Hinata apoyó la mano en su regazo y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—¿Estas enfadada conmigo? —rió Naruto. El sonido la tomó por sorpresa; era una mezcla de placer y diversión, no tenía nada que ver con la risa diabólica que había oído hacía tan poco.

Se estremeció, porque más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación.

—Namikaze Sama, le pido disculpas si lo he ofendidó de alguná forma, en verdad no es mi intención.

—Hinata se frotó el dorso de la mano en el regazo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su enorme sonrojo—

—No necesito que jueguez conmigo a los formalismos. Si no se dice lo que se piensa, no tiene sentido hablar. —La miró con superioridad, retándola a que dijera lo contrario.

Hinata mantuvo la boca cerrada ante sus palabras y paseó la vista timidamente por el resto de los hombres.

La joven suspiró con fuerza y se olvidó de sí misma mientras estudiaba al rubio. Se le había secado la boca y no conseguía tragar. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, su cuerpo se acaloraba y enfriaba con tal facilidad que no podía pensar con claridad. Sus muslos se contraían y el estómago se le revolvía. A lo mejor era un demonio, y la tenía embrujada.

-¿Namikaze Sama?- Pregunto Hinata timidamente.

Hinata era consciente de que seguían observándoles. Se negaba a mirarle a la cara durante demasiado rato, por miedo a que volviera a acusarla de quedarse mirándolo.

_Sí, no convendría que volviera a reprenderme en público_.

Naruto apoyó la sien en los nudillos, recostándose sobre el apoyabrazos y aguardando su próxima reprimenda.

Hinata movía los dedos con nerviosismo. El Kimono que llevaba puesto era feo en comparación con su hermosa apariencia. Se preguntó si lamentaría estar allí, pues seguro que estaba acostumbrada a kimonos lujosos y con adornos. Se comportaba como una dama, y estaba contento con los cambios que había realizado en la sala. Cuando entró en esta, los hombres estaban más animados que de costumbre, pero ahora habían bajado las voces y apenas se les oía.

— ¿N-namikaze Sama? —repitió, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, ocupado observando su delicada oreja. Sería tan fácil inclinarse y lamérsela. Consideró la posibilidad de ordenar a todo el mundo que saliera, para así poder ponerla sobre su regazo y tomarla allí mismo, en la sala.

— ¿Q-quiere que llame a los c-criados? —preguntó—. T-todos en la sala esperan a que llegue la cena.

—Si— Contesto Naruto, sorprendido ante su observación, pese a que le decepcionaba un poco su moderación. Sorprendido, vio cómo levantaba la mano y hacía un único movimiento. En cuanto su mano volvió a la posición original, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Los criados portaban bandejas de comida y las colocaron sobre las mesas. Las bandejas estaban llenas de carne y delicioso ramen.

También se había dado cuenta, no sin gran sorpresa, lo limpio que estaba todo. Las telarañas, a las que había empezado a coger cariño, habían desaparecido de las vigas del techo. El piso estaba limpio y perfumado. Habían fregado los tapices. A Naruto, todo aquella limpieza le parecía fuera de lugar en su casa; eliminaba la atmósfera sombría que había tratado de establecer a su alrededor.

Naruto observó a una de las criadas que pasaba junto a él y vio que tenía el pelo corto mojado, como si acabara de bañarse. Llevaba los rizos perfectamente recogidos, peinados hacia atrás. Sus ropas también estaban limpias y remendadas. Girándose de golpe, la criada se encaminó lentamente hacia la mesa principal y colocó la bandeja ante ellos.

—La joven estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando salió disparada de allí.

—S-señor, ¿quiere que le s-sirva un poco de bebida? —preguntó Hinata, despejando toda duda de los ojos al ocultarlos bajo sus largas pestañas. Sus labios hicieron un puchero sin querer.

Naruto sintió desaparecer un trozo de su dura corteza. Se le removieron las entrañas con una fuerza desconocida; no sabía si lo que bullía en su interior era piedad o compasión, ¿a qué venía eso? Naruto ocultó la sonrisa al oír su tono áspero. Su obstinación le complacía. Al ver que le tenía miedo, quiso borrar el dolor, quiso decirle que no pasaba nada; pero no podía mostrar su debilidad. No caería en sus trampas de mujer.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en su asiento para estudiar la cinturita de la joven. Le gustaba la redonda curva de su trasero. Al mirarlo, las ideas más descabelladas se agolparon en su mente. Pensó en agarrarla, levantarle la falda del Kimono y sentarla en su regazo allí mismo, en la sala. Tragó con fuerza y cerró brevemente los ojos. Sus fantasías se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Le bastaba una mirada para empezar a calcular las distintas formas en que podría meterla la polla hasta lo más profundo de su húmedo coño.

Movió las manos para apoyarlas suavemente bajo la barbilla, frotándose la cicatriz de la mandíbula con el dorso de los dedos. La manos de Hinata temblaban mientras rellenaba la copa del Rubio y volvía a dejar la jarra encima de la mesa. Alzó la copa y se la dio.

Naruto cogió la copa de sus temblorosas manos, rozando a propósito su palma contra la de ella. La joven enrojecio, tragó visiblemente y evito mirarle a los ojos mientras él la examinaba. Luego, frunciendo el ceño, le agarró de la mano bruscamente antes de que pudiera retirarla. Estudiándole la palma, miró la carne áspera que vio. No eran como debían ser las manos de una chica tan bella, . Hinata cerró los dedos y retiró la mano.

—S-señor—suspiró mientras llenaba su propia copa. Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se mordió el labio, apartando las palmas de la mano de la vista—. Temo...

—Me temes a mí —concluyó al ver que se detenía. Movió la copa lentamente para tomar un sorbo, sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—N-no. Claro que no—. I-iba a decir que temo no saber exactamente qué papel quiere que d-desempeñe aquí; pues... no sé actuar como una prisionera y no p-parece que yo le agrade.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo que decía. Hasta ahora sus actos no le habían desagradado para nada. Iruka le había informado, en un intento desesperado de explotar su honor con la esperanza de que cambiara de idea, de que había brindado a la joven la facilidad de escapar, tal y como le había ordenado.

Al parecer, tu honor te retiene de verdad aquí.

Al Ninja Rubio no le agradó en exceso la idea, pues significaba que las ideas preconcebidas que tenía del sexo contrario no eran del todo ciertas. No era tan vanidoso como para creer que Hiashi la hubiera enviado a su casa para asesinarle. Pensándolo fríamente, dudaba mucho que el Líder del Clan Hyuuga pensara nunca en él.

—Mi pequeña, me gustaría que cenaras. —Dejó la copa en la mesa y pasó la mano por el borde, donde sus labios se habían posado.

Naruto observaba sus movimientos con cuidado. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, que escondía mucho de lo que pensaba y sentía. Se le encogió el estómago con un sentimiento desconocido que le comía por dentro, llenándole de culpabilidad. El sentimiento no le agradó en absoluto. Llevaba años soñando con vengarse y, ahora que estaba cerca de conseguirlo, sentía lástima.

Naruto ignoró lo que pensaba y se concentró en su comida. Trató de ignorar a la sorprendente niña que tenía a su lado y que revoloteaba a su alrededor entreteniéndose con la comida y simulando comer. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no era tan fácil ignorarla.

La multitud allí congregada se fue animando cada vez más, y las risas de los Ninjas y criados se oían fuera de la sala. Naruto cenaba en silencio. Observaba los cambios a su alrededor con una mezcla de diversión. Pese a que reían, vio que muchos de los Shinobis echaban fugaces vistazos a la Hyuuga, Conocía bien esas miradas de aprecio. Hinata prestaba poca atención a los hombres, pues mantenía la cabeza gacha y parecía concentrada en su regazo. Naruto percibió la modestia de la pequeña con sombría aprobación.

Mi querida Hinata, eres un auténtico misterio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en la comida, e hizo lo que pudo por recordar de quién era hija.

Hinata era incapaz de comerse el ramen y las patatas cocidas que había en su plato; no tenía apetito. Sin embargo, pese a ello trató de simular hacerlo para su captor, aunque lo que hacía era reorganizar la comida que había en su parte del plato y empujarla hacia el lado del rubio cuando éste no miraba, para que se la comiera él.

Finalmente, cuando el final de la comida pareció próximo, se giró hacia Naruto y le preguntó, sin preámbulos:

— ¿P-puedo irme ya, Naruto Sama? M-me gustaría retirarme, si no me necesita más.

Naruto no había hablado durante toda la comida y, ciertamente, no había respondido a su pregunta acerca del lugar que se suponía que debía ocupar en la mansión. De hecho, no le había dicho nada de su futuro.

"¡Tal vez sea porque no me aguarda ningún futuro aquí!". Miró con pánico a Naruto. "Está enfadado conmigo; ¡tal vez no me aguarde ningún tipo de futuro!".

—No, quiero que hables conmigo.

—P-pero... no tengo nada interesante que c-contarle, señor. —Hinata habló con miedo en su voz. Vaciló un poco al volver a mirarle—. Y si no se t-tiene nada de qué hablar, lo mejor es no hablar. ¿N-no es verdad, Naruto Sama?

Murmurando, de manera que sólo Naruto oyera sus susurros.

—Pero hay cosas que me tienes que decir.

—A-ahhhh. —Hinata se quedó sorprendida y le lanzó una rápida mirada mientras se le encendía el rostro.

—Hay cosas que deseo saber.

—¿A-aquí? ¿Desea h-hablar aquí? — Temía quedarse a solas con el Namikaze y se alegraba en parte del escrutinio público pues, aunque sabía que nadie acudiría en su ayuda llegado el caso, el que les observaran desde la distancia la reconfortaba en cierta manera

—No.

Los ojos de Hinata se dirigieron hacia el hueco de la escalera y preguntó por qué estaba tan emocionada.

— ¿E-etonces? ¿Q-quiere que vayamos allí?

Naruto siguió su mirada; llevaba a su dormitorio. Retiró rápidamente el ceño fruncido, pero Hinata lo había visto.

—Demos un paseo. —Naruto se puso en pie y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. No le ofreció la mano. En lugar de ello, caminaba por delante de ella, esperando que le siguiera como una criada.

Hinata le siguió sin hacer ruido. Algunos de los Shinobis se dieron cuenta de la desafiante mirada que le lanzaba, y se sonrieron para sí. La sala entera guardó silencio y observó a los "nobles" con curiosidad. Hinata era perfectamente consciente de sus miradas.

—¿Va a matarla ahora? —creyó oír a alguien suspirar.

—No, aún no le ha llegado la hora —percibió que respondían.

Hinata no podía asegurar dónde acababa su imaginación y empezaba la realidad.

Naruto no se volvió ni una vez para asegurarse de que le hubiera obedecido y, de alguna manera, eso la desecciono. La trataba como si no fuera nada. Echó un vistazo a la escalera y se preguntó si tendría el valor de correr y esconderse de él. Se lo tendría merecido. Pero la idea se fue tan rápido como vino; no se atrevía a desobedecerle tan abiertamente, así que continuó siguiéndole.

Cuando salían por la puerta, el cielo de la tarde empezaba a caer. Gracias a la agradable brisa, el aire era algo más fresco. El cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas, serpenteado aquí y allá por unas cuantas nubes blancas. La mansión se erguía como por arte de magia, tocando el cielo. Hinata se alegró, pues a medida que se acercaban a los jardines, la fragancia a hierbas aromáticas y flores se hacía cada vez más fuerte. La salvia, la camomila y la menta inundaban sus sentidos. Hinata aspiró profundamente y se sonrió a sí misma sintiéndose, por un par de segundos, libre.

—Hay un banco —interrumpió de pronto el Rubio sus pensamientos. Al oírle, borró la sonrisa de los labios. Indicaba con la cabeza el gran banco de piedra que había en la sombra del gigantesco roble—. Sientaté.

—Hum —ovedecio Hinata, pues sus palabras le dejaban muy claro cuál era su posición.

Se volvió al oírla y sonrió. La fría mirada de sus ojos se suavizó, pero el momento fue tan breve que creyó haberlo imaginado.

—Sientaté, por favor —dijo, arreglando su orden anterior. El cielo que se veía tras su cabeza se volvió más profundo con la inminente oscuridad. Movió los dedos con gracia en el aire, para indicarle el banco, lo que le hizo parecer mucho más caballeroso. Hinata se sorprendió al ver la practicada sencillez de su fluido movimiento. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro dejaba claro que seguía siendo una orden.

Hinata dio un vacilante paso hacia delante antes de detenerse, insegura. El viento hizo que le mirara, el pelo dorado de Naruto se meciá delicadamente en la brisa, y su capa roja se elevó lo suficiente para revelar el kunai que llevaba oculto en la cintura.

Hinata asintió débilmente, manteniéndose de espaldas a él a propósito, cuidando de no enfadarle aún más. Al ver el arma, se acordó de pronto de las miradas y los susurros de los Shinobis. El corazón se le encogió al comprender. De pronto, sintió un miedo atroz y, de no saber quien era el hombre frente a ella, hubiera intentado huir, pero era inutil, Hinata estaba al lado de uno de los hombres mas temidos del mundo Ninja.

Naruto hizo un gesto para indicarle el banco y Hinata obedeció su silenciosa orden de que se sentara. Los brazos le caían pesadamente a ambos lados y no le perdía de vista con los ojos. Llegó al borde y se sentó al final de la piedra, dejándole espacio por si quisiera sentarse junto a ella. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo.

En lugar de ello, Naruto se puso delante de ella. Sus dorados rizos reflejaban el color de la puesta de sol y formaban una aureola sobre su cabeza. Al mirarle, no vio las cicatrices, sino al atractivo hombre de rostro duro e impasible. Su proximidad hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco, excitada. Apartó la mirada, tratando de no olvidar el miedo que sentía.

—Ha llegado la hora de que me contestes cómo llegastes aquí— dijo, y pareció más bien una exigencia.

Hinata se estremeció ante sus toscos modales.

—Q-quisiera... No hablar de eso.

—Habla.—Naruto se inclinó sobre ella con la orden. Ella se estremeció y alzó la barbilla.—. Todo lo que sucede en esta casa es de mi incumbencia.

-N-no.

—Estoy cansado de tus jueguecitos. Contesta.

—N-no —replicó con la misma dureza y tomando valor se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Naruto la agarró de la mano y la obligó a detenerse. La agarraba con fuerza, advirtiéndola.

—No he dicho que puedas marcharte.

—N-no quiero contestar esas p-preguntas. Soy su prisionera, pero eso no le da d-derecho a hurgar en mis pensamientos. — Sabía muy bien qué decían de él, vio sus manos callosas y, aun así, cuando le tenía cerca no sentía miedo—.

— ¿Qué escondes? ¿A quién proteges? —La empujó hacia atrás hasta que volvió a estar frente a él, sin soltarle del brazo. Los dos sabían que no valía la pena, pues no podía escaparse de él ni de kootteru Mizumi—. ¿Por qué no quieres responderme?

— ¡P-porque no volvera a e-enviarme con él! —soyoso antes de poder contenerse. Se cubrió la boca rápidamente, sorprendida de su propia admisión.

— ¿Enviarte con quién? ¿Con tu padre? —preguntó Naruto con un gruñido. Al ver que no respondía, la zarandeó con fuerza. La taladraba con la mirada, solicitándole saber todo.

—N-no, a nadie. —Hinata miró a su capa, donde sabía que se escondía el Kunai. Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos perlados.Quería suplicarle, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada con ello—. P-por favor, s-suelteme. Deje que vaya al t-templo, a hacer mis votos. No le diré a n-nadie que trato de retenerme a-aquí. De hecho, le estaré eternamente agradecida por su ayuda; le r-recordaré todas las noches en mis p-plegarias hasta que muera, si eso es lo que d-desea.

Naruto la observo con frialdad—. ¿Cómo es que quieres acabar en un convento? ¿De verdad tu padre cede a su única hija a Kami Sama tan gustosamente? No lo creo. Conozco a tu padre, y no es tan generoso.

—N-no le he dicho que voy allí —admitió con mirada nerviosa—. N-no sabe dónde estoy.

—Ah, entonces tiene otros planes para ti, ¿por eso estas aquí?

—P-prometame que me matara antes de enviarme de vuelta. De todas f-formas, ése es su plan, ¿Verdad? He oído a los Ninjas susurrar; por eso no q-queria que hablara con Iruka. Iba a avisarme, ¿v-verdad? —Hinata tragó con fuerza y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Con un apagado sonido de desesperación, se tragó las lágrimas, sintiéndose derrotada—. P-por favor, que sea una muerte rápida.

Trataba de parecer despreocupada, pero sus ojos se fueron directos al Kunai que guardaba en la cintura.

—N-no sé qué le habrá hecho mi padre para ofenderle, pero si lo que desea es vengarse con mi muerte, hagalo sin dolor. Pues fue mi padre, y no yo, quien le ofendió. —Las lágrimas le caían por la cara y los labios le temblaban, suplicando una muerte indolora. Naruto se le encogía el corazón—. P-por favor, N-naruto Sama.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto cómo mueras? —Preguntó Naruto con aspereza—. Después de todo, al final es lo mismo.

Hinata se tragó el sollozo, haciendo lo posible por trata de parecer valiente.

—P-por favor, si al final es lo mismo para usted, ¿p-por qué no me concede lo que le pido? A-así los criados tendrán menos que limpiar después.

— ¿Por qué no suplicas por tu vida? —Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto violento con la mano. Se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la voz hasta hacerla un áspero susurro, pero no se amilanó ante su enfado. Entonces, observando la mano con la que la agarraba, la soltó de repente—. ¿Por qué te rindes sin luchar? ¿Eres una Shinobi, ¿No?

—Se muy bien que jamás podría ganarlé y también se que la vida de una mujer vale poco para u-usted — He visto cómo me mira. N-no soy de su a-agradó. No valgo nada para usted, más que la v-venganza. —El sol se había puesto por completo y ahora el cielo se tornaba de un azul oscuro. Hinata se giró para mirar las camelias del jardín. Aspiró profundamente antes de continuar—: ¿P-para que me escucharia? ¿A-afectaría su decisión, una vez hecha?

—Tienes razón —concedió—. Una vez tomada mi decisión, sería difícil convencerme de lo contrario, pues contradeciría las razón por las que lo decidí al principio. No se puede confiar en un hombre que cuestiona sus propias decisiones.

—¿A-así que ha tomado su decisión: voy a morir? —Hinata se estremeció y volvió a mirar las camelias. Su respiración se tranquilizó y dejó de temblar. Una lágrima rodó por sus blancas y suaves mejillas.

Naruto, tomó la barbilla con la mano para obligarle a girar la cabeza y que le mirara, retiró suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el pulgar, haciendo una mueca al hacerlo.

—Aún no lo he decidido.

Hinata asintió, dejándose llevar por el dulce alivio. Tenía una oportunidad. Sabía que, con un hombre como Naruto, rogar o luchar por su vida no tenía sentido. Si ya lo hubiera decidido, nada le haría cambiar de opinión; si tratara de correr y huir, la atraparía y si se enfrentaba a el moriria dolorosamente, no tendría opciones frente a su fuerza. Pero si aún no lo había decidido, tenía una oportunidad.

— ¿E-etonces Naruto Sama, esta considerando la p-posibilidad de enviarme al santuario?

—No.

—¿D-de vuelta con mi padre, e-entonces?

—Volvamos a empezar —decretó Naruto, ignorando su pregunta. Volvió a colocarle una mano sobre el hombro y se estremeció ante su peso—. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—S-si me su palabra de que moriré antes de que me e-envie de vuelta, le contaré todo lo que usted desee saber. —Sacudió el brazo que no le agarraba.

P-pues cualquier cosa es mejor que estar bajo el yugo de mi p-pretendiente.

— ¿Te fías de la palabra de un monstruo? —La idea parecía divertirle enormemente.

—N-no, me fío de la palabra de un hombre. —Se atrevió a mirarle y sus ojos se quedaron mirando brevemente su sonriente boca. Tenía unos labios maravillosos, unos labios que besaban tan bien... ¿volvería a besarla? ¿Volvería a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, como lo hizo en el pasillo? Todas las noches anhelaba que volviera a hacerlo—.

La torcida sonrisa se borró de sus labios y asintió.

—Te doy mi palabra. Te mataría antes de devolverte a tu padre.

Hinata consintió el mórbido pacto con respecto a su vida asintiendo con la cabeza y se movió para volver a sentarse frente a él, en el banco.

—¿Quién te pegó? —Las sombras de la noche ocultaban su rostro.

—M-mi prometido. —De pronto, jadeó y sacudió la cabeza—

Hinata se miró las manos mientras hablaba.

—Mi padre acordó que me casara con Shimura Hanzou, es líder de Raiz ambu, es muy rico y mi padre posee un Clan reconocido, para ellos dos, el acuerdo era perfecto. Mi padre me obligó a ca-casarmé, pues dicé que soy una desonrra para el Clan y que una persona como yo jamás sera Lider. Tonta de mí, acepté, pues pensé que era lo mejor para el Clan Hyuuga.

—Hmm.

Hinata ignoró su interrupción.

—Iba a realizar mi deber para con mi padre y a casarme con Shimura unas dos semanas después, este quiso un acuerdo alternativo antes. Planeó un encuentro conmigo y algunos de sus amigos, sólo que se olvidó de informarme al respecto.

—Conozco a Hanzou—dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido—. Es un hombre mayor.

—No, no demasiado mayor como para engendrar un heredero para los propósitos de mi padre —comentó Hinata tristemente— P-pensé que quería conocerme un poco más; al menos eso es lo que me hicieron creer. Me llevó a dar una vuelta en el bosque. "Va a haber una cacería", me dijo. Pero lo único que nos aguardaba era una m-manta vieja y sucia tirada en el suelo y una partida de caza que no buscaba animales, sino p-placeres carnales con mi cu-cuerpo. Pretendía disfrutar de sus derechos maritales antes de tiempo y con suficientes testigos. Cuando le rechacé y traté de e-escapar a un santuario, me siguió.

—¿Y sus amigos debían observar? —preguntó Naruto, asqueado.

—N-no, sus amigos debían unirse —explicó Hinata entre sollozos, Se estremeció de revulsión al recordarlo. El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en aquellos lujuriosos hombres. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de no volver a echarse a llorar.

—Continua—su tono ya no era frío.

—S-shimura me habría violado de no haber sido por mi Nana. No se fiaba de las intenciones de Shimura, e incluso trató de p-prevenirme, pero como no la escuché, nos siguió. La mató por haberse interpuesto; la abrió en canal con su espada. Tardó mucho tiempo en morir, y sus ojos no dejaban de suplicarme que la ayudara. S-sangraba por la boca y le caía por la barbilla, y algunos de los hombres la... la... —Hinata movió una mano para colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se tocó los labios suavemente, pensando en su amiga. Los gritos de su nana retumbaban en sus oídos. Habían violado a la doncella repetidas veces mientras moría desangrada—. No pude ayudarla, pues seguía atada.

—Y en cuanto te desataste escapaste—declaró Naruto con lógica.

—N-no lo sé. Recuerdo cómo violaron a Yumi San y recuerdo haber huido de él... de ellos. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la retiró rápidamente con la mano, nerviosa—. A-alguien, o puede que algo, me golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. C-cuando desperté, estaba lloviendo. Corrí al b-bosque, en busca de r-refugio. No recuerdo haberme caído junto a la puerta de su mansión, pero ahí es dónde acabé, al m-menos eso me dijo Iruka San.

Naruto se apartó de ella y se puso a pasear, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

—A-así que, como ve, no tengo otra alternativa que tomar los votos. No puedo casarme con un hombre que me c-compartiría con otros que quién sabe qué otros juegos infames tendría en mente c-conmigo. Una vez haya hecho mis votos, nadie podrá deshacerlos. Como m-miko, viviré bajo la protección del monasterio, Mi padre no se atrevería a ir en contra de Kami Sama.

Naruto asintió.

El eco de sus lágrimas se oía en su suave voz.

—N-ni siquiera sé si aun soy... No sé qué hicieron conmigo, si es que hicieron algo. No puedo casarme con otro hombre sin saber eso; ningún hombre r-respetable me aceptaría, y no podría culparle.

— Una mujer nunca es la culpable en esos casos; cuando un hombre viola a una mujer, el culpable es él. — Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y se giró. Ocultó rápidamente la dulzura de su mirada.

—M-mi padre no me creeriá, el creeria que la culpa sería mía por haberle seducido; al menos eso es lo que diría al r-respecto. Y eso si me creyera siquiera. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza con firmeza—. N-no, prefiero que nadie sepa la verdad al respecto, pues ¿c-cómo iba a probar aquello de lo que no me acuerdo?

—Tienes otra solución. Tal vez no tengas que desear tan desesperadamente se una Miko o la muerte.

Hinata observó el suave salvajismo de sus rasgos antes de volver a centrarse en sus manos. Los movimientos del Rubio eran feroces y barbáricos; sentía el sigiloso magnetismo que irradiaba de él como una bestia salvaje. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Alzó la vista suplicándole que la comprendiera. No sabía por qué confiaba tanto en él, pero no parecía poder guardar silencio en su presencia. La verdad había salido de su interior con la fuerza de una presa rota.

— ¿C-cuál?— N-n puedo qudarme para siempre como p-prisionera en este lugar.

—No, no como mi prisionera. —La voz grave de Naruto flotaba por el viento. Su penetrante mirada azul se clavó en ella, y se estremeció al oírle hablar en bajo—.Y mucho menos aún como una esclava.

— ¿E-etonces? ¿Q-quiere que me quedé como una creiadá ? preguntó Hinata entre murmullos.

Los labios de Naruto se torcieron en una sonrisa, rompiendo así el conjuro de fatalidad que traía la oscura noche. Ociosamente, paseó por el jardín y cogió una camelia que tanto había llamado la atención de Hinata antes.

Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Tampoco me refería a que te quedes como criada. —Las palabras del Ex Ambu la detuvieron. Se giró hacia ella con la barbilla gacha y ladeó la cabeza; la lengua le asomaba por la comisura de los labios, y la pasó por el inferior. A Hinata le excitó ese movimiento; su cuerpo era demasiado consciente de su presencia. La frialdad de su mirada se suavizó. Paseó la mirada suavemente por la exuberancia del cuerpo de la joven.

Naruto hizo girar el tallo que tenía en la mano.

—Como mi mujer—Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, pero su risa se trocó al ver la seriedad con que le miraba, y empalideció. Quería casarse con ella. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sin aire. Las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que volver a sentarse en el banco. Casi sin aliento, preguntó—: ¿P-pero por qué?

—Busco venganza, y tu necesitas protección. —Naruto le ofreció la camelia; un gesto pequeño, oculto por la crudeza de sus palabras—. Creo que es un acuerdo perfecto.

— ¿A-acuuerdo? —Tembló ante la extraña proposición. No era el embelesado reconocimiento de amor que le habría gustado escuchar en un momento como aquél. Sin embargo, la idea de que un hombre como aquella protegiera hizo su efecto. Y cuando estaba cerca de ella su cuerpo se llenaba de extrañas sensaciones. Observó su boca y suspiró. Sin recoger la flor, preguntó—: ¿Q-qué tipo de acuerdo es?

—Te proporciono una casa; te alimentaré, vestiré y protegeré y, puesto que estas casada conmigo, no tendras que casarte con Shimura Hanzou —No había sentimiento en su voz, y dejó caer la fIor al suelo al ver que no tomaba su regalo. Hinata observó paralizada cómo caía.

—P-pero usted no me c-conoce —Buscó sin resultado algún signo de amabilidad en su rostro—. ¿P-por qué va a atarce a mí?

—Sé lo suficiente. Sé que eres la hija de mi enemigo más acérrimo; sé que busco vengarme y vengar a otros. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que privarle de ti? Según tengo entendido, eres su única hija; el golpe será devastador para él. —Los ojos de Naruto la miraban resplandecientes, pero no era por ella. Hinata deseó desesperadamente que hubiera sido así—. Sé que no deseas volver a casa de tu padre.

—¿Cómo sé que no me hara daño una vez casados? —Preguntó, mirando la camelia del suelo—. ¿C-cómo sé que usted me t-tratara con amabilidad?

—Una pregunta muy razonable —admitió, con gesto aprobador—. No puedes estar segura, ¿pero qué otra opción tienes? Hace nada estabas suplicando que te matará.

Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras, se cruzó de brazos y se pinzó los labios pensativo con la punta de los dedos.

—Hum—Hinata se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Estaba alucinada de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de casarse con él; pese a que sabía que con que se ablandara un poquito y le ofreciera su abrazo, correría a sus brazos y aceptaría el acuerdo. Si hubiera ablandado un poco el gesto, habría hecho cualquier cosa; pero no lo hizo.

—Me ayudaras a cuidar de mi hija. Quiero traerla aquí, conmigo. —Observó atentamente la reacción de la joven.

— ¿D-de verdad Naruto Sama tiene una hija? ¿Y su m-madre? Q-quiero decir, su primera mujer. —Hinata giró los ojos para observar el cielo de la noche, como si la respuesta estuviera en las brillantes estrellas; pero si así era, no quisieron compartir su secreto con ella.

—Puesto que preguntas, debes saber que está muerta. No hablaré de eso contigo —rugió, y sus ojos enrojecieron durante un segundo—. Jamás.

-Hum—respondió con tristeza. Le dio la espalda para que no viera la inseguridad de sus movimientos, ni el inesperado hormigueo que recorría su interior. Su mente quería algún gesto amable por parte de él, por poco sincero que fuera. Habría apreciado una mentirijilla con gusto, con tal de apaciguar su nerviosismo y temor—. ¿E-eso es todo, Naruto Sama?

— ¿No te parece suficiente? —Se había aproximado a su espalda.

—Lo que q-quiero decir es... —Tragó con fuerza y enrojeció. Se movió para hacerle frente y se sorprendió de encontrarle tan cerca. Suspiró ante su torso vestido de negro y alzó la mano entre ellos, para dejarla caer de nuevo antes de tocarle—. S-spongo que lo que usted esta diciendo es que esto no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Q-que no viviremos como hombre y... m-mujer.

—No, no he dicho eso. He dicho que debes desempeñar las tareas de cualquier esposa. —Alargó la mano con osadía, como para acariciar su ardiente mejilla; pero al ver que no se movía para aceptar su caricia, dejó caer la mano—. Esa condición incluye la cama marital. Todo hombre tiene necesidades... la necesidad de un heredero. Me gustaría tener un hijo varón.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh. —Dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó en el banco, su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo y sus manos templaban. Había hablado con tal frialdad, como si fuera una tarea a realizar.

No me quiere porque han ensuciado mi honor.

Sorbió con delicadeza las lágrimas que se le amontonaban en los ojos.

—Puedes seguir siendo mi prisionera por el momento —declaró con tono mortal. Hinata ahogó un gritito. Al ver que no admitía el decreto, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espere por favor, Naruto Sama—dijo quedamente para evitar que se marchara—. Por favor, no se enfade conmigo. ¿U-usted se enfada siempre tan rápido?

—Tu respuesta es que no. Está bien; no te castigare por ello —dijo fríamente, dándole la espalda aún—. Supongo que es una decisión perfectamente lógica de tu parte.

—Yo... yo no he dicho eso.

—No has dicho nada —le espetó Naruto.

Hinata le estudió durante unos segundos. Como cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca suyo, la entrepierna se le humedeció y no podía dejar de temblar. Se agachó rápidamente para recoger la flor que había tirado hacía poco. Apretando el tallo junto a su pecho y recogiendo valor se acercó a él. Alargó la mano para acariciar suavemente el fuerte contorno de su espalda, esperando que se diera la vuelta. Se puso tenso, pero no se movió. Su calor le recorrió la punta de los dedos, subió por el brazo hizo que sus entrañas se removieran con el deseo de tenerle. Era una sensación desconocida para Hinata, que retiró rápidamente la mano.

—S-su proposición me ha abrumado, eso es t-todo. No todo los días se recibe una propuesta de matrimonio tan g-generosa; no es una decisión fácil de tomar. —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, seguía sin haberse dado la vuelta para mirarla. Hinata miro la mansión.

Naruto no dijo nada.

— ¿P-por qué se llama kootteru M-mizumi este sitio, si no está sobre un lago?—se preguntó en voz alta. Luego, volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, se colocó piadosamente frente a él. Al ver su mano, la tomó timidamente entre las suyas. Naruto no opuso resistencia; de hecho, no se movió. Observó el ónice negro que llevaba en el dedo, y dijo—: Por ilógico que le parezca, Namikaze Sama, mi respuesta es...

Naruto la miró expectante, sin mover la mano; Hinata le soltó y vio cómo caía a un lado. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad antes de que volver a hablar:

—S-sí —murmuró Hinata, llevándose la camelia tímidamente a la nariz. Se mordió el labio y le miró a los ojos con inseguridad. El corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al contestar—: Me casaré con usted mi señor.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? esperó que a alguien aun le interese la historia... Este capítulo no es muy bueno y es muyyy largo, pero era necesario.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron **____** en verdad se los agradezco.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_La Doncella y El Moustro:_**__**_NaruHina_**

**_Género:_**__**_Romance y Drama (Adactación)_**

**_Categoría:_**__**_M_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**__**_Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja,_**__**_(Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_**

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo_**

_**Capítulo **__**5**_

— ¡Hinata Sama, no puede atarce al Moustro! —Sen se echó frenéticamente a los brazos de Hinata, tratando de impedir que la pequeña Hyuuga se colocara el Tsuno-Kakushi blanco (Gorro circular). La criada estaba con Hinata en sus aposentos, y en teoría debía estar ayudándola a vestirse, pero la mujer era más un estorbo que una ayuda—. ¡Esta condenando su alma al infierno! Por favor, Hinata Sama, piencelo un poco más antes de desperdiciar su vida con el monstruo. Espere a que llegué el hombre adecuado, usted es muy joven y el Kyuubi sobre pasa su edad, además es un hombre sin sentimientos cruel y despia..

—S-sen San, ya le he dicho que no hable asi de Naruto Sama. N-no volveré a repetírselo, p-pues hablas de mi futuro m-marido. —Hinata se colocó el "tsuno-kakushi" sobre la cabeza y trató de no temblar demasiado al decir la palabra "marido". Era todo tan nuevo para ella.

En cuanto hubieron acordado su matrimonio, Naruto la llevó apresuradamente por la mansión para anunciar brevemente sus intenciones tres veces en tres áreas distintas. Recordaba las caras de asombro de los criados cuando su señor apareció apresuradamente, anunció lo que venía a decir y salió de allí con la misma rapidez, arrastrando a su pequeña y sonrrojada prometida tras él. Luego la llevó a la cocina y, después, a la sala principal. Cuando se lo anunciaron a los Shinobis, se dio cuenta de que se refería a casarse con ella esa misma noche. Incluso mandó a Shira a buscar a un Sacerdote de alguna aldea vecina, pues no podían buscar uno en Konoha.

En cuanto al regalo de bodas, Hinata le dijo a Naruto que no era necesario; al fin y al cabo, su matrimonio no era nada convencional. No le parecía adecuado que tuviera que regalarle nada por su participación. El que le librara de su padre y de Shimura Hanzou ya era un regaló de bodas más que suficiente.

Se dirigió a la cama y recogió la camelia seca que Naruto le había entregado. Sonrió, haciendo girar la flor entre sus dedos con cautela.

Hinata trató de respirar, pero no podía. El Kimono que Naruto había ordenado llevar a sus aposentos tenía un Aoi muy ajustado. La seda del "shiramuko", era delicada, suave y estaba muy bien cosida. Eso Sólo confirmaba sus sospechas de que el vestido era muy caro; se preguntaba de dónde lo habría sacado.

Hinata sabía que el Kimono no se había hecho para ella, pues las medidas del pecho estaban mal y era demasiado largo. Mas cuando Naruto la pidió en matrimonio, no imaginó que quisiera celebrar la boda inmediatamente.

—Como diga Hinata Sama—dijo por fin Sen, admitiendo en silencio el "regaño" de Hinata. Pasó la mano por la espalda de la Hyuuga, alisando sin necesidad el Kimono.

—N-namikase Naruto Sama, no es un Moustro. Es un hombre, y los hombres son c-capaces de hacer tanto el bien como el mal. Como mujeres que somos, nuestra tarea es f-fomentarles a que se inclinen hacia el bien — explicó Hinata, pese a que ni ella misma creía totalmente sus palabras. Se miró en el espejo que Sen le había llevado al cuarto y retiró un par de mechones azulados de cabello. Estaba nerviosa y ansiaba desesperadamente que su futuro marido se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pese a que seguía sin comprender por qué quería agradar al Rubio, nunca antes se habia preocupado por su apariencia, pero desde que conocio al hombre de cabellos dorados las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque la venganza fuera un sentimiento poderoso, la suya no era una boda por amor; nada más lejos de la realidad, la verdad.

—Sí, Hinata Sama —asintió Sen, pese a que por su tono no estaba de acuerdo. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, Dando un paso hacia atrás para verla mejor, asintió con la cabeza con gesto sombrío.

—E-estoy lista —declaró Hinata con falsa valentía. Le temblaban las manos. Agarró la camelia firmemente, tomó aire con fuerza y salió del cuarto.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Le dije que estuviera lista en quince minutos! —Rrugió Naruto por lo bajo. Los criados que se congregaban en la sala principal se giraron hacia él al oírle gruñir y se susurraron los unos a los otros con miedo. Naruto les ignoró, observando el hueco de las escaleras con impaciencia, a la espera de ver aparecer a su novia.

—Naruto, estas cosas llevan su tiempo —respondió Iruka con lógica, entretenido sacudiendo su chalecó de Junin—. No puedes esperar pedirle matrimonio y casarcen rápidamente la misma noche, además aun no puedo creer que te vallas a casar con esa niña, es demasiado joven para ti.

—Cállate Iruka—Naruto maldijo al girarse hacia su Ex sensei; su temperamento ocultaba el nervioso latir de su corazón. Era posible que hubiera cambiado de opinión y no quisiera casarse con él. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras con un nudo en la boca del estómago. Sus labios se tornaron en una mueca al comenzar suavemente a decir—: Creo...

Se detuvo desconcertado y fijó la vista en la parte posterior de la sala. El murmullo de los criados se extendió como una ola, los ojos curiosos siguieron su mirada y todos callaron de pronto. Hinata estaba al pie de la escalera. Se sonrojó ante las miradas embelesadas de todos; trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

Su Kimono color blanco le hacía parecer más pálida, de modo que los moratones apenas se veían. Resaltaba el azul de su pelo y sus preciosos ojos tenían un brillo especial. Se atrevió por fin a dar un paso hacia adelante y sonrió ligeramente.

Hinata observó a la multitud hasta que su mirada encontró la del Namikaze, aguardándole junto a la mesa principal, y respiró hondamente. El corazón de Naruto le dio un brinco al ver que le miraba. Su cuerpo revivió y no veía el momento de acabar con la formalidad de la boda. Sentía su miedo desde donde estaba, al otro lado de la sala, y comparó su expresión con la de un sacrificio humano. Parecía sentir cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y se unía al suyo, formando una única melodía. Intentó penetrarla con los ojos, indicándole en silencio que avanzara. Alzó la barbilla en el aire y dio un paso hacia delante con valentía, aunque bajó la vista.

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. La estudió en silencio durante unos segundos, deseando tocarla pero sin atreverse. Estaba seguro de que su monstruoso abrazo no sería bienvenido. Frunció el ceño.

_Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos, ¿verdad, bella __niña__? Las cicatrices del monstruo __te__ repulsan, ¿__A__ que sí? _

Lamentó no tener joyas que ofrecerle, aunque su belleza era tal que no necesitaba adornos. A medida que se acercaba, vio que el Kimono le quedaba demasiado estrecho, y le apretaba los pechos hacia arriba, para su gran agrado.

Estaba empalmado, pero aquello no era nada nuevo. Siempre estaba empalmado... desde que la conoció, su polla la deseaba siempre. La noche en que se corrió, para su vergüenza, en su ropa interior no había amainado la pasión que sentía por ella. La deseaba, quería hundir su cuerpo en lo más hondo del suyo, y no apartarse nunca más y los reclamos de su sensei lo tenian sin cuidado, lo menos que le importaba era la diferencia de edades.

Estaba claro que Hinata no sabía el efecto que ejercía sobre él. La inocente forma en que le miraba con esperanza le volvía loco de lujuria. Sentía la extraña necesidad de acogerla en sus brazos y protegerla, para que no viera nunca la dura realidad del mundo. La había deseado desde el instante en que la vio despierta; entonces no había podido apreciar su verdadera belleza, pero se había prendido de sus labios, agradables y exuberantes. Naruto observó su boca, hechizado por sus eróticos movimientos. Cómo anhelaba sentirlos sobre su cuerpo, chupándole, besándole, lamiéndole.

A medida que habían ido pasando los días, se había recuperado con rapidez, pero aquello no hizo sino confirmar sus peores temores: era, en verdad, una chiquilla con potencial para ser una auténtica encantadora. Tenía el poder de llevarle a la ruina, y él se estaba casando con ella por propia iniciativa.

Al parecer, aún no he acabado de castigarme; pues en ti, mi preciosa doncella, he encontrado mi perdición.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pese a que la polla prácticamente se le salía de los pantalones. Por fortuna, la capa cubría su casi constante erección. Clavó los ojos en ella. Ansiaba pasar la lengua por la sedosa protuberancia de su clavícula, y besarla de camino a sus suaves y enormes pechos. Cada fibra de su ser se moría por devorarla.

Naruto se giró hacia el Sacerdote, indicándole con la mano que se acercara, y no miró a la novia a los ojos cuando por fin llegó junto a él. No podía, pues era demasiado preciosa y su belleza no hacía sino atormentarle aún más. Su primera mujer había sido hermosa, aunque su interior ocultaba una belleza mucho más oscura. Había sido un loco al creer que la había amado por su misteriosa forma de ser, pero pronto descubrió que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

-Hinata San. —Iruka hizo una caballerosa reverencia ante su mano. Miró a su casi hijo con reproche y besó la delicada mano de la pequeña Hyuuga con delicadeza. El ceño fruncido de Naruto se hizo aún más profundo, Pero Iruka le ignoró—. Estas encantadora. Hinata enrojeció ante el comentario y se volvió tímidamente hacia Naruto, sintiéndose mal al ver su gesto.

¡Creo que esto no fue buena idea!

Giró la cabeza timidamenté hacia su nuevo marido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como si no quisiera aceptarlo. Hinata quería moverse, pero no lo conseguía. Abrió un poco los labios y su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

No podía apartar los ojos de Naruto. Todo él era una premonición; desde su negra vestimenta hasta las profundidades de sus azules ojos. En un instante, vio lo que otros habían visto en el. No se había vestido para la ocasión, pues prefería presentarse como iba siempre: como un demonio. De pronto, sintió miedo.

_Dios mío, ayúdame. ¿Qué he hecho? _

Hinata estrujó el ramo de camelia al ver que se inclinaba hacia ella. Miró sus labios antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos. Alargó sus largos dedos hacia el cuello de ella, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. El latido del corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, tan fuerte que pensó que él también lo oiría.

Pese a que su corazón le temía, su boca ansiaba probar la suya. ¿Sería como cuando la besó en el pasillo? ¿Presionaría su cuerpo duro como una piedra contra el suyo? Esperó con dulce y suave anticipación a sentir su firme boca sobre la de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir el beso de su esposo. Le acarició el cuello con sus largas uñas y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Al alzar la vista para mirarle, supo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Le pertenecía.

Naruto presionó sus cálidos labios sin pasión sobre los de ella. No se movió, ni cerró los ojos, sino que se la quedó mirando, retándola a que chillara. Hinata quería gritar... quería gritarle por ser tan distante con ella, por tratar de asustarla... pero guardó silencio. Con una mueca de placer, la agarró con más fuerza y tiró de ella para acercarla de forma tosca. El errático pulso del cuello de Hinata latía contra su mano. La obligó a girarse hacia la multitud allí reunida.

—Sus tareas aquí han terminado, pueden marchanzen —ordenó Naruto, y le soltó el cuello, seguro de que no se iría. Tampoco tenía dónde ir. Era suya... para siempre.

Naruto le tendió la mano; observó sus fuertes dedos, marcados con las cicatrices del fuego. Le tembló la mano con violencia cuando la alzó para tomar la que le ofrecía. Oyó que los criados y Shinobis se retiraban, y formaban un pasillo hasta la escalera para dejarles pasar. No habría fiesta, bailes ni formalidades de ningún tipo; sólo las ásperas palabras del Ex Ambu, ordenando a todos que se marcharan.

La calidez de sus dedos le recorría el brazo entero, abrasándole la sangre, mientras se dejaba guiar hacia las escaleras. A pesar de las quemaduras, su mano era callosas, se quedó mirando la cadena de fuertes músculos que tenía de luchar. Al aproximarse a las escaleras, apretó el paso, y Hinata se tropezó cuando trató de seguirle el paso.

—P-podría soltarme por favor —le rogó quedamente, soltándose. Apretó la flor muerta contra el pecho.

Naruto parecía sobreexcitado y su impaciencia le hizo estremecerse. Se preguntó si tendría intención de dormir con ella con la misma frialdad y falta de emoción. Su rostro era inexpresivo, mas había alzado una ceja inquisitiva.

—P-puedo andar sola, Naruto S-sama—dijo débilmente para explicar su reacción—. E-este vestido es demasiado largo y me tropiezo con él cuando u-usted tira de mí.

Se volvió hacia las escaleras con un gesto de la mano y subió, sin volverse para ver si le seguía. Los criados y Ninjas aguardaban expectantes. Respirando hondamente, se apresuró tras su marido.

Hinata le alcanzó y redujo el paso; como iba tras él, se tomó su tiempo para estudiar su silueta en el oscuro pasillo. Su espalda era fuerte y ancha; se movía con una arrogante pose de fuerza y su cuerpo estaba bien fortalecido. Dudaba que nada pudiera traspasar la dura barrera de sus sentimientos; aquella idea le partió el corazón.

Sus ojos perlados se detuvieron en su firme trasero y tragó con fuerza ante la idea de tocarlo; pese a que sabía que nunca se atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Estaba segura de que su nuevo marido no se tomaría a bien su curiosidad.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, se giró hacia ella. El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció, inocentemente excitada. Seguía sintiendo la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella, pese a que no había habido pasión. Ahora que estaban solos, se preguntaba si la besaría de verdad, como había hecho la primera vez. ¿Presionaría su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella? ¿Se movería contra ella, conmoviéndola?

— ¿Sí, N-naruto Sama? —preguntó sin aliento. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos, prefiriendo entretenerse con la flor que llevaba. Tiró de ella viendo cómo el tallo se retorcía en sus dedos. Rezó por no haberle hecho enfadar de nuevo al quedarse mirándole, pero no parecía poder dejar de mirarle.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo tan precipitadamente? —preguntó despacio y, al hacerlo, su gesto de piedra y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

—N-no, claro que no Naruto Sama —asombrada por la preocupación que vio en sus ojos. Pese a que ahora era su esposa, seguía siendo su prisionera. Pensó en su venganza—. N-no creo que haya sido precipitado. La decisión más lógica era casarnos ¿y que otro hombre, aparte de usted, iba a quererme d-después de lo que es más que probable que me hayan hecho?

—Ven, vamos a la cama. —Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones. Su fría naturaleza había vuelto.

—P-pero... —vaciló Hinata—... ¿Q-quiere decir ahora mismo?

—Sí, mi pequeña. Si no consumamos este matrimonio, tu padre podría anularlo; podrían obligarte a casarte con Hanzou y todo esto habría sido en balde.

No respondió, pero le temblaban los hombros.

— ¿Prefieres pasar muchas noches con Hanzou y sus hombres antes que una conmigo?

—N-no, Naruto Sama.

—No, ¿qué?

—N-no, prefiero estar con usted antes que con él... ellos. — Volvió a hacer girar el tallo de la camelia entre los dedos.

Asintió de nuevo y volvió a girarse para dirigirse a sus aposentos. De camino hacia allí, sacó una antorcha encendida de la pared y al entrar en la habitación, la tiró a la chimenea para encenderla. Las llamas prendieron y crepitaron, haciendo la atmósfera algo más agradable.

Hinata entró tras él en el cuarto. La dulzura había desaparecido por completo de sus rasgos y, de pronto, no estaba segura de qué esperaba de ella. Se enfadó consigo misma por haber aceptado casarse con él desde el principio: protección. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ni nunca lo estarían.

Se estremeció ante el poder que emanaba de él; hasta las paredes de la mansión parecían obedecerle. Si así lo ordenara, seguro que las piedras se apartarían a su paso. Otra cosa no, pero aquel hombre podía protegerla.

Habían entrado en la habitación y estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, desesperada por pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la tarea que le aguardaba. No sabía qué esperar de aquella noche, pero la idea de descubrirlo hacía que una extraña y erótica sensación recorriera su inocente cuerpo. Si tan solo la mirara afectuosamente, cualquier tipo de sentimiento valía, la verdad. ¿La quería como a una mujer? ¿Se sentía atraído por ella? ¿Quería estar con ella? ¿O sólo estaba allí, ante ella, por venganza? Observó su inexpresivo rostro y temió ver la respuesta en él. Picaba; el sentimiento era casi tan malo como lo que sentía en las entrañas y que hacía que sus muslos se humedecieran y se le endurecieran los pezones.

Naruto apoyó la mano sobre la chimenea con gesto perezoso. Los ojos de ella seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. El simple hecho de mirarle hacía que le flaquearan las rodillas y que un hormigueo de deseo le recorriera las caderas.

¿Por qué no se limitaba a volver a besarla? ¿Por qué no le sonreía, o la tocaba, o presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella?

—¿Y su madre? ¿se opondra a esta boda? Pregunto Hinata timidamenté rompiendó el silencio incómodo que se habia formado entre los dos.

Con esperanza en la voz, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está? ¿La conoceré algún día?

—Murió —declaró sin más, y su expresión volvió a endurecerse.

— ¿Y el resto de su Clan? ¿Qué les sucedió?

—También murieron. No tengo familia, aparte de mi hija, a quien conocerás en unas semanas, pues ya he mandado a buscarla.

—Lamento oír eso de su madre. —Hinata le miró con compasión, pero no pareció afectarle—. Yo nunca conocí a la mía.

Naruto asintió, pero no preguntó más. Se sentó sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo. Hinata observó con fascinación los movimientos perezosos de sus diestras manos. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, e inclinaba la espalda hacia adelante, como una bestia al acecho.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza y se centró en mantenerse alerta. Se resistía a dejarse llevar por el deseo de acercarse a él. Quería que acercara la cabeza a su pecho y acariciarle el rubio cabelllo.

Estoy segura de que no agradecería mis atenciones.

— ¿C-cómo se llama su hija? ¿Qué edad tiene? —se preguntó Hinata en voz alta, desesperada por que siguieran hablando. Sentía que volvía a alejarse de ella.

—Hana. Y tiene unos siete años. —Su voz se suavizó al pronunciar el nombre de la niña. Sus ojos se nublaron y, por unos instantes, se perdió en los recuerdos de su hija—. Hace un año que no la veo. No podía traerla aquí conmigo, pues el viaje era demasiado inseguro para una niña. Pero ahora, con nuestra boda, puedes encargarte de ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la estudió detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? —El silencio repentino ponía a Hinata nerviosa. Vio su mirada penetrante por el rabillo del ojo, y se estremeció.

— ¿Te gustan los niños? —

—S-si, señor —respondió sorprendida. Jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Clavó su mirada más sincera en él y suspiró—. E-estoy ansiosa por conocer a Hana Chan. E-estoy segura de que es una preciosa...

La mirada furiosa de Naruto hizo que se detuviera; la estudió detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Espero que cuides de ella como si fuera tu hija; que no dude ni por un momento de cuál es su lugar en esta casa.

—N-no aría tal cosa. —Hinata se preguntó por qué habría dolor en su voz. ¿Serían ciertos los rumores? ¿Llevaría también la marca del fuego? De pronto, comprendió a qué se refería. Temía que rechazara a la niña por su desfiguración. ¿Cómo de graves podían ser las quemaduras de la niña?

—N-naruto Sama, —Hinata se detuvo para pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos—, perdone mi osadía.

Asintió. Volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, se quito la capa roja y la dejó caer al piso, sus pies tocaron la madera y flexionó los dedos. Hinata observó con gesto ausente sus fuertes pies

—Creo que querría a la niña, si me dejara. Me gustaría que me considerara como su madre, si eso le parece bien. —Hinata se sonrojó al ver que alzaba la cabeza para estudiarla. Se mordió el labio. De alguna forma, el estar cerca de él le hacía decir la verdad sin importarle las consecuencias—. A-aunque no pretendo reemplazar a su madre, ni pretendo saber demasiado sobre niños, pero estoy d-dispuesta a aprender.

—Hinata—dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras, pero sin levantar la vista—; un nombre muy poco común.

—Hum, s-significa día soleado—Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo—. Mi padre me contó que conoció a una niña que se llamaba Hinata un mes antes de que yo naciera. Me dijo que eso daba suerte.

Naruto dobló una pierna y se rascó el empeine con cuidado. Al oír su voz, aquella sensación extraña y desconocida para ella aumentó en sus entrañas. Nunca antes le había parecido tan agradable su nombre, como cuando lo pronunció él.

De pronto, Naruto se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella, y no se detuvo hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Hinata. Tomó la mano que llevaba la camelia y se la levantó. Observó la palma de su mano con una intensidad que rara vez había visto y, con la uña del dedo meñique, recorrió la tirante piel de su muñeca. Hinata se estremeció.

Naruto suspiró.

Hinata jadeó al ver su suave caricia pasaba a la palma de la mano, para recorrer suavemente todos y cada uno de los dedos. Tenía la palma escocida, pero parecía peor de lo que era. Sus pieles tomaban un tono anaranjado a la luz de la lumbre, aunque la suya era de un tono más claro.

Alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, pero no le miraba directamente a la cara. Esta vez, no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Sus caricias hacían que le temblaran los dedos. Estaba tan cerca... Vio cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho y podía oler la fuerte fragancia de su masculinidad; el aroma embriagador la intoxicaba como un veneno, convirtiéndola en su esclava.

Me dijo que no sería su esclava, pero lo soy. Dijo que no sería su prisionera, pero lo sigo siendo. Soy más prisionera suya ahora que antes, pues no me atrevo a pensar siquiera en desafiarle, y soy su esclava, pues mi voluntad le pertenece.

Sus propios pensamientos la asustaron; ella no solía ser así. Era como si se los hubieran puesto en la cabeza. Nunca había sentido nada por un hombre; nunca había soñado con cederle el control a ningún. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, embelesada, asustada ante la profundidad de sus sentimientos no compartidos.

Hinata vio que presionaba algo contra la palma de su mano. Bajó la vista para ver qué era cuando la soltó. Era un vial, Rodó por su mano y se detuvo junto a la flor muerta. Mirándolo fijamente, se quedó quieta, sin atreverse a mover los dedos.

— ¿Q-qué es? —se preguntó en voz alta. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, ¿iba a matarla?—. ¿Veneno?

—Sangre —la corrigió con su tono de voz grave. Retrocedió un paso más, alejándose a propósito de ella; bajó la barbilla para verla a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Sangre? —Sacudió la mano y estuvo a punto de tirar el vial al suelo.

¡S-sangre! ¿Qué tipo de...?

—Dime—dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ¿sabes qué sucede entre un hombre y una mujer?

Hinata tragó saliva, pero no se movió. Su pregunta requería respuesta que no sabía cómo explicar. Sabía que su cuerpo ansiaba estar junto al de él, sabía que cuando le besaba no podía pensar en nada más, y que después sólo podía pensar en rogarle que volviera a hacerlo. La examinaba ladeando la cabeza de forma encantadora.

El Namikaze pestañeó lentamente. Al ver que no se movía, sonrió y suavizó la expresión.

— ¿Sabes qué es la consumación?

—M-mass o menos. —Se sonrojo y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos— A-algunas de las mujeres de la Rama secundaria del Clan solían hablar de ello cuando creían que yo no escuchaba.

—¿Y qué te han contado?

—B-beno pues... que el hombre entra en la m-mujer y que luego la mujer pierde su pureza y que d-después el vientre le duele mucho —le respondió Hinata con verdadera inocencia; no se le pasaba por la cabeza tratar de engañarle. Al fin y al cabo, estaban casados y pronto consumarían el matrimonio. De solo imaginar que el estaria con ella sin amarla le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía vacía.

—Cuando una mujer pierde su virginidad, a menudo sangra. Por eso te doy eso, pues si no eres virgen, no hay necesidad de que nadie se entere; no tienes que explicar nada a nadie. —Alargó la mano para tocar uno de sus mechones azulados, y sonrió ligeramente.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos al pensar en su atento gesto. Naruto se apartó de ella.

—Yo—empezó a decir Hinata, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía cómo se retiraba apresuradamente—. G-gracias.

Naruto asintió y se detuvo. Su mirada taladraba el aire con la concentración con que un ave de presa vuela en círculos sobre su próxima víctima, su rostro era serio e inexpresivo. Hinata no podía leer los pensamientos que nadaban en sus ojos como en un maremoto.

—No eres capaz de mirarme; crees que soy un monstruo. —Era una afirmación sencilla, aunque no había tenido intención de decirlo en voz alta.

—N-no —negó instantáneamente. Le miró, asombrada.

—No pasa nada —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Acuerdate de esto, porque no volveré a repetirlo: jamás me engañaras ni me mentiras pues son las dos mayores ofensas que puede cometer una mujer contra su marido.

¿Cometió su primera mujer esa ofensa? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿De verdad la mato? ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro? ¿Cómo se le hicieron esas cicatrices? ¿Por qué no me sonreíes? ¿Por qué no me besas? Un beso de verdad...

Hinata se sonrojó pero no podía contestarle, así que asintió para mostrar su acuerdo. Tenía un montón de preguntas sobre él. Todo en él era contradictorio, y no podía comprenderlo. A veces le parecía que le gustaba... un poco al menos; otras veces, era como si apenas pudiera soportarla, pero era tonto pensar que un hombre como el, se pudiera fijar en alguien como ella, torpe, distraida, tartamuda y desaliñada.

Su amabilidad al darle el vial le había llegado al alma. Al pensar en ello, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos; quería librarle del mal trago de que los criados descubrieran su vergüenza, pues sería ella quien se avergonzaría, no su marido.

—Te doy miedo —comentó Naruto con seguridad. La miraba, retándola a que lo negara.

Hinata se estremeció, sintiéndose como si le rodeara por todos lados, enfrentándose a ella y consumiéndole el alma con su proximidad.

—S-sí, me asustas, y me asusta lo que pueda hacer conmigo.

—¿Crees que soy un monstruo? —continuó, dando un solo paso hacia delante. Sus ojos azul cielo la cautivaban.

—N-naaruto Sama, no sé qué es usted. La verdad es que no lo conozco. —Se detuvo, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarle cómo se sentía—. N-no puedo juzgar aquello que no comprendo, pero no siento que usted sea un monstruo. Tal vez haya hecho cosas en el pasado de las que no esta orgulloso; tal vez la mayoría consideren esos actos monstruosos, pero eso es el pasado, y nuestros futuros están unidos. D-de momento, no tengo razones para pensar que sea usted un monstruo; sólo puedo esperar que me trate con amabilidad y, tal vez, que llegue a... p-preocuparce por mí.

—Tal vez "monstruo" no fuera la palabra adecuada. No me miras así pues, mi apariencia te repele. Mis cicatrices te dan miedo.

Hinata se estremeció, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Esta bien—dijo al ver que guardaba silencio—. Pero me gustaría que me dijieras la verdad.

_¿__Có__mo p__uede__ pensar que me repelé? Apenas puedo apartar los ojos de __usted __cuando est__a__ cerca y, cuando no lo est__a,__ no puedo dejar de pensar en __usted._

No dijo nada.

— ¿Te doy asco? —Sus palabras eran más una confirmación que una pregunta.

—N-no —jadeó Hinata al fin.

— ¡He dicho que no me mientas nunca! —soltó Naruto, furioso y alzando la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Voló junto a ella y la agarró del cuello—. ¡No toleraré la falta de honestidad!

Hinata pegó un brinco sorprendida ante la fuerza con que se movió. Le hacía temblar de excitación, hacía que deseara tocarle y que la tocara. Le agarró con fuerza de la mano; no le apretaba demasiado, pero aún así sintió la fuerza de su abrazo y, durante unos instantes, levantó los talones del suelo para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Volveremos a intentarlo y, esta vez, cuidado con lo que dices mi pequeña Hinata, pues si me mientes lo veré en tus ojos. —La voz de Naruto resonó en advertencia, aunque sus ojos ardían con un fuego eterno. Volvió a decir lenta y claramente—: Te doy asco.

Hinata le miró a los ojos y respiró hondamente.

—Contesta —le ordenó con un gruñido al ver que no respondía—. Dices que no te doy asco, así que dime ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a mí.

— ¡N-no sé qué sentir, Naruto Sama! Sí, me da miedo; eso ya lo he admitido. Sí, en su día pensé que podia ser un m-monstruo, pero tenga en cuenta que estaba enferma y febril debido a los golpes que Shimura me dio.

Vio en sus ojos qué creía, pero estaba equivocado. No le despreciaba. La mano con la que le agarraba era fuerte y eléctrica. Le excitaba, igual que el resto de su ser. Quería que la tocara. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan vivo con las llamas de su proximidad... Los ojos de Naruto la taladraban; aquel hombre hacía que sus sentimientos se sintieran confusos y la ponía a cien. Cerro los ojos y rogó por que le creyera.

—N-no—dijo de una sola vez.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto apretó un poco la mano, pero no lo suficiente para dañar su precioso cuello.

—H-he dicho que no, mi señor. No le desprecio. —Hinata abrió los ojos y se sumergió en las profundidades de los de él. No sabía cómo comportarse cuando estaba junto a él. Se apoyó contra su mano posesiva, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. U-usted me confunde y confunde mis emociones. No sé cómo s-sentirme cuando estoy con usted, pero nunca me ha dado asco. E-esta usted equivocado si pensa que sus cicatrices le afean; al contrario, le hacen más bello. Ni siquiera las veo cuando le miro, pues sólo veo sus ojos azules, que me tienen h-hechizada, Naruto Sama. Creo que me ha embrujado.

¿¡Bello!?

Naruto trató de ocultar el tremendo placer que le causaban sus modestas palabras, aunque no podía más que preguntarse qué podía motivarlo. Naruto sabía que Hinata no se preocupaba por él, que sólo se había casado con él para huir de un destino peor.

No podía hacer nada al respecto; le había cautivado y, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con ninguna mujer, la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Se sonrió a sí mismo ante tal ironía, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no trataba de intimidar intencionadamente a alguien, especialmente a una mujer; sólo que esta vez no estaba seguro de qué hacer para no asustarla.

No confiaba en las mujeres en general y, hasta ese momento, no había querido mezclarse con ellas. Poco importaban las ganas que tuviera de abrazarla, no podía forzarla. Jamás obligaría a una mujer a que se acostara con él. Daba igual los esfuerzos que hiciera por convencerse de que era un monstruo, no lo era.

Naruto había interpretado bien lo que Hinata se había negado a decirle cuando le habló de su virginidad; por eso le había dado el vial. Con lo bella que era, era poco probable que Hanzou la dejara marchar sin haber probado su mercancía primero. Hinata era consciente de ello, se veía en las profundidades de sus ojos perlados, redondos y llenos de terror. Pese a la repugnancia que le causaba el género femenino, jamás pensó que merecieran tal crueldad. Pero después de algo así, ¿cómo podía esperar que le quisiera... aunque no tuviera cicatrices?

Hubo una época en que le molestaba que la gente se lo quedara mirando, pero ahora estaba acostumbrado; o creía estarlo, al menos. Tal vez si apagara las luces, su apariencia no le disgustara tanto. Esa era la razón principal por la que se había acostumbrado a andar por la oscuridad. Pero ella misma lo había dicho: sólo le había elegido porque ningún otro hombre la aceptaría después de que la hubieran maltratado.

_¿Qué otro hombre, aparte de mí? Yo, un monstruo que no podría esperar encontrar nada mejor. _

Al menos prefería estar con él a que la violara una panda de asquerosos hombres a los que Shimura consideraba amigos. La examinó durante unos instantes, dejando sus pensamientos de lado y tratando de ver en sus ojos si se reía de él; pero no lo encontró. Trato de buscar burla en ellos, pero tampoco había.

—Deces que te hechizo, ¿entonces por qué siempre me rehuís? Nunca miras los ojos que decís que tanto te embrujan.

—U-usted me dijo que no me quedara mirándolo señor - las manos con gesto de no poder hacer nada—. M-me empujo a que apartara la vista. Pensé que así es como queria que actuara.

Al oírla, la boca de Naruto se curvó en una sonrisa. Era verdad que se lo había dicho; cuan rápido olvidaba sus propias palabras.

— ¿P-por qué siempre esta disgustado conmigo? —Hinata volvió a alzar las manos y tocó la mano que le agarraba del cuello, pero en lugar de tratar de zafarse, introdujo la mano con suavidad por su manga y timidamente le acarició el antebrazo, cuya piel no estaba quemada. Cómo deseaba volver a ser el hombre que un día fue: guapo, encantador, sin preocupaciones. Si fuera ese hombre, tendría algo que ofrecerle algo más, aparte del hombre amargado y lleno de cicatrices que era ahora. ¿Cómo podía desearle? ¿Por qué?

Naruto sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Hinata separó los labios al inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Inconscientemente, le invitaba a que la besara.

—No siempre estoy disgustado. —Se inclinó sobre ella, tenso.

Quería besarla.

Naruto no podía negarse. Suavemente, la acercó hacia adelante con la mano que sostenía su esbelto cuello. Bajó los labios hacia los de ella y frotó suavemente la boca contra la suya. Pasó rápidamente la lengua por el labio inferior, probando la autenticidad de su respuesta, y le recompensó con un gemido suave. Seguía sin confiar en ella, pero tampoco era capaz de resistir su dulce súplica.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó así durante unos segundos. Naruto continuó acariciándola. Se retiró de su boca para observarle la cara. Al ver que se alejaba, abrió rápidamente los ojos para mirarle con gesto inseguro.

—¿L-le causo rechazo, Naruto Sama? ¿No puede m-mirarme con ojos más amables? —Se sonrojó—. ¿Por eso no me besa como he visto a los Shinobis besar a las criadas? ¿O es que a una menor no se la besa igual?

Naruto sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la pregunta. Sentía que su naturalidad; aún tenía mucho que aprender del arte femenino de la mentira.

Tal vez deba encerte en una prisión para que no lo aprendas nunca.

—¿O tal vez me r-rechaza por lo que me han hecho? —concluyó con labios temblorosos.

La verdad era que Naruto no quería hablar de ello. Prefería dar mejor uso a sus labios. Todo su cuerpo se tensó del esfuerzo que necesitaba para controlarse. Si no satisfacía sus necesidades pronto, la polla volvería a estallarle dentro del pantalon.

—N-no me quiere porque ya no soy inocente? P-por eso me ha dado el vial, para no tener que tocarme.

Hinata trató de apartarse de él, pero no la soltó. Con voz queda, continuó:

—E-entiendo las razones que le llevaron a darme el vial. No le diré a nadie que no acabamos esta noche. No puedo culparle por rechazarme. E-en el futuro, trataré de no ser tan repugnante y tal vez cuando este bien bebido pueda concebir nuestro heredero. Después de todo, he oído que así es como se conciben la mayoría de los b-bebés.

—No, sólo pensé en ahorrarte la vergüenza con el vial. —El rostro de Naruto seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna—. No me importa tu virginidad, pues no tienes la culpa de cómo te la arrebataron. Eres una doncella a tu manera, y eso es lo que importa.

Hinata asintió.

—Entonces... no me b-besa porque no soy atractiva. Cuanto le costo decir aquello, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba cuando estaba cerda del Namikaze.

—Mi pequeña quiere que la piropeen —declaró con disgusto. Tal vez sí que hubiera aprendido el arte de las mujeres después de todo—.Estoy seguro de que los hombres te han dicho cuan bella eres.

—¿L-los hombres? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste—. N-no, mi padre no permitía que se me acercaran, solo mis compañeros de equipo podian hablarme. Una vez mi padre mandó azotar a uno por hablar conmigo. El pobre hombre no había hecho más que preguntar por el camino a un sitio llamado El callejón al P-paraíso, dicen que está cerca del Jardín de Edén.

—Ah —Naruto suspiró tratando de no reírse del ingenioso Shinobi y la inocencia de su mujer. A regañadientes, apreció la manera dura con que Hiashi había educado a su hija.

—Aunque no creo que el Jardín del Edén existiera de verdad. Se encogió delicadamente de hombros y le sonrió pestañeando—. Creo que era un antiguo poblado de algún tipo.

—No, mi mi niña, no me desagradas. —interrumpió Naruto temeroso de qué le haría a su joven mujer si continuaba hablando de aquellas cosas. Su mente no paraba de imaginarla rodeándole la polla con los labios mientras él se corría en su garganta.

—Hinata —suspiró volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Le lamió los labios, invitándole a que volviera a besarla—. M-me gusta cuando me llama por mi nombre.

—Hinata —le concedió, antes de volver a besarla. Esta vez, dibujo la línea de los labios con la lengua. Hacía mucho que no seducía a una mujer, pero el instinto natural de su antigua forma de ser volvió de lleno. Seguía rodeándole el cuello con la mano y la sintió jadear bajo su boca. Poco a poco, la acarició, arañando expertamente su temblorosa piel con las uñas.

Subió las manos por sus bíceps para posarlas en sus hombros. Le costaba respirar; Naruto se retiró un poco para juguetear con sus labios y Hinata le tocó el lateral de la cara, pasándole la mano por la barbilla hasta la áspera textura de la cicatriz. Sin devolverle por completo el abrazo, le dejó hacer, apoyándose más en él, como si instintivamente quisiera tenerle más cerca.

Su gemido era un sonido virtuoso. Naruto profundizó los besos, moviendo la lengua cada vez más hondo en su boca sin descanso. Hurgó entre sus labios con la fuerza de la pasión que sentía por ella. Todo su ser le animaba a tumbarla y saciarse en ella, pero se contuvo, queriendo que ansiara sus caricias. Retiró la mano de su cuello para colocarla en la parte posterior de la cabeza, imponiéndose sobre ella. Hinata exclamó ligeramente, sorprendida, pero enseguida empezó a frotar las caderas contra él; su suave cuerpo se balanceaba contra su pene erecto.

De pronto, Naruto se detuvo. Hinata empujaba las caderas con movimientos lascivos... demasiado lascivos para una doncella inocente. Se apartó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido. El deseo luchaba contra la prudencia. Era su mujer, y no tenía por qué detenerse. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, podía poseerla repetidas veces hasta que no pudiera correrse más y nadie se atrevería a negárselo. Tenía la urgente necesidad de tumbarla en la cama y tomar lo que era suyo.

—¿P-pasa algo? —El sonido de su voz, junto con la respiración entrecortada, le suplicaban que continuara. Tenía los dedos atrapados en su cabello rubio, empinandocé para poder alcanzarlo—. ¿H-he hecho algo malo?

Naruto apretó los labios, sonriendo de forma cruel y desaprobatoria. Se apartó de ella, que dejó caer los brazos a los lados. No caería en su trampa. Descubriría los motivos que la habían llevado a ir a su casa.

—Eres buena, Hyuuga. Aplaudo tu verdadera astucia.

—¿A-astucia? —Hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo al ver que gruñía—. ¿N-no entiendo de qué habla?

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, damisela. ¿Quieres engañarme con tus encantos y tu pretendida inocencia? Pues no soy tonto, aunque admito que he estado a punto de creer tu mentiras. —Frunció el ceño, golpeó las botas Ninjas con el pie, que fueron a parar debajo de la cama, y se sentó sobre el colchón—. Ninguna doncella inocente actúa como tu. No eres la joven virtuosa que me has querido hacer creer.

—S-señor, da demasiado crédito a mis actos —protestó Hinata—. Si he hecho algo malo, por favor, digamé qué es.

—No, mi pequeña arpia, no te he dado el crédito suficiente. Eres en verdad digna hija de tu asqueroso y cerdo padre. ¿Lo has planeado con él? ¿Fue él quien te pegó, antes de dejarte ante la puerta de mi casa? —¿Tu padre busca jodermé? ¿O preetende buscarte un marido rico?

—¡N-no! Las propiedades de mi padre dan muchos más beneficios que las s-suyas. Me atrevería a decir incluso que es ustes pobre, de acuerdo con los e-estándares de la mayoría de los nacidos en Clanes de re nombre.

—Eso dices. —Naruto aceptaba que no supiera cuan rico era en realidad, pues nadie en Konoha lo sabía—. Dime entonces, ¿quién te pego?

—Y-ya se lo he dicho: Shimura Hanzou. —Hinata trató de acercarse a él, pero su sombría mirada la retuvo.

—Eso dices, doncella. —Naruto frunció el ceño al ver cómo miraba. Aquella mujer estaba muy bien entrenada.

Hinata estaba a punto de las lagrimas. Retorciéndose las manos, trató de recordar qué podía había hecho para molestarle. Invadía sus pensamientos, de forma que lo único que recordaba era su abrazo. Quería volver a abrazarle, deseaba que continuara con el torbellino de sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

Había presionado su cuerpo contra el de ella. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella llevado por la pasión, su enorme cuerpo la cubria. Su fuerza le hacía temblar de excitación a medida que se iba amoldando a su cuerpo. Ansiaba frotarse contra él como habían hecho en el pasillo. Su sexo húmedo ardía en llamas, palpitante y necesitado.

Le deseaba, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero cómo podía pedirlo? Su cuerpo estaba tenso de la frustración, anhelando que la saciara. Quería arrancarse la ropa, liberarse para él. Aún mejor, quería que Naruto lo hiciera por ella; que actuara como un monstruo, pues la excitaba que tratara de dominarla. Quería que la tumbara y la besara con fuerza; ¿cómo podía tentar a la bestia para que se librara del hombre y diera rienda suelta a su pasión? ¿Y que el hombre se librara de la bestia y encontrara su corazón? No podía creer que ella deseara todas esas cosas, siempre tan timida y torpe, pero en verdad el rubio Namikaze la tenía mas que embrujada.

Pese a su apariencia, el Namikaze la trataba con delicadeza. Sin contar con el pinchazo del Kunai en su costado, había sido amable. Había movido las caderas para acomodarse hábilmente junto a su Kunai, de forma que no se le clavara en el estómago, consiguiendo con ello que se le clavara algo mucho más grande. Y ahí fue cuando se detuvo. ¿Por qué había parado?

Al ver que se quitaba la ropa se distrajo de sus pensamientos. La lanzó al suelo. La piel de su espalda era fuerte y suave, no está marcada por el fuego. El surco formado por la espina dorsal, rodeado de fuertes músculos, le recorría la espalda. Los costados se estrechaban, acabando en unas caderas delgadas y masculinas. Hinata se quedó paralizada, consciente de que continuaría desvistiéndose.

Luego se volvió hacia ella, y la gran protuberancia que tenía entre los muslos le llamó la atención. Paseó la mirada por su torso, le tembló la mano y dejó caer el vial y la flor. Las llamas le habían quemado, desfigurándole también el cuello y los hombros. La quemadura seguía por el brazo hasta el codo, y giraba por la mayoría de la parte derecha. La oscura piel del pecho se volvía descolorida al llegar a la piel variegada de la antigua herida.

—Mirame bien, pequeña Hinata —espetó Naruto, quedándose quieto para que le viera.

— ¿Q-qué te ha sucedido? —Movió la mano queriendo tocarle, aliviarle—. ¿Quién... le ha hecho esto?

La crudeza de su expresión la hizo retroceder, y vio cómo el fuego prendía en las profundidades de sus ojos enfadados.

— ¿No lo has oído? Mi padre, el Demonio, me quemó para que no olvidara el infierno. Es una advertencia para que los humanos sepan que soy el Moustro de las nueve colas.

—No creo en esas cosas. Eso no puede ser cierto. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza, plenamente consciente del tono sarcástico de sus palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor—. M-me da igual lo que el resto diga de usted, no creo que sea un demonio enviado desde el infierno.

—Tienes razón Hyuuga, no deberían hablar de cosas que desconocen. —Señalando la cama, le ordenó—: Metete en la cama si no quieres que vuelva a cometer una monstruosa atrocidad en vida.

Se le congeló la sangre al escuchar sus palabras. Le tembló el labio y se sintió como una estúpida. Corrió a la cama ante su orden y se metió rápidamente debajo de la colcha. La ropa le apretaba el pecho y habría querido preguntarle si le permitía desvestirse y ponerse un camisón más cómodo, pero en vista del carácter que tenía, prefirió no hacerlo.

—Ya pensaré más adelante qué hacer con tu traición. —Al tumbarse, Naruto no se molestó en descolgar las cortinas de privacidad. Rodó hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos. Presionó la punta de la uña contra el suave surco de su garganta, manteniéndola contra ella como si fuera la punta de un puñal.

—Haríais mejor en contarme cuáles son los planes de tu padre. ¿Qué ganas casandote conmigo? Pues, querida arpiá, no creo haberte encandilado con mis encantos.

Hinata no se atrevió a responderle. Tenía la sensación de que si decía algo la mataria. Apartó los ojos del pecho de Naruto, horrorizada por lo que habría tenido que soportar. Por mucho que le mortificaran sus cicatrices, quería alargar la mano para tocarle. La hipnotizaba, y le consideraba guapo, excepto por su espantoso temperamento; pues aún a través de la piel magullada, se veía claramente que estaba bien dotado. Anhelaba acariciar su piel con los dedos, sentirle, pasar las manos por su excepcional textura.

SNaruto se apartó de ella y se sintió rechazada y sola. Su cuerpo palpitaba, húmedo y necesitado de sus caricias. La sangre hervía de pasión haciendo que los pezones dieran contra el Kimono. Cada aliento era como una apasionada caricia que enviaba sacudidas de luz por el estómago hasta su sexo. Alargó una mano para tocarle la espalda musculosa y desnuda, pero se detuvo a medio camino. No le toco por miedo a su ira; en lugar de ello, rozó un mechón de cabello dorado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no le prestaba atención y, con el corazón destrozado se apartó de él.

_¿Por qué insist__e__ en comporta__rce__ como un monstruo, mi señor? No he hecho nada para merecer __su__ enfado. _

Hinata se quitó el gorro y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que danzaran por el aire antes de caer sobre la madera. Cerró los ojos ante la barrera que construía entre ellos dos. Su corazón ansiaba algo que no podía nombrar y su cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias. No comprendía al hombre con el que había consentido casarse. Se metió el puño en la boca, lo mordió hasta que se le marcaron los dientes y se quedó ahí, ahogando los sollozos para que no supiera que estaba llorando.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y son mi motor para seguir con el fic ;)**_

_**¡No se imaginan lo que se viene! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina**_

_**Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

**_Capítulo _****_6_**

Hinata pasó la noche con pesadillas y se despertó a la mañana siguiente cansada de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. La ropa que llevaba se le pegaba a la piel y deseó de pronto haberse levantando en mitad de la noche para ponerse algúna pijama. Pero no se había atrevido a enfadar a Naruto más de lo enojado que estaba. Dormía tan plácidamente que no habría sabido decir si de verdad dormía o si aguardaba despierto a que le desafiara.

Se giró para encontrarse con que su marido ya estaba despierto y la estudiaba con intensidad. Se había vuelto a poner la capa roja. La noche anterior, cuando lanzó la ropa al suelo, había tenido la impresión de que trataba de asustarla a propósito. Había funcionado, aunque no de la forma que pretendía; en lugar de asustarla, había conseguido que le quisiera mas.

Naruto se movió en silencio para ponerse de pie junto a ella; apoyaba los puños en las caderas y unos círculos negros le rodeaban los ojos, lo que demostraba que tampoco había dormido demasiado.

—¿N-naruto Sama? —preguntó vacilante. Naruto era un hombre verdaderamente apuesto. La taladró con la mirada y Hinata se encogió y sonrojo. Pese a que su fuerza le excitaba, sabía muy bien que podía ser mortal—. ¿S-sigue usted enojado conmigo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más, respondiendo sin palabras a su pregunta. Hinata se fijó en que se había vestido por completo, salvo por que aún tenía los pies desnudos. Aguardó a que hablara, deseando oírle decir con su profunda voz que no pasaba nada y que no estaba enfadado. Llamaron a la puerta. Naruto suspiró y se movió para ver quién era.

—¿Naruto Sama? —preguntó Hinata, sin saber muy bien qué decirle si le respondía. Se arrastró hasta el final de la cama y se puso en pie. El dolor en el pecho se hizo más intenso al darse cuenta de que no iba a girarse para atenderla.

—¿Sí? —soltó Naruto abriendo la puerta de par en par. Después, gruñendo furiosamente, apoyó una mano en la cadera. Se agarró a la parte superior de la puerta, apoyó el codo y se recostó sobre la madera, impidiendo a Hinata ver.

—Naruto —respondió Iruka. El Ninja observó a Naruto con pánico y, al ver a la pequeña Hyuuga, suspiró claramente aliviado. Hinata sabía que debía de estar pálida y ojerosa, y llevaba puesto su Kimono de novia arrugado.

—Siento molestarlos así —dijo Iruka—, pero pensé que era mi deber informarte. Hay Ninjas afuera de la mansión.

A Naruto se le escapó un gruñido siniestro. Empujó al Sensei a un lado para enfrentarse a quien osara desafiar su morada. Hinata observó la espalda de su marido en silencio. Salió de la habitación precipitadamente, sin darse la vuelta para decirle nada antes de marcharse, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que no se había calzado.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡No parecía interesarle hablar con ella! Había podido verlo en su rostro, antes incluso de que le dijeran nada sobre los Ninjas congregado a las puertas de la mansión. ¿Por qué estaba tan disgustado con ella? Fuera cual fuera la razón, sabía que se enteraría en breve. Su futuro dependía del buen humor de su marido.

—¿Hinata? —Iruka hizo amago de marcharse, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de tristeza de la pequeña Hyuuga. —: ¿Sucede algo?

-No, está todo bien, Iruka San.

—Muy bien, Hinata—suspiró Iruka, no queriendo indagar demasiado.

—Naruto Sama ha dejado sus zapatos; será mejor que se los lleve— murmuró Hinata para sí misma; no quería que su marido huyera de ella con tanta rapidez y estaba contenta de haber encontrado la excusa de ir a buscarle. Al parecer, la gente de la mansión dejaba que el Rubio pasara demasiado tiempo enfadado y ella quería cambiar eso.

Se arrodilló en el suelo para buscar los zapatos debajo de la cama. Seguía llevando su vestido de novia de la noche anterior, y estaba descalza. Los zapatos habían llegado lejos y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por llegar. Al final, tocó con los dedos el cuero y tiró de ellos. Se puso en pie con rapidez, presionó las botas Ninjas con nerviosismo contra su pecho.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la puerta. De pronto, se detuvo alarmada al darle un golpe con el pie al vial con sangre que Naruto le había entregado. Rodó por el suelo de madera, pero no se rompió.

Hinata recogió el vial, dejó los zapatos en el suelo, junto a la flor de camelia, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cama—.

-B-bien, Naruto Sama. Lo hecho, hecho está para siempre, pues no pienso volver a la casa de mi padre, ahora usted y yo estamos unidos.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza y retiró la colcha que habían utilizado la noche anterior. Quitó el tapón que había sobre el vial y, con cuidado de no manchar el lujoso kimono de sangre, derramó el líquido por la sedosa tela.

Hinata observó con cierto remordimiento cómo el líquido rojo teñía la preciosa tela color beige. Deseó que la tela no le hubiera costado una fortuna y que la mancha no fuera permanente. La sangre dejó de esparcirse y Hinata asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Volviéndose hacia donde había dejado los zapatos, los recogió con determinación.

Hinata recorrió el largo pasillo y se detuvo en una sala que sabía estaba vacía. Abrió la puerta y rodó con cuidado por el suelo el vial vacío.

—Está hecho.

—Activo su línea sucesora y sonrió tiernamente. Apretó los zapatos contra el pecho con la intención de llevárselos inmediatamente. Al ver con su Byakugan el rostro hermosamente enfadado de su marido, ensanchó la sonrisa.

—N-naruto... —vaciló Hinata, colocándose una mano a modo de visera para apartar el sol de la mañana mientras veía bajar a Naruto de la muralla. Se había recogido el vestido de novia y lo levaba con las manos, para que no se ensuciara. Aún era temprano. Dedujo que los hombres de fuera les habían rodeado durante la noche tal vez mientras ellos celebraban su boda, y habían encendidos hogueras al amanecer. Oía a los Ninjas del otro lado del muro gritar con voces fuertes órdenes ininteligibles a lo lejos. Asustada, se acercó a la parte del muro por la que bajaba su marido.

Con un nudo en la garganta, vio cómo el Rubio saltaba los escalones que le quedaban de la escalera de madera. Hinata no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era y ahora, tras haber visto de primera mano cómo era su musculoso torso, se encontró deseando volver a verlo. Sabía que sus heridas suponían su pena, como sabía también que muchos se sentirían igual si las tuvieran. Pero, para ella, no era más que un añadido de su peligroso encanto, su principal atractivo.

Hinata ansiaba acabar lo que habían comenzado la noche anterior. Debía haber sido la noche en que consumaran su matrimonio. No estaba muy segura de qué sucedía exactamente durante la consumación, pero sabía que si se parecía a la sensación de sus labios con los suyos, le gustaría. Mientras le observaba, deseó que no llevara el cuello tan subido. Muchos de los hombres mostraban su torso como dictaba la moda, ¿por qué no su marido?

"Por las cicatrices", concluyó Hinata con tristeza. "¡Pero a mí no me importan sus cicatrices!".

El Rubio seguía descalzo, así que no se sintió tan tonta llevando los zapatos contra el pecho. Hinata vio cómo se le marcaban los tendones en la piel al caminar. Tenía la planta del pie llena de barro, y una herida con sangre en uno de los empeines. Corrió hacia él, jadeando.

—Está herido —dijo con preocupación, estrechando los ojos para estudiar la herida.

Naruto alzó una ceja al oír lo que decía, divertido. Siguió su mirada preocupada hacia abajo y giró el tobillo para ver mejor el arañazo.

—No, no es más que un arañazo superficial. He tenido heridas mucho peores en las batallas.

Hinata se lamió los labios resecos y le dio las botas Ninja.

—L-los olvido debajo de la cama. Pensé que las necesitaría y, por lo que veo, e-estaba en lo cierto.

Se apoyó contra la pared, pasó la mano por la planta de los pies para quitar el barro y, rápidamente, se puso los zapatos. Después, más concentrado de lo necesario, subió las cremalleras.

—¿V-van a atacar la mansión?

—Eso parece. —Naruto asintió como si sucediera todos los días y no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Q-qué ha hecho? —Hinata se estremeció de miedo, volviéndose para mirarle a la cara—. El m-mundo Ninja está tranquilo, ¿por qué querrían romper esa paz?

—Esto apenas es una guerra, mi pequeña traidora —se rió Naruto con sarcasmo. Se retiró de la pared y se aproximó hacia ella. Sus ojos azul claro enrojecieron seductoramente al bajar la mandíbula para continuar—: Y el mundo Shinobi nunca está tranquilo, sólo en los breves periodos de descanso entre guerras.

—T-tiene usted una opinión muy fría del mundo, pues ello i-implicaría que las guerras del pasado no sirvieron de nada; que las vidas perdidas en aquellas guerras fueron en v-vano —replicó mirándole a los ojos—.

El Rubio la miró con ojos entrecerrados, meditando su respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Sus ideas parecían divertirle. Al verle, Hinata se quedó sin aliento; de no ser por su mirada, pensaría que había olvidado su beso de la noche anterior. Sabía que ella no lo olvidaría nunca, pues su cuerpo volvía a palpitarle sólo con recordarlo. Se sonrojó, sintiéndose insegura, y apartó la mirada de sus ojos escrutadores. Fue un error, pues sus ojos fueron directos a la extraña y creciente protuberancia que se veía a través del apretado pantalón. Ya no sentía que tuviera que apartar la mirada de él, aunque seguía sin saber qué había hecho para merecer su ira.

"Tal vez no me quiera porque no soy una amante experta. Tal vez le haya decepcionado", pensó Hinata con preocupación, pues no sabía qué hacer para mejorar. "O tal vez mi marido sea uno de esos hombres que nunca están satisfechos".

—¿Q-quién es? —preguntó, consciente del silencio. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su ahora marido, Hinata activo su Byakugan y lo que vio la hizo estremecer.

—El Clan Hyuuga... —Hinata hizo una pausa y tomo airé, como si acabara de recordar qué estaba sucediendo-

-Así es, el famoso Clan Hyuuga está aquí- Resoplo Naruto.

Alzó la cabeza de pronto, sorprendida, y se estremeció al oírlo creyendo comprender lo que estaba pensando. Se inclinó hacia él suplicante, para tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—N-no puede mandarme de vuelta con él, da igual lo que piense, R-recuerde su promesa; me dio su palabra de honor.

Naruto apretó los dientes como única respuesta, ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos amenazadoramente sobre el pecho.

—¡P-por favor, no lo haga! —Hinata miró por encima del hombro del Rubio, viendo al ejército de su padre a través de los muros de la Mansión, Sabía que su padre dirigía a muchos hombres que eran leales al Hyuuga porque le creían un hombre de gran poder y, en muchos sentidos, los miembros del Clan suponían bien. Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo—. H-haga que se marche, se lo ruego, no dejé que me llevé con él.

—No puedo obligarle a que se marche, deberá tomar la decisión él solo. Sólo puedo ofrecerle un incentivo.

—¿N-no esta pensando en entregarme a él, verdad? —Al final, incapaz de estar ni un momento más sin tocarle, se echó hacia delante para agarrarle del brazo—. P-prometió matarme antes. ¡N-no me casaré con el! No estaba ahí; no sabe de lo que es capaz.

—¿Tan pronto olvidaste nuestros votos, mi querida esposa? — Preguntó con cinismo, liberando el brazo sin pasión—. Creo que no dice gran cosa de mi valía como esposo.

—N-no —dudó Hinata al ver su mirada. Dio un paso hacia atrás recuperando la compostura—. Pensé que se refería a eso con lo del incentivo; creí que pensaba enviarme de vuelta y anular el matrimonio, pues aún no se ha consumado de verdad. Sería el camino más fácil para usted, puesto que los miembros de mi Clan nos superan en número.

—Podemos arreglar lo de la consumación inmediatamente si tanto te preocupa. Tal vez así no olvides quién es tu nuevo amo y señor —le ofreció una sonrisa cruel—. ¿Te desgarro el vestido y te tomo aquí mismo, en el patio? Tendríamos multitud de testigos que certificaran la autenticidad del matrimonio.

—Vio su cara enrojecer escandalosamente y ahogó una carcajada—. Además, ¿has olvidado por qué me casé con contigo? No tendría mi venganza si te enviara de vuelta a casa, a no ser que fuera muerta, y no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que quieres.

Hinata contuvo el aliento al ver su mirada de odio. Dio un paso más hacia atrás al ver que se le aproximaba. Le temblaron las manos y su corazón palpitaba a mil.

—No te preocupes por la consumación —declaró, avanzando aún con la extraña sonrisa. Su mirada se posó en la parte expuesta de sus grandes pechos—. Enseguida atenderemos ese detalle.

Hinata se estremeció ante la promesa que encerraban sus palabras, aunque a su parecer no parecían aportarle demasiado placer. La agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó presa del miedo—. ¿M-me ara daño? ¿Ha decidido matarme como parte de su venganza? N-no va a consumar... aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora?

—Hyuuga—dijo Naruto con crueldad, y sus labios se trocaron en una sonrisa de malicioso placer. Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído—: Aún está por ver qué hago; creo que depende enteramente de ti. ¿Tienes algo que confesarme?

—U-usted me dijo que no le mintiera nunca, así que no, no tengo nada que confesar.

—Muy bien —dijo sin soltarla—. ¿Invitamos a tu padre a entrar?

—¡N-no lo entiendo! —Hinata alzó una mano temblorosa para rogarle, tratando en vano de liberarse de él—. N-no puede hacerle pasar, puede herirlo.

—Mi pequeña arpía, eres tu quien juega. Detén ahora mismo tu farsa de niña buena e inocente —Naruto se inclinó un poco y agarró el dobladillo de su Kimono de novia, quitándoselo con fuerza de la mano. Hinata se paralizó, convencida de que iba a llevar a cabo sus amenazas y a poseerla allí mismo, en el patio, a la vista de sus hombres. Con tres tirones, arrancó un buen trozó del rico vestido.

—¿P-por qué hace eso? Hinata estaba aterrada no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo y que planes tenía en mente para ella.

—Puedo desvestirte donde y cuando quiera. Podría llevarte por este patio desnuda; eres mi mujer de mi propiedad —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Hinata se sintió aliviada al ver que no la llevaba contra la pared.

Naruto se giró hacia ella con un destello de júbilo en sus sombríos ojos y le dijo:

—Sube a cambiarte. Recibiremos a tu padre y le daremos la buena nueva de nuestra unión.

Hinata se estremeció al oír su fría carcajada, que la persiguió por el patio mientras corría a cambiarse.

No conozco a mi marido. ¡Tal vez sea verdad que me he casado con un monstruo!

Naruto observó cómo Hinata se alejaba de él. Le había mirado con tal ingenuidad que había estado tentado de creer cualquier cosa que le dijera. Pero habría sido estúpido por su parte.

No se dejaría engañar por su bonito rostro. Mientras se ponía sus zapatos, había dejado vagar la vista por su encantadora silueta; desde el pelo que flotaba al aire hasta sus orejitas, a lo largo de la delicada línea de su garganta y el pulso que le latía erráticamente ahí. Su rostro era tranquilo, pero se había lamido con nerviosismo el labio interior al ver su erección. Le había costado demasiado no usar sus labios para otra cosa.

Al verla marchar corriendo, sintió que su pantalón se volvía aún más estrecho.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué me está haciendo este pequeño duendecillo.

Pese a que el Rubio sabía que le había mentido como mujer, no podía evitar desear tocarla. Cada vez que estaba cerca, sentía la loca necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla. Parte de él ni siquiera estaba enfadado con ella, aunque no confiaba en ella y le gustaba hacerla temblar de miedo para ver su vulnerabilidad.

Naruto se giró hacia la puerta principal y aguardó con paciencia a ver qué respondía Hiashi a su solicitud de tregua. El Rubio no sabía cómo había podido llegar el líder del Clan a la conclusión de que su hija estaba en su casa, a no ser que la hubiera dejado él mismo allí. Naruto no le había dicho nada a nadie de su prisionera, ni siquiera cuando se presentó ante el Hokage. Era poco probable que los criados hubieran hablado de ello fuera de la Mansión, puesto que hacía tiempo que nadie salía de kootteru Mizumi.

Era posible que el antiguo prometido de su mujer le hubiera seguido la pista hasta la mansión. Al menos su mujer no le había mentido en cuanto a la alianza entre los dos hombres. Se alegró de que los tuvieran rodeados, pues así no tendría que enfrentarse tan pronto a su traicionera mujer. La promesa de una buena lucha siempre animaba a un guerrero, y aún seguía demasiado enfurecido como para lidiar con su maquinadora mujercita.

Tras varios minutos, abrieron la puerta y vio a un hombre bajito entrar. El pequeño Ninja miraba a todos lados a medida que se aproximaba con timidez, Naruto sonrió pues el hombre que le enviaban era, en realidad, un niño debilucho que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El pequeño observó tembloroso a su alrededor antes de fijarse en el infame Kyuubi de kootteru Mizumi.

— ¿Suplicas clemencia? —preguntó con su voz cambiante de niño. El pequeño Chūnin se detuvo frente al Rubio y tragó con fuerza.

—No, dile a tu líder que me gustaría saber por qué osa a invadir mis territorios. Dile que se enfrente a mí como un hombre. Le doy mi palabra de que, si se comporta con honor, le escoltaré de vuelta a Konoha —dijo Naruto con su tono más oscuro. Suprimió una sonrisa al ver que el chiquillo asentía y salía corriendo de la Mansión. A los pocos minutos, cuatro hombres se acercaban.

Naruto se quedó quieto, ocultando sus deseos de venganza tras una máscara de hielo al reconocer a Hiashi entre ellos. Le habría reconocido a kilómetros de distancia. Hanzo lo acompañaba.

Naruto alzó los puños hasta la cintura mientras observaba acercarse a los hombres. A su juicio, no vacilaron al acercarse a él, como había hecho el chiquillo. Dos Anbus a los que Naruto no conocía se quedaron atrás mientras sus líderes se acercaban al Rubio.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Naruto estrechó los ojos, pero no se movió para armarse. No se había molestado en llevar alguna arma, pues conocía bien a Hiashi. El Hyuuga no atacaría a un hombre desarmado, al menos no en presencia de tantos hombres. El Rubio sonrío con frialdad al ver que el patriarca del Clan se había dado cuenta de que iba desarmado.

—He venido a vengar la muerte de mi hija. —Hiashi miraba a Naruto amenazadoramente, aunque su imponente silueta no intimidaba a su oponente en lo más mínimo. Tenía amplios hombros tensos del ejercicio de la guerra, pero no reclamaba obediencia por su físico sino por su porte.

—No —respondió Naruto, sonriendo de placer.

—¿No? —interfirió Shimura desde su lado— ¿Eres un cobarde? ¿Sólo sabes herir a mujeres indefensas?

—Algún día podré preguntarte lo mismo, Hanzo.

—Naruto ignoro al hombre girando despectivamente la cabeza—. Pasen, señores discutiremos el problema de forma más civilizada. Estoy seguro de que recuerdan que así es como se hace en Konoha.

Hiashi se puso tenso al ver que le recordaban tan abiertamente sus actos. Observó con gesto de perplejidad, antes de volver a centrar la atención en el Rubio. Aclarándose la garganta hizo un gesto a los otros para que le siguieran.

Naruto le hizo un gesto a Shira para que le acompañara, y el hombre obedeció.

—Shira, informa al resto de los hombres de que tenemos invitados —le dijo—. Diles que se presenten en la sala principal, no vayan a considerarnos poco hospitalarios y, si no les importa la hospitalidad, diles que hay Sake para todos.

Shira rió ante lo que sus palabras implicaban e hizo como le ordeno.

—¡Sake! —gritó Naruto a una criada que pasaba por allí. Se dirigió hacia la mesa principal y se sentó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Hiashi y Shimura entraban despacio en la sala principal. Los dos Anbus que habían entrado con ellos les siguieron, pero se quedaron en la puerta, preparados por si les tendían una emboscada.

—¿Qué significa esto, Naruto? —rugió Shimura desde la entrada, apresurándose a entrar. Miró con recelo a todos lados y, al ver que la sala estaba vacía, continuó caminando—. Hemos venido a pedir justicia. Si no quedamos satisfechos, atacaremos kootteru Mizumi hasta que tú y todos los que habiten entre estas paredes hayan muerto.

Naruto frunció el ceño al oír el tono de voz del hombre. Conocía a Shimura muy bien, sabía la clase de basura que era y agradeció inmediatamente que no fuera a estar demasiado tiempo en su presencia. Aquel hombre le miraba con gesto arrogante. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se le dibujó en la cara al girarse lentamente.

Hiashi vaciló, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. Después, alzando la barbilla un poco, husmeó el aire que les rodeaba y frunció el ceño. Se aproximó a la mesa principal y le dijo a Shimura con diplomacia, al pasar junto a él:

—Escucharemos lo que tenga que decir el Namikaze.

Naruto asintió a la criada, que había vacilado al ver a los furiosos hombres. Se aproximó, llenó unas copas de Sake y las dispuso con rapidez en la mesa ante el Rubio, antes de retirarse apresuradamente.

—No he matado a la hija de nadie —dijo Naruto sin preámbulos al ver que los hombres se sentaban. Se recostó sobre su silla y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera aburrido. Golpeaba suavemente el brazo de la silla de madera con el dedo anular y, cuando los hombres le miraron, continuó—: Me gustaría saber con qué derecho rodeas mi mansión, pues es un acto de guerra hacerlo. Dudo mucho que al Hokage le agrade lo que haces.

Hiashi lanzó un trozo de tela sobre la mesa. La lana era de buena calidad, aunque estaba sucia y rasgada.

—Encontramos esto a las puertas de tu casa, pertenece a la chamarra de mi hija.

Naruto recogió el trozo de tela e hizo como si lo estudiara con detenimiento. Había sangre en él. Ondeó el trozo de tela con gesto despectivo y volvió a lanzarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Y qué? El viento podría haberlo arrastrado hacia aquí.

—¡Es poco probable, Kyuubi, y lo sabes! —interrumpió Shimura. Su larga y delgada silueta se agitaba con indignación. ¡Quiero justicia!

— Kyuubi —se limitó a decir Naruto con enfado. Al ver que Shimura miraba confuso a su alrededor, le explicó irritado—: Soy Namikaze Naruto, y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera, Shimura.

Shimura tragó con fuerza y murmuró:

—No eres más que un prisionero, un demonio que busca joder la tranquilidad de los demás, no estas a mi nivel.

—¡Shimura! —rugió Hiashi, y el hombre cerró la boca.

— Tal como les iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran con tanta rudeza, no he matada a la hija de ningún hombre. La verdad es que no he matado a nadie desde que estoy en kootteru Mizumi.

—¡Sé que ha estado aquí! —El Hyuuga golpeó el puño contra la mesa—. ¡No puedes negarlo!

Naruto alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tomó su copa de Sake y bebió con toda tranquilidad. Apartando la copa de sus labios hizo girar el Sake en la copa para ver el movimiento del líquido.

—¡Por kamisama! Puedo oler su perfume. ¡No hay nada parecido en toda Konoha! —Dijo Hiashi—. Has matado a mi hija.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Para obtener una casa con fragancia? —Naruto rió al dejar la copa sobre la mesa—. Me importa más bien poco a qué huela mi sala.

—No sé por qué harias tal cosa. —Hiashi tragó visiblemente ante la mirada de Naruto. El patriarca estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, y los dos lo sabían.

—Yo de usted tendría cuidado, Hiashi —respondió Naruto. Se rascó la comisura del labio con la uña del dedo—. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que deseas que no salgan nunca a la luz.

Hiashi se atragantó al oír sus nebulosas palabras y empalideció.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Shimura. Recogió el trozo de tela y lo ondeó; Señaló la mancha de sangre y continuó—: Hinata Sama iba a ser mi esposa, y la has matado. Todas las pruebas señalan a ti. Me vengaré por ello. Te reto a...

—¡Silencio! —bramó Hiashi, mandándole callar con la mano. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que hacía. Trató de recuperar el tono razonable al decir—: No actúes con tanta precipitación, Shimura.

Naruto dejó caer la mano a un lado y observó a los dos hombres con fastidio. Entrecerró los ojos mientras discutían con susurros.

Al final, Hanzo se puso en pie e hizo ademán de marcharse.

—Vayámonos, Hiashi. No se puede razonar con el Kyuubi de kootteru Mizumi.

—Esperen. —El tono de Naruto no era una súplica, sino más bien una orden. Sonrió perezosamente al ver la mirada confundida de Hiashi.

—¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo? —Hiashi golpeó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, volcando el contenido. Golpeó la mesa dos veces con la mano extendida—: ¡Dime!

Naruto no sabía qué pretendían el Hyuuga y su acompañante, y aún no estaba seguro del papel de Hinata en todo ello, pero vería a qué jugaban y lo descubriría. El Rubio miró hacia la escalera y su boca se torció en una desagradable sonrisa. Hinata acababa de entrar corriendo. Paseó la mirada por la sala en busca de su padre y de Shimura. Se había puesto un vestido más sencillo de color rosa pálido. Naruto se preguntó distraído de dónde lo habría sacado, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que lo habría tomado prestado de alguna criada.

En el mismo momento en que entraba su mujer, los hombres de Naruto llenaron la sala. Sus roncas voces rompieron con el silencio. Aún no se habían puesto las mesas para la comida, pues era demasiado temprano, así que un par de hombres las cogieron mientras otros traían los sillaa. Enseguida estaban listos para beber. Con bostezos y ojos soñolientos, se volvieron expectantes para ver qué merecía una copa de Sake tan temprano.

Shira llevó a Sen a la sala principal, susurrándole algo al oído. La mujer se sonrojó y observó a los enfadados hombres que habían en la mesa principal. Al ver al Namikaze, frunció el ceño, pero asintió a lo que Shira le hubiera dicho. Se escurrió hacia la cocina y se marchó.

Los dos molestos invitados siguieron la mirada de Naruto. Hiashi sofocó un grito de asombro al ver que su hija se dirigía hacia él. Llevaba la cabeza inclinada, aunque caminaba demasiado rápido.

—¡Por dios! —. No puede ser cierto; estaba seguro de que estaría muerta.

—P-padre —dijo Hinata sin más, aunque su voz temblorosa y tartamudeo demostraba su falta de confianza—. ¿Q-qué hace aqu?

Naruto observaba la conversación con fingida indiferencia, pues no perdía detalle del intercambio. Se recostó sobre su asiento, se cruzó de brazos y cruzó la pierna lastimada sobre la rodilla.

—He venido aquí a vengarte —Hiashi se aproximó a su hija. Hinata se encogió ligeramente al verle avanzar.

—¿V-vengarme? —preguntó Hinata con recato y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Temblando, flexionó ligeramente los dedos de la mano.

—Sí, dime Hinata, ¿qué te ha hecho el monstruo? —exigió Hiashi en voz alta, confiando sin duda alguna que la pequeña denunciaría al monstruo delante de los Ninjas. Alzó una mano para tomarla del hombro y apretárselo con fuerza a modo de advertencia la arrastró frente a Naruto. El Líder mantenía a su hija a distancia sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación paternal por su seguridad.

Al ver que no se movía, la agarró del brazo y observó al Rubio— Habla, Hinata. Cuéntame qué te ha hecho el monstruo.

—¿M-monstruo? —chilló Hinata. Naruto ocultó su sonrisa. Hinata hizo como si mirara alrededor de la silenciosa sala, sin parecer notar la aspereza con que le agarraba su padre.

—No te hagas la tonta, niña, o me obligaras a pegarte —soltó Hiashi. Alzó la mano como amenaza para volver a dejarla caer enseguida. Luego, deteniendo su rabiá para ver lo que llevaba puesto, frunció el ceño.

—Pareces una criada —soltó Shimura al acercarse a Hiashi por detrás. Entrecerró los ojos de manera intimidatoria para que el hombre no le viera y, al hablar, lo hizo en un tono bajo y marcado— ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—N-no me ha hecho nada, padre —declaró Hinata sin más, ignorando a Shimura. Hiashi dejó caer la mano, sorprendido. La joven se apartó un poco de los enfadados hombres, pidiendo ayuda a su marido con la mirada. Naruto se puso en pie, pero no fue a rescatarla—. N-nada que pueda considerarse deshonroso. Me ha tratado bien.

—Entonces sigues siendo virgen —asumió su padre, aliviado—. Bien; nos vamos. Esta misma noche te casaras con Hanzo. No esperaré más; tendré mi alianza.

—N-no. —Hinata entrelazó los dedos y se giró para mirar a Naruto, suplicándole que le ayudara. Se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse, decidido a ver cómo continuaba el juego.

_"__¿Qué hace? ¡D__igaselo__! ¡Diga algo, cualquier cosa!__"_

Hinata observó a Naruto sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

— ¡He dicho que te muevas! —Bramó Hiashi enfadado. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta—. ¡Ya me has causado demasiados problemas!

Hinata se tambaleó pero no se cayó, arrastraba los pies con fuerza. Los Shinobis a cargó del Rubio miraron con desaprobación, pero no se pusieron en pie para ayudarla. Uno de ellos sacó un Kunai y lo puso sobre la mesa. Todos observaban a Naruto, listos para luchar a su señal, pero el Rubio no se movía.

El Líder Hyuuga se giró para observar al Nueve Colas, sin esperar a ver si su hija le obedecía.

—Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella, Namikaze. Nos iremos, pero si descubro que le has hecho daño, volveré con un ejército de Ninjas e la Hoja.

—¡N-no, padre! N-no puedo casarme con Shimura San esta noche. —Hinata se puso entre su marido y su padre. Con Naruto cerca de ella, encontró la fuerza que le hacía falta para volver a desafiar a su padre. Le dolía el hombro donde la había agarrado, y se frotó el músculo lastimado. Observó a la multitud inmóvil que había allí, rogando en silencio que la ayudaran. Pero nadie se movió.

— ¡Joven insolente! —Gritó Hiashi, sin molestarse en ocultar su creciente ira—. Harás lo que yo te diga. No te corresponde a ti tomar esa decisión. Tienes suerte de que Shimura aún quiera casarse después de todo lo que has hecho; después de que huyeras así. Te eduqué para ser una Ninja y líder del Clan, pero ya que no has servido para eso, entonces serás la esposa ideal, y eso es lo que serás esta misma noche.

—S-sí, padre, me corresponde a mí decidir. No me casaré con él. ¡No sabes lo qué me ha hecho! —Hinata quería desesperadamente explicarle el tipo de hombre que era Shimura, quería que su padre comprendiera el verdadero monstruo que era el pretendiente que le había elegido. Abrió la boca, lista para explicarle qué tipo de traición había cometido Shimura, y lista para contarle qué le había sucedido a su nana.

Hanzo dio un paso adelante, como si fuera a protestar. Abrió la boca al tiempo que Hinata, pero ambos guardaron silencio al ver que Hiashi alzaba la mano. Con un movimiento vigoroso, le cruzó la cara con el dorso de la mano. Hinata cayó al suelo. Le sangraba la nariz y el dolor se extendió por su cara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al alzar la vista para observar a los hombres. El ceño fruncido de Shimura se trocó en una sonrisa; los dos hombres miraban con los brazos cruzados. Todo su ser temblaba. El rostro de Hanzo se iluminó de satisfacción y el de Hiashi mostraba su determinación. Al ver que no se movía, Hiashi se dirigió a sus hombres.

—Llévenla al campamento —ordenó, señalando a su hija— Ven, Shimura, acabemos esto de una vez.

A Naruto le sorprendió que el hombre hubiera llegado tan lejos como para golpear a su hija delante de todos. Hasta aquel momento, pensaba que su interacción no era más que un juego. Vio a Hinata caer en cámara lenta. La violencia del impacto hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás; el sonido del puño del hombre contra el rostro de la joven fue demasiado fuerte y demasiado real, y salió sangre de su nariz y de su boca. En el instante en que su mujer tocó el suelo, se echó hacia delante con una fuerza letal, echó el brazo hacia atrás y golpeó a Hiashi en la barbilla.

—¡No volvas a tocar a mi mujer! —siseó Naruto. El anciano se tambaleó, pero no se cayó. El líder Anbu se quedó boquiabierto ante su atrocidad, pero dio un paso hacia atrás. Naruto se puso delante de su mujer para que no la vieran—. La próxima vez que toques algo de mi propiedad, será la última.

—¿Tu mujer? —Preguntó Shimura sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¡No, es mi prometida! No tienes derecho a decir tal cosa, ¡Hiashi, di algo!

—No, era tu prometida. Ahora es mi esposa —respondió Naruto con su tono de voz más razonable. Oyó que Hinata se ponía en pie tras él y, haciéndose a un lado, dejó que todos la vieran.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Hiashi sin poder creerlo. Se giró para mirar a su hija a los ojos, deseando que negara lo que decía el Namikaze—. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has accedido a casarte con este monstruo?

—N-no le llame monstruo. Ustedes son los monstruos, padre. Usted y Shimura. —Hinata se sacudió el vestido y se pasó la mano por el lado con el que había golpeado el suelo. La nariz le sangraba abundantemente y se pasó la mano con dolor, manchando de sangre la manga del vestido—. S-sí, soy su mujer, y accedí con gusto a serlo.

—Vas a venir conmigo. Haremos que lo anulen. Iremos a ver al Hokage ahora mismo —Hiashi se movió para agarrarla, pero vaciló al ver que Naruto se interponía. Gruñendo, miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no la encontró.

La sala se llenó de las protestas susurradas de los Ninjas. Algunos de los hombres incluso se habían puesto en pie; ninguno había tocado su copa de Sake, pues no perdían de vista al grupo. Los molestos invitados miraron a su alrededor con valentía y retrocedieron.

—M-mi sitio está aquí, junto a mi marido. No hay razón para anular el matrimonio —dijo Hinata, cogiendo tímidamente el brazo de Naruto. Y luego, miró a su marido con recato. Al final, con una ligera sonrisa de adoración, se giró hacia su padre para decirle. — E-el matrimonio se consumó anoche. C-compruebe la ropa de cama si no me cree.

Naruto se puso tenso al oír sus palabras. Hinata le miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas y le sonrió tímidamente, rogándole con la mirada que le creyera. Comprendió su mirada silenciosa y asintió con la cabeza.

—No te creo —dijo Shimura con valentía—. Es un truco. ¿Dónde está el anillo? Ni siquiera sabes qué es la consumación. Por que dices esas cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó la lengua por los labios resecos mientras observaba la boca de Naruto. Sus actos habían surtido el efecto deseado; para diversión de Naruto, el hombre empalideció de furia.

—Aún eres virgen, ¿no? —Preguntó el Líder de Anbu Su rostro había enrojecido—. Eso has dicho.

—¡N-no, eso ha asumido mi padre! —Hinata temblaba, pero no soltó el brazo de su marido—. N-no soy virgen. De hecho, ¡nada más lejos de la realidad! Somos marido y mujer y, para su información, h-hemos consumido nuestra unión al menos catorce veces esta noche. ¡A-así que no se puede anular!

_¡Por todos los santos! ¿Catorce veces en una sola noche!_

Naruto estaba alucinado de que su esposa se atreviera a decir esa cosa. En el pasado se había sentido orgulloso de su virilidad, ¿pero, catorce veces? Su mujercita era, en verdad, mucho más inocente de lo que le había hecho creer. Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. Su mujer albergaba grandes esperanzas en él; y, por cómo empalmó, su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a intentar probar que sus palabras eran ciertas

Las criadas allí reunidas ahogaron grititos y murmuraron sorprendidas. Unas pocas miraron al Rubio con aprecio femenino y asombro. Las más jóvenes le miraban horrorizadas y a Hinata con pesar. Los soldados gruñeron admirados a su señor y unos pocos rieron por lo bajo ante la idea.

Hinata le miró confundida, y el Namikaze casi pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos lavanda. Le estaba costando mucho no reírse.

— ¡Maldita puta! —gritó Hiashi enfurecido, observando a Naruto con recelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de indignación—. No me lo creo. Te está obligando a decir tales cosas.

—S-sen San —dijo Hinata, volviéndose hacia la mujer. La criada se apiñaba junto al grupo de criadas en la puerta de la cocina—. Ve a la habitación de N-naruto Sama y trae la sábana nupcial para que todos lo vean, de forma que nadie pueda n-negar la validez de este matrimonio.

—Lleva a Hinata y a uno de los Shinobis de Hiashi contigo —añadió Naruto, de acuerdo con la orden de su pequeña mujer—. Para que vean que no hay engaño.

—N-no es necesario, Naruto Sama, yo me quedaré aquí —Dijo Hinata y volvió a sonreír con recato a su marido, antes de enrojecer.

Naruto asintió, concediéndole lo que pedía. De todas formas, no quería perderla de vista en aquellos momentos, no fuera a ser que los hombres de Hiashi decidieran rescatar ellos solos a la hija del Hyuuga. Se regocijó en la cara de tormento del hombre, consciente de que Hinata era la causa de su tormento.

La multitud congregada allí aguardó en silencio a que Sen, volviera con la sábana. Naruto sintió temblar la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio su rostro ensangrentado. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el de él, y vio el miedo que sentía. Sabía que, en aquellos momentos, él era a quien menos temía de los dos y que, en verdad, no estaba aliada con su padre.

Naruto observó en silencio a los intrusos. Le pareció que Sen tardaba una eternidad en volver. La oyó bajar las escaleras y apareció portando solemnemente la sábana, con el Ninja tras ella.

El Shinobi de Hiashi parecía haber visto un fantasma; era incapaz de mirar al Hyuuga a los ojos. Tenía el rostro ceniciento y tragó con fuerza, clavando la vista en el suelo. El rostro de Sen era pálido y ojeroso. Sin esperar a que se lo ordenaran, sacó la sedosa tela y la desenrolló para que todos la vieran.

Al ver la mancha roja, Hiashi enrojeció de rabia.

— ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija, bárbaro? Monstruo despiadado. Engendro del Demonio. ¡Pagaras por esto!

Naruto ocultó su regocijo al ver la mancha, sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacerle a su reputación. Su mujer había vertido todo el contenido del vial en las sábanas, haciendo que pareciera que la había tratado salvajemente la noche anterior. Pero lo que más gracia le hizo no era el tamaño de la mancha, sino dónde estaba colocada. De acuerdo con la tela, habría poseído a su esposa por la garganta.

—Ahí tienes la prueba. Ahora, largo de mis territorios —declaró Naruto con frialdad. Tuvo que morderse el interior del labio para no reír. Empujó a Hinata tras él y se llevó los puños a las caderas—, o se lo diré al Viejo Hokage. Estan invadiendo mis tierras.

Naruto sonrió con gesto de loco al ver la incomodidad del portador del Byakugan.

—El sacerdote está redactando los documentos hoy mismo—

—A-así es, padre —interrumpió Hinata.

—No creo lo que dice tu insolente lengua —dijo Hiashi.

—C-créalo, padre. —Hinata se acercó más a Naruto— No puede hacer nada al respecto; lo hecho, hecho está.

—Mira a tus espaldas, ahí tienes a los testigos —declaro Naruto, enfadándose por momentos ante la persistencia del castaño—. Shira, acércate.

El peligris se puso en pie, sonrió con gracia y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi señor.

—Dicelo —Ordenó Naruto sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, pues observaba victorioso al Hyuuga.

—Sí, yo fui testigo —dijo el hombre con voz alta y firme—. Fue una ceremonia vinculante y digna, fui testigo de todo.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —Siseó Shimura, cansado de esperar a que Hiashi se moviera—. Va a ser mi mujer; no toleraré esto. Está ligada a mí, igual que si hubiéramos estado casados.

—Puesto que el honor así lo dicta, te pagaré por los inconvenientes causados. Di un precio justo. —Naruto sonrió, llevándose las manos a la espalda para agarrar a Hinata. La abrazó, apretándola posesivamente contra su pecho. Tenía la frente pegada a la tela de su camisa negra, y le temblaban los hombros bajo su abrazo, pero no luchó por apartarse, pues la envolvía con sus brazos para protegerla.

—No me darás dinero... —empezó a decir Shimura.

—Bien, entonces así quedamos, pues no te llevaras a mi Hinata. —Naruto hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Shira—. Escoltales fuera.

—Sí, Naruto Sama. — Shira se dio la vuelta para marcharse y esperó a que los hombres le siguieran. Varios de los Niinjas se pusieron en pie de golpe para ayudar al peligris.

—Hanzo se quedará fuera de la mansión para asegurarse que no trataras de huir, y yo saldré inmediatamente en busca de Hokage Sama. Pagaras por haber insultado mi nombre. Cuando haya acabado contigo, ¡Las demás Aldeas pedirán tu cabeza! —Hiashi salió enfadado de la Mansión. Shimura giró sobre los talones y le siguió.

Naruto observó a los hombres partir antes de soltar el esbelto cuerpo de su mujer. Apoyó la barbilla en el cabello de la joven y sonrió con malicia. Con gesto ausente, le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciándola con suavidad.

Al ver que les observaban, Naruto se aclaró la garganta. Hinata alzó la vista para mirarle, clavando su inocente mirada en la suya. Ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente, observando brevemente el firme abrazo con que le rodeaba la cintura.

—P-perdóneme —dijo Hinata con suavidad, dejando caer los brazos. Había manchado la chaqueta con la sangre de la nariz, aunque no se apreciaba en la tela negra. Hizo una mueca y trató en vano de limpiar la sangre con la mano hasta que al final, incapaz de quitar la mancha, suspiró y dejó caer las manos. —Gracias por mantener su palabra.

Naruto alzó el dedo para tocarle con suavidad la punta de la nariz. Frunció el ceño al ver la mancha de sangre que le cubría la mejilla y la barbilla. El puente de la nariz se le estaba empezando a hinchar ya con un moratón.

—Ya lo sé... —Hinata trató de ocultar la nariz con la mano, y se apartó de él—. Se hará mas notorió.

Naruto estaba a punto de contestar cuando alzó la vista. Los espectadores observaban a la pareja en silencio. Se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta e ignoró el rápido latir de su corazón.

—I-iré a limpiarme —dijo Hinata, al ver que no le contestaba. Se apartó de él cubriéndose la nariz y casi corrió entre la multitud en su precipitación por salir de allí.

Naruto no quería que se retirara, pero la dejó marchar. Sintió la frialdad de su sangre en el pecho y, con un gesto, indicó a la multitud reunida que se dispersara. El Namikaze quería ir tras su mujer, pero sabía que no podía; primero tenía que asegurarse de que sus incómodos invitados partieran sin mayores incidentes.

— ¿Catorce veces? —preguntó un Ninja pelirrojo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Salió detrás de Naruto y los Shinobis que habían escuchado su comentario rieron con júbilo.

Naruto no se mostró sorprendido ante su comentario, ni respondió cuando algún otro añadía su comentario a la broma. Sus hombres nunca se le habían acercado con tanta libertad, y el Rubio encontró agradables sus bromas fáciles. Cuando uno de ellos le palmeó en la espalda, Naruto sonrió y dijo con gesto serio:

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes proporcionar tanto placer a una mujer en una sola noche?

Los hombres rieron con ganas, mostrando un nuevo respeto a su líder.

Hinata tembló al recordar la calidez del fuerte abrazo de su marido. Se sentía a salvo en sus brazos. Su torso era fuerte y sus brazos eran como un agradable _tornillo_ que le ataba a su cuerpo. Le dolieron los pezones al presionarlos contra su túnica, y el fuego de la pasión se encendió en la boca del estómago. No habría querido moverse, pues su inflexible fuerza le agradaba.

Ahora que había salido de la sala, no sabía qué hacer. Por la reacción de los testigos, tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo con las sábanas pero no imaginaba el qué.

¿Qué puede hacer? El Hokage no puede anular el matrimonio No puedo casarme con un hombre tan malvado como Shimura; preferiría la mas horrible de las muertes. Preferiría morir.

—¡No mas! —se regañó a sí misma por dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza —

¿Qué razón podría darle al Tercer Hokage para que permitiera que el matrimonio siguiera.

Tal vez un hijo.

_**Perdón por la tardanza… Ténganme un poquito de paciencia.**_

_**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina_**

**_Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_**

**_Categoría: M_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_**

**_La Doncella y El Monstruo_**

_**Capítulo **__**7**_

* * *

**Advertencia:** **_Lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, pocas cosas quedan a la imaginación._**

* * *

Trató de no dejarse llevar por las lágrimas al recordar el rostro de su marido mientras observaba cómo la trataba su padre. En defensa de Naruto, debía admitir que había golpeado a su padre en la barbilla; pero, aun así, pensó que su marido debería haberla protegido.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan segura con Naruto? ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan injustamente segura? Sí, Naruto había acudido a su ayuda, pero tarde. Para cuando lo hizo, ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz y a la vista de todos. Trató de no sentirse mal por la indiferencia de Naruto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aspiró con fuerza, decidida a manejar de otra forma el mal carácter de su marido. Si lo que quería era que el matrimonio llegara a buen puerto, tendría que planear muchas cosas.

— ¿C-cómo sabía que estaba aquí? —preguntó Hinata.

Sonriendo a la pequeña Hyuuga, Chiyo le guiñó un ojo.

—Pensé que te esconderías aquí.

Hinata sonrió de corazón a la anciana mujer, al ver cómo se movía por la habitación. Dejó caer la mano con la que se sujetaba la nariz y se sentó en la cama. Recostándose en el colchón, rodó para ponerse de costado y observó a Chiyo.

— ¿Porqué ha venido?

—Para curar tu naris Hinata Chan—respondió Chiyo con otro guiño. Su voz era dulce, como si no hubiera pasado nada—.

—Ah —suspiró Hinata al acordarse. Miró a su alrededor con vergüenza y se chupó los labios, tratando de no volver a tocarse la cara.

—Se que te puedes curar tu solo pequeña, pero quiero ayudarte con mi Jutsu curativo—

—Has sido muy valiente, Hinata Chan —dijo Chiyo con ternura.

— ¿V-valiente? —Hinata apoyó la mano en el colchón para levantar un poco su cansado cuerpo, sorprendida—. ¿P-por qué? ¿Por enfrentarme a mi padre?

—No, por casarte con Naruto. —La mujer se rascó el canoso pelo, pensativa.

—P-pero, ¿por qué...?

—¿Por qué digo tal cosa? Porque parece que necesitas oírlo.

—C-chiyo San—Hinata trató de empezar a decir, pero la criada volvió a interrumpirla.

—No, Hinata, sé que Naruto no es un hombre de trato fácil. Pero creo que fue un milagro lo que te trajo hasta aquí... un verdadero milagro. —Chiyo dejo salir de sus manos una luz de color verde y cubrió con ésta la nariz de Hinata—. Te enviaron para domesticar a la bestia, por decirlo de alguna forma.

— ¿Chiyo San? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿En confianza?

—Claro, Niña—. No soy una de esas cotorras que no saben mantener la boca cerrada. Siempre andan cotilleando, sí señor. ¿Has oído esto? ¿Has oído lo otro? No son más que tontadas, si me permite decirlo. — ¿Le dio algo a mi marido, antes de que se reuniera c-conmigo anoche? —. ¿Algún remedio de algún tipo?

Chiyo se echó a reír.

—No, mi Niña, lo que sucedió fue natural, pero tal vez Naruto sea el más indicado para explicárcelo.

Hinata asintió, sin comprenderla completamente pero simulando haberlo hecho. |

—Aunque, ¿catorce veces en una sola noche? Eso no es tan normal, al menos para mí, y toda esa sangre... tal vez Naruto llevara demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. Tal vez por eso te obligó a soportar.

Chiyo se sonrojó con gesto de culpabilidad y se calló. Hinata tragó saliva, avergonzada, y apartó los ojos.

Aclarándose la garganta, la criada retiro las manos del rostro de Hinata y la miro seriamente.

—Pero no debes preocuparte por ello, Hinata Chan.

Hinata se obligó a sonrojarse al ver cómo pestañeaba la anciana mujer. Suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que Chiyo no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido la sangre. Luego, aclarándose la garganta, trató de excusar débilmente su curiosidad diciendo:

—S-solo me lo preguntaba. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Chiyo bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia ella, con confidencialidad.

—Se supone que el miembro de un hombre debe hacer eso, Niña.

Hinata se sonrojó de verdad y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿H-hacer qué?

—Creo que será mejor que Naruto te explique el resto. Pídele que vaya más despacio. A veces los hombres van demasiado deprisa con las mujeres —respondió Chiyo con un suspiro maternal. Palmeó con suavidad a Hinata en la cabeza—. Pero son hombres, y no pueden evitarlo.

—N-no creo que me explique nada —dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Chiyo se rió, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Q-qué le pasó Naruto San? No quiere decírmelo. ¿Cómo se hizo esas cicatrices? —Preguntó Hinata, con tristeza—. Creo que si lo supiera podría ser mejor esposa. Tal vez así podría comprenderlo.

Chiyo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me corresponde a mí contarcelo Hinata Chan.

—P-pero —intentó protestar Hinata. Dejó la boca abierta durante unos segundos, antes de rendirse a la interrupción de la anciana.

—No, Hinata Chan—repitió—. Ahora, si no te importa, pediré a las chicas que muevan tus pertenencias a tu nuevo cuarto.

—E-espere por favor—

—Sí —respondió Chiyo con recelo. La anciana temía que Hinata continuara interrogándole acerca del Namikaze.

—Gracias—

Chiyo sonrió y dio unas palmaditas a la joven en la espalda.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Chiyo, pero sabía perfectamente que esta no le diría nada ya que era fiel a su ahora esposo.

Chiyo salió de la habitación rápidamente y, al Hinata girarse para despedirse, vio que ya no estaba allí.

¿Mi nuevo cuarto? ¿Dónde va a ponerme esta vez?

* * *

Las hogueras del campamento de Hanzo ardían brillantemente en la oscuridad de la noche, y su luz reflejaba la cantidad de Ninjas que aguardaban ahí fuera. Sus cuerpos brillaban como fantasmas anaranjados que flotaran sin descanso sobre el campo que había a los pies del muro de la mansión. Cientos de Shinobis merodeaban por la zona, sin sentarse a dormir aún, pues la noche no había hecho más que empezar. Sus robustas risas llenaban el aire.

Hinata entornó los ojos perlados en las caras de los hombres que les rodeaban. Había subido al último piso de la mansión para ver mejor la fuerza del ejército de Hanzo y de su padre. Y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre. La unión de los dos ejércitos extendía por el terreno como las marcas de la viruela.

Imaginó que muchos de los Shinobis con los que había crecido estarían ahora ahí, esperando a que su padre volviera. Sabía que eran leales, y que no atacarían en su ausencia, pero los Anbus de Shimura eran harina de otro costal. Hinata se estremeció al imaginar que los asesinos de su Nana estaban ahí abajo ahora mismo, y rogó por que Hanzo los mantuviera a raya.

A medida que la noche se fue oscureciendo, observó que encendían varias hogueras más a lo lejos, expandiendo la amplitud del ejercito Shinobi aún más por el territorio.

—Por Dios —susurró Hinata, llevándose la mano a la garganta. Dio un paso hacia adelante sin pensarlo y oyó las risas de los hombres que había frente a ella. La casa de su marido era silenciosa en comparación. Inclinándose sobre la ventana y activando su Byakugan trató de buscar a Shimura entre ellos, pero una voz varonil y fuerte la hizo renunciar a su búsqueda.

— ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo pequeña? —la risa de Naruto la extremecio. Hablaba en voz baja, y sus palabras eran como el susurro que trae el viento.

Hinata se quedó paralizada, aspirando profundamente. Con nerviosismo, se volvió hacia Naruto y sonrió tímidamente al encontrarse con su mirada. De pie en la escalera, acababa de subir al último piso casi vacío.

Esperó a que se acercara a ella, apoyando el trasero contra la pared. Le daba la espalda al enemigo, desafiante. Le miró con ojos vacíos de expresión y se mordió la comisura del labio. No se atrevió a demostrar el agrado que sentía al verle aparecer.

Naruto era asombrosamente hermoso. Su risa se trocó en una pequeña sonrisa y, por primera vez, Hinata vio un rayo de humor en las profundidades de sus ojos. Se sonrojó al ver cómo la miraba y se obligó a serenarse respirando hondamente.

Naruto subió el último tramo de la escalera con facilidad y se aproximó a ella, buscando su rostro. Hinata alzó la barbilla y, al ver que no hablaba, Naruto se giró hacia el campamento. Apoyo la mano sobre la ventana, junto a la de ella, y dijo con voz queda:

—Siento haber permitido que tu padre te pegara, no debería haber ocurrido.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que pensar de su esperada disculpa.

—N-no es su culpa. No podía saber lo que iba a hacer. Yo, sin embargo, debería haber sabido que estaba pisando terreno peligroso; sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre si le desafiaba así.

—¿Sucedía a menudo? preguntó Naruto con gesto despectivo.

—¿En mi casa? —Repuso Hinata con sonrisa—. Yo diría que sí. M-mi padre no tolera la desobediencia y el que hecho de ser retado o desobedecido es razón más que suficiente para un buen castigo, o por lo menos ese es el pensar de mi padre.

Naruto la miro con algo parecido a la ternura. Una de las hogueras crepito cuando un Ninja echó más leña. Era bonito ver cómo el viento de la noche empujaba las cenizas hacia el cielo oscuro. El olor a madera quemada llenaba el aire y Naruto volvió a sonreír.

—El olor es magnífico, ¿verdad?

— ¿L-le gusta el olor de las hogueras?

—Sí -respondió con suavidad, cerrando los ojos—. Me recuerda a la Aldea de mi madre. Cuando era niño, organizaban celebraciones maravillosas al aire libre; encendían hogueras enormes que duraban toda la noche.

— ¿Y qué c-celebraban?

—La vida —declaró Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Hinata se giró hacia él. Tras dejarle pensar tranquilo unos minutos, volvió a atraerle a su conversación tocándole suavemente la manga.

—U-usted no ríe a menudo; ¿por qué?

—Las cosas son así—suspiró Naruto.

—N-no, creo que es la forma en que las hace usted. —Hinata alzo la barbilla y le plantó cara— ¿P-podrá contarme algún día el secreto que tanto le atormenta?

—No —se limitó a decir Naruto con expresión hermética. Vio su cara de derrota y rió.

—Y-ya veo —declaró ella. Por unos instantes los Shinobis desaparecieron e imaginó a su marido como un niño pequeño lleno de esperanza. Imaginó que debía de haber sido un niño feliz. Apartó la mirada de él con gesto femenino y luchó contra el encanto de su sencilla forma de ser. Cada vez que le miraba, sentía su interior temblar y ceder ante él. Derrotaba sus defensas con su sonrisa.

Naruto se apartó de la pared para inclinarse sobre ella. Tocó sus brazos con ternura, acariciándole los miembros temblorosos con las manos. Alzando una ceja, dijo:

—Tal vez algún día te lo diga.

Sus suaves dedos se movieron con firmeza por los suyos. Noto un punto áspero en el nudillo y le alzó la mano para examinarlo a la luz de la luna; Hinata se sonrojó, pues alrededor del dedo llevaba una sencilla cinta de plata, vieja y extrañamente doblada para formar un círculo.

—Naruto...—dijo Hinata, lamiéndose los labios al ver que vacilaba—, Deje que le explique por favor.

Naruto giró su inexpresivo rostro hacia ella. Su carácter había cambiado y sus endemoniados ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna estudiándola.

—S-shimura se dio cuenta de que no llevaba anillo de casada y, al ver esto en el suelo, cerca de los establos, pensé en pedirle al herrero que lo puliera un poco para poder ponérmelo. Sólo hasta que se solucione el problema con el Hokage. Si le molesta puedo quitármelo; sólo pensé que... no quería ofenderle. No me importa que no pueda... podamos permitirnos comprar joyas. No las necesito. —Hinata ladeó la cabeza para verle mejor y le miró con ojos esperanzadores.

Aguardó a que hablara y por su mirada dedujo que le daba igual el anillo. Una parte de ella sentía que le había gustado la idea. Le besó los labios y volvió a dejar su mano sobre la ventana.

—Naruto Sama, ¿está enfadado?

—Utiliza mi nombre. —Estrechó los ojos para estudiarla mejor. Le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y la miró fijamente cautivándola con el brillo de su mirada.

—Naruto—De pronto, Hinata se desprendió de su abrazo. Naruto hizo una mueca. Girando alrededor de él, sonrió y bailó hacia atrás con paso ligero. Cuando dio contra las escaleras, se volvió para bajar por ellas. Habría querido quedarse con él para siempre, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por marcharse antes de que lo hiciera él. Si quería tener la oportunidad de comprenderlo, tenía que ser algo más tenaz. Ya iba siendo hora de que fuera él quien se preguntara por su cambio de humor.

Dándose cuenta de que había vacilado, Hinata sintió que le agarraba del codo con la mano, impidiéndole tocar la escalera. Se acercó a su espalda y el calor de su aliento le acarició la nuca, provocándole un escalofrío hasta la punta de los dedos. Estaba tan cerca de ella que se echó a temblar.

—Creo que eres todo un misterio pequeña —susurro junto a su nuca.

—N-no es así. Solo voy a cenar, pues es un poco tarde—replicó Hinata con recato, obligándose a ser fuerte ante las extrañas sensaciones que despertaba en ella. A lo lejos, las hogueras y las estrellas del cielo nadaban a su alrededor y se unían a su abrazo. Le acarició el cuerpo entero sin apartar las manos de sus brazos. Instintivamente, apoyó la espalda contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Naruto le acarició la nuca con la boca y besó con suavidad su acelerado pulso, para comprobar su respuesta. Hinata jadeó. El rubio gruñó, haciendo que la piel de ella vibrara; se volvió tan húmeda y temblorosa que le flaquearon las rodillas.

—Mmm. Deseo cenar, mi pequeña —dijo Naruto con voz sensual. Le masajeó el cuero cabelludo, ladeándole la cabeza para llegar mejor a su cuello. Estaba excitada y un temblor la recorrió por completo. Sus pezones se irguieron contra el vestido, rogando por que los liberaran.

Dejó que mordisqueara su suave piel y cerró los ojos, concentrada en la erección de su marido, que daba contra la parte inferior de su espalda. No podía hacer nada cuando la tocaba, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para liberarse.

—¿Ce-cenara carne?

Naruto rió contra su piel.

—Me encantaría.

Deslizó una mano hacia arriba por la cintura, tomando un pezón en su cálida mano. Hinata jadeó, arqueando la espalda cuando lo masajeó. Pellizcó el pezón a través de la tela, jugueteando con la punta sensible. Meció las caderas, presionando su cálida rigidez contra ella con pequeños empujones. El cuerpo de ella se movió con el suyo, adaptándose a su ritmo. Le gustaba, pero quería más. Sus muslos se tensaron. Quería que le tocara ahí, que le acariciara la entrepierna. Los besos de su cuello se volvieron cada vez más agresivos. Hinata gimió, alzando la mano para sujetarle con firmeza. Poco a poco, introdujo la mano en la parte inferior de su estómago moviéndose para presionar a través de la falda.

Su cuerpo explotó con necesidad cuando la agarró de la entrepierna. Le presionaba por detrás con las caderas, obligándola a restregarse contra su mano. La tela se humedeció con su crema y continuó meciéndola contra su mano. Hinata jadeó, agarrándole débilmente de la capa para mantenerle cerca. La brisa de la noche la golpeó y los sonidos de los Ninjas que les vigilaban los rodearon, pero la noche era oscura y no podían verles.

Sus dedos volvieron a encontrar su carne, pero esta vez toco su piel desnuda. Bailando sobre su brote sensible, se abrió paso con la mano por su húmeda raja. Hinata jadeó ante las sensaciones que provocaban sus movimientos, y Naruto gruñó.

—¡Ah, sí, así! —dijo con voz queda, susurrándole palabras ardientes al oído. Respiraba igual de rápido que ella, balanceando las caderas con más fuerza a medida que apretaba el ritmo. De pronto, introdujo un dedo en su interior y Hinata casi muere de placer. Introdujo el dedo más atrás para empujar el suave trozo de piel del agujero de su culo—. Estas tan excitada, tan húmeda. Quiero probar tus jugos. Quiero hundir el rostro entre tus suaves muslos. ¿Me dejaras alimentarme de ti? ¿Me dejas probar cómo te corres por mí?

Era demasiado. Jadeando, se tensó y un fuerte espasmo sacudió su cuerpo.

—Eso es —le animó—, córrete para mí. Deja mis dedos bien húmedos para que pueda probarte.

Sus palabras eran pecaminosas. Debería decirle que parara, pero no podía. El placer de sentir los dedos dentro de su sexo la recorría entera. Siguió moviendo la mano, provocándole espasmos de placer en cada empujón. Después, sacó la mano de ella y le soltó el vestido. Hinata observó cómo se llevaba los dedos a la boca. Lamió su leche de ellos, gimiendo suavemente.

—Mmm, delicioso —susurró, antes de sonreír perversamente—. Ya puedes ir a comer mi pequeña esposa.

La soltó, y su suave tono de voz la recorrió como un gruñido apasionado. Pasó delante de ella y descendió primero por las escaleras. Hinata observó con una mueca de consternación cómo se sumergía en la oscuridad.

Se frotó la nuca con cautela. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía borrar las sensaciones que le provocaba. Aterrada de su debilidad, le siguió.

Naruto se ocultó en la oscuridad y aguardó a ver a Hinata dirigirse a la sala principal. Con los Shinobis acampados a las afueras de la mansión los hombres de Kotteru Mizuki estaban en máxima alerta. El Namikaze había dado órdenes a sus hombres de que vigilaran a Hinata cuando estuviera sola cerca del último piso, a fin de que no le sucediera nada. Sin embargo, no quería que se enterara.

Uno de los Ninjas que montaba guardia la había visto caminar por ahí, y le mandó avisar de que su mujer podía estar tratando de escapar. Naruto salió a buscarla, pese a que no le preocupaba lo que decía el Shinobi, sino el que estuviera a merced del enemigo. De alguna forma, sabía que no le abandonaría; después de todo, le había dado su palabra.

No había pretendido dejarse llevar tanto con ella, pues sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía al aire libre. Pero estaba tan hermosa allí, de pie, a la luz de la luna. No pudo detenerse y, cuando gimió, tuvo que entregarse a sus diabólicos caprichos para no tirarla al suelo y forzarla como un salvaje. Así que, en lugar de ello, había hecho que se corriera en sus manos, dejándole probar los placeres que podía proporcionarle.

Se miró la mano, aún pegajosa y húmeda por sus jugos. Sentía su sabor en la boca. Volviendo a lamerse los dedos, olió su fragancia en ellos. Naruto observó a su alrededor, ocultándose en su oscura esquina, y se bajo la cremallera con cuidado. Manteniendo la mano cerca de la boca para poder oler su esencia, metió la mano libre por el pantalón y se agarró la polla.

Su erección palpitó cuando la agarró con fuerza; casi con dureza. Imaginando el cuerpo virginal y estrecho de su mujer sobre él, cerró los ojos. Con una mano se sacudía la polla y, con la otra, volvía a saborearla. Por todos los dioses, qué bien sentía.

Sacudió el puño sobre su pene con fuerza, deseando que fuera el cuerpo de su pequeña mujer el que tomaba con empellones tan fieros. Si pudiera hacerlo a su manera, introduciría la polla en su sedosa carne, doblándola sobre el mango turgente hasta que su dulce coño se hiciera a él.

Gruñendo, se corrió con fuerza, derramando su semilla por el suelo. Debilitado por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer contra la pared. Tenía que controlarse. Cada vez que se masturbaba, pensaba en poseer a Hinata con violenta pasión. Poco importaba que respondiera a sus caricias tan abiertamente, tan deseosa. Hasta que no consiguiera controlar su monstruosa naturaleza, tendría que tener cuidado de tentarla.

* * *

Naruto caminaba a propósito por los pasillos en sombras de la mansión, evitando a su mujer. Veía trozos del oscuros cielo a través de las estrechas ventanas de la mansión; la luna llena proporcionaba la luz suficiente para ver en las oscuras profundidades de los negros muros. La sesión de auto-placer sólo consiguió que su pene deseara más.

_**Tengo que controlarme. **_

Pero cuanto más luchaba por doblegar sus deseos, más luchaban ellos por liberarse. No podía evitarlo. Deseaba a Hinata; desesperadamente, con lascivia, poco le importaba la sórdida forma en que pudiera tenerla. Evitó sus aposentos a propósito, pues no quería enfrentarse a Hinata. Sabía que si acudía a ella no podría dejar de tocar su suave cuerpo, y no podría soportar ver el rechazo en sus preciosos ojos lavanda, pues estaba seguro de que ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que habían hecho, habría rechazo. _**¿Qué otra cosa podía haber para un monstruo como él?**_

Pero hace unas horas había parecido relajada. No había esperado que lo estuviera, pero le había dejado tocarla sin miedo. Tal vez la oscuridad le permitiera olvidar qué era. Había podido mantenerla de espaldas a él para que no viera sus espantosas cicatrices.

Y aunque viera más allá de sus cicatrices, ¿cómo podía desearle, desearle de verdad, si había roto su palabra? Le había dicho que la protegería de su padre, pero le había fallado. Gruñó enfadado al recordar la forma en que Hiashi la había tratado. Creía que un hombre que se atrevía a utilizar la violencia con una mujer, era menos hombre de lo que aparentaba ser. Era muy fácil golpear aquello que es más débil. La verdadera prueba estaba en el enfrentamiento con un igual.

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le había encontrado.

—N-naruto San no es demasiado bueno manteniendo su palabra —le dijo desde detrás.

—Hinata —respondió Naruto, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa. Dejó que una suave sonrisa asomara a su boca y sus ojos azul cielo brillaron—. ¿Estas cuestionando mi honor?

—S-sí —replicó ella, dando un paso hacia delante con valentía. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo en el aire—. Eso hago.

—Dime ¿De qué te quejas? — Naruto dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Los ojos de Hinata le hechizaron y sonrió, pues por primera vez las cicatrices no le importaron al mirarla a los ojos—. Tal vez aún puedo enmendar el error. Tal vez sea culpa tuya, por no haberme concedido el tiempo suficiente. Pero dime, ¿qué promesa te he hecho?

—N-n la dijo en voz alta —dijo Hinata con recato. Alzó la vista para mirarle a través de las pestañas y continuó—: Sino con sus ojos; creo que me prometió algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, moviéndose ágilmente a través de la oscuridad para situarse junto a ella.

—Y con esas manos.

—Hmm. —En lugar de tocarla, paseó a su alrededor en círculos mientras ella aguardaba en su sitio. No se giró para mirarle, sino que fijó la vista al frente. Naruto estaba secretamente encantado de que hubiera ido a buscarle, deseosa de continuar con lo que había comenzado—. ¿Y, dime, qué te prometieron mis ojos y mis manos? Pues no me han confesado sus intenciones.

—Hinata junto tímidamente sus dedos y se encogió de hombros con gesto descuidado—. La verdad es que no lo se.

— ¿Y qué querría mi pequeña niña que le prometiera? —preguntó Naruto con susurros roncos. No podía evitar preguntarse a donde quería llegar con aquel juego—. ¿Ropas exquisitas? ¿Joyas? ¿Kimonos bordados de oro?

Hinata arrugó la nariz. Naruto seguía sin tener ni idea de que quería.

—N-no. Creo que la promesa de contarme un secreto —declaró antes de juntar sus manos nerviosa... un nerviosismo que la estaba haciendo dudar de su propósito, dejando atrás su tan inesperada valentía.

— ¿Qué tipo de secreto? —preguntó Naruto, intrigado de pronto por su repentina aserción. Normalmente revoloteaba a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo. Pero esta vez parecía firme. Su valentía e inocencia le excitaban, pero también excitaba a la bestia que llevaba dentro. Tenía la polla dura, lista para volver a la acción. El sabor de sus jugos no era más que una broma para sus sentidos; quería devorarla... por completo.

—U-un secreto de usted. —Se lamió los labios al ver que volvía a pasar por su espalda. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella. Apenas podía verle la cara—. No sé mucho sobre usted y quisiera conocerlo mejor.

—No hay nada que saber. —Sopló en su nuca, acariciándola suavemente. Le estaba costando controlarse para no lanzarla al suelo y poseerla como un corcel salvaje. Su proximidad estaba volviéndole loco.

—S-siento no estar de acuerdo. Me gustaría saber muchas cosas sobre usted. —Hinata aspiró con fuerza—. No sé cuál es su comida preferida. Ni qué estación del año prefiere. No sé dónde ha estado, o ha dónde le gustaría viajar. Qué color prefiere que lleve, o si me p-prefiere de alguna forma.

Naruto rió ante su franqueza e inocencia ¿Qué daño podía hacerle mimarla un poco? Siguió detrás de ella, respirándole en la oreja.

—El Ramen. El verano. He recorrido la mayor parte de las tierras del norte, y muchas de las del sur. Me gustaría volver a la Aldea de mi madre. El color que llevas ahora me gusta, aunque creo que el naranja te iría muy bien. Y te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier otra mujer.

Hinata aspiró alentadoramente ante su confidencia. Pese a que sólo había revelado cosas sencillas, era mucho más de lo que le había dicho nunca acerca de él, aparte de las pocas anécdotas de su pasado. Dudó si tratar de descubrir algo más de su elusivo marido, pues la estaba volviendo loca. Ladeó la cabeza para que, si se le ocurría, pudiera besarla y suspiró, deseando que lo hiciera.

—Me gustaría que me confesara algún secreto más preciado. — Hinata se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento contra la piel. Ladeó la cabeza un poco más, jadeando, y el corazón se le desbocó. Empezaba a sentir su interior humedecerse con sus caricias. La sensación de sus dedos en su sexo había sido maravillosa, y quería sentirla de nuevo. Los pezones se le endurecieron—. Creo que lo que me ha dicho lo sabe todo el mundo.

Hinata esperó a que le contestara, pero no lo hizo.

—S-sin embargo, para ser justos, Responderé a cualquier pregunta que me haga con sinceridad si me cuenta algo acerca de usted, algo honesto, algo que nadie más sepa. No tiene por qué ser una enorme confidencia, sólo una pequeñita, para que me sienta privilegiada por saberlo y que usted aprenda a confiar un poquito más en mí. —Hinata enrojeció. Sus propias palabras la ponían nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Se alegraba de que no pudiera ver la expresión aprehensiva de su rostro. Tras ella, oía su respiración.

Naruto guardó silencio unos instantes. Alzó la mano para cogerle la barbilla por detrás. Rodeándole la cintura con la mano que le quedaba libre, la empujó hacia atrás con firmeza para que sintiera su emergente erección, y la apretó contra él. Hinata jadeó, resoplo, gimió ante la fuerza que sentía en él, y cerró los ojos. No podía hacer nada, atrapada como estaba en su abrazo.

—Te daré el secreto que tanto ansias, mi niña, y contestaras a mi pregunta. —La besó en la oreja y por el cuello, meciendo las caderas contra ella y despertando la ahora familiar respuesta de su interés.

—Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Pese a que no era el secreto que esperaba oír, su confesión la hizo estremecer de placer. Dejó que le explorara el cuello con sus ardientes labios. Sus dientes arañaron su delicada piel y su lengua suavizaba el apasionado fuego que encendían los dientes. Hinata grito echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su pecho. El brazo con el que la sujetaba de la cintura estrechó su abrazo con fuerza.

Su mano se movió con vida propia para agarrarle del pelo, incapaz de resistirse a él. Monstruo, demonio, bestia o fuera lo que fuera y se convirtiera en lo que se convirtiera, no podía resistirse a él. La tenía completamente hechizada, y no quería escaparse de él.

—Y quiero que te arrodilles y envuelvas tus dulces labios alrededor de mi polla. —Se detuvo, cogiéndole de la mandíbula e introduciendo un dedo entre sus labios—. Quiero que me chupes.

Le chupó suavemente el dedo antes de que lo retirara. La idea de tenerle en la boca le aterraba pero al mismo tiempo la excitaba, igual que la perspectiva de verle la polla.

—¿N-no deberíamos volver a la habitación? —Hinata se detuvo ante la idea de que uno de los criados los descubriera—. No me gustaría que me vieran en esta situación. M-me daría mucha vergüenza.

—No —le dijo, negándoselo con perversidad. Naruto movió la mano del cuello para lidiar con el escote de su vestido. Agarró el primer delicioso pecho con el que se topó su mano y se lo pellizco masajeándolo apasionadamente. Pasó los dedos por el pezón y arrancó un gritito de sus labios. Cuando le pinzó el pezón con los dedos pensó que explotaría. El torrente de su leche fluyó por la entrepierna, anticipando lo que venía.

—P-pero nos podrían ver. —protestó quedamente Hinata. El rubio pegó las caderas a la espalda de la joven; presionó la empalmada longitud de su pene contra ella, confundiéndola con su misterio. Se mordió los labios, ahogando otro gemido—. ¿Y si aparecen por aquí?

—No se atreverían. —Naruto le mordisqueó suavemente la punta de la oreja. Retiró la mano de su escote y, con un movimiento ágil, agarró la molesta tela de la parte posterior del cuello. De un ferviente tirón, le arrancó la ropa. Los bordes rotos se abrieron, exponiendo la larga línea de su espina dorsal. Las manos de Naruto encontraron su piel al instante y la acariciaron en grandes círculos, retirando con sus movimientos la tela de los hombros, proporcionándole un mejor acceso a sus grandes pechos.

Hinata inhaló con fuerza y arqueó el pecho hacia delante con la emoción de su deseo. Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda desnuda con empujones largos y fuertes que hacían que ardiera en lo más profundo de su ser. Gimió a medida que sus dedos se dirigían hacia el trasero, extasiada ante el flujo de turbulentas emociones que le provocaba con la punta de los dedos.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza para tocarle sus cortos cabellos. Naruto le frotó con suavidad la piel de los costados, y sus caricias continuaron por sus caderas y su estómago. Hinata trató de no pensar en sus persistentes miedos, sin moverse para detenerle.

—Quítate el vestido —le ordenó Naruto con un gruñido—. Quiero verte desnuda mientras me haces una mamada.

No esperó a que le obedeciera. Con la fuerza precisa, rasgó aún más su vestido, arrancándoselo prácticamente y dejando que cayera al suelo. La tela se deslizó por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta dar contra la madera, y se quedó desnuda delante de él.

Naruto gruñó y, en aquel momento, supo que era totalmente suya. Recorrió su piel con los labios, besándola y lamiéndole la espina dorsal, deteniéndose para mordisquearle el trasero. Era demasiado. Se puso tensa, demasiado atemorizada y pudorosa como para moverse, pero al mismo tiempo con demasiado miedo de que se detuviera. Su cuerpo era un torbellino de emociones; su boca, sus manos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto se había arrodillado ante ella y presionaba el rostro contra su estómago desnudo.

Naruto le besó la cadera. Le mostró un dedo y lo introdujo en su húmeda raja, deslizándolo por los jugos que encontró ahí, y golpeando suavemente su clítoris en pequeños círculos, acariciándola con las manos.

Gimió, y su cuerpo despertó para él. Estaba lista, más que lista. Arqueó ligeramente la espalda y se estremeció, empapando la mano de Naruto con su deseo. Al moverse, acercó su sexo a la boca de su marido y éste le lamió el clítoris, apartando sus pliegues. Le concedió un pequeño orgasmo antes de retirar los dedos y se los llevó a la boca para probarla.

—Exquisito —dijo. Con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios. Se puso en pie. Hinata no le perdía de vista.

Paseó la vista por su desnudez y se alegró de que no tratara de cubrirse. Sus pechos se morían por sus caricias; el rubio tomó los enormes globos entre sus manos, acariciando su suavidad con los dedos;

—No pienses, solo limítate a sentir —le ordenó. Inclinándose hacia delante, la besó, frotándole los labios con su propio olor. Gimió animándole a hacer lo mismo—. Trataré de hacerlo despacio, pero quiero follarte. Voy a follarte. Tengo que poseerte.

Hinata jadeó de placer al ver que tomaba uno de sus pechos y le acariciaba la punta sensible con su calloso pulgar. El sabor de sus labios era extraño, pero adictivo. Quería más. Vio la rojiza intensidad de su mirada al observar su reacción. Movió los dedos poco a poco por su estómago, justo encima del palpitante centro de sus caderas.

—Ahora te toca a ti—le indicó, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón para librar su polla—Ponte de rodillas, quiero sentir tus labios.

Hinata obedeció, arrodillándose temblozamente delante de él. Observó su tenso cuerpo, cubierto aún por la capa roja. Alzó la mano y la retiró. Su erección saltó hacia delante, de pie ante una mata de pelo rubio.

Poco a poco, abrió la boca. Naruto gruñó, empujándosela hacia los labios. La piel no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes, no podía dejar de lamerla. Gimió en aceptación y empezó a lamerle toda la polla, moviéndose hacia los laterales para continuar más allá de la base, por las suaves pelotas escondidas debajo.

—¡Argh! —Se le tensó el cuerpo entero al hacer eso. Volvió a lamerle las pelotas, y volvió a gemir—. Mamala, ¡ya!

Hinata se metió una de las pelotas en la boca, mamándosela.

—Quiero decir la polla... ¡Por todos los dioses, no pares!

Hinata le tocó el pene mientras seguía mamándole una de las pelotas. Sintiendose muy apenada pero también osada, se metió también la otra. La mano de Naruto rodeó la de ella, enseñándole como meneársela. Le apretó con firmeza,

—Ah —gimió—. La polla, ahora.

Comprendiéndole, se movió para meterse la polla en los labios. Empujó hacia delante, metiéndosela casi hasta la garganta. Estuvo a punto de dar una arcada, pero el sabor y el olor de Naruto hicieron que quisiera más. Se la mamó con fuerza. El Namikaze le agarró la cabeza con las manos y le movió la cara hacia arriba y hacia abajo, enseñándole cómo se hacía.

—Más fuerte —le indicó—, chupa con más fuerza. Toma mis pelotas con las manos.

Aunque toda su vida habia sido tan pudorosa y miedoso de alguna manera Hinata hizo como le dijo. Le gustaba estar desnuda frente a él, proporcionándole tanto placer. Abrió los muslos, que estaban completamente húmedos, para que el aire la enfriara.

—Eso es —gruñó—. Voy a darte un poco de mi semilla y quiero que te la tragués por completo como una buena chica. No te preocupes guardaré lo suficiente para satisfacerte a ti también. Vas a beberte lo que te doy, ¿verdad? Vas a lamer hasta la última gota y te va a gustar, ¿a que sí?

Gimió en aceptación, mamándosela con más fuerza y deseando probar la semilla que le prometía.

—Eso eso. —Su cuerpo se tensó y gruñó—. ¡Oh, sí!

Se corrió, y el líquido salado le llenó la boca. El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció y, siguiendo sus órdenes, Hinata se tragó su semilla. Cuando hubo acabado, Naruto le retiró las manos de la cara y la levantó para abrazarla. Su abrazo se estrechó posesivamente y lamió con fuerza sus expuestos pezones. Hinata se estremeció ante lo que su boca le hacía sentir. El calor de sus antebrazos le presionaban los muslos.

Naruto estrechó aún más el abrazo al ver que se convulsionaba y gemía de placer. Moviendo la boca para reclamar la de su mujer, le apartó los labios e introdujo la lengua con fuerza en su interior, explorando y reclamando sus profundidades.

Su abrazo era insistente y, pese a que no era tierno, tampoco le hacía daño. Con determinación, la llevó a un cuarto vacío. De una patada, abrió la puerta y entró, sin molestarse en volver a cerrarla.

Era una de las habitaciones que Hinata aún no había ordenado limpiar; se parecía mucho a la prisión en la que la había encerrado mientras se recuperaba de la paliza que Hanzo le había dado. La suciedad que los rodeaba hizo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza. La confusión y el miedo se entremezclaron en su mente con la inmensa excitación y el tremendo deseo. Unas emociones que no podía comprender inundaron sus sentidos hasta que no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que Naruto la controlara. No se resistió a sus caricias, ni huyó de él.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se estremeció ante la pasión que sentía por él. En un momento de modestia, trató en vano de cubrirse apretando su pecho contra el de él, escondiendo sus pechos desnudos con su musculoso torso. Naruto gruñó con dureza cuando se frotó contra él. En lo más profundo de su mente el miedo que sentía se incrementó, pero sus labios no se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que ese sentimiento calara hondo.

Los labios de Naruto abandonaron su boca para moverse por el cuello. Al llevarla, sus brazos se aproximaron a su húmeda apertura. Su cuerpo se encendió a sus órdenes. El fuego prendió en su interior hasta que no pudo sentir nada más que el poder de sus caricias. Su olor la consumía, y su fuerte cuerpo arrancaba sus resistencias. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Los placeres desconocidos de sus caricias incrementaron con cada aliento hasta que se vio obligada a gritar.

Naruto la llevó hasta la vieja y polvorosa cama que adornaba la adusta habitación. Gruñó con la fuerza de un animal salvaje y la lanzó sobre la cama. Rebotó sobre el colchón con una gritito de sorpresa.

Hinata observó fascinada cómo se arrodillaba en la cama. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero no salió más que un jadeo. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y ferocidad, y no sólo pudo quedarse mirándole a los ojos. Su capa no ocultaba la erección que le causaba; su pene, enorme, estaba lleno de venitas. Nunca habia visto hombres desnudos. Jamas creyó que los hombres tuvieran algo tan grande. Su polla parecía un ariete; era tan grueso que podría romper sin problemas cualquier defensa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole con el dorso de la mano. La caricia empezaba en la barbilla y descendía suavemente por la garganta, por el valle de sus pechos y hasta el ombligo, justo encima de su hábil apertura. Hinata dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de moverse.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó—. Dejame ver tu hermoso coño.

Sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente al ver que acercaba los dedos al fuego que se agitaba entre los muslos. Se giró para acariciarla; su dedo encontró la humedad de su apertura y jugueteó sin piedad con su clítoris. Hinata gimió y arqueó la espalda sorprendida. Naruto gruñó ante su respuesta. La agarró ferozmente y movió los dedos para separar sus húmedos pliegues.

Hinata cayó sobre el colchón y movió las manos para agarrarle de la capa. Debilitada por la pasión, trató de tirar del tejido rojo, ansiando verlo.. Alzó las caderas ante las caricias de su mano, rogando por que le diera los placeres desconocidos que le prometía.

—Ven—le ordenó con voz ronca—. Ven frente a mí.

Hinata se incorporó confusa. ¿No estaba ya frente a él? Naruto le miraba la boca con una intensidad que la debilitaba. Cogiéndola por la nuca, la acercó hacia él y la besó con fuerza antes de soltarla.

Con fuerza, Naruto la tomó de las caderas y la puso boca abajo, provocando en Hinata un jadeo de asombro. La obligó a abrir las piernas por detrás, empujándole las rodillas con las suyas. Sus pechos rozaron la sucia colcha levantando una nube de polvo, y la piel de la colcha le hacía cosquillas en los pezones. La sensación era extrañamente agradable y gimió cuando los movimientos de Naruto volvieron a hacerle rozar la colcha.

Naruto miró fijamente la curva del culo de Hinata y la suavidad de sus caderas. Boqueó al ver su preciosa silueta. Tenía la piel suave y perfecta, salvo por un par de cicatrices apenas perceptibles, especialmente al ver las de él.

Podía oler el deseo que sentía por él y la idea le excitó tanto que no pudo aguantar más. Sus labios sobre él habían sido demasiado. Le había costado tanto no correrse en su garganta mientras observaba cómo se la mamaba. Había esperado demasiado acerla suya.

Naruto se acercó aún más a su espalda expuesta para mantenerla completamente agachada delante suyo. Empujó con fuerza sus poderosos muslos y acercó su cuerpo al de ella mientras impedía que se cerrara a él. El suave pelo de sus muslos rozaba la parte posterior de sus muslos sensibles. La agarró de las caderas con firmeza.

El animal que llevaba dentro le tomó el relevo. Respiró con profundidad y, sin volver a comprobar la humedad de su entrepierna, empujó con fuerza su rígido pene contra su sexo expectante. Se introdujo con aspereza en ella, deteniéndose al sentir la barrera de su virginidad. Eso no hizo más que excitarle aún más, y empujó con más fuerza en su estrechez para romper la barrera. Emitió un pequeño grito de júbilo mientras la conquistaba en toda su profundidad.

Naruto se puso tenso, estremeciéndose de placer, inmerso en su tacto y su suave olor de mujer. Se mantuvo rígido dentro de ella, disfrutando del tacto de los músculos de ella flexionándose para envolverle, aceptándole, amoldando sus estrechas profundidades sedosas a su miembro.

Sintió que sus músculos se relajaban para aceptarle. Poco a poco, gruñó moviéndose detrás de ella. Se tensó, obligándose a controlar sus deseos, pero cuando salió de ella, sus caderas se flexionaron con vida propia y volvió a introducirse en ella. Naruto rugió con la llamada violenta de una bestia insaciable. Hinata se estremeció y gritó ella también.

La pasión se apoderó del control de Naruto. La deseaba más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado a nadie. Sin pensarlo, Naruto la agarró de las caderas y la montó con la fuerza de un semental. Enredo los dedos en sus cabellos, tirando ligeramente hacia atrás para controlarla mejor. Introdujo su polla una y otra vez en su húmedo laberinto, palpitando con fuerza ante su suave e irresistible carne; sus empellones eran rápidos, profundos y conquistadores.

Hinata gruñó ante la violencia con que entró. Abrió los ojos y se le humedecieron con lágrimas de asombro cuando la penetró por completo. Agarró con fuerza la colcha con los dedos y consiguió respirara entrecortada y profundamente. Tragándose las lágrimas, suprimió un gemido mientras el dolor por la pasión de Naruto trataba de disminuir, dejando en su lugar la creciente sensación de profundo deseo.

Agarró la colcha con más fuerza y trató de relajarse. El dolor abrasador disminuyó lo suficiente para que, cuando se retiró y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, sintiera algo parecido al primer despertar de su cuerpo. La tensión incrementó donde el Rubio empujaba, y la fricción le abrasaba todo su ser.

Hinata jadeó ante el placer que crecía poco a poco en su interior. Aquello era mucho mejor que su mano en el sexo, aunque también la acariciaba con la mano. Naruto incrementó la ferocidad de su ritmo. Vio cómo sus propios pechos se echaban hacia delante, tambaleándose con cada viril empellón de su polla. Los pezones se le endurecían al rozar la colcha; un extraño pero placentero dolor quemaba su ser. Apretó la mugrienta colcha con los dedos; las manos de Naruto la dirigían, y su cuerpo la controlaba. Era su esclava, pero no le importaba; le gustaba la idea de ser prisionera de los deseos del Namikaze.

El poderoso cuerpo de Naruto la empujaba a un destino desconocido. Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban contra las paredes de su pecho, resonando en las cavernas de sus oídos. Sabía que debía de estar asustada, pero no pensaba en la posibilidad de pedirle que se detuviera. El cuerpo le dolía y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

Introdujo un dedo por la apertura del ano, acariciándola íntimamente. Movió las caderas de forma atrevida contra él. Naruto continuó montándola, empujándola más y más hasta que pensó que la agonía de su frustrante anhelo le haría explotar.

De pronto, Naruto gruñó y el sexo de Hinata se contrajo sobre su túrgida carne. Se puso tenso y le dio un último y fuerte empellón. Hinata tembló y el grito que dio resonó en las paredes de la habitación. Se le nubló la vista, pestañeó perezosamente y la gratificación que experimentó su cuerpo la cegó momentáneamente. En la silenciosa habitación no se oía más que la combinación de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y, por un momento, se quedaron quietos como dos estatuas congeladas.

En cuanto remitieron los espasmos, Hinata se fijó en los fría y sucia que era aquella habitación. Estaba llena de polvo, que se le metía por la nariz y le hacía toser. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, sólo que esta vez del frío. En cuanto Naruto le soltó del pelo, bajó la cabeza. Después, se retiró poco a poco de ella y sintió el fuerte pinchazo que su forma de hacer el amor le había dejado en el estómago.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre su frágil espalda y, suavemente, masajeó su suave piel antes de ponerse en pie. La soltó por completo y Hinata se dejó caer sobre la colcha, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Al ver que no se movía, giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrárselo bajo la curva de su brazo. Le estudió por el rabillo del ojo; entrecerraba sus penetrantes ojos. Se subio los pantalones y cerro la cremallera.

Hinata esperó durante un rato a ver si le decía algo, pero al ver que guardaba silencio, alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Hizo lo posible por girarse sin exhibir su desnudez demasiado.

Él también se dio cuenta de lo sucia y fría que era la habitación, y la miró. Hinata sonreía con timidez; alargó la mano y la apoyó en la chamarra de rica tela que cubría el pecho del rubio. Hundió la cabeza en su costado, acurrucándose junto a él. Pese al frío que hacía en el cuarto, su cuerpo ardía.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Sí, mi pequeña? — replicó con voz ronca; pero no esperaba respuesta, pues se puso en pie.

Hinata hizo un gesto en vano, pues no sabía qué decir en un momento como aquel. Se sentó, alzando las rodillas para cubrir su desnudez, y se lamió la comisura de los labios. Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación.

Al ver que se marchaba, a Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies. Un dolor intenso le rasgaba las entrañas; no hizo nada por ocultar las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos. Temblando, se puso en pie y se quedó de piedra al ver que volvía a entrar con su desgarrado vestido en las manos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Hinata, recogiendo el vestido que le entregaba y reuniendo el valor que necesitaba para mirarle a través de las pestañas. Apartó la mirada rápidamente al ver que la examinaba y se cubrió como pudo con la tela hecha trizas para protegerse de sus inexpresivos ojos. Se vistió como pudo y, cuando acabó, Naruto le tendía la mano. Hinata no se atrevía a tocarle.

—Soy una deshonra, por eso...

Naruto la miró con aspereza, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—No, lo eres… eras virgen.

— ¿Entonces? —Hinata se estremeció, aliviada por lo que acaba de decirle. Agarró el vestido destrozado para que no se le cayera y sollozó. Sus ojos le suplicaban que la consolara, pero Naruto frunció el ceño aún más. Despacito, Hinata tomó la mano que le ofrecía. —Mereces una cama mucho mejor que esta. —Observó la mano temblorosa que tomaba entre la suya y le acarició suavemente la muñeca con los dedos. Seguía teniendo las manos un poco enrojecidas de los entrenamientos con su padre, volvió a fruncir el ceño y le soltó la mano. Hinata pestañeó con fuerza para que sus sentimientos no traslucieran, pero Naruto no la miró a la cara.

Sin decir nada más, el rubio giró para salir de la mugrienta habitación delante de ella. Hinata le siguió en silencio, dejando que la guiara a través del oscuro pasillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta que por fin se detuvieron delante de los aposentos que compartían; Hinata esperó mientras Naruto le abría silenciosamente la puerta.

Hinata entró en la estancia pero, al girarse, el rubio ya no estaba. La había dejado sola en la habitación. Asomó la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho esta vez.

* * *

**_Tarde más de lo esperado y por ello pido disculpas. :)_**

**_Ojala y el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios _**


	8. Chapter 8

_La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina_

_Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_

_Categoría: M_

_ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)_

_La Doncella y El Monstruo_

_**Capítulo**____**8**_

Pasaron cuatro semanas con las salidas y puestas del tranquilo sol del verano y la Mansión de Kotteru Mizuki volvió a la estancada rutina. Los días eran tranquilos y las noches silenciosas. El aire no era ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío. Los criados continuaban limpiando, los Ninjas practicando, las hogueras nocturnas siguieron encendiéndose tras los muros de la Mansión... y Naruto siguió ignorando a Hinata.

Tras su apresurada forma de hacerle el amor, se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo que no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella. No podía. El simple roce de sus pequeños dedos inocentes le recordaba la forma ruin con que la había tratado.

Naruto se reprendía por haberla tomado a ella, una pequeña niña de tan solo 16 años pura e inocente, como a una puta barata en un cuarto sucio. Esperado ver reproche o enfado en su mirada lo único que encontró fue una tierna y tímida sonrisa, todo su ser se estremecía de remordimientos... mezclados con su hastiada pasión.

Al cerrar los ojos veía su casta silueta recogida sobre la mugrienta cama. Los suaves mechones de su despeinado cabello le caían sobre los hombros, cubriendo sus pechos perfectos; sus pequeños brazos rodeaban con gracia las piernas, que se había llevado al pecho. La parte posterior de sus muslos era suave y de un blanco cremoso. Había cruzado los tobillos para cubrirse el sexo, pero aun así pudo ver la mancha de sangre sobre su piel.

El Rubio sacudió la cabeza odiándose a sí mismo y no pudo evitar pensar si le tendría miedo. No podía culparla, en especial ahora, tras su inexcusable comportamiento.

Tras guiarla hasta su habitación y dejarla allí, no volvió a ella en las múltiples noches que siguieron. En su lugar, decidió ayudar a los hombres a montar guardia. Pasaba los días deseando que Hanzo se atreviera a atacar para poder descargar su frustración y su ira reprimida contra alguien; pero ni Hanzo ni su ejército parecían dispuestos a atacar. Pasaba las noches contra la dura piedra de los muros, donde le llegaba el olor a madera quemada, dormía poco y comía aún menos. No encontró nada con lo que consolarse, y se castigaba obligándose a soportar el tormento de su cuerpo y alma.

Debido al implacable deseo que sentía por su mujer, estaba de peor humor que nunca. Después de haberla probado una vez, se sentía como un borracho anhelante de alcohol al que, al no poder saciar su adicción, le duele el cuerpo entero y la mente se le vuelve amarga.

A veces, desde lo alto del muro espiaba a Hinata en el patio, hablando con los criados o riendo con los Shinobis, u observando a lo lejos con mirada anhelante. Se preguntaba si soñaría con abandonarle, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que nunca lo haría, su honor le hacían serle fiel. A Naruto le sorprendía pensar que su pequeña mujer escondía mucha más integridad y honor en su cuerpecito que la gran mayoría de las mujeres.

En las pocas ocasiones en que se topó con ella accidentalmente sus conversaciones habían sido abruptas y las había acabado con rapidez. Cuando le dirigía la palabra, lo hacía con mas timidez de lo habitual y manteniéndose apartada de él. ¿Cómo iba a culparla? La había tratado como a una prostituta. El sonido de su voz, dulce y suave, le recordaba su trasgresión contra su castidad y la culpa, tan profundamente arraigada en su ser, no le permitía estar cerca de ella.

_Además, para ella sólo soy el menos malo; nada más. Si hubiera podido elegir libremente, jamás me habría escogido. Ha habido consumación; eso era lo que le importaba, y por eso me buscaba aquella noche. _

Su mujer no volvió a buscarle a propósito, y nunca vio que sus ojos de luna suspiraran por él. Nunca alzaba la mirada y su sonrisa nunca iba dirigida a donde el se encontraba. No le había mandado llamar, ni les había dado ningún recado para él, por pequeño que fuera, a los Ninjas con los que se reía.

_Aunque habla con ellos bastante a menudo. _

Cada vez que la veía junto a otro hombre, su pecho ardía de celos. Era incapaz de recordarla nunca mirándole a él así.

El día aún era joven y Naruto no había dormido más que un par de horas aquella mañana, mientras estaba prestando guardia. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Odiaba admitir que estaba tomándole cariño a aquel lugar, su pequeña prisión. A medida que pasaba los días, su Mansión en la Aldea de la Nube le gustaba cada vez menos, pues era el hogar que había compartido con su primera mujer. Con frecuencia pensaba en vendérselo al Raikage para no tener que volver a pensar en ello, pese a que era idea muy poco corriente.

Lo único que de verdad echaba de menos de su Mansión en Kumogakure era su hija. Pero aquello también se solucionaría pronto pues había mandado decir que la trajeran la misma noche de la boda y después, tras el asedio, había mandado otra misiva ordenando a quienes la traían que la introdujeran como campesina. Quería que la niña estuviera a salvo; sabía que, si Hiashi se enterara de que su hija estaba por la zona, no dudaría en raptarla y mantenerla como rehén a cambio de Hinata. Así que no le dijo a nadie que estaba de camino, salvo a unos pocos, y no se atrevía a salir en su búsqueda por miedo a atraer la atención hacia ella.

Naruto estrechó los ojos al ver que su mujer caminaba hacia Shira. Se había fijado en que, de entre todos los hombres, con quien más tiempo pasaba era con el joven y guapo Ninja. Sintió una punzada de celos al oír las tiernas risas de Hinata. Cerró el puño y sus ojos enrogecieron al ver que la joven rozaba el brazo del atractivo Shinobi. Su rabia había estado esperando un motivo como aquel para justificar su apariencia.

La brisa de la mañana era agradable y el sol brillaba en la línea del horizonte. Naruto entornó los ojos, luchando por no perder de vista a su mujer. Shira la escoltó hasta el banco de piedra que había en el jardín, y el joven de cabellos grisáceos se quedó de pie, con las manos en las caderas, mientras hablaban.

_Mi niña no sabe que la observo, ¡De lo contrario no se atrevería a comportarse de tal forma! _

Incapaz de controlar su rabia un minuto más, el Rubio recorrió enfurecido el trecho de la valla que le separaba de la escalera, empujando sin importarle a los Ninjas que montaban guardia allí. Los hombres no se inmutaron, pues estaban acostumbrados a su mal genio. Naruto descendió un par de escalones y saltó el resto, cayendo con firmeza en el suelo como una bestia escondida.

Se movió en silencio por las sombras de la Mansión hasta llegar al jardín lateral donde su mujer coqueteaba peligrosamente con su Jounin preferido. Poniéndose tenso, se detuvo con los puños en alto mientras les escuchaba.

"S-shira Kun, no puedo", oyó a su esposa decir en suave voz. "¿Q-qué haría mi marido si se entera? N-no puedo... ayudarte con eso. Al menos no ahora".

_¡Maldita ramera! ¡Habla de ponerme los cuernos como si no pasara nada! _

Naruto se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor. Se le hincharon las aletas de la nariz y apretó los puños a ambos lados.

_¡Es igualita a Samui! _

"Pero, Hinata Sama, la necesito", insistió Shira con voz susurrante" La desesperada súplica de sus palabras era inconfundible.

¡Ya está!

Naruto gruñó enfurecido. Su cuerpo se sacudió, anhelando una pelea... cualquier pelea. Su furia sin sentido no le dejaba oír ni una más de sus palabras, se abalanzó sobre ellos.

¡Shira, eres hombre muerto!

Hinata sonrió con agrado al joven de cabello gris. Parecía tan lleno de confianza... confianza en el poder que ejercía ella sobre su marido. Sólo que Hinata no quería decirle que apenas había visto a Naruto, o hablado con él, en las últimas cuatro semanas. Si no tuviera el Byakugan, habría creído que a su marido se lo había tragado la tierra, muchas veces se encontró espiando a Naruto con su , pero al ver el semblante enfurecido del Namikaze decidió dejar de espiarlo, no quería que este la acusara de acosadora y se distanciara mas de su persona. Ni siquiera se unía a ella en la sala principal para cenar. Se preguntaba dónde comería, y se aseguraba siempre de que los criados le llevaran un buen tazón de Ramen, aunque se moría de la ganas por verlo a través de su Byakuga no se quiso arriesgar y nunca se atrevido a preguntarle a los criados a dónde se lo llevaban.

Sabía, por un par de comentarios despreocupados de Shira, que su marido pasaba mucho tiempo prestando guardia. Era cierto que tenían que estar alerta, pero consideraba que estaba un poco obsesionado con el tema, teniendo en cuenta que los Ninjas que les rodeaban no habían cometido ninguna agresión. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que no le correspondía a ella cuestionar la forma de dirigir de Naruto, y menos aún en presencia de sus Shinobis.

—S-shira Kun, no puedo ayudarlo. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza—.N-naruto no se dejará influir por lo que yo piense. Debería usted hablar con él.

—Se lo ruego, Hinata Sama. —Shira se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración, rogándole con los ojos que le ayudara—. Entonces tiene que ayudarnos a casarnos en secreto. Podría usted escribirle al Hokage bajo el sello de Naruto Sama. Tengo que tener a Sen; la amo tanto… No sabe lo duro que es amar tanto a alguien y no poder tenerla.

Hinata pensó con tristeza en su marido y se mordió el labio para no echarse a llorar. El dolor físico de su vientre había remitido lo suficiente para que lo reemplazara un profundo dolor en el corazón. Sus caricias posesivas, por muy ásperas y desenfrenadas que fueran, la habían dejado deseando más. Quería volver a sentirle contra ella, quería escuchar su voz, quería mirarlo a los ojos, olerlo y que la besara.

— ¿Hinata Sama? — Preguntó Shira con insistencia al ver que guardaba silencio—. ¿Nos ayudara a casarnos?

—S-shira Kun, no puedo —Contesto Hinata de nuevo con dolor en la voz. Quería ayudar a la joven pareja, pues les había tomado cariño—. ¿Q-qué haría mi marido si se entera? N-no puedo... ayudarlos con eso. Al menos no ahora.

—Pero Hinata Sama, la necesito —insistió Shira con voz susurrante.

—S-shira Kun yo... —El corazón se le paralizó al ver que Naruto se aproximaba. Se sintió desvanecer. Pestañeó con fuerza y se recuperó.

Pese a que había querido ver a Naruto, no le había visto en días. Los ojos del Rubio mostraban ojeras y líneas de estrés a los lados. Apretaba los labios con fuerza y enfado, y tenía la capa arrugada y sucia. Llevaba el pelo despeinado. Pero, pese a ello, Hinata le veía como la más bella de las criaturas; trató de sonreírle, pero fue incapaz de mover los labios.

Su mirada se volvió mortal al clavarse en ella, y sus hermosos ojos azules se volvieron de un rojo abismal. Hinata se apartó de él con miedo. Parecía una bestia llena de odio, dispuesta a matar y se dirigía hacia Shira.

—¿Qué...? — empezó a decir Shira, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de angustia en el rostro de Hinata. Se volvió justo a tiempo para que Naruto le diera con el puño en la mandíbula. El joven cayó al suelo confuso, pues el inesperado golpe le había pillado desprevenido. Se puso en pie enseguida y se pasó la mano por la boca ensangrentada.

Hinata saltó del banco al ver que Naruto volvía a lanzarse a por él, y se puso entre su marido y su amigo, desafiante.

—¿Q-qué hace? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? ¿Q-qué le sucede?

Al oírla, Naruto volvió su roja mirada hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo a cerrar las manos en puños. El pecho le subía y bajaba con la respiración entrecortada, y la voz se le quebró al ordenar:

—Apártate.

Hinata tembló al oír su amenazadora orden, pero no se movía. Alzó la mano con valentía, desesperada por tranquilizarle. Por la sanguinaria luz de sus ojos, sabía que arriesgaba demasiado quedándose ahí de pie, pero no podía retroceder.

—Sí, Hinata Sama, apártese No me proteja —dijo Shira suavemente desde detrás. Había conseguido ponerse en pie y ahora se enfrentaba al furioso hombre que tenía delante. Rodeó el escudo protector de Hinata y la puso detrás de él. Hinata frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse delante, rozando con la mano el brazo de Shira al pasar junto a él. Naruto entrecerró los ojos aún más al verla.

—Naruto Sama, ¿Q-qué he hecho?

—¿Y te atreves a preguntar? —Rugió Naruto—. Tengo ojos con los que ver. Y orejas. Sé muy bien qué pretendes.

—P-por favor, no se enfade. S-shira kun sólo hace lo que hace por amor. Estoy segura de que puede... —Hinata se detuvo al oír su macabra risa. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que un manto de Chakra rojo envolvía el cuerdo del rubio y su cara se tornaba en la de un monstruo. Entrecerraba los ojos peligrosamente y curvaba los labios en una mueca salvaje. Ahora Hinata sabía porque a Naruto Namikaze lo llamaban el Monstro de Kotteru Mizuki.

—¿Amor? — Escupió Naruto—. ¡Tonterías de mujeres! ¿Y qué hay del honor? ¿Y del respeto? ¿Qué pasa con la lealtad?

Sintió que le arrancaba el corazón del pecho con su brusco rechazo del amor. Estaba claro que su marido tenía en poca estima los sentimientos... tan poca que parecía no creer en ellos; de hecho, era incapaz de sentirlo. Había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que tal vez Naruto la estuviera evitando porque estaba luchando contra los sentimientos que sentía por ella, pero estaba claro que ése no era el caso.

_Está claro que Naruto jamás me amara ¿Quién podría amarme?_

—¿Q-qué pasa con ellos? N-no veo qué tiene que ver esto al honor o a mi respeto por usted. Al menos no en gran medida —discutió Hinata. Le estaba partiendo el corazón en trocitos diminutos y le estaba costando disimularlo. Si hubiera estado peleando contra lo que sentía por ella, podría haber esperado toda una vida hasta que hallara la solución, pero aquella indiferencia era insoportable. El dolor que le rasgaba el pecho era mucho peor que cualquiera de las heridas que le hubiera hecho Hanzo o los años de maltrato de su padre.

Naruto gruñó y la cogió del brazo, apartándola a un lado.

—¡Me las veré contigo después, falsa mujercita!

Hinata se tambaleó y cayó sobre el banco de piedra, rebotó y cayó al suelo, rodando por el suave manto de hierbas. Se estremeció al ponerse de rodillas y, al mirar a su marido, vio que tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Shira. Estaba estrangulando al joven Shinobi.

¡No! —Gritó Hinata, y se puso en pie a toda prisa—. ¡N-naruto detente! ¡Lo está matando!

Shira se estaba poniendo morado y perdía fuerzas. Las piernas le flaquearon y su garganta gorgoteaba.

—N-naruto —jadeó Hinata, situándose junto a los dos hombres. Se interpuso entre ellos y colocó los dedos temblorosos en el rostro de su marido. No había expresión en sus ojos fríos y monstruosos por la rabia. Volvió a gritar, pero Naruto no escuchaba sus súplicas... hasta que le tocó.

Hinata apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Naruto para atraer su atención y el Rubio soltó a su presa. Shira cayó al suelo buscando aire. El joven se llevó las manos a la garganta para protegerse, y miraba como loco a su alrededor, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Hinata oyó que la gente se congregaba alrededor de ellos y algunos fueron a recoger al joven. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Naruto, sin mover la mano de su rostro. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no llegaron a caer. El calor que desprendía el Chakra de Naruto se desvaneció lentamente y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules volvieron a la normalidad, su cuerpo la atraía; le había echado tanto de menos...

La multitud congregada guardó silencio, observando a la pareja.

—Se los dije, es un monstruo —exclamaban varios criados con susurros de excitación—. ¡Nuestro Líder es una bestia!

—Mira cómo le amansa Hinata Chan; le ha detenido con su caricia. —Hinata reconoció la voz de Chiyo entre el gentío. El sonido la sacó de su trance.

Tomando aire con fuerza, y sin mover los ojos, Hinata ordenó a la gente:

— ¡P-por favor sigan con sus actividades!

Los criados obedecieron apresuradamente, comentando ansiosos entre ellos el poder de su nueva señora. Hinata esperó a que sus pasos se alejaran. No vio a los criados marcharse, pues seguía con la mirada fija en su marido. Pese al miedo que sentía por lo que había visto, le agradaba tocarle de nuevo; bajo su mano su piel era cálida, casi apasionada.

—¿N-naruto? —preguntó Hinata con cuidado, dejando caer la mano. No parecía encontrarse bien.

En cuanto dejó de tocarle, Naruto salió de su trance y le gruñó enfadado.

—¿Te atreves a protegerlo —preguntó, con un grito endiablado.

Hinata se apartó de él. Los ojos se le humedecieron y no se molestó en enjuagárselos.

_¿Es por Sen San? ¿Le habría matado porque Shira Kun se atreve a amarla? ¿Porque quiere casarse con ella y vivir honestamente el resto de sus vidas? Mi marido no cree en el amor. ¿O sí? ¡Dios! Mi marido está enamorado de Sen. ¡Por eso no quiere que Shira Kun la tenga!_

Hinata sintió que una cálida lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al darse cuenta de ello. En su día sospechó que Sen era su amante. Era lógico, pues Sen era encantadora y hermosa; muchos hombres estarían encantados de tener una amante como ella.

Por eso no ha venido a buscarme. Porque estaba con ella.

Hinata sintió náuseas al pensarlo. Sen no le había dicho nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó de él. Hizo caso omiso del dolor de sus ojos, pues ya no creía que fuera real—. Casi mata a Shira Kun, ¿p-por qué? Por su equivocado sentido del honor y del orgullo. ¿P-por qué no puede permitir la felicidad del resto?

Naruto la examinó con los ojos velados, sin moverse para consolarla aunque algo en sus ojos le decía que quería. Furioso, la siguió por el patio.

Hinata abrió la boca como para hablarle, pero las palabras murieron antes de que las dijera. Giró la cabeza con fuerza al ver que Shimura entraba por la puerta. Nadie había dado la orden de que lo dejaran entrar. Olvidó su tristeza por un momento y miró asustada a Naruto.

—M-me vuelve; no cumplirá su palabra —declaró con tristeza.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante las acusaciones de su mujer, pero no respondió. La apartó a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Varios de los hombres observaron con cautela cómo se aproximaba, con Hinata detrás. Esta sabía que a todos los hombres les caía bien Shira y probablemente no entendieran el enfado repentino de su Líder.

Hinata se pegó a la espalda de su marido, aterrorizada al ver a Hanzo junto a la puerta.

Hanzo no se había atrevido a acercarse a la Mansión antes, ni siquiera para escoltar a los granjeros. El hecho de que lo hiciera ahora, no podía presagiar nada bueno. Hinata se estremeció al ver al Líder Anbu aproximarse. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que sólo viniera a comunicarle alguna amenaza a Naruto, pero la esperanza murió en cuanto vio la mirada posesiva de su rostro. Fijó los ojos en ella y sonrió.

Le temblaban los miembros pensando que tal vez Naruto tratara de devolverla—.

— Hola Hinata Chan —le saludo burlón Hanzo, acercándose a ella. Tiró con delicadeza de los guantes de cuero y sacó la mano. Al ver que Naruto no hacía nada, se confió—. Tu padre no está aquí para protegerte.

— ¡D-déjeme en paz!—Dijo Hinata en tono desagradable. Había terror en sus ojos—.

Hanzo rio sínicamente y Alargó la mano para tocarle la mejilla y la pellizcó con fuerza. Hinata apartó la cara—. Veo que te asquean mis caricias, pues ten cuidado si no quieres que te haga dormir una semana... en compañía de los cerdos. Tal vez incluso tengas que cenar con ellos y de esta forma rogaras por estar entre mis brazos

Hinata se apartó de él y se acercó a Naruto.

—P-prefiero la muerte antes de pertenecerle. U-usted y sus amigos no volverán a tocarme nunca.

— ¿Has visto qué lengua más insolente? Si yo fuera tú, se la cortaría —le recomendó Hanzo a Naruto, sin apartar los ojos de Hinata—. ¿Estás seguro de seguir queriéndola? Me la llevaré ahora y tal vez el Hokage te perdone la vida. Aparte de la chica, no tengo nada en contra tuyo.

Naruto no respondió, y Hinata temió que fuera porque estaba considerando la oferta de Hanzo. Temblando, observó a su marido. La silueta larguirucha de Naruto se alzaba posesivamente sobre ella.

—¿Te ha contado esta prostituta lo que hizo? —Continuó Hanzo, aprovechándose de la ausencia del Líder Hyuuga y de la audiencia que tenía—. Vino a mí y mis compañeros durante una misión. Nos rogó que la tomáramos como a un perro en el bosque, y no cambió de opinión hasta que vio a la criada de su padre observándonos. Trató de gritar como si la estuvieran matando, y la muy perra se adentró en el bosque antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarla. Pensé en que la vería de vuelta en casa de su padre... haciéndose la inocente

—E-eso no es lo que sucedió, y usted lo sabe—dijo Hinata, sorprendida. Miró horrorizada a la multitud que se congregaba.

—¿Qué sucedió con aquella pobre criada, Hinata—preguntó Hanzo, envalentonado ante el silencio de Naruto. Hinata se apartó de ellos, pero Hanzo la siguió—. Creo que la mataste por entrometida.

—U-usted sabe que eso no es lo que sucedió. —Empujó a Hanzo con los puños al ver que la miraba con lascivia. Miró suplicante a Naruto y protestó por su silencio—: ¡E-está mintiendo!

Hanzo sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella de manera que no le oyera nadie más:

—Es posible; pero tus protestas la mataron. Fuiste una joven muy poco apasionada. Dime, ¿Ha conseguido el monstruo prender el fuego de tu rígido ser?

Hinata jadeó. El dolor de su corazón se multiplicó por mil al ver a Naruto. Sabía que había hecho algo malo durante su "actuación" en la cama nupcial... algo tan malo que su marido echó a correr, y prefería pasar las noches incómodo junto a la oscura pared que en la cama con ella.

Hanzo avanzó y se puso entre Hinata y Naruto. Ella miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Los hombres miraban a Naruto en busca de alguna señal, pero el Rubio no se movía. Se aproximó un paso más a los hombres, preparada para echar a correr, mientras Hanzo seguía siseándole. No se enfrentaría de nuevo a Hanzo pues sabía que el resultado sería el mismo de la última vez, el Líder Anbu la sobrepasaba en fuerza.

—Sólo tienes que morir y tu padre le culparía a él —dijo Hanzo, indicando con la cabeza un punto por encima del hombre sin volverse a mirar al Rubio.

—¿U-usted me trajo aquí? —Tampoco le sorprendía—. ¿Cómo? ¿P-por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Hanzo sonrió engreídamente—. Es un demonio. Es Naruto Namikaze contenedor del Kyuubi, Monstruo del Mansión de Kotteru Mizuki. Solo míralo. No es uno de los nuestros. No pertenece a Konoha. Por todos los demonios, ni siquiera pertenece al mundo civilizado. Es un monstruo. De verdad, Hinata, ¿Cómo has podido aceptarlo en tu cama? Cualquier mujer respetable se habría matado antes.

Hinata miró por encima del hombro de Hanzo y frunció el ceño. Naruto se acercó un poco más. En verdad parecía diferente de los hombres, pero no le importaba. Por eso le gustaba tanto.

—No puedo creer que prefieras acostarte con un monstruo antes que conmigo. —Hanzo se estremeció disgustado y siguió susurrando—: Piensa en ello. Te secuestró. Te violó y te asesinó. Encontramos parte de tu chamarra como prueba. De todas formas, tu padre lo odia. Hiashi habla demasiado cuando lleva varias copas, y no fue muy difícil descubrir que odia a Naruto y odia el hecho de que al monstruo le dieran unas tierras tan cercanas a las suyas. Sin duda alguna, el Hokage habría creído al Namikaze capaz de cometer tales atrocidades pues, al fin y al cabo, es una bestia.

—Parece que has olvidado que estás hablando con mi mujer —declaró Naruto desde detrás con expresión brutal. Su fría y marcada voz resonó en los oídos de los espectadores. Las criadas que se arremolinaban cerca retrocedieron y se ocultaron tras los Shinobis. Hinata sabía que el Rubio había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Hanzo, y se alegró de ello.

Hanzo pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz del Rubio; estaba claro que pensaba que el hombre seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia Naruto bruscamente.

—Entrégamela. No puedes seguir queriéndola; ya debes haberte saciado...

—Pero la quiero. Tú mismo lo has dicho, hay mucho odio entre Hiashi y yo —dijo Naruto—. Puede que mate a su hija y entonces yo sería su heredero por derecho y no podrías poner un pie en mis tierras.

—No te atreverías hacer tal cosa. El Hokage te colgaría. —Hanzo sacudió la cabeza con temor ante las palabras de Naruto—. No tienes el valor de matarla.

—Es posible que me mate... si se entera. Pero si se tratara de un accidente... —Naruto dejó la frase sin acabar. Lo que sus palabras implicaban bastaba para que Hinata se alarmara.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres discutir sobre su destino. Apartándose de ellos se fijó en que ya no le prestaban atención. No era más que un peón para ellos. Cuando vio a Sen agachada junto a Shira cerca del muro de la Mansión, dio la espalda a los hombres que discutían y salió de allí corriendo.

—Te mataré por haber dicho tales cosas. Sarutobi Sama me perdonará sin duda por haber tomado lo que es mío —declaró Hanzo con elegancia—. Hinata será mía, deshonrada o no; me da igual.

—Hay un problema con tus planes. —Naruto sonrió calculadoramente, alzando una mano para rascarse la barbilla con suavidad.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Hanzo con los dientes apretados. Entrecerró los ojos y cerró las manos en un puño sin perder de vista al Rubio.

—Todos implican matarme —respondió Naruto alzando una ceja. Saco un Kunai con suave movimiento y se volvió para enfrentarse al hombre—. Así que deja de hablar y mátame.

Hanzo sacó su Katana con confianza. Apuntó al Rubio con ella y dijo:

—¿No quieres oír qué precio ofrezco por ella antes de que te mate? Es una buena suma.

—No quiero nada de lo que me puedas dar —dijo Naruto mientras Hanzo daba vueltas alrededor suyo. Se giró para seguirle.

Hanzo empujó su Katana con un gruñido, dando comienzo así al combate. Bastó un movimiento de la Kunai de Naruto para apartar la Katana. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida mientras retrocedía silenciosamente y evaluaba a su adversario. Naruto entrecerró los ojos sin parar de dar vueltas.

Hinata pegó un salto al oír el choque de los metales, sin dejar de retroceder hacia Shira y Sen. El miedo le encogió el corazón cuando vio que su ex pretendiente se abalanzaba sobre su marido. Sin creerlo, vio cómo Naruto desviaba el golpe. Siguió andando hasta que llegó junto a Shira y Sen.

—S-shira kun, ¿está bien? —preguntó apresuradamente.

Sen lloraba. Hinata no conseguía mirar a la cara a la amante de su esposo. La criada se estremeció al oír otro fuerte sonido metálico.

Hinata se volvió horrorizada hacia los dos hombres. Quería gritar, pero no era capaz. Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver que el ataque de Hanzo se hacía más violento y el de su marido parecía disminuir. Se empujaron el uno al otro cada vez con más fuerza. Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca con horror. Los movimientos de los capitanes se hacían cada vez más audaces; el sudor empapaba sus frentes y el esfuerzo les hacía respirar con dificultad.

—¿Por qué, Hinata Sama? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto el monstruo? — preguntó la criada.

—Sen San… —empezó a decir Hinata, pero se detuvo al ver que Hanzo aIzaba la Katana por encima de la cabeza. El Rubio golpeó a su contrincante en el estómago y éste cayó al suelo de espaldas. Hinata saltó alarmada. El hombre que estaba en el suelo pegó una patada a Naruto al ver que el Rubio se abalanzaba hacia él, moviéndose para golpearle desde el suelo. Naruto se tambaleó, pero no cayó. Hinata suspiró aliviada por unos momentos al ver que su marido se erguía ileso.

Al ver que su marido estaba a salvo por el momento, Hinata se giró hacia Shira y dijo sin aliento:

—L-lo siento mucho. Encontraré la forma de ayudarlos. No sabía que a mi marido le importara tanto Sen San; no me extraña que no quisiera hablar con él.

Oyó otro gruñido y entrechocar de armas. Hinata se volvió hacia los hombres con sobresalto. Shira habló, pero su voz era ronca y no escuchó lo que decía, pues estaba pendiente de la pelea. Hanzo había arrinconado a su marido en una esquina y sonreía como un loco.

—¡N-no, Hanzo, no lo haga! —gritó Hinata, olvidando el desprecio de su marido. Sus pies empujaron su cuerpo hacia delante, y el latir de su corazón resonó con fuerza en las cavernas de sus oídos. El Rubio no oyó su súplica o, si lo hizo, no lo pareció. Estaba a punto de volver a gritar pero, al ver la cara de su marido, se detuvo en seco. El Rubio estaba jugando con el otro hombre. El color de sus ojos era del mismo rojo endemoniado, que mientras estrangulaba a Shira. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero el juego al que jugaba era peligroso.

—Mira cómo se burla de él —oyó decir a un Ninja que tenía cerca, lo que confirmó sus sospechas. Se volvió para mirar al hombre sin poder creerlo. Se trataba de un hombre desaliñado, con la barba demasiado larga y sin demasiado pelo en la cabeza.

Hinata volvió a la pelea, conteniendo el aliento. Volvió a acercarse a ellos. Observó a los hombres con la intención de detener la batalla que mantenían por ella. Se le encogió el alma al ver que Hanzo volvía a alzar el codo para atacar una última vez a Naruto. Su marido tenía varias heridas superficiales, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y caídos como si estuviera derrotado.

—¡No! —gritó Hinata, alzando la mano como para apartar la imagen de la Katana de Shimura en el aire. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo; la caída no la detuvo, volvió a ponerse en pie y activo su kekkei Genkai. Quería salvar a su marido. El corazón salto en su pecho al ver que Hanzo se balanceaba; se puso tensa y el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

Y luego, en un hábil movimiento, todo se acabó. Hinata contuvo el aliento al ver que Naruto se ponía en pie y separaba la cabeza de Hanzo de su cuerpo y, con el mismo movimiento, apartaba la Katana de Hanzo. Se quedó paralizada y los labios le temblaron mientras trataba de respirar. La cabeza cayó al suelo como a cámara lenta.

De pronto, los Ninjas que observaban rompieron en vítores. Clamaban la victoria de su Líder. Hinata hizo oídos sordos a sus gritos. Incapaz de moverse, observó al decapitado Hanzo aún de pie frente a su marido.

Cuando la cabeza rodó por el mugriento suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de Hanzo cayó por fin al suelo con espasmos, y la sangre salió a chorros de su cuello. Hinata observó con horror la cabeza rodando por el suelo y detenerse junto una figurita vestida de negro y cubierta de pies a cabeza con un velo negro a juego. Parecía la muerte.

La personita se quedó quieta mientras la cabeza daba contra la punta de una bota y volvía a rodar. El velo se movió y la niña pareció mirar al hombre que había asestado el golpe mortal. Hinata siguió la mirada de la niña. Naruto ya no parecía orgulloso de su hazaña. La sangre manchaba su oscura piel y sus ojos se entrecerraron de pena y remordimiento, pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

La niña alzó la manita y tiró del velo para revelar una pequeña sobrecapa negra, sin decoración alguna. Tenía el pelo castaño, piel clara y el rostro inexpresivo, y en aquel rostro había dos ojos muy familiares.

—Pequeña —susurró Naruto. Caminó hacia la niña, mirándola con intensa felicidad, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de horror de la niña al ver que se acercaba.

¿Su hija?

Hinata ahogó un grito alarmada al volver a mirar la cabeza. Los ojos sin vida de Hanzo miraban a la niña, inmovilizándola con su mirada. Los ojos de la niña se encontraron con los de Hinata, rogándole desde las profundidades que la ayudara. Hinata comprendió y se apresuró hacia ella. Ignoró la mueca de Naruto y alargó la mano hacia la niña.

—V-Ven, soy tu nueva madre, si así lo deseas —le dijo Hinata en voz baja para que sólo la niña pudiera oírlo. No sonrió al pasar sobre la cabeza. Golpeó la cabeza hacia un lado con la punta de la sandalia, de manera que los ojos miraran al suelo, y oyó a los hombres reír.

—Llévenlo a su campamento. Diles que esperen al Líder Hyuuga y que, cuando llegue, abandonen mis tierras para no volver. No encontrarán nada más aquí —oyó que ordenaba su marido. Hinata le ignoró.

—Así que soy su hija —respondió con educación la niña e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su manita cabía bien dentro de la de Hinata, aunque estaba fría. Los dedos de la pequeña no se movieron, ni siquiera para estremecerse por lo que había presenciado. Empujó suavemente a la niña para animarla a que la siguiera dentro.

Miró una última vez a su padre antes de volver a ponerse el velo. Dejó que su nueva madre la guiara; no había mucho que decir entre ellas dos. Las dos comprendieron el lugar de la otra, pues las dos comprendían que poseían el afecto no deseado del mismo hombre: la una por ser su padre y la otra por ser su marido.

Es verdaderamente espeluznante. Es como si...

Hinata sacudió la cabeza intimidada al mirar la expresión firme y tranquila de la niña. Tragó con nerviosismo y alargó la mano para retirar el velo de la cabeza de la niña, que se sentaba sobre la cama con indiferencia.

Según Naruto, la niña no debía tener más de seis años, pero miraba a Hinata con unos ojos que parecían mucho mayores, con la misma expresión que el Rubio. Tenía exactamente la misma cicatriz en la mandíbula que Naruto; sólo que en menor medida, y ahí acababan las similitudes con su padre.

Estaban en el cuarto que Hinata había mandado preparar para su nueva hija. Había esperado con ansia a que llegara la pequeña y había querido que se sintiera cómoda y como en casa. Pero ahora, al observarla, no estaba segura de que fuera posible.

—Te pareces a mí —declaró la niña, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hinata—, sólo que eres un poco mayor que yo y tu cabello es azul.

Hinata asintió. Los ojos de la niña le hacían estremecerse. Eran sus ojos, los ojos de Hiashi, y la miraban fijamente.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — Preguntó la pequeña niña—. ¿Eres de verdad mi madre? Me dijeron que murió tratando de rescatarme del fuego, pero no pareces tener cicatrices, además eres muy joven, y no estás muerta.

—No, sólo soy tu madre por matrimonio —respondió Hinata, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, junto a la niña—. Me casé con tu padre hace un par de semanas.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, pensándolo.

— ¿Entonces...?

—No lo sé. —Hinata no lograba apartar los ojos de la mirada inquietantemente familiar de la niña—. Ni yo misma lo entiendo.

La niña recogió el velo y se lo volvió a poner.

—Perdí mi capa de camino aquí. Se voló mientras dormía.

—Te conseguiré otra, aunque no creo que necesites llevar capa aquí, especialmente así, sobre el rostro.

—Eso es porque no necesitas la capa. Yo sí —dijo con flema, y se colocó la oscura tela sobre el rostro para cubrirse las cicatrices.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

— Tsunade Sama. — Entrelazó los dedos angelicalmente sobre el regazo—. Me dijo que era para que nadie se me quedara mirando durante el viaje, porque el mundo exterior no lo comprendería...

—Yo creo que atrae mucho más la atención ir vestida entera de negro y ocultarse tanto; pero tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. —Hinata simuló centrarse en sus palabras, ladeando la cabeza con prudencia.

La pequeña asintió con tristeza.

—Eres demasiado bonita como para que cualquiera te mire —declaró Hinata con una sonrisa. Notó que la cara de la niña se iluminaba bajo el encaje con indeciso placer—. Creo que tu padre temía que te asaltaran los pretendientes tan pronto.

La pequeña soltó una risilla y se subió el velo.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, de verdad —dijo Hinata, completamente seria.

—No quiero pretendientes. No me gustan los chicos —le confesó la niña con otra risilla—. Son muy malos y me ponen ranas en el pelo. No merecen la pena.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hinata rió ante su sincera confesión y, por primera vez en días, sintió verdadero placer.

—Pero lo amas, ¿no? A Padre, quiero decir. —Los ojos de la Namikaze brillaron con sabiduría infantil y su boquita se curvó en una sonrisa meditabunda—. Vi cómo gritabas y tratabas de salvarlo. Aunque nunca lo habías visto luchar: no necesita ayuda nunca; siempre es el vencedor.

_¿Habría matado a muchos hombres Naruto delante de su hija? _

—Yo... —

—No pasa nada, te entiendo. Padre tampoco me quiere a mí, no como yo a él. A lo mejor se preocupa por nosotras un poco, pero no creo que ame. —La niña se miró las manos entrelazadas—. No desde que murió mi madre, al menos eso es lo que solía decir Chiyo San.

—C-claro que no. —Hinata trató de protestar, pero no pudo. La sinceridad de la niña le arrancaba el alma. La chiquilla ya había visto la desavenencia entre su padre y su nueva madrastra. Miró afligida a la niña, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre muerto. Estaré bien. —Al decir aquello, La Namikaze perdió un poco de su inocencia infantil. Se puso tensa ante el abrazo de Hinata hasta que Hinata se vio obligada a soltarla.

— ¿Quieres que te deje descansar? —Hinata se preguntó brevemente qué otras cicatrices tendría la niña. A menudo se preguntaba si Naruto tendría más cicatrices, a parte de las del cuerpo; tenía la extraña sensación de que soportaba muchas más heridas que las que la gente podía ver. Explicaría su comportamiento.

La niña asintió con un bostezo de cansancio.

—Vendré a verte en un par de horas. Intentaré buscarte algún vestido que no sea negro. —Hinata se puso en pie. Tomó el velo y lo puso sobre un pequeña mesita—.

—Te dejaré descansar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, baja por donde hemos venido y pídele a la primera persona que veáis que venga a buscarme. Soy fácil de encontrar.

—Gracias —murmuró la niña. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Hinata tragó con fuerza al observar a la niña. Tomó una manta que había sobre una silla y cubrió el cuerpecito. La niña se comportaba con mucha madurez pero, allí tumbada, parecía tan pequeña... era como mirar a una versión más joven de ella. La idea le hizo estremecerse.

_**Que descanses Hanabi Chan.**_

_Gracias por leer _

_Al principio quise poner a Sakura como la esposa de Naruto, pero después dije ¿Por qué no poner a alguien diferente? Así que me decidí por Samui que es hermosa, fría y calculadora. _

_Y la hija de Naruto es Hanabi _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… Muchas gracias!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina**_

_**Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo contiene:**__**Lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte muy fuerte, Lemon explicito, pocas cosas quedan a la imaginación. Si eres menor de edad abstente de leer.**_

* * *

— ¡Na-naruto Sama! —Hinata corrió el trecho que le quedaba para alcanzar a su marido. No pudo ocultar la mirada de tristeza ni la amargura de su voz al alzar la vista a él—. M-me gustaría hablar con usted.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza e indicó con la mano la puerta por la que estaba saliendo la carreta con el cuerpo de Shimura. Respiró hondo, esperando a que acabaran.

En cuanto volvieron a cerrar la puerta para impedir el paso de los hombres del exterior, volvió hablar tímidamente.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted, por f-favor.

Naruto estaba de pie, silencioso, aguardando a que se acercara a él. Las comisuras de la boca amenazaban con tornarse en una sonrisa al ver cómo movía las caderas. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquella noche en la sucia habitación. Cada noche le esperaba, deseándole.

La luz del sol le coronó la cabeza al mirarla desde la altura del muro. Curvó los dedos un poco sobre la oscura piedra, proporcionándole equilibrio al inclinarse hacia delante. Por un instante se le aceleró el pulso, pero ignoró la excitación que le provocaba y fijó los ojos en él. Su marido tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. No conseguía olvidarse de su mirada mientras estrangulaba a Shira y partía a Shimura en dos.

_**"Estoy enamorada de un hombre sin corazón", pensó con tristeza. **_

Las palabras de Hanabi acerca de preocuparse por un hombre que no les devolvía su amor resonaron en su cabeza. La niña era muy joven, pero le habían bastado un par de minutos en la mansión para comprenderlo. Hinata ocultó sus sentimientos, al igual que llevaba haciendo desde aquella noche en que estuvieron juntos.

Le miró fijamente con la mano a modo de visera. Una sonrisa de suficiencia delineaba sus rasgos masculinos y se acercó aún más hacia el borde. Mirándola desde ahí, actuaba como si nada en este mundo le importara. La miraba con curiosidad.

—T-tengo que hablar con usted —dijo Hinata al ver que no le había contestado antes. Sus atractivos rasgos se alzaron en con sonrisa diabólica y habría jurado que estaba tratando de mirarle los pechos a través de la blusa holgada.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Hinata le siguió y, en sus esfuerzos por mantener el paso, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un desnivel del suelo. Llegó a la escalera y bajó perezosamente hasta donde estaba ella.

—Q-quiero saber todo sobre Hanabi Chan—exigió Hinata antes incluso de que llegara al suelo, solo dios sabía lo que le había costado hacer aquella exigencia.

Naruto alzó una ceja con gesto de frialdad. Saltó de la escalera y se volvió hacia ella en un único movimiento. Sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada, apoyó el codo en la escalera.

— ¿Hanabi?

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Naruto, y su preocupación de padre apareció en los bordes cansados de su expresión.

¡Bien!

—A-acaba de ver cómo su padre parte en dos a un hombre — Hablo Hinata tratando de imitar un tono amenazador. Puso las manos en las caderas imitando el gesto que tantas veces había visto en su marido. Dio un paso hacia delante y trató de intimidarle—. E-ella no debió ver algo como eso.

—Hinata —empezó a decir Naruto, advirtiéndola. No parecía nada atemorizado; de hecho, parecía estar pasándolo bien.

Es una niña inocente y la envuelve como a la muerte en esa... en esa capucha. ¡D-diciéndole que debería ocultar su rostro! Es maravillosamente encantadora... una niña adorable. Y no deberían hacerla sentir de otra forma y, mientras esté yo aquí, se la tratará como la niña más linda del mundo...

—Hinata —le avisó Naruto, tratando de interrumpir—. Nunca dije que...

—¡N-no! —Hinata alzó la mano sin prestarle atención a los pocos hombres que les escuchaban. Los Ninjas se asomaron al borde del muro, esperando disfrutar de un nuevo espectáculo. Les oyó reír y alzó la vista para observarles. Los hombres miraron sin pudor hacia el cielo, y uno incluso se puso a silbar. Hinata los ignoró. Al ver que el Namikaze también alzaba la vista, le agarró tímidamente de la barbilla y le obligó a volver a mirarla a los ojos—.

— ¡Sí, por el momento, mi pequeña! —dijo Naruto con voz queda, y liberó la mandíbula de un tirón. Tomándola del brazo, la llevó por el lateral de la casa hacia los jardines de la cocina, arrastrándola más allá de las camelias, que aún seguían mustias de cuando la lanzó contra ellas para atacar a Shira. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron al gran árbol que había junto al muro. Estaban solos.

Naruto la soltó con fuerza de su mano y continuó como si no se hubieran movido.

— ¿Q-qué está pasando? ¿P-por qué se parece a mí? Es igual a mí, la única diferencia es que nuestro cabello es de diferente color ¿Q-quién es su madre? Pues no tengo hermanas mayores, sólo tengo primos. Y sé que no es mía. ¿O sí tenía una hermana mayor, o una tía? ¿U-usted se caso con una hermana de mi madre? ¿Por eso Hanabi Chan se parece tanto a mí?

—Hinata —dijo Naruto con tranquilidad. Su tono era suave y sereno, algo raro en él. Sonrió ligeramente mientras la estudiaba—. ¿Puedo hablar?

—Perdón, creo que he hablado de mas— Hablo Hinata en voz baja llevando sus manos al pecho.

Naruto tomó a su tímida mujer entre los brazos con un gruñido. Hinata jadeó cuando presionó los labios sobre los de ella con firmeza, interrumpiendo lo que decía. Trató de apartarse, pero sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes y la apretaban con pasión. Inclinó la cabeza para apartarse y sintió que le pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. Era demasiado. No pudo evitar rendirse y soltar un suave gemido. Le masajeó la boca hasta que la abrió y la besó profundamente antes de soltarla lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar.

—Yo en verdad... —se quejó Hinata sin aliento contra su boca. Sus palabras no eran nada en comparación con su avalancha. Incapaz de resistirse, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y pasó los dedos por los cabellos cortos. Cerró los ojos; anhelaba desesperadamente que la abrazara así.

Naruto rió ante su respuesta.

—N-no volveré hablar de ese modo—concluyó por fin Hinata. Se apartó un poco de él llena de deseo y vergüenza—. ¿Q-qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué se ha mantenido alejado tanto tiempo?

— ¿Mi niña siempre cae en los brazos de los monstruos con tanta pasión? —dijo Naruto, como si no hubiera podido evitar hacer el vil comentario.

—Bueno...—Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza antes de presionar su cuerpo con más firmeza contra su sólido ser, negándose a soltarle—. Al parecer, sólo un m-monstruo me captura así.

Naruto rió, sorprendido, pero se detuvo al ver que apartaba la vista tristemente.

—¿P-por qué lo ha hecho? —Hinata pasó las manos de su cabeza a los hombros—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que actuar con tanta crueldad?

—Pensé que querías que Shimura recibiera su merecido. —Naruto se retiró un poco, moviendo las manos de la espalda a la cintura de Hinata—. Ahora que está muerto, no nos dará más problemas.

Hinata le agarró con más fuerza, temerosa de que intentara apartarse de ella. No quería que se marchara, aún no. La áspera textura de su cuerpo le gustaba demasiado. Enredó los dedos en el nudo que mantenía su capa atada en el cuello, y dijo:

—N-no, Shimura lo retó. Sé que tenía el derecho a luchar con él, pese a que creo que sus a-apresuradas acciones tal vez le causen problemas con Hokage Sama. No ayudará a nuestra causa.

¿P-por qué trato de matar a Shira Kun? Pensé que era su amigo.

—¿Amigo? —Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido—. ¿Por qué piensas que era mi amigo? Soy su Líder. Es un Shinobi contratado que el Hokage de la Aldea de la Arena envió aquí. No hay amistad posible en un acuerdo como ese.

— ¿Eso es lo que toda esta gente significa para usted? ¿No son más que criados y Ninjas que los Hokages enviaron aquí para mantenerlo prisionero? —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. En verdad me he casado con un hombre sin co-corazón, ¿No tiene compasión?

No hablaba con tono acusador, ni con miedo. Se limitaba a establecer lo que, poco a poco, empezaba a considerar un hecho. Miró hacia la camelia haciendo un puchero. Le recordaba a su extraña propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿Te atreves a llorar por él? —le espetó Naruto, soltándola y obligándola a retroceder un poco.

—Lloro por todos los que e-estamos a sus órdenes. Lloro por mí y por nuestra hija. Lloro por nosotros.

— ¿Tratas de liberarte de nuestro matrimonio? Con Shimura muerto... —Naruto estrechó los ojos con furia, sin molestarse en acabar la frase.

—N-no, tiene que echarme. Le he dado mi palabra. La gente me necesita, aunque sólo sea para protegerlos de usted. Hanabi Chan me necesita.

—Hinata la monja tratando de salvar al mundo —se mofó con un resoplido, dando un agresivo paso hacia ella y retándola en silencio a que se retractara. Pero no lo hizo—.

—N-no, sólo trato cambiar las cosas un poco—replicó Hinata—. Y p-primero que nada q-quiero...

— ¿Te atreves a darme órdenes a mí? —le interrumpió riendo con incredulidad.

—Q-quiero que permita a Shira Kun, casarse con Sen San. No espero que se disculpe con Shira Kun por sus acciones, pero bastará con que les permita eso.

— ¿Qué más le da que se casen?

—Comprendo que quisiera quedarse con Sen San, pero ya no le pertenece. T-tendrá que conformarse conmigo hasta que encuentre otra m-mujer.

La miró con gesto extraño.

— ¿Estás celosa, Hinata?

— ¡N-no! —Hinata apartó la mirada de él. Clavó la vista a lo lejos, en un Shinobi que pasaba.

Naruto la acerco más a su espalda. Sintió su calor y el recuerdo de cómo le había arrancado la ropa, lo ultima vez la excitó aún más. Jadeó, sintiendo nacer la humedad y el deseo en la entrepierna.

—H-hanabi chan necesita ropa, pues la que tiene en su cuarto le queda muy pequeña ¿Qué cuarto? —preguntó Naruto, y parecía confuso. Sintió que la perseguía mientras ella trataba de volver a escapar. Algo le rozó las caderas y se puso tensa, preguntándose si la había tocado. Esperó a que volviera a hacerlo, pero no sintió nada. Tragando con dificultad, pensó en lo fácil que sería para él quitarle la ropa como había hecho en el último piso de la mansión y tocar su piel desnuda. Empezó a sudar y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a centrarse en la conversación.

—Sí, el cuarto que pedí que prepararan para ella —dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa—. Si no se hubiera escondido estas últimas semanas de mí, se lo habría co-contado.

—No estaba escondiéndome —se quejó Naruto, tocándole el hombro.

—Hum. —Hinata volvió a apartarse de él—.

—De acuerdo. —Naruto le pasó el dedo por la piel que había justo debajo de su oreja. Hinata se estremeció y el pulso se le aceleró—. Hanabi tendrá vestidos nuevos.

Movió el dedo por el cuello en círculos lentos y la acercó más a él.

Naruto continuó con los círculos por la clavícula y a través de su palpitante garganta. Hundió la cabeza para susurrarle contra el cuello—: Y no es necesario que mi niña me ordene tales cosas, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Hinata se sintió tonta por no recordarlo. Su respiración se volvió más agitada e incitaba en silencio a sus dedos a que continuaran bajando. Pensó que Naruto sólo estaba siendo sensible. Se obligó a no proporcionarle el placer de ver lo que le hacía a sus entrañas, que se derretían, junto con su resolución contra él.

— ¿Y qué pa-pasa con Shira Kun? —preguntó con timidez.

— ¿Hablara con él de su boda?

Hinata se estremeció al sentir los labios de él contra su piel.

—Hum.

—Se casará con Sen —respondió.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su pecho y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de él, para que la sostuviera. Cerró los ojos, bloqueando el sol cuyos rayos resplandecían sobre las paredes de su hogar. Los pensamientos que despertaban celos en su interior salieron de su boca sin querer—. ¿Y no volverá a estar con Sen San?

Naruto rió y la agarró por la cintura. Apartó un mechón de cabello con la nariz.

—No, no volveré a llevarme a Sen a...

Hinata le interrumpió, volviéndose con timidez pero con total determinación hacia él. Se inclinó lentamente hacia el he introdujo los dedos en su cabello corto y presionó su ardiente boca contra la de él, en busca de sus besos. Empujó los pechos contra su capa mientras se movía para deshacer el lazo del cuello. Apartando la tela roja, recorrió las manos por su cálido pecho y su espalda.

— ¿Po-por qué llevó tanta ropa? —preguntó Hinata, moviendo las manos hacia abajo para levantarle la capa. Su proximidad la estaba volviendo loca de deseo, no le fue difícil encontrar la piel de su cintura. Quería sentirle dentro de ella, quería sentir su cuerpo, verlo. Le temblaron los dedos al rozar la musculatura de su cuerpo por primera vez; pues en su primera noche no había permitido que le tocara.

Naruto gruñó ante sus caricias y fijó la vista en la mansión, por encima de la cabeza de Hinata. Hizo una mueca y, sacándole la mano de la sudadera, la agarró con firmeza con las manos en el pecho.

—Yo... lo siento—empezó a decir Hinata avergonzada. Trató de apartarse de él, confusa y un poco dolida. Y entonces vio que se esforzaba por ver algo más allá de ella. Desconcertada, se giró para ver qué miraba; unos Shinobis les observaban. Naruto alzó la mano con furia para ordenar a los espectadores que se marcharan y, en cuanto desaparecieron, riéndose, volvieron a centrarse el uno en el otro. Hinata se mordió el labio, apartándose un poco de él.

—Una vez preguntaste que por qué se llamaba Kotteru Mizuki, cuando no había lago alrededor —dijo Naruto con tranquilidad—. ¿Aún quieres saber la razón?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Se preguntó qué significado podría tener que le dijera aquello ahora. ¿No habían empezado algo mucho más apasionado? Y, aún antes, ¿no habían estado discutiendo?

Naruto sonrió y le alargó una mano. Hinata la miró con gesto vacilante antes de tomarla; su cambio de humor la desconcertaba. Parecía casi alegre.

—Ven. —La guió hasta el gigantesco roble, cuyas ramas caían cerca de los puestos de guardia. Hinata sabía que más allá de los muros no había más que bosque; lo había visto desde una de las ventanas.

Naruto rodeó el árbol y la guió a través de las ramas. A medida que avanzaban hacia la parte trasera del tronco, la sombra se hacía más densa. Hinata pasó los dedos con delicadeza por la áspera corteza. Al ver que Naruto trataba de llevarla a la parte de detrás, vaciló.

—N-no veo —empezó a decir, pero calló al ver que le soltaba la mano para hacer un sello con las manos. La curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó a ver.

Y entonces Hinata vio como aparecía una puertecilla que había oculta en las paredes de la mansión. Era una puerta antigua y hecha de hierro grueso y negro. Jamás creyó que hubiera un pasadizo secreto en aquella mansión. La puerta de metal no hizo ruido cuando el Rubio la empujó despacio para abrirla.

Naruto tuvo que inclinarse para pasar. Una vez dentro, y ya erguido de nuevo, alargó la mano desde la oscuridad para que Hinata le siguiera. El estómago le dio un vuelco al tomar la mano que le ofrecía; le tocó las cicatrices con los dedos.

— ¿Q-qué es este lugar? —preguntó al pasar—. Jamás pensé que hubiera un pasadizo secreto aquí.

—Solo unos pocos conocen su existencia —respondió Naruto con un hilillo de voz—. El Hokage me lo enseñó al entregarme la mansión. Yo también pregunté por qué se llamaba Kotteru Mizuki.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos para adaptarlos a la oscuridad. Cuando su vista se acostumbró, vio que estaban en un pasadizo de piedra oscura. La piedra se confundía con la oscuridad y fue incapaz de divisar a dónde llevaba el pasillo.

Hinata entró y la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido a sus espaldas, rodeándoles de oscuridad. La empujó hacia delante y añadió—: Cuidado dónde pisas; hay algunas piedras sueltas.

Hinata sonrió ante su atento comentario. Era como si estuvieran entrando en un sitio donde las preocupaciones del exterior no importaran. Le siguió despacio, pasando la mano por la fría piedra. De pronto, en la oscuridad, rozó lo que parecía ser otra puerta de hierro.

—Creo que he encontrado lo que está buscando. —Pese a que habló en voz baja, el sonido retumbó en el húmedo y frío pasadizo—. Es una puerta.

—No, esa lleva bajo la mansión. —Naruto se detuvo para poner la mano sobre la de ella en el frío metal de la puerta—. Esa no es la puerta que busco.

— ¿Calabozos?

—Sí, pequeña —dijo por toda confirmación.

— ¿H-hay prisioneros en ellas? —preguntó, haciendo esfuerzos por escuchar a través de la puerta.

—No, mi pequeña—rió él—, el único prisionero de Kotteru Mizuki soy yo.

Sus dedos buscaron la mano de Hinata en la oscuridad, acariciándole los dedos al encontrarla. Seguía tratando de escuchar el sonido de algún prisionero tras la puerta. Trató de que no le flaqueara la voz al preguntar:

— ¿Naruto?

—Querías que te confiara un secreto, para confiar en ti. — Su voz resonaba en el pasadizo. Hinata se estremeció y dejó de sonreír en la oscuridad. El rubio apoyó la cálida palma de la mano sobre la de ella, presionándola contra la puerta de hierro.

—Así es. —Parecían haber pasado siglos desde que hiciera aquella petición, pero estaban los dos juntos ahí, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—Te concederé tu deseo. —Se acercó más a ella—. Pero supongo que debes responder a dos preguntas.

Hinata se acercó más al calor de su torso, alzando los labios hacia él, anhelando sus besos.

— ¿C-cuál es su primera pregunta?

—No, aún no. —Naruto le soltó la mano. Oyó que se movía antes de continuar—: Te contaré qué secreto esconde la mansión. No son prisioneros, sino mi tesoro personal que contiene toda mi gran fortuna. ¿O debería decir nuestra fortuna?

—Pero no tenemos mayor fortuna que el latir de nuestros corazones. —Hinata soltó una risita. Tomó la mano que tenía libre y se la apoyó en el pecho para poder sentir el firme ritmo de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el nombre de Kotteru Mizuki?

—Nada, a menos que encuentres la puerta. —Naruto seguía apoyando la mano contra la de ella sobre la puerta de hierro y, con la otra, le acariciaba hábilmente el brazo. Llegó a sus dedos y se los recorrió en las sombras. Su voz era casi un susurro cuando dijo— Sigues llevando ese anillo.

Sintió que se apartaba de ella en la oscuridad tras soltar ese comentario despreocupado. Apartó la mano de la puerta, de modo que Hinata pudiera seguir recorriendo la pared. Se preguntó qué otra cosa podría encontrarse oculto bajo la mansión. Sin previo aviso, el pasadizo hizo un giro brusco a la izquierda y Hinata sintió que descendían por una pendiente inclinada. Siguieron descendiendo hasta que se desorientó por completo. Naruto no hablaba, y empezó a tener miedo.

De pronto, Naruto se detuvo. Hinata se chocó contra su espalda y ahogó un grito de pánico.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —vaciló y se recompuso—. ¿Dónde vamos?

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó en voz baja y marcada. Se inclinó hacia ella, rozándole la cara. No podía verle en la oscuridad, pero sentía su cálido aliento contra su piel. Su fragancia la abrumaba y el poder de su cuerpo acalorado engullía sus sentidos. Alzó una mano y le rozó sin querer la mejilla.

— ¿Esa es una de sus preguntas? —preguntó con un escalofrío, deseando poder ver su rostro. Tenía el corazón en un puño y era incapaz de articular palabra.

—No. —Naruto le tocó la mano que había cerca de la cara y la apartó suavemente de las cicatrices de la mandíbula. Le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos, agarrando a su prisionera firmemente. El pulso se le aceleró—. ¿Lo estás?

—U-un poco —admitió, inclinándose hacia él. Se dejó llevar por el miedo que le producía, aunque la peligrosa cualidad de sus palabras le gustaba. Estaban solos, muy por debajo de la mansión. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Volvería a tomarla con su áspera pasión? No sabía si era su protector o alguien de quien deberían protegerla. Su corazón le decía que era ambas cosas. Empezaba a sentirse mareada. Asustada por la oscuridad y sintiéndose como si descendieran a las profundidades de una tumba, volvió a preguntar—: ¿Dónde vamos?

—En la guarida del monstruo. —El rubio le soltó la mano. Hinata ahogó un grito al oír su endemoniado gruñido. Se apartó de él, pero ya era tarde para echar a correr. Le agarró la muñeca con la mano y no la soltó.

—Po-por favor. —Hinata volvió a ver como hacia sellos con las manos. Tiró de la mano para zafarse, pero sólo consiguió que la agarrara con más fuerza. El pasadizo se volvió de pronto caluroso y el aire se hizo más espeso de pronto—. ¿Va a encerrarme? ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

La puerta chirrió al abrirse.

Tal vez sea porque nadie puede oír esta puerta. Si gritara, nadie me oiría. ¿Cuánto hemos andado?

Hinata se tambaleó sin remedio cuando Naruto empezó a andar. Puso los ojos en blanco y pestañeó varias veces. Dejó que la oscuridad la consumiera, pues no podía luchar contra ella.

* * *

—Hokage Sama.

Hiashi entró a la oficina del Hokage e hizo una reverencia. Parpadeó con suavidad y mantuvo su posición hasta que, con gesto distraído el Hokage le ordenó que se levantara. El líder del Clan Hyuuga se quedó de pie y aguardó a que el tercero le diera permiso para hablar.

El Hyuuga se había visto obligado a aguardar allí durante más de semana y media, pues sólo los insistentes ruegos de Hiashi consiguieron que el Hokage abandonara sus obligaciones para resolver el problema de la boda de su hija.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —le ladró Sarutobi con aspereza al hombre castaño. Suspirando, retiró la vista de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y centró su atención en Hiashi. El Hyuuga estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo. Echó arena sobre el pergamino para que la tinta se secara más rápido y ordenó a su asistente que se marchara haciéndole una seña, quien asintió y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hiashi esperó a que el asistente se marchara con el rostro rojo de furia. Había mandado un mensajero a Shimura aquella mañana para contarle sus progresos y el Hyuuga acababa de recibir un mensaje urgente de vuelta.

—Hokage Sama—empezó Hiashi sin preámbulos—, acaban de informarme que el Capitán Shimura ha sido asesinado por ese bárbaro, Naruto.

— ¿Naruto Namikaze entró en el campamento del Capitán Shimura y lo asesinó? ¿Delante de sus hombres? —preguntó el Hokage, sin dar crédito. Conocía Naruto y no se lo imaginaba actuando tan tontamente.

—No, Hokage Sama. Shimura estaba dentro de la mansión.

—Pensé que dijiste que Shimura se mantendría fuera de la mansión —interrumpió el Hokage con un siseó furioso. Movió la mano en el aire—. Me diste tu palabra de que no provocaría ningún incidente.

—Y no lo hizo —se apresuró a decir Hiashi en cuanto Sarutobi se detuvo a tomar aire—. Mi mensajero me ha informado que el Capitán Shimura estaba escoltando personalmente un paquete que había llegado para el Namikaze. Dicen que el monstruo le arrancó la cabeza a la luz del día para que todos lo vieran.

Hiruzen alzó una mano para que callara y se puso en pie. Frunció el ceño disgustado al oír que Hiashi llamaba monstruo a Naruto. Frotó a conciencia los dedos manchados de tinta en un paño de lana y se dirigió a una esquina de la oficina y miro por la ventana.

— ¿Conocías al Ex Capitán Namikaze antes de que raptara a Hinata? Él vivió por mucho tiempo en la Aldea. Es posible que sus caminos se encontrarán. —El Hokage estudió al Líder Hyuuga en silencio. Al ver que no le respondía inmediatamente, continuó—: Porque yo he conocido al Capitán Namikaze sereno y es mucho más de lo que otros piensan de él.

—No, Hokage Sama. —El Hyuuga se llevó las manos a la cintura—. No sé qué razones tiene para ofender a mi familia, pero quiero que se haga justicia. Quiero que se presenten cargos contra él en la Gokage Kaidan, quiero que sea juzgado.

—Hay mucho más en juego aquí que la vida del Líder Anbu de Raíz. Naruto ya no hace parte de la Aldea de la hoja, él ahora es mi prisionero, y no sólo eso... El ahora pertenece a Kumogakure, es amigo del hermano del Raikage y estuvo casado con una de las Ninjas mas poderosas de dicha Aldea. Si invadimos Kotteru Mizuki y matamos a un Ninja de la Aldea de la Nube que está bajo mi protección, podría desencadenarse una guerra. —El Hokage alzó la mano antes de que el Hyuuga pudiera protestar—. Enviaré un mensajero al Raikage avisándole de la situación.

— ¿Así que no puedo tener mi venganza? —La voz de Hiashi se alzó con dureza—. Hokage Sama, mi Clan y yo hemos sido leales a Konoha, y si estallara una nueva guerra contra las demás Aldeas, ¡Mi Clan estará dispuesto a luchar!

Sarutobi hizo un gesto para que el enfurecido hombre guardara silencio y observó al Hyuuga desde su altura. Asintió con severidad ante el decreto patriótico del castaño, consciente de que el Clan Hyuuga era muy importante para la Aldea de la hoja—. Mandare a Kakashi Hatake para que Hable con Naruto Namikaze y estoy seguro que como mi futuro sucesor el tomaré la decisión correcta. En cuanto al Capitán Shimura, también el investigara eso.

—Pero según tengo entendido Kakashi fue maestro del Namikaze, no creo que él pueda tomar la decisión co... —trató de protestar el Hyuuga con gesto de enfado y activo su kekkei Genkai pero la mirada autoritaria del Hokage lo detuvo.

—He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Si se tiene que hacer justicia, se hará, ¡pero no sin saber los hechos! Kakashi será mi sucesor y le debes respeto, ten la seguridad de que su deber está por encima de sus lazos —bramó Hiruzen y, respirando profundamente, recobró la compostura.

El Hokage indicó al hombre que saliera de la oficina; el Hyuuga asintió rígidamente y se retiró. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a sentir, Sarutobi miró con anhelo las hojas de su pergamino. Lo único que esperaba era que Kakashi tomará la decisión correcta.

* * *

—Hinata.

Hinata gimió, frotando la mejilla contra la mano de Naruto. No quería despertar, pese a que la voz era persistente. En su sueño, Naruto estaba con ella y la tomaba por detrás en la mugrienta habitación. Con la polla la obligaba a abrirse a él.

—Hinata. —Era la voz de Naruto. Gimió y se obligó a salir de la niebla de sus sueños.

Pestañeó varias veces, ahogó un bostezo y vio que Naruto se inclinaba sobre ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que oía su suave respiración. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa perezosa, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. El pelo rubio brillaba como oro, enmarcándole el rostro, y su muslo le rozaba la pierna. Estaba de rodillas a su lado y la sostenía en los brazos.

— ¿S-si? —preguntó, estirándose para alzar las manos delicadamente sobre la cabeza y suprimió otro bostezo. La hierba le hacía cosquillas en los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el exterior.

Incapaz de resistirse al atractivo del rubio, alzó la mano tímidamente para acariciarle la mejilla; pasó los nudillos por la piel. Se moría por que la besara, pese a que aún no sabía muy bien dónde estaban ni por qué. Separó los labios ansiosamente mientras observaba sus ojos azules parpadear. Paseó los dedos por la rugosa mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, y de ahí al pelo, donde se enredaron en su nuca.

—Te habías desmayado —dijo Naruto, como si le leyera la mente.

— ¿De-desmayado? —Hinata se llevó un dedo a los labios confusa tratando de comprender sus palabras y recordó el miedo que le había provocado que volvió a su ser con tambaleante rapidez y la dejó sin aliento. Lo miro tiernamente y hablo—: Usted dijo que iba a llevarme a su guarida.

—Y eso he hecho —dijo sonriendo de manera seductora. Entrecerró los ojos para observarla.

En cuanto Naruto le apartó el flequillo de su frente, fue como si hubieran corrido una cortina. Le observó mientras se retiraba en cuclillas; el suave balanceo de los árboles del bosque la dejó sin aire. Las hojas, verdes y brillantes, danzaban perezosas con el viento y sus movimientos llenaban el aire de una suave canción que sonaba como la lluvia al caer. El sol asomaba entre las ramas, proporcionándoles la luz necesaria para poder ver.

Se incorporó despacio sin molestarse en mirar al rubio, pues no podía apartar su asombrada mirada del entorno. A su alrededor, las suaves camas de hierba se mezclaban con áreas embarradas y cubiertas de hojas caídas. Incluso creyó oler la suave fragancia de las flores en el aire.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Vio una puerta, rodeada de piedra y cubierta de enredaderas y musgo. Era como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo, a una tierra mágica. Finalmente, volvió los ojos hacia su marido—. ¿En dónde es-estamos?

—Querías saber por qué nuestro hogar se llama Kotteru Mizuki —dijo sencillamente y luego, retirándole un trozo de hierba del pelo, esperó a que asintiera.

—Sí, pero... —Hinata se quedó sin palabras al observar a su marido. El azul de sus ojos empañaba la tranquilidad de sus rasgos. Cada fibra de su cuerpo ansiaba tocarle; un escalofrío le recorrió la piel de gallina. Fijó la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, deseando probarlos.

—Mira —le ordenó el Rubio con suavidad y miró un punto por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Hinata hizo lo que le decía, emocionada. A unos pasos de donde se encontraban había un pequeño lago de aguas claras, limpias y maravillosamente tranquilas. El líquido resplandecía con la escasa luz y la superficie era plácida. Unos cuantos pedruscos rodeaban el lago, ideales para sentarse y observar las tranquilas aguas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Seguimos en Kotteru Mizuki? ¿A dónde me ha traído?

—Sí, seguimos en Kotteru Mizuki —respondió Naruto riendo ásperamente. Se puso sobre las manos y rodillas y gateó hacia ella y, cuando estuvo a su lado, se tumbó de espaldas para observar el cielo de ramas—. Era a donde intentaba traerte. El viejo Hiruzen me trajo aquí pues, tal y como te dije antes, yo también pregunté por qué el palacete se llamaba Kotteru Mizuki. Dijo que era porque tenía su propio lago privado.

Hinata rió suavemente y observó la expresión caprichosa de su rostro mientras hablaba; parecía casi transformado, como un niño. Se sentó de frente a él pero a su lado y, al observar el lago, se sintió privilegiada por conocer ese secreto; era una de las pocas privilegiadas que podían disfrutar de esa maravilla.

—Estamos rodeados por los muros de la Mansión, así que es muy privado. Si te pusieras a andar alrededor siempre te toparías con el muro, ni siquiera tu Byakugan puede verlo. El agua de un riachuelo que hay en el exterior alimenta el lago y la única salida está bajo el agua, pero se trata de una apertura muy pequeña y difícil de encontrar. Los de fuera creerían haber topado con la Mansión y no se dan cuenta de la pequeña alcoba que hay aquí y, puesto que el bosque es frondoso, la muralla apenas se ve a través de los arbustos y del agua. Este lugar tiene un Meisaigakure no _Jutsu_ que impiden que se vea esta zona, y ya has visto la puerta del jardín. Aparte de mí, sólo el viejo Hokage de la hoja, su difunta esposa, saben de su existencia, y ahora tú también. — ¿A-así que estamos solos? —quiso saber, preguntándose por que la habría llevado a aquel lugar.

—Sí —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y debes responder a tres preguntas por ello.

— ¿Cuál es su primera pregunta? —preguntó incapaz de apartar los ojos de él mientras hablaba. Parecía tan relajado en su lugar secreto... al mirarle, la belleza de lo que les rodeaba no era nada en comparación con sus oscuros rasgos.

—No —replicó. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos—. Aún no.

Hinata trató de obligarse a recordar todo lo que había hecho, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ignorar el embriagador sentimiento de amor que nacía en su pecho... amor por su inquietante marido sin sentimientos. No quería amarle, no quería sentirse como si todo su ser hubiera sido hecho sólo para amarle, pero lo hizo.

Sus labios se morían por que la besara. Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar esa necesidad. Aunque su corazón estuviera lleno y rebosante de amor por él, también sufría y le dolía porque él no era capaz de devolverle su amor.

—Dígame —dijo Hinata, incapaz de contener ni un minuto más las preguntas que quería hacerle. En el santuario de su guarida sentía una libertad que no tenía en el Mansión. Bajó la barbilla y examinó con timidez una brizna de hierba que crecía junto a ella. La arrancó del suelo, simulando estudiar las oscuras venas que la recorrían.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras ella se fijaba en su atractivo e inamovible rostro. Al ver que no continuaba, la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

Ella enrojeció al oírle decir su nombre, pues su voz hacía que pareciera tan suave y agradable.

— ¿Q-qué he hecho mal?

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Hay ta-tantas veces —empezó a decir Hinata débilmente, pero sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas. Dibujó con el dedo el contorno de la brizna de hierba e hizo un gesto delicado—.Igual no importa.

—Pregúntame. —Naruto se puso de costado y alargó la mano hacia la pierna de Hinata, donde la apoyó suavemente. Hinata gimió y trató de no dejarse llevar por la calidez que su caricia extendía por todo su ser como una flecha de fuego.

—Sólo que... —Respiró profundamente—. Es que no le… gustó la noche en que...estuvimos jun-juntos.

Hinata gruñó avergonzada al ver que las palabras no le salían. Observó el lago y volvió a fijar la vista en la hierba. Su marido estaba hermoso en aquel momento y le entró miedo; no porque creyera que era un monstruo, sino porque no lo creía para nada. Para ella era un hombre; un hombre incapaz de devolverle el amor que su corazón le profesaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Su cuerpo se derretía por tenerle, se moría por estar con él, por satisfacerlo. Cada vez que pensaba en él el estómago se le encogía de excitación y sus entrañas ardían de deseo, tanto que apenas podía pensar.

—No le gusté yo. Lo que hice. —Hinata se puso nerviosa, pero se obligó a continuar. Tenía que saberlo; cuando no estaba con él, vivía en agonía—. Y pensé que si me dijera qué hice mal, podría sa-satisfacerlo y así no me excluiría como lo ha hecho. Si me quiere con usted, el Ho-hokage Sama vería que no nos hemos alejado y estaría dispuesto a mantener el matrimonio.

—Fuera partidario de mantener nuestra unión —concluyó Naruto, observando su tímido rostro. Su brusco y bajo acento resonaba con suavidad en su refugio privado.

—S-sí —admitió Hinata totalmente sonrojada. Se frotó los dedos a conciencia con la punta del dedo para deshacerse de su persistente hormigueo.

— ¿No quieres volver por temor a tu padre?

—S-sí —admitió, aunque esa sólo era parte de la razón... una parte muy pequeña e insignificante—.

El Rubio no dijo nada.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, y su sonrisa llegó al corazón de Hinata. Quería tocarle, acariciarle, besarle. Si tan sólo la animara un poco más, si le dijera que él también la deseaba...

_No, olvide lo que he dicho. La verdad es que lo amo y no puedo soportar estar lejos de usted. Ámeme, mi amado Naruto. Por favor, no tenga más que amarme. Es cuanto quiero de usted: que me quiera... _

_¿Cómo puede saber lo que quiero? _

Había estado observando sus labios rosados mientras hablaba, desesperado por sentirlos. Sus dedos se morían por tomar entre las manos los globos rellenos de su pecho. Vio en su mirada que sólo era una verdad a medias; había más que no le contaba. Parecía tan frágil, tan dolida. No se había parado a pensar que la heriría al esquivarla, sino todo lo contrario: pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor pues, tras la forma salvaje en que la había penetrado, estaba seguro de que no le pediría que se lo volviera a hacer; pero eso estaba haciendo.

Cuatro semanas; demasiado tiempo sin sus caricias. Se preguntó cómo había conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue que llevaba años perfeccionando el arte de la masturbación.

El Rubio apoyó la mano en la pierna de Hinata, demasiado consciente de su cuerpo y de su calor. Su piel era suave como la crema e igual de blanca. Se sorprendió de que se desmayara en el pasadizo, pues sólo había estado jugando un poco con ella, bromeando con ella para asustarla. De haber sabido que se habría tomado su voz grave tan en serio, lo habría suavizado un poco... al menos le gustaba pensar que tal vez lo habría hecho. Naruto la había sacado del pasadizo y la había llevado a su lugar secreto, tumbándola sobre la suave cama de hierba. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras ella continuaba hablando, balbuceando.

—Y soy un poco torpe, pero puede enseñarme. —Se le quebró la voz—. Dígame Naruto Sama, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Naruto se quedó mudo de asombro tras su sincero discurso.

—No hiciste nada...

—Sé que us-usted no quería mirarme —interrumpió Hinata—. Y le comprendo. Últimamente parezco algo magullada, no soy muy agraciada y mi timidez es desesperante, pero en verdad me esforzare por cambiar... Sen San me contó que Shira Kun la mira, pero usted no quería mirarme, pero no pasa nada porque podemos acostarnos a oscuras y...

—No necesitas cambiar, eres perfecta como eres —le interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa, su mujer en verdad era inocente, ella era verdaderamente hermosa no necesita cambiar nada y odia cuando se menospreciaba. Movió la mano perezosamente, trazando pequeños círculos sobre su pierna. Sintió cómo se ponía rígida ante su sutil caricia. Le deseaba y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Manteniendo la voz baja, preguntó—: ¿Qué más te ha contado?

—Q-que debo conocer mi cuerpo para satisfacerlo con él.

Naruto ahogó un gemido. Sus enormes e inocentes ojos lavanda estuvieron a punto de hacerle correrse en sus boxes. Se empalmó sólo con imaginársela descubriendo las pasiones de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a hacerlo para el.

— ¿Qué más te contaron? —preguntó con un gruñido.

—Na-nada acerca de usted, se lo juro. El día en que mi padre estuvo aquí, Chiyo San me dijo que catorce veces no era normal y me dio la impresión de haber hecho algo malo ese día, pero no quiso decirme nada. Y en cuanto a Sen San, no se enfadara con ella por estar con Shira Kun, ¿verdad? Sé que usted gusta de ella.

—Shhh. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza. No pudo soportar la expresión dolida de sus ojos al decir aquello—. Ya basta. No deseo a Sen. El viejo me la envió para que fuera mi amante, pero la mandé fuera la primera noche. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

—Ah. —Hinata enrojeció. Se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada.

Ahora, en cuanto a esas lecciones...

— ¿Te contó algo más Sen? ¿Te explico cómo proporcionarte placer para satisfacerme?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza negativamente — La verdad es que no quise oír mas, esas cosas me dan mucha vergüenza y no creo poder hacer tal cosa — Naruto quiso gritar de frustración. Le había costado tanto que le dijera cosas obscenas… claro que tampoco necesitaba estimulación mental.

Naruto siguió recostado, retiró la mano de su pierna y la colocó tras la cabeza, a modo de almohada. Miró hacia arriba, a los árboles. Esa conversación acerca del sexo le estaba poniendo a cien, y no podía apartar los ojos de los labios rellenos y temblorosos de Hinata, recordando el placer que le habían proporcionado al envolver su polla.

—Hay muchas formas de que un hombre esté con una mujer. La forma en que estuvimos era una.

— ¿Si? —Parecía demasiado nerviosa y le miraba con sus enormes ojos.

El Rubio bajó las pestañas para ocultar la intensidad con que miraba el suave subir y bajar de sus grandes pechos. Maldita sea, cuánto le había gustado tocarlos.

—Y otra forma es como cuando te tomé en mi boca —comentó

El pene de Naruto palpitó con intensidad ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, y aparte de eso, hay otras muchas formas, pero son difíciles de explicar sin demostración.

— ¿En-entonces catorce es un número razonable? —concluyó Hinata.

Naruto trató de no reírse. Puso los ojos en blanco y tragó con fuerza. Si no tenía cuidado, la siguiente pregunta de su preciosa mujercita sería que le enseñara a hacer eso. Que los dioses le ayudaran, no le habría importado intentarlo.

—Tal vez durante una noche muy buena.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensa? —Los ojos de Hinata brillaron tímidamente esperanzados—. ¿Cree que es bu-buena idea?

Naruto le sonrió, incapaz de recordar cuál era su "buena idea", había dicho tantas cosas que no tenía muy claro qué le estaba preguntando. Pero cuando esos ojos expectantes le miraron, asintió con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos habría concedido cualquier cosa a esos ojos color de luna.

—Bésame —le ordenó con voz ronca.

—Ah. —Hinata ahogó un gritito—.

Hinata se puso a gatas sin parecer importarle lo que les rodeaba y le miró. Se acercó a él despacio y le apoyó la mano suavemente en el pecho. No necesitó nada más; cayó sobre él, buscando ansiosamente la boca de él con la suya.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, gemidos de placer escaparon de sus respectivos cuerpos como testamento de su mutuo deseo. Hinata cayó al suelo, y la mano del Rubio salió disparada desde detrás de su cabeza para envolverla. Naruto tomó el relevo del beso haciéndola rodar sobre la espalda, asegurándose de cubrirle la cabeza al hacerlo.

Con la punta de la lengua, instó a su maleable boca para que se abriera para él. Hinata separó las piernas para soportar el peso de él sobre ella, y el movimiento hizo que los muslos del Rubio le apretaran.

Situó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin apartar la boca de la de ella. La besó con pasión, abriéndola con los dientes, ahondando sus caricias cuando no podían entrar más hondo. Su longitud la aplastaba contra el suelo; los pechos de Hinata sobresalían y se tensaban contra la blusa que llevaba.

La pesadez de su erección luchaba por liberarse y clavó las caderas en las de ella. Las manos de Hinata se aventuraron sobre sus hombros para buscar el calor de su fornida espalda. Hinata gimió y el Rubio presionó las caderas con más fuerza contra las de ella.

—Bésame —gruñó, apartándose.

—Pero... —Pestañeó—. ¿N-no lo estoy haciendo ya?

—Bésame como hiciste en el pasillo. He estado ansiando volver a sentir tu boca sobre mi pene.

Hinata se sonrojo, pero no se negó, empujándole para que se echara. Exploró su fuerte torso y le recorrió la sudadera con las manos, dirigiéndose hacia su cintura. Para cuando montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, Naruto ya había empezado a desabrocharse el pantalón. Se sacó la polla, acariciándola, y la dirigió hacia la boca de ella.

Abrió los labios para besarle el miembro. Fue un beso pequeño, casto. Naruto gimió. Cada cuerpo de su ser ansiaba liberarse en su boca, follarla con fuerza. Quería hundir el pene en todos y cada uno de los orificios de su cuerpo, marcándola, llenándola con su cálido semen.

—Mámame —le instó—. Métela hasta lo más hondo.

Apoyó las manos en la cabeza de Hinata y, cuando ésta se movió para volver a besarle, tiró de ella hacia abajo mientras empujaba con fuerza, metiéndole la erección entre los labios. Gruñendo con fuerza, tiró de su pelo hacia arriba. Desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver perfectamente su boca mamándosela. El erótico espectáculo era casi tan bueno como la sensación de sus labios recorriéndole la punta. Le besó la cabeza de la polla, provocándole con su perfecta boca.

—Sa-sabe bien —dijo con timidez antes de introducírsela más. Naruto se contuvo para no volver a introducirle la polla con más fuerza.

—Ah, por Dios, tómame más adentro —le ordenó.

Hinata obedeció y chupó con más fuerza, casi atragantándose con su pene. Su enorme polla le golpeó la campanilla varias veces y, aun así, no estaba ni la mitad dentro. Le arañó los laterales con los dientes al empujar.

De pronto, la detuvo, pues sabía que si no lo hacía se correría en su boca y, por mucho que deseara ver cómo se tragaba su semilla, quería retener el placer aún más. Esta vez, no sería egoísta. Esta vez, no actuaría como una auténtica bestia.

— ¿Q-qué? —Hinata jadeó confusa. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas de incertidumbre y trató de apartarse, pero Naruto la agarró y le impidió que se levantara—. Ya he hecho algo ma-malo. Puedo estar callada, lo juro. No pretendía gemir así.

Naruto acalló su torrente de palabras con el dedo, respirando hondamente. No podía soportar verla tan abatida, aunque tampoco sabía qué decir para reconfortarla. Los sonidos que hacía eran inocentes y despreocupados al mismo tiempo. Le devolvía los besos con verdadero fervor y obedecía sus órdenes sin preguntar. Así que, en lugar de tratar de explicarle que se había detenido porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de tratarla como a una ramera, se puso en pie y la levantó. Con un movimiento diestro, la tomó en sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia el lago.

— ¿Dónde...? —Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y besó tímidamente la piel de su mandíbula, mientras le tocaba las cicatrices.

—Necesito un baño —se limitó a decir.

Necesito tranquilizarme.

—P-pero nuestras ropas —protestó Hinata al ver que se acercaban al agua—-. S-sólo tiene ese par de sandalias y no creo que podamos permitirnos más.

Naruto no dejó traslucir lo que le divertía la preocupación de su mujer. Tenía muchos pares de zapatos, pero no se los ponía, pues le gustaba lo cómodo que eran estos. La depositó de nuevo en el suelo, dejando que su cuerpo resbalara provocativamente contra el suyo al hacerlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y señaló un árbol cercano.

— ¿Quiere que... eh... lo espere ahí mientras se baña?

—No, mi pequeña, tu también necesitas un baño —rió Naruto.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Hinata y, girándose un poco, se olio para ver si olía mal. Él simuló no haberse dado cuenta.

El Rubio se quitó las botas Ninja y las lanzó sin cuidado sobre el barro. No la perdía de vista, esperando a que se desvistiera para él. Hundió los pies en la embarrada orilla y se giró para mirarla expectante. Alzó la barbilla con una elegancia natural y le brillaron los ojos.

Sonrió al ver que estaba quieta, observándole. La fragancia de las flores era más fuerte junto al agua y el sonido de las hojas se hizo más fuerte con el viento que se acababa de levantar.

—Ven —le ordenó.

Pero Hinata sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo. El rostro de Naruto se oscureció al ver que no le obedecía. Se movió para seguirla y arrastrarla junto a él si fuera necesario, pero su distanciamiento le dolía.

—Deja que te ayude.

Hinata le había estado observando fascinada, deseando que siguiera desvistiéndose. Se le encogían las entrañas con sensaciones peligrosas, mientras anhelaba sus caricias.

Se estremeció al ver la promesa de sus ojos mientras se acercaba a ella. Llevaba las manos alzadas, como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa. Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse y se apartó con rapidez.

— ¡No! —exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, Hinata.

—No, no puede romper esta ropa. —Dio un paso más hacia atrás. Naruto se detuvo y apoyó las manos en las caderas. Estaba tan guapo con la capa roja y los pies descalzos—. Es lo único que me queda. Si lo ro-rompe, tendré que ir desnuda.

El ceño fruncido de Naruto se trocó en una sonrisa provocadora.

—Entonces quítate la ropa —replicó, mirándola fijamente.

—Esta bi-bien—le dijo Hinata con modestia. Una cosa era que le arrancara la ropa presa de la pasión y otra muy distinta que se desnudara mientras la miraba desde lo lejos... desde donde podía ver todo.

El Rubio obedeció a regañadientes y se aproximó a la orilla del lago, dándole la espalda. Hinata se quitó rápidamente la blusa y el pantalón observándole con cautela para asegurarse de que no tratara de espiar.

Las manos de Naruto caían a ambos lados de las caderas, justo por encima de la firme línea de su trasero. La oscura tela envolvía el cuerpo de tal forma que Hinata podía ver las definidas líneas de su espina dorsal. Llevaba los vaqueros desabrochados, por lo que no sería difícil quitárselo.

Hinata dejó caer la camisa al suelo y, en cuanto el aire golpeo su cuerpo, echó a correr hacia el agua. Sus pies chapotearon sin cuidado en el agua y se sumergió rápidamente en el frío líquido. Salió enseguida para mirar a su marido, que seguía de pie en la orilla. Pataleó en el agua, pues el lago era demasiado profundo como para tocar pie, y le sonrió tiernamente. Sin preocuparse de quitarse la ropa, Naruto la siguió. Se sumergió en el agua y la alcanzó con dos brazadas.

Hinata jadeó de placer. Sintió sus manos sobre ella antes de que saliera a respirar. Sus fuertes dedos fueron derechos a su cintura y se deslizaron con la ayuda del agua por su piel. Hinata tanteó la mojada capa cuando emergió. Enredó los dedos en el corto cabello rubio atrayéndole inmediatamente hacia sus labios, que la besaron con impaciencia.

Hinata abrió la boca enseguida, atreviéndose a tocarle los labios con la lengua. Naruto gruñó y la atrajo más hacia él. Hinata presionaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la húmeda sudadera de él; la tela le hacía cosquillas y el pene erecto se empujaba contra ella desde su acuosa envoltura.

—Q-quiero sentirlo —le susurró, sin saber muy bien cómo se tomaría sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo quieres sentirme? —le preguntó; su voz era más fuerte que la de ella, más confiada.

—Qu-quiero que me tome como en la polvorienta habitación. —Le devolvió el beso con fiereza y Naruto se apartó sorprendido. Hinata le dejó respirar, pero sólo porque así podía continuar con su causa. En cuanto los labios de él se abrieron para respirar, Hinata tiró de la capa y forcejeó para quitársela pero, como no tocaba suelo, sumergió la cabeza al tirar.

Subió rápidamente a la superficie y nadó hacia atrás, arrastrándole con ella por la capa. Naruto no protestó y se dejó guiar hasta suelo más estable. En cuanto tocó pie, se abalanzó sobre él y volvió a tratar de desvestirle.

—Q-quiero verlo. —Aunque estaba excitada, le temblaba el cuerpo de miedo y de vergüenza. Tenía gotas de agua en las pestañas y parpadeó para apartarlas. Sus pechos desnudos se balanceaban en la superficie con los pezones endurecidos. Al ver que no contestaba, le rodeó con cuidado los hombros con los sus brazos.

Naruto vaciló, pero cuando las manos de Hinata se deslizaron por su musculoso torso, no la detuvo. No apartaba los ojos de los de él. El Rubio agarró la capa y se la pasó por la cabeza con un gruñido, lentamente se despojó de su sudadera negra y las lanzó sobre la orilla y se volvió hacia Hinata, dejándola que retomara el control.

Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos y se presionó contra su desnudez. Jadeó de placer al sentirle, pero no le besó. En vez de ello, dejó que sus manos le recorrieran libremente por primera vez. Los pezones se le endurecieron como piedras al rozar contra los de él. No pensó en las cicatrices mientras le tocaba, aunque sus dedos acariciaron la rugosa superficie. Era maravilloso; tan duro y caliente, su cuerpo parecía esculpido en piedra. La sangre se le aceleró en las venas y la recorrió con ferviente anhelo.

—Hinata gimió, pasándole los dedos por los hombros desnudos, por la espalda y el cuello con el deseo ardiente de consumirle—.

Naruto gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con abandono. Sentía deseo por él; no había rechazo, ni miedo ni acusaciones... sólo deseo. Deslizó los labios por su torso y le lamió, gimiendo de placer. Todo su cuerpo ansiaba sentirle, pero en especial sus muslos. Se retorció para alzar más las caderas, sin saciarse de él.

—Por favor —le rogó, sabiendo lo que tenía que pasar y luchando de nuevo por liberar su polla.

—Tu —le instó. Tiró de sus caderas para acercárselas a la húmeda raja y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Las manos de Naruto exploraron su firme trasero al ver que se alzaba para frotarse contra él—. Dime qué quieres, qué te gusta.

—Lo quiero a usted. —Tomó su mano entre las de él, para enseñarle cómo masturbarle, instándola a recorrerle la polla con sus delicadas manos. El agua hacía que se resbalaran juntos. Cuando el ritmo y la presión fueron los adecuados, la soltó e introdujo el dedo en el coño—. Quiero follarte aquí. —Se sobresaltó a sentir cómo apartaba los pliegues para encontrar su clítoris. Introdujo el dedo más y tiró de ella, describiendo pequeños círculos. Se apretó contra él y trató de montar en su mano. Naruto gimió y se retiró. Luego, deslizándose hasta su trasero, le dijo—: Y quiero follarte aquí.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida por su confesión, pero cuando le acarició el trasero, bordeándolo, no se le ocurrió ni una sola razón por la que negarse. Le introdujo un dedo en el culo y Hinata se tensó.

—Oh, sí —gimió—. Tu culo está tan apretado... Me lo he imaginado tantas veces en torno a mi polla.

Sondeó más adentro, bordeando el agujero con círculos que se ensanchaban. Hinata empujó, contoneándose ante él en el agua.

—Sí —gimió, entregándose a él.

—Ah, eso es. Trata de relajarte. Toma mi dedo, oh sí, un poco más. Voy a dejarlo dentro tuyo mientras tomas mi pene.

Hinata chilló sorprendida cuando le introdujo el dedo más. Luego, impulsándola hacia arriba, puso el sexo de Hinata junto a su polla. Con un sólido empellón, entró en ella. No le dolió como sucediera la primera vez, y automáticamente le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para incitarle a continuar. Los tensos músculos de su pasadizo se ensancharon para aceptarle, introduciéndole hasta el fondo. En esa posición, el dedo que le metía por el culo se salió casi por completo. Se movió despacio dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza hacia arriba tras empujar en la entrada de su sexo. Después, manteniéndose dentro de ella, se movió con pequeños empujones cerca de su núcleo. Hinata se sacudió de placer y rotó las caderas.

Se contoneó, manteniéndole muy dentro y deseando que volviera a meterle el dedo por el culo.

El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la espalda, y su peso le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que los pechos se empujaban hacia la cara del Rubio. Naruto se metió un pezón en la boca sin dejar de deslizarse dentro de ella. La guiaba con sus manos en la espalda, alzándose con agonizante lentitud para hundirse en ella una y otra vez, duro y hondo, con fuerza y confianza.

—Por favor. —Hinata jadeaba y se retorcía contra el ataque violento de su boca apasionada. Empujó las caderas con descaro hacia él, deseándole más adentro, deseando que sus empellones se hicieran más rápidos—. Q-quiero más.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta a sus ruegos. Volvió a lamerle el pezón, tomando gran parte de su pecho con la boca y chupando. Se encaminó hacia la orilla con la polla aún metida en ella. Se arrodilló junto a la orilla y la depositó suavemente en el suelo; al echarse sobre ella, le hundió la espalda en la arena. Sus piernas seguían en el agua. Le soltó el pecho para poder besarla.

El Rubio absorbió sus gemidos y jadeos mientras volvía a mover la polla en su interior. Hinata se sacudió y se retorció contra él en una maraña de éxtasis, mientras él empujaba más y más dentro. Se retiró, elevando su cuerpo con los brazos, y sus manos se hundieron en el barro antes de sacar a Hinata de la orilla para que se montara a horcajadas en su regazo.

Tenía la espalda y el pelo llenos de barro, lo que le provocaba gemidos de exótico placer. Las manos de Naruto le recorrieron el cuerpo, cubriendo de barro su pálido cuello y sus pechos, por los pezones erectos. Apretó el embarrado cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando que la húmeda tierra se deslizara entre ellos mientras le cabalgaba con fuertes empellones.

Pensó que su cuerpo explotaría con la intensidad de los empujones. Y entonces explotó de verdad, gritando el pináculo de sus deseos mientras su cuerpo se mecía sobre el de él con oleadas de placer. El gruñido de Naruto pronto se unió al suyo y tensó el rostro mientras alargaba las manos por los muslos hasta su culo. De alguna forma, consiguió detenerse antes de correrse con ella.

—Ah, eso es —le dijo—. Así, córrete para mí.

Los escalofríos continuaron durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Hinata jadeó para tomar aire.

— ¿Y tú?

—Te lo dije. —Sonrió abiertamente con auténtica cara de loco se la sacó—. Quiero follar tu culo apretado.

El clímax de placer la había dejado demasiado extasiada como para protestar.

—Ponte a gatas.

—¿N-no deberíamos lavarnos antes?

—Mmm, no, te quiero así, como estas. —Le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo hasta que estuvo a gatas delante de él. Le salpicó los cachetes del culo con agua, para quitarle más o menos el barro. Luego, sintió la cabeza de su gruesa polla moviéndose arriba y abajo, alrededor de su sensible agujero—. Trata de relajarte para mí. Oh, sí, estás tan hermosa así. Voy a introducirla poco a poco. Así, muy bien, déjame entrar.

Hinata relajó los músculos, con curiosidad por lo que quería hacer con ella. Nunca había oído hablar de nada semejante pero, cuando su polla atravesó la barrera, introduciéndose por el borde de su escarapela, no le importó. Pecaminoso o no, iba a dejar que la tomara a su manera.

Naruto gruñó de placer, demostrándole así cuánto le gustaba. Su polla la instaba a abrirse, introduciéndose cada vez más. Alargó la mano para estimular su clítoris, frotándoselo en pequeños círculos.

—Por todos los dioses, qué apretada estas. —Gruñendo, empujó con fuerza para penetrarla por completo, asentándose hasta las pelotas. Hinata jadeó con sorpresa y pasión. Se movía despacio, con empujones poco profundos para introducirse más.

—Eso es, así. Oh, sí, córrete para mí otra vez. No podré aguantar mucho más.

Se corrieron al tiempo y los dos temblaron y jadearon salvajemente. Naruto se retiró y sintió el cálido semen resbalarle por los cachetes del culo. Lo frotó contra ella, gruñendo mientras seguía expulsando su leche. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan seca al mismo tiempo. Sus miembros gritaban con el hormigueo dulce y melodioso de su cuerpo y se dejó caer hacia delante, sobre el estómago. No quería que ese día acabara nunca.

En cuanto se retiró de ella, Hinata separó los labios como para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se giró para mirarle, rogando en silencio su aprobación, o una palabra amable. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de tierra húmeda y pegada.

—Deberíamos aclararnos, mi niña. Quiero ver a mi hija hoy—dijo Naruto con calma. De alguna forma, sabía que no podría consolarla de la forma en que ella quería, que no sabía formular las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. La puso en pie y le dio la mano para guiarla de vuelta a las aguas profundas.

Hinata le siguió, anhelando decir lo que su corazón sentía, pero sus ojos estaban exentos de emoción. Observó los músculos de su espalda con anhelo al ver que se alejaba de ella para zambullirse en el agua. Mientras él nadaba, Hinata aclaró el barro de su cuerpo con rapidez y luego se dio la vuelta y, sin que le viera, corrió a la orilla y se puso apresuradamente la ropa. Retirándose el pelo de la espalda, le observó salir del agua.

Sintió que una extraña sensación en la parte inferior del estómago. El torso brillaba con las gotas de agua que empapaban su piel. Sin querer, se le fueron los ojos a su miembro. Caía sin fuerzas sobre la cuna de pelo claro que tenía entre las piernas. Hinata ahogó un grito, se sonrojo y apartó la vista rápidamente.

Tras ella, Naruto se rió suavemente. Volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro y vio que se vestía rápidamente. No se giró por completo hasta que no le oyó moverse. Tenía los pies descalzos y llevaba las embarradas botas en la mano.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. H-hanabi Chan está durmiendo; el viaje la había dejado agotada. Creo que no debería despertarla aún.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver que el Rubio había vuelto a anudarse la capa hasta el cuello. Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano para tirar con delicadeza de los lazos.

—P-parece tan serio con eso así —dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Naruto le dejó hacer, observándola cuidadosamente. Le quito lentamente la capa de color rojo y dejó el cuello de la sudadera medio abierto. Alisó la tela con la mano y le dijo:

—Así, mucho mejor. Us-usted es muy hermoso, no de-debería esconderse...

Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que le revelaba. Naruto bajó las pestañas para que no viera cómo la miraba. Hasta el momento, su relación no era de abierta honestidad en lo que se refería a los sentimientos. Hizo un sonido de diversión con la garganta, suspiró y se volvió para mirarle.

Hinata no podía decirle nada mas si él no le hablaba primero. Despacio, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Vio que aún estaba abierta y pasó, sin saber por dónde seguir.

Naruto observaba a Hinata caminar. Suponía que, puesto que una mujer, sabría más de niños que él. Naruto quería ver a su hija pero esperaría hasta que la niña despertara. Había echado de menos a la pequeña y lamentaba la bienvenida que le había dado. Pero Hanabi era fuerte y estaría bien.

Hinata no se volvió para mirarle, pero Naruto observó todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció por el túnel que llevaba al patio. Su esposa era una mujer muy hermosa y demasiado joven, a veces se sentía como un auténtico pedófilo, pero al ver sus atléticas piernas, la suave piel de su perfecto trasero, sus delgadas caderas y cintura... todo en ella le volvía loco de deseo y olvida por completo cualquier regla moral. Se alegraba de que el agua fría hubiera conseguido retener su deseo lo suficiente para ralentizar el paso, pues de lo contrario habría vuelto a dejarse llevar por el monstruo al tomarla.

Le alucinaba que Hinata pudiera comportarse tan apasionadamente en sus brazos con tal pureza instintiva; que le dejara hacer cosas que la mayoría de las personas consideraban un pecado. Suprimió un gruñido y pensó que esos hombres estaban locos. Si se negara a sí mismo los placeres que Hinata le proporcionaba sería una agonía. Bajó la vista hacia su pene. Decididamente, volvería a hacerlo. Menos mal que parecía dispuesta a aceptarle en su cama. No estaba seguro de poder controlarse más a su alrededor... no sin haber probado primero todo lo que su cuerpo tenía que ofrecerle.

El Rubio se preguntó si se saciaría alguna vez. Moviéndose para seguir a Hinata desde su alcoba secreta, suspiró sin querer volver a la realidad. Si por él fuera, pasaría la tarde en sus brazos, sin pensar en nada, sin hablar de nada y haciendo las cosas más sórdidas.

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme a editar el capítulo.**_

_**:)**_

_**Las escenas sexuales entre Hina y Naruto son muy fuertes casi pornográficas así que esperó no se hayan asustado.**_

_**¡Gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentar! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina**_

_**Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)**_

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo contiene:Lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte muy fuerte, Lemon explicito, pocas cosas quedan a la imaginación. Si eres menor de edad abstente de leer.**_

* * *

Las horas habían pasado despacio desde que hicieron el amor, pero el cuerpo de Hinata seguía cantando de excitación ante las caricias de su marido. Se volvió a estremecer; no había empezado a comprender cuánto echaba de menos sus caricias hasta que no estuvo de nuevo en sus brazos. Aunque se dio cuenta de que el rubio evitaba responder a muchas de sus preguntas.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y suspiró. Por fin se había secado su ropa, aunque aún sentía la humedad del lago en el pelo. Cada vez que soplaba el aire, temblaba por el frío que le recorría. Tras dejar a Naruto solo en el lago, había ido a su cuarto para arreglarse y prepararse para el resto del día. Se alegró de haberlo hecho, pues una reveladora mancha de barro le recorría la mejilla.

Observó la puerta de la mansión y aspiró profundamente, oliendo el fuego de las hogueras de los Ninjas que les rodeaban. Hanabi seguía durmiendo, aunque no era de extrañar pues la niña había vivido suficientes emociones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sen entrar por la puerta de la sala principal. El hormigueo de sus miembros se tornó en preocupación. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el rostro demacrado de la mujer, que la vio inmediatamente y se apresuró hacia ella. Hinata ignoró la puerta principal y fue a ver a la criada.

— ¿S-shira Kun? —preguntó Hinata cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La mujer llevaba el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

—Ese monstruo trató de matarlo. ¿Por qué, Hinata?

—Sen San, no sé por qué. —Hinata abrazó a la joven criada y la condujo de vuelta a la casa—. ¿Cómo está Shira Kun?

—Vivirá, pero temo que haga alguna estupidez. Shira está furioso; nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

—Sen San, escúcheme —dijo Hinata, soltándola. Se preocupó primero por su marido, aunque había presenciado su culpa— Debe convencer a Shira Kun de que no le haga nada al Capitán. No acabará bien si lo intenta; mi marido es muy fuerte.

—Quiere decir el monstruo —interrumpió Sen—. ¿Cómo puede negar lo que es? ¿Cómo, después de lo que ha visto?

—P-porque debo creer que es un hombre corriente —dijo Hinata con calma—. Y por mí, también usted debe tratar de creerlo.

— ¿Pero por qué, Hinata Sama? ¿Por qué sigue defendiéndolo? —Sen la miró sin comprender antes de sacudir la cabeza sobrecogida—. No tiene razón...

Hinata miró a la criada con todo el torturado amor de su corazón incapaz de contestarle. Pero Sen sintió de inmediato la respuesta y pareció horrorizarse.

— ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó con pena—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

—P-parte de mí siempre le ha querido, Sen San, aunque le tenga miedo. —Hinata suspiró. Trató de sonreír con valentía, pero no lo consiguió. Luego, tomando a la mujer de la mano, volvió a girar hacia la puerta principal—. Hable con Shira Kun, hágalo por favor.

Sen rompió en sollozos, incapaz de articular palabra. Hinata comprendía perfectamente bien el dolor que podía causar el corazón pero, al contrario que el suyo, el amor de Sen era correspondido. Al final, al acercarse a los muros de la mansión, la criada asintió de acuerdo.

—Gracias. —Hinata respiró visiblemente aliviada. Como mujeres les correspondía a ellas mantener a sus maridos a salvo, incluso si eso implicaba mantenerlos a salvo de ellos mismos—. Q-quiero que vayas a decirle a Shira Kun que su Líder se ha mostrado arrepentido por lo que ha sucedido entre ellos esta mañana en los jardines y que, pese a que desconozco sus verdaderos motivos, creo que Naruto Sama cometió un e... error.

Hinata jadeó y respiró con dificultad al sentir un calambre inesperado que le recorría el estómago y bajaba por la pierna.

—Hinata Sama, ¿qué le sucede? —preguntó Sen con gesto preocupado.

—No es nada. —Hinata respiró profundamente varias veces—. Creo que necesito descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo y últimamente no he descansado mucho, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

—Mi señora, no parece estar bien. Tal vez debería avisar a alguien, ¿a la abuela Chiyo? —Sen ayudó a Hinata a llegar a un banco mientras hablaba.

—Sí, tal vez debería —asintió Hinata. Otro dolor similar la embargó. Éste no fue tan fuerte como el primero, pero le molestó. Preocupada, miró a Sen—. Puede que esté un poco enferma; no he dormido bien últimamente.

La mujer asintió y salió corriendo. En lugar de sentarse, Hinata se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ansiaba la comodidad de sus sábanas y se preguntó si, tal vez, la forma de hacer el amor de Naruto tuviera algo que ver con los dolores.

No, algo tan placentero no podría hacer algo así.

Se abrió paso hacia su habitación.

_"No hay tiempo para las enfermedades ahora"_, pensó.

—Estás embarazada —anunció la mujer de enormes senos y cabello rubio limpiándose las manos y volviéndose hacia Hinata. Sen estaba junto a la ex Hyuuga y le pasaba un paño frío por la frente.

Ambas ahogaron un grito al unísono al escuchar sus palabras y se miraron primero la una a la otra y luego a la Médic Ninja. Hinata se incorporó de golpe. Sen dejó caer el paño. Eran las tres únicas personas del cuarto. Chiyo había estado ahí hasta hacía un momento, pero se había marchado en busca de un caldo para Hinata.

— ¿E-embarazada? ¿E-está segura? —preguntó Hinata alucinada. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa al pensarlo.

—Sí, Hinata —respondió Tsunade con sequedad. —. Muy segura.

El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza mientras trataba de asimilar las noticias. Miró alrededor de la habitación, asombrada.

—Hinata Sama —le susurró Sen en la oreja—. Ahora usted es libre.

— ¿Q-qué? —Hinata contuvo un grito, sorprendida. Al moverse, parte del pelo le cayó por la cara. Sen se lo retiró con suavidad—. ¿Libre?

—Sí, Hinata Sama —replicó la joven—. Ahora que portas a su bebe puede convencerlo para que la deje en paz. Muchos hombres no tienen relaciones con sus mujeres cuando éstas están embarazadas y, después, puede alegar cualquier tipo de enfermedad. No tiene que volver a tocarlo. Sera libre.

Hinata sintió desaparecer su sonrisa.

_¿No volver a tocarlo? ¿No volver a sentir sus caricias? ¿No volver a oler su fragancia? ¿Y por qué iba a desear algo así? _

—E-es pronto para asegurarlo —hablo débilmente Hinata a Tsunade. Alzó la voz para que la mujer volviera a la conversación.

—Es totalmente aseguro. Aún estás de poco, pero lo estás. El bebé llegará en primavera.

Hinata se giró hacia Sen y preguntó:

— ¿Y qué pasaría si es-estuviera conmigo de todos modos? ¿Dañaría al bebé?

—No, pero si se acuesta con usted de todos modos, sabría que es un monstruo. —Sen bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro y sacudió la cabeza—. Entonces recuperara su corazón y el hechizo se habrá roto. Además no creo que ese demonio pueda querer otro hijo, lo mas seguro es que lo desprecie.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza ante el veneno de las palabras de la mujer pero, aun así, una vacilante y dulce sensación de alivio la invadió. Estaba mas que segura de que Naruto amaría al bebé que estaba esperando.

_Entonces no sabrá aun lo del bebé. No se lo diremos. Aún no. No hay necesidad de que lo sepa. Sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo. _

—P-podrían guardar el secreto—dijo Hinata mirando directamente a la Medic Ninja—. N-nadie lo sabrá hasta que el hostigamiento haya acabado.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, mostrando poco interés en lo que decía. La boca de Sen, sin embargo, se abrió para protestar.

Hinata alzó la mano con una confianza que no sentía.

— Solo tengo dolor de estómago, eso es todo. Eso es lo que le diremos a todo el que pregunte, incluso a Naruto Sama. P-por favor.

—Pero —intentó decir Sen; fruncía el ceño, confusa.

—P-por favor.

—Sí —dijo Sen, sin gustarle nada el decreto y, decididamente, sin comprender su razonamiento.

Hinata se volvió hacia Tsunade, que asintió reacia. Hinata estaba segura de que a la mujer poco le importaba decírselo a nadie. De todas formas, pronto todo el mundo lo vería. La Ninja medico recogió sus cosas e hizo una ligera reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Hinata se volvió con gesto triste hacia Sen.

— ¿Lo promete?

—Sí —consintió Sen—. No se lo diré a nadie.

—G-gracias Sen San —dijo Hinata y sonrió—. Porque sé algo que sí le puede contar a todo el mundo.

— ¿Hinata Sama?

—Naruto Sama está de acuerdo en dejar que Shira Kun y usted se casen. Era lo que hablábamos Shira Kun y yo cuando Naruto... Bueno, el hecho es que Naruto Sama estaba arrepentido por lo que sucedió y ha aceptado. Así que pueden organizarlo.

El rostro de Sen pasó de su escéptica mirada a una de verdadera alegría.

— ¿Hinata Sama? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿El Taicho nos ha concedido...?

—Sí, Sen San, es muy cierto. Por eso debe impedir que Shira Kun haga alguna locura. Ahora que por fin pueden estar juntos.

Sen saltó de la cama y salió corriendo, antes de detenerse y volver enseguida junto a Hinata. Tomó la mano de Hinata en la suya, con el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad.

—Gracias, Hinata Sama. Guardaré su secreto hasta que diga, ¡y cualquier otro que pudiera tener sin rechistar! Soy leal a usted para siempre.

Hinata asintió y sonrió con tristeza. La joven salió corriendo del cuarto, sin duda en busca de Shira. En cuanto se quedó sola, Hinata se recostó en la cama y se llevó la mano al vientre. No parecía diferente. Al final, tras dejar a Sen tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a la sala principal, se puso en pie. Mientras se dirigía despacio hacia la puerta, no tuvo ninguna duda de que su secreto estaba a salvo con las dos mujeres.

* * *

— ¿Naruto Sama? —llamó Hinata al Rubio, que estaba de espaldas. Naruto estaba hablando con Iruka acerca de las defensas de la mansión. A Hinata no le parecía demasiado preocupado por que los Ninjas que les rodeaban atacaran hasta la vuelta de su padre. Y, entonces, lo más probable era que Hiashi trajera al Hokage o a uno de los embajadores con él y, con suerte, eso detendría cualquier excusa de atacarles.

El rubio se giró al ver que le llamaba y sonrió ligeramente al verla. Aún seguía vestida sus habituales ropas holgadas, y seguía llevando el aro en el dedo; pero no pareció darse cuenta.

—Iruka San —saludó Hinata, mirando al hombre, y le sonrió dulcemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hinata Chan —dijo a su vez Iruka amigablemente.

—Iruka. —Naruto no se giró hacia el hombre, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija en su mujer—. Eso es todo por ahora. Por favor encárgate de ello.

—Sí, Naruto—asintió Iruka y se fue.

— ¿Hinata Sama? —preguntó Naruto con mucha formalidad. Aunque su alegre sonrisa demostraba lo contrario. El corazón se le disparó al ver su mirada, pues le daba esperanza. Tal vez hubiera estado equivocada. Tal vez pudiera sentir algo por ella, aunque fuera algo minimo.

Hinata Observó el horizonte y rogó en silencio que su nerviosa lengua no le desvelara al rubio su estado.

— ¿Que desea mi pequeña mujercita? —la pinchó Naruto. Hinata se sorprendió ante su humor juguetón. Sus ojos azul cielo tenían una maravillosa luz provocadora. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Hinata, antes de inclinarse para besarle suavemente el cuello, dejando que sus dientes mordisquearan su sensible garganta.

—N-naruto —dijo Hinata suavemente, mirándole. Se lamió los labios y se perdió en sus misteriosas órbitas azules durante unos segundos.

—Sí, Hinata, ¿Qué deseas?

— ¿P-podemos hablar? —Hinata se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Naruto echó un vistazo hacía los otros puestos de guardia; no había nadie cerca. Se giró hacia ella, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole el brazo para que le agarrara.

El calor de su cuerpo fluyó por la sudadera hasta la mano de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Incluso tras su sesión de antes, el cuerpo de la joven estaba listo para más. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a concentrarse. No podía permitirse distraerse con la misma facilidad que poco antes.

El Namikaze la guió hasta la escalera en silencio, permitiendo que pasara ella primero. Sonrió con picardía al ver su pecho mientras descendían; Hinata sintió su mirada y se sonrojó. Luego, mientras le veía bajar, observó sin tapujos su firme trasero. Tomándola del brazo, la guió hasta el banco de piedra del jardín.

—Es una tarde agradable —comentó Hinata, preguntándose si sería capaz de leerle los pensamientos; por si acaso, trató de no pensar en el bebé.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó Naruto.

—Aún duerme; el viaje debió de ser pesado para ella. —Hinata se sentó en el banco con cuidado de no dejar que su mente vagara hasta la puerta secreta que había tras el roble. Naruto la miraba expectante, pero Hinata no sabía por dónde empezar. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta entre ellos.

Hinata se hizo a un lado para que se sentara junto a ella. Al hacerlo, se giró y vio que sus ojos seguían resplandecientes.

— ¿P-puedo preguntarle algo? —Hinata vaciló, apoyando una mano en la rodilla de Naruto. Le acarició suavemente con movimientos circulares y continuó—: ¿S-sin que se enfade?

Naruto asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Se recostó contra el banco y le pasó una mano por la espalda, apoyándola después con suavidad en sus hombros. El dulce piar de los pájaros se oía a lo lejos; Hinata posó la vista en su cincelado rostro. Le parecía tan hermoso que tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Esperaba que no se enfadara con ella por tantearle, pero tenía que saber la verdad.

— ¿Quién es la madre de Hanabi Chan? ¿Puede hablarme de ella? —preguntó con cautela.

—Era mi mujer —declaró Naruto, perdiendo parte de su buen humor.

—E-eso ya lo sé. —Tomó aire con fuerza para ocultar su frustración. No le gustaba hacerlo enfadar con lo que decía—. ¿Q-quién era? ¿Tenía algún parentesco conmigo?

—No. Se llamaba Samui. Era una Kunoichi muy respetada en Kumogakure y era la mano derecha de Killer B.

Hinata recopiló valor al verle contento e insistió:

—Pero, ¿por qué lo han enviado los Kages aquí, si su ex esposa y usted eran de Kumogakure no Sato?

—Estoy aquí por cuestiones políticas; los Kages me necesitan aquí para asegurar la paz, no soy una persona normal, existe algo dentro de mi que me hace diferente de las demás personas y en Kumogakure ya existe alguien con el mismo poder que yo. Así que decidieron que estaría mejor en Konoha, además yo pertenezco a esta Aldea.

—Ya veo —dijo Hinata, meditando sus palabras—. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con su ex mujer? ¿Acaso ust...?

—¿Que si la maté? —Bramó Naruto, perdiendo los nervios— ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

—No, sé que no la mato. No sé por qué lo sé, pero lo sé —Hinata no retrocedió y, por primera vez desde la visita de la Medic Ninja, se olvidó completamente de su estado—. Sólo quería decir que a lo mejor el Raikage lo culpó por error de su muerte y por eso lo envió a usted a Konoha y no a la otra persona.

Naruto rió suavemente ante el razonamiento de su esposa y su enfado remitió. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Tras su momento de pasión en el lago secreto, se había cortado las uñas; no sabía por qué, pero pensó que así agradaría a Hinata.

Hinata se puso tensa al oír su risa.

— ¿P-pasa algo?

—Eres tan inocente —dijo Naruto despreocupado, pese a que la conversación giraba en torno a su difunta mujer.

—N-no se ría de mí —exclamó—, y no ignore mis preguntas, por favor.

—Hinata no te enfades con tanta rapidez —la tranquilizó Naruto, dándole golpecitos en el pelo como haría con una bestia salvaje a la que tratara de dominar.

—U-usted es el menos indicado para decir eso—replicó. Sus ojos le rogaban que le contara la verdad—. ¿Cómo murió Samui San?

—En un incendio —replicó Naruto. Enrolló el pelo de Hinata en los dedos con una caricia silenciosa. Le gustaba su pelo, podía estar horas examinando su color.

— ¿El mismo incendio que le hizo esas cicatrices y a Hanabi chan? ¿Cómo?

_Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que le cuente la verdad. _

Respiró profundamente y dejó caer la mano que le acariciaba el rostro.

—Samui era una mujer fría y egoísta. No era feliz como madre ni como mujer. Una noche, al poco de nacer Hanabi, llegué a casa tras visitar al Raikage y la niñera me contó que no conseguía encontrar a la niña. Me dirigí a la cuna de Hanabi, pero no estaba y, en su lugar, había un Ungüento Curativo que la enfermera le había dado a Samui tras el parto para aliviar el dolor.

Hinata no dijo nada, así que continuó.

—Pensé que Samui le habría dado el contenido a Hanabi y que se la habría llevado para enterrarla. Salí a buscarlas, pero encontré a mi mujer en su cuarto, balanceándose por los efectos del remedio, y a Hanabi llorando encima de la cama. Samui había prendido fuego a la cama y, para cuando llegué, el humo negro empezaba a cubrirlo todo. Traté de detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Samui agarró a Hanabi y amenazó con matarla si me acercaba. Quise impedírselo, pero saltó a las llamas con la niña en brazos. Conseguí salvar a Hanabi, y salvarme yo, pero no llegué a salvar a Samui, pues ya estaba muerta.

Hinata apretó el muslo sobre el que apoyaba la mano.

—Las cicatrices que tenemos son de aquel día. Pensé que perdería a Hanabi, pero convalecimos juntos en la cama y nos curamos. Me negué a que se la llevaran de mi lado. Pero era una niña fuerte. Y aún lo es.

—L-lo siento mucho. Le prometo que nunca lo traicionare así—Hinata le besó.

Dejó que lo hiciera, que le consolara, antes de apartarla.

—Eso no es todo.

—N-no. —Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Los labios le temblaban con la fuerza de las lágrimas—. No quiero oír nada más hoy; después me puede contar el r-resto.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Mientras, el sol se puso tras los muros y una luz anaranjada, que Hinata no sabía si provenía del sol o de las hogueras de fuera, lo cubrió todo. Mientras estaban allí sentados, se le pasó una idea desgarradora por la cabeza.

_Sigue amando a Samui San, por eso no puede amarme a mí. _

A medida que hablaba, sus palabras se habían ido haciendo cada vez más suaves. Hinata sentía el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos, como si todo aquello acabara de suceder. Aunque no le tembló la voz y hablaba con tranquilidad, vio que aún le dolía. No había dejado que el pasado se marchara y le estaba matando el alma.

Se estremeció al pensar en la nueva vida que se formaba en sus entrañas. Apoyó la mano en el vientre, como si quisiera proteger al bebé que llevaba dentro. Ya amaba con todas sus fuerzas la parte de su marido que crecía en su interior. Con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, alargó la mano para tocar el rostro arrugado de su marido.

—Me han dicho que la abuela Tsunade ha ido a verte —dijo Naruto cambiando de tema—. ¿Estás enferma?

—N-no —dijo Hinata con nerviosismo—. La verdad es que no.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No mucho, es una mujer de pocas palabras. —Hinata se quedó pensando por qué se interesaría tanto. Trató de asegurarse a ella misma de que, en realidad, no le estaba mintiendo; sólo estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas con el menor número posible de palabras.

Naruto asintió. Frunció el ceño suavemente antes de volver a sonreírle pero, al contrario que antes, su sonrisa no llegó a las profundidades de sus ojos azulados.

Hinata jugueteó tímidamente con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Oía el grito de los Ninjas a lo lejos, y el suave destello de las hogueras que encendían los hombres de su padre se veía por encima de los muros. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que los Shinobis que les asediaban habían acercado las hogueras.

— ¿C-cree que mi padre vendrá pronto? —Pregunto Hinata—. ¿Cree que traerá al Hokage Sama?

—Sí. —Naruto giró la cara para seguir los ojos de su mujer fijos en los muros de la mansión. Se veía la silueta de un Ninja, que caminaba por las piedras negras, perfilada por la fantasmagórica luz anaranjada Hinata volvió a estremecerse, pero Naruto permaneció inexpresivo—. Vendrá, pues soy un prisionero y tu padre es el Líder de uno de los Clanes mas importantes de Konoha. Para nosotros es mejor que venga, pues Hokage Sama es de carácter sensato pero sus embajadores no siempre lo son.

— ¿C-cree que disolverá nuestro matrimonio? —pregunto, revelando su mayor temor. Movió la mano de la rodilla al torso fuerte y protector de Naruto.

—No lo sé. —Naruto frunció el ceño y retiro la mano de los hombros de Hinata, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—T-tal vez ahora que Hanzo está muerto mi padre no proteste tanto. —Hinata trataba de parecer esperanzada—. Lo hecho, hecho está. A lo mejor es capaz de verlo ahora.

—No el odio entre tu padre y yo es profundo. No estará de acuerdo con ello a no ser que el Tercero le obligue. —Naruto se puso en pie y se alejó de ella.

— ¿Cree que lo enviarán de vuelta a Kumogakure no Sato por haber ma-matado a Hanzo? — inquirió Hinata, poniéndose de pie junto a él.

Sabía que, si así fuera, ella iría con él de buena gana. Echaría de menos su patria, pero si no tenía a Naruto a su lado, no podría ser feliz. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su marido, pero este no se movió ni la animó.

—No lo sé. —El rubio se apartó de ella, se retiró un poco la capa y saco la bolsita que llevaba colgada.

Sacó algo de su interior y se lo entregó bruscamente. Era un anillo de oro que encerraba un diamante perfecto. Hinata tomo el anillo y le miró asombrada. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero le interrumpió.

—Pensé que tenías razón. El Tercero confiará más en nuestro matrimonio si tienes un anillo; y éste es mucho más apropiado que el que llevas. —El rostro de Naruto era inexpresivo. Le tomó la mano, le quitó el anillo del dedo con cierta rudeza y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando le miró a los ojos, se había ido; y sólo quedaba el monstruo inexpresivo que tan bien conocía. Hinata deslizó la joya en el dedo anular y el rubio continuó con el mismo tono monótono—: También he hecho llevar un Kimono nuevo a mi habitación. Te sugiero que compruebes si hay que hacer algún arreglo, pues el viejo Hokage estará aquí mañana.

— ¿P-pero cómo lo sabe? —le preguntó antes de que se marchara. Quiso tocarle, pero se apartó de ella.

—Es lo mas obvio. —Su tono de voz se hizo más evidente por la ira—. Ocúpate del vestido, Hinata, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Hinata le vio alejarse con cierta alarma, antes de volverse para recoger el antiguo anillo que el rubio había desechado. Por muy extraño que pareciera, no podía deshacerse de él. Partió por el vacío patio con el rostro pálido, sintiéndose sola y abandonada y temblando de miedo. En verdad había mucho que hacer y el tiempo escaseaba.

* * *

Hinata estiró los hombros hasta que se sintió como si le hubieran pegado una vara de hierro a la espina dorsal. Se puso en pie; llevaba el Kimono que Naruto le había entregado. No era tan lujoso como el Kimono de su boda, pero la tela era de buena calidad. Aunque éste era de un color totalmente distinto. El Kimono era corto, color lavanda con_ flores blancas_ y un obi _morado_ ajustaba al cuerpo al igual que el vestido de novia. Si no supiera que era imposible, habría pensado que el Kimono trataba de asfixiarla. Como no tenía ningún adorno para el cabello, Hinata se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se lo recogió en una coleta baja.

Junto a ella, Hanabi llevaba un kimono rosa. El vestido era menos lujoso que el de su madrastra, pues lo habían sacado de uno de los vestiditos del baúl. Hinata se lo había arreglado, pues no había habido tiempo para nada más. La niña había dormido durante todo el día y parte de la noche de su llegada, por lo que Hinata no había tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar con su nueva hija. Aunque tampoco importaba; las unía un silencioso vínculo de compasión que no requería demasiadas palabras.

Hinata pasó la noche sola, y apenas durmió esperando a que Naruto se uniera a ella. Quería perderse en sus brazos, que le hiciera el amor. Quería que le dijera que no pasaba nada y que siempre estarían juntos, pero aquella noche no fue a buscarla. Hasta bien entrada la madrugada no le vio deslizarse en su habitación. Se lavó rápidamente con el agua tibia y se cambió de ropa, pero en ningún momento trató de despertar a su mujer, que se hacía la dormida a unos pasos de él.

Poco después de que se marchara, Hinata se vistió deprisa y fue a preparar a Hanabi para su visitante. Cuando entró, la niña ya se había puesto el vestido azul que le había dejado preparado la noche anterior. Por Hanabi, Hinata supo que el rubio había ido a ver a su hija poco después de abandonar su habitación. Le peinó el pelo con rapidez y se lo recogió atrás con un lazo rosado claro.

Hinata se volvió hacia Hanabi. La niña observaba los preparatitu para la llegada del Hokage en silencio.

— ¿Nos sentamos?

—Sí —consintió Hanabi alzando la barbilla con un gesto digno de las mejores reinas.

_Tiene exactamente el mismo porte que su padre. _

Hinata observó a la niña caminar, que no parecía darse cuenta de la expectación que despertaba aquella mañana. Cuando no miraba, Hinata sacudió el dedo para reprender a varias criadas.

—H-hanabi Chan —dijo Hinata mientras subían a la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba la mesa principal—. Quiero contarte qué sucede hoy.

—Ya me lo ha contado padre esta mañana. Me dijo que Hokage Sama iba a venir para ver si puedes seguir casada con él. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que lo más seguro es que el Tercero diera su bendición, se comiera toda nuestra comida y se marchara.

— ¿Te ha dicho eso? —Hinata ahogó un grito de asombro. El rubio debía de estar tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

—Sí —admitió Hanabi. Se sentó recatadamente en la silla de su padre y, al hacerlo, sonrió a Hinata.

— ¿T-te dijo algo más? —preguntó Hinata sentándose junto a la niña.

—Sí; me dijo que la razón de la disputa era el Líder del Clan Hyuuga. Padre me dijo que no lo discutiera contigo, pues podría disgustarte, pero yo creo si lo supieras lo soportarías. Creo que no eres tan débil como cree.

_¿Por qué le ha advertido Naruto a Hanabi Chan que no hable conmigo sobre el enfado de mi padre? Conozco muy bien la situación, y no me puede preocupar menos. _

Hinata miró a Hanabi con cara de no entender, instando a la niña a que siguiera.

— ¿S-si supiera qué? —soltó Hinata. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que Naruto entraba desde el patio. Nunca le había visto igual. Iba vestido elegantemente y con un color muy vivo, una sudadera de color naranja con rayas negras, junto con pantalones negros y una lujosa capa blanca ribeteada de oro. La ropa parecía nueva. Llevaba un par de sandalias Shinobi de cuero que Hinata no había visto nunca.

Al ver a su padre, Hanabi se puso en pie mientras contestaba a Hinata:

—Creo que padre pensó que no lo entenderías, pues él no es mi auténtico padre.

— ¿Q-qué? —Hinata se puso en pie. Se giró y se arrodilló junto a la niña, simulando alisarle el Kimono. Le pasó la palma de la mano por la falda, quitándole arrugas imaginarias. Observó a Naruto, que se aproximaba despacio, e instó a la niña en silencio para que se apresurara.

Hanabi asintió hacia su padre y le sonrió. Con cara angelical, trató de explicarse:

—Naruto Namikaze es mi auténtico padre, aunque no es mi padre biológico. El Líder del Clan Hyuuga es mi padre. Por eso ha venido a discutir la unión; creo que quiere asegurarse de que tengo una buena madre. Por eso ha venido a inspeccionarnos; pero no te preocupes, le diré al Tercero que estoy contenta y te quedaras. Por favor, es un secreto, así que no debes decirle a mi verdadero padre, que te lo he contado.

Hinata empalideció, ¿Qué podía responder a eso?

Claro, por eso se parece a mí. Es mi hermana. Tiene sentido. Padre viajó a la A_ldea_ Oculta de las _Nubes_ varias veces durante el año en que fue concebida, y durante el año siguiente también.

Sin dejar de pensar en ello, Hinata se volvió hacia el rubio al ver que se aproximaba.

—Hinata, no se lo digas —insistió Hanabi, tirándole del Kimono. Parecía increíblemente vulnerable.

Paralizada, Hinata asintió y trató de sonreír a la niña, dándole unas palmaditas en el cabeza. Naruto se aproximó mirándola fijamente y ella no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Es la hora —dijo—. Él ha llegado.

—P-por favor, Naruto. —Hinata necesitaba hablarle del bebé y necesitaba hablar con él a solas. De pronto, se sintió tonta por no haberle contado lo de su embarazo cuando pudo. La culpa la embargó al mirar su hermoso e inexpresivo rostro. Sólo necesitaba un minuto para aclarar todo lo que había entre ellos dos—. T-tenemos que hablar.

—No, ahora no hay tiempo —respondió con suavidad. Tomó el brazo de Hinata para ayudarle a bajar de la plataforma, e indicó a Hanabi que fuera delante de ellos—. Está de camino.

—Pero hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —dijo Hinata sin aliento y con miedo. Se agarró nerviosa al brazo de Naruto.

—Lo sé. —Al ver que recuperaba su rigidez de siempre, Hinata le soltó la mano—. Quieres saber de dónde he sacado el vestido y el anillo.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — Dijo Hinata confusa.

—Soy rico. La puerta que notaste en el pasadizo secreto guarda todo mi oro, así como telas, joyas y ropa lujosa —dijo el rubio sin remordimientos—.Tu vestido de boda, así como el que llevas ahora, eran algunos de los que almaceno ahí.

—P-pero —dijo Hinata, obligándole a detenerse. Al principio pensó que estaba bromeando, pero vio la verdad reflejada en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—No necesitaba riquezas aquí; prefiero vivir con sencillez. —Naruto frunció el ceño al verle la cara. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella—. De haber sabido que mi niña ansiaba tanto esas galas, con gusto la habría encerrado allí también.

—N-no —protestó Hinata dolida—. No me interesan el dinero, ya se lo he dicho. Pero podía habérme contado, podía haber confiado en mí.

— ¿Porque tú siempre me dices la verdad? —Naruto tiró de ella para salir de la sala principal.

Hinata arrastró los pies tras él en silencio. No quería ver a su padre, ni al Tercero. Quería volver, quería empezar de nuevo, desde el momento en que había visto a su marido en el oscuro pasillo y la había besado por primera vez. Hinata se estremeció con el recuerdo mientras caminaba tras él. Apretó el paso sin soltarle el brazo.

—Naruto, detente. Por favor. Tenemos que... —Las palabras de Hinata se perdieron mientras trataba desesperadamente de llamar su atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto no se giró hacia ella, pues mantenía la vista clavada en la puerta. Hanabi, que estaba a su lado, le dio la manita a Hinata y se pegó a ella. Hinata le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla, con la vista fija en su marido y esperando en vano que se volviera hacia ella, que le sonriera.

Hinata se giró hacia la puerta con desesperación. Al primero que reconoció fue a su padre. El Hyuuga se veía tan imponente como siempre, pese a que su rostro reflejaba el cansancio de los días anteriores. Se negó a mirar a su hija al entrar junto a Kakashi Hatake en el patio. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver al ex Semsei y no al Tercero Hokage.

Los pocos Anbus que habían entrado con el futuro cuarto Hokage se pusieron en guardia. Llevaban sus rostros ocultos tras sus máscaras Anbu y portaban sus características ropas; los hombres a cargo de Kakashi se quedaron junto a él mientras éste se acercaba, estaba claro que temían que el portador del Kyubi iniciara algún altercado.

Kakashi perezosamente alzó la mano en forma de saludo. Después, caminó para colocarse frente al rubio. Naruto lo miro algo sorprendido.

—Hola Naruto — Saludo amablemente Kakashi, tomando brevemente la mano del rubio a modo de saludo. Miró a su alrededor y continuó—: ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? Creo que sí, Hokage Sama decidió que yo era el indicado para darle solución a este problema, así que espero no incomodarte.

Naruto sonrió educadamente, sin sorprenderle nada que el Tercero hubiera mandado a su ex Sensei, pues era bien sabido que el seria el remplazo del ahora Hokage de la hoja.

—Creí que este lugar estaría en ruinas, según había oído de las malas lenguas—

—Eso se lo debo a mi mujer, pues ella es quien se encarga de la limpieza.

Ante eso, Kakashi suspiró y se volvió para centrar la atención en Hinata.

—Hinata Chan, tiempo sin verte...

—K-kakashi Sensei—dijo Hinata, presentándole la mano y volviendo a hacer una reverencia. El Kopi Ninjase llevó la mano a los labios y la besó brevemente.

—Veo a qué te has dedicado, niña —declaró el Kakashi con una alegre risa, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, Sensei—concordó Hinata y se sonrojó.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Naruto señaló la entrada a la sala principal—. Puedo hacer que te saquen comida.

—No, ya he comido una vez esta mañana; no necesito volver a comer. —El Kopi Ninjaobservó un momento a Hanabi pero, aclarándose la garganta, prestó poca atención a la niña. Hinata se alegró de que no quisiera comer pues no se creía capaz de comer nada. El Hatake hizo un ademán al Hyuuga para que se acercara; el hombre aguardaba impaciente y se acercó pisando con fuerza el suelo—. Acércate, Hiashi, arreglemos este asunto.

Hinata miró a su padre a los ojos por primera vez aquella mañana; los mismos ojos que tenían ella y Hanabi. Habría querido gritarle y golpearle en el pecho por lo que había hecho, pero se contuvo. Su padre fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

Sin más comentarios, Naruto guió al futuro cuarto Hokage y al portador del Byakugan a la sala principal. Se sintió orgulloso de lo limpia que estaba la mansión y de lo bien que olía todo. Entrecerró los ojos y observó a su mujer, que estaba pálida y le agarraba nerviosamente del brazo. Junto a ella, Hanabi le daba la mano a Hinata y le sonreía tímidamente. Naruto le devolvió un rápido guiño y la niña enrojeció y pareció feliz de que le hiciera caso.

Dejó que Kakashi fuera el primero en sentarse a la mesa principal, y le observó mientras escogía el sitio de honor. El Hyuuga se sentó junto a Kakashi y, tras ayudar a su mujer a subir, el rubio se sentó al otro lado del Hatake. Hanabi observó nerviosa a su alrededor al ver que Hinata ocupaba la silla que había junto al rubio, pues no había más sillas, pero Hinata agarró a la niña y la sentó en su regazo.

Poco después, los Shinobis entraron y se les permitió asistir como testigos mudos. Se sentaron en silencio.

—Solo escucha, a no ser que Kakashi Sensei te pregunte algo directamente. En ese caso, responde lo mejor que puedas.

Hanabi asintió con los ojos brillantes de ansiedad.

—Kakashi —dijo Hiashi. Hinata abrazó a la niña contra su regazo, rodeándole los hombros con gesto protector, y Hanabi hundió el rostro en la falda de su madre. Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de ellas—. Debo insistir en que convoquemos una reunión con los demás Hokages. Solicito que se haga justicia.

—Aún no —respondió Kakashi con un movimiento de la mano. Hablaba con voz alta y clara—. Hiashi, tu Clan ha sido leal a Konoha, y como futuro cuarto Hokage lo tendré en cuenta. Pero el que nos ocupa es un tema delicado y no permitiré que se haga un juicio público. Preferiría que este asunto se resolviera cuanto antes y estoy seguro de que, para que continúe la paz entre Kumogakure no Sato y Konohagakure no Sato, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en resolver esto aquí.

—Sí —dijo Hiashi entre dientes, pero guardó silencio para dejar continuar al Hatake.

—He oído tu historia. Ahora quiero oír la de Naruto. —El Hatake miró en silencio a los enfadados hombres durante unos minutos, antes de preguntar—: Naruto, ¿Raptaste a Hinata Chan para casarte con ella y privarla de su alianza con Shimura Hanzo?

—No, Kakashi—respondió Naruto con frialdad. El acento de su voz hizo que su mujer se estremeciera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que está aquí, Hinata Chan? —preguntó Kakashi, confuso. Alzó una ceja a la espera de su respuesta.

—M-me trajeron aquí. —El estrés hizo que se le quebrara la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Explícate —ordenó Kakashi.

Hinata miró primero a su padre y luego a su marido. Naruto se giró hacia ella para asentir firmemente con la cabeza; Hinata temblaba de miedo. Le habría gustado consolarla, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Shimura Hanzo era mi prometido, es cierto. Pero intentó consumar el matrimonio antes de casarnos. —Hinata respiró hondo y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

— ¡Mentira! —Gritó Hiashi, alzando la mano como para abofetear a su hija, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada de Kakashi—. ¡Él le hace decir mentiras! Le tiene miedo.

En cuanto su padre bajó la mano, continuó:

—N-no es mentira, es la verdad. Hanzo me pidió que me encontrara con usted. Me dijo que quería que me uniera a usted para una misión.

—Eso es mentira. No he pedido algo como eso—dijo Hiashi.

—Eso fue lo que le dije, pero Hanzo insistió. —Al oír sus palabras, un murmullo se extendió entre los presentes. Se giró hacia el Kopi Ninja disculpándose con la mirada y prosiguió—: H-hanzo quería que estuviera con él y con sus amigos en el bosque. Me negué y me pegó hasta dejarme sin sentido, mató a mi nana y me dejaron a las puertas de la mansión de Naruto Sama pensando que estaba muerta. Tal y como Hanzo me dijo después, quería que culparan a mi marido, de mi muerte, de manera que aún pudiera heredar el título de Líder del Clan Hyuuga y las tierras de mi padre. De no haber sido por los cuidados de Naruto Sama y su gente, probablemente habría muerto. Le debo a Namikaze Naruto mi vida.

—La criada huyó; y no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo —declaró Hiashi débilmente, frotándose la comisura de la boca con el puño.

—E-está muerta —dijo Hinata, segura de sí misma—. Vi cómo la mataban. Nadie buscaría un cuerpo escondido bajo tierra y, de hacerlo, ¿No enviaría a Hanzo y a sus hombres?

Hiashi miró a su hija.

—Eso no te exime de haberme desafiado. Hanzo era tu pretendiente. Tenía todo el derecho, como esposo tuyo, de hacer contigo lo que quisiera.

—A-aún no era mi m-marido —replicó Hinata.

—De acuerdo con la ley, era como si lo fuera. —Mirándola con frialdad, Hiashi la retó a que le llevara la contraria.

—No, de acuerdo con la ley de Dios, Naruto Namikaze es mi marido —protestó Hinata—. ¡Y eso no lo puede negar nadie!

— ¡No sin mi bendición! No te la pienso dar. Has estado viviendo en pecado —bramó Hiashi, alzando la voz cada vez más—. Eres una pros...

— ¡P-padre, usted no tiene que d-darnos su bendición, pues ya está hecho! —Interrumpió Hinata antes de que su padre pudiera decir la palabra—. ¡N-no puede deshacerse!

— ¿Y por qué no? —Rugió Hiashi—. ¿Si así lo ordeno?

— ¡P-porque estoy e-embarazada! —gritó Hinata a pleno pulmón para que todos la oyeran. Naruto se puso tenso; los Ninjas que había cerca volvieron a cuchichear entre ellos y, de pronto, se hizo el silencio.

Naruto sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al oír la confesión, recordando el día en que descubrió que Samui estaba en estado. Apenas había tocado a su primera mujer en meses cuando quedó embarazada. Temió que Hinata le dijera que el niño no era suyo y que no deseaba ser madre, como Samui no había querido tener a Hanabi. Naruto tragó con fuerza. Al pensar en la decepción de su mujer, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ahora no era el momento de hablar de ello.

— ¡Pero es un asesino! Asesinó a Hanzo para que no te casaras con él —dijo Hiashi tras una larga pausa— Creo que te ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías. ¡No estas embarazada! ¡Es imposible! ¡No pienso tolerarlo!

— ¡N-no! ¡No le a-asesinó! —Dijo Hinata— Y estoy embarazasda. Tsunade Sama lo descubrió ayer por la no-noche. El bebé nacerá en primavera.

Naruto mantuvo la boca cerrada y los ojos inexpresitu mientras su mujer le rogaba en silencio que le ayudara. El corazón se le encogió al ver que una lágrima asomaba a sus ojos pero no cayo. Había estado esperando a que mencionara la muerte de Hanzo, pero sabía que a su ex Sensei le gustaba empezar por el principio y recopilar toda la información posible antes de tomar una decisión.

Hinata se giró hacia el Kopi Ninja:

—N-no fue un asesinato. Hanzo empezó la pelea.

Kakashi alzó las manos. Había estado observando en silencio a la acalorada pelea entre padre e hija. Ahora, se puso en pie y bajo de la plataforma. Extendiendo la mano hacia Hinata, le dijo:

—Ven, Hinata Chan, pasea conmigo.

Hinata le observó con pánico en los ojos y Naruto la dejo marchar de mala gana.

— ¿Hinata? — susurró Hanabi— ¿Que sucede?

Hinata soltó la mano de la niña y sonrió para tranquilizarla. Le acarició el rostro y le dijo:

—Espera junto a tu padre, todo saldrá bien.

La niña miró a su padre para asegurarse, y éste asintió con rigidez. Cuesto torpe, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y apoyo las manos en sus pequeños hombros. Hinata aspiró con fuerza y puso la mano sobre el brazo del apuesto hombre.

El rubio observó cómo su Sensei pervertido y su mujer se alejaban. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó deseando salir tras ella, protegerla. Un murmullo se expendió entre la multitud. El Kopi Ninja la llevo tras las cortinas, a la zona donde dormían los Shinobis. Se detuvo antes de entrar y les dijo a los dos hombres:

—No quiero oír peleas mientras hablo con la pequeña Hinata en privado.

El corazón de Hinata se desbocó mientras el Hatake la guiaba tras una cortina y otra, hasta que estuvieron lejos de la sala. Al ver que había un colchón en el suelo, Hinata se apartó del hombre.

—S-soy fiel a mi esposo, Kakashi Sensei, no puedo estar con usted.

El Kopi Ninja rió al oír sus palabras y observó el colchón con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, Hinata.

Hinata se relajó al ver que Kakashi no volvía a acercarse a ella.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —Kakashi le sonreía amablemente con su único ojo visible. Kakashi a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella, se veía joven, de belleza juvenil y fuerte, aunque ya pasaba sus cuarenta y cinco años.

—Sí, Sensei—respondió Hinata sin dudar—. Estoy embarazada.

—Conocía a Hanzo. Me creo lo que dices de él, pues estuve con él un tiempo en Anbu y se las cosas que hacía, también he oído las historias que cuentan de ese hombre —dijo Kakashi tras pensarlo un poco—. ¿Cómo es que decidiste casarte con Naruto? No parece buena elección para alguien como tú, alguien tan frágil, inocente y pequeña. Naruto siempre tuvo otra clase de gustos.

— ¿C-cree que soy poca cosa para el? —preguntó Hinata dolida.

—No, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal, Hinata. Simplemente estoy tratando de averiguar qué pasó. —Kakashi sonrió educadamente—. No tengo ninguna intención de ponerte en evidencia delante de los Shinobis, pues si te quedas aquí como la esposa del torpe de Naruto, tendrán que seguir respetándolos. No quiero que te humillen de ninguna manera, pero estaban empezando a decir cosas más bien personales.

—Kakashi Sensei, mi marido es una persona noble y respetable, y me ha tratado con amabilidad, sé que usted lo conoce y estoy segura que sabe qué clase de persona es el. —Hinata se relajó, apreciando la consideración del Kopi Ninja.

—De acuerdo con lo que dice tu padre, te arrancó la virginidad salvajemente. ¿Estás segura de que no estás siendo vulnerable a sus... encantos? — Kakashi se pasó una mano por el cabello plateado y la miró con escepticismo.

—No, Sensei—negó Hinata con una sonrisa—. P-puede imaginar que los encantos de Naruto son bastante peculiares; no creo que tenga tanto encanto como para persuadir a una mujer contra su propia naturaleza.

—Bien pensado —asintió Kakashi—. ¿Entonces, te ha tratado bien?

—Ha sido amable conmigo, Sensei. No estuvo conmigo hasta después de pronunciar los votos. —Hinata enrojeció. Sabía que Kakashi no dejaría de hacer preguntas hasta que no supiera toda la verdad—. Y me dio la opción de casarme con él. No me forzó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Lo único que hizo fue preguntar qué era lo que quería, y decidí casarme con Naruto Namikaze voluntaria y libremente.

—Entiendo —asintió el futuro Hokage—. ¿Entonces, es un amante amable?

—S-sí —replicó, avergonzada.

—No pretendo entrometerme y avergonzarte con esas preguntas, Hinata Chan. Debes comprender que hay mucho en juego, y tengo que tomar la mejor decisión. No se trata sólo de un asunto entre dos familias; es un asunto entre dos Aldeas.

—C-comprendo —asintió Hinata, sin querer mirarle a los ojos—. Haré lo mejor para mi marido y mi Aldea.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo galantemente—. Sigamos, ¿Te ha tratado alguna vez mal Naruto? ¿En cualquier sentido?

Hinata tragó sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—No ha sido injusto en su trato conmigo ni con su gente y, pese a que sus sentimientos están bien escondidos, cualidad muy propia de un Líder, ha tratado a todos los que están a sus órdenes con justicia si no con amabilidad.

—Creen que es un monstruo —insistió Kakashi—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No, Kakashi Sensei. —Hinata alzó los ojos para defenderle—. No negaré que muchos creen lo peor de él, pero no es un monstruo. Es un hombre... un hombre bueno, leal y respetable; y así es como se ha comportado conmigo y con usted.

— ¿Qué hay de la sangre en la sábana nupcial? Dicen que había una cantidad tremenda. —El Hatake la miró fijamente y Hinata supo que aguardaba a ver si le mentía.

—Como Shimura Hanzo me había golpeado hasta dejarme sin sentido, pensé que tal vez también me habría violado. Sin estar seguro, Naruto me dio un vial con sangre para que, en el caso de que no fuera virgen, nadie se enterara. —Hinata tragó nerviosa—. Naruto Sama tuvo la amabilidad suficiente de dejarme dormir aquella primera noche sin estar conmigo. A la mañana siguiente, vacié el contenido del vial sobre la sábana nupcial para que mi padre no me llevara con él. Me temo que no sabía muy bien qué hacía, y debí de hacer algo mal.

—Pero el matrimonio ya está consumado.

Hinata asintió.

— ¿Y en cuanto a tu virginidad?

—I-intacta, Sensei. Al menos antes.

Kakashi asintió meditando sus respuestas.

—Continúa con tu historia entonces. ¿Cómo decidiste casarte con Naruto? ¿Le habías visto antes de llegar aquí?

—No, es cierto que había oído historias de él, pero nunca le había visto. No podía casarme con alguien como Hanzo, que me compartiría con otros. Cuando conocí a Naruto, me pareció tan amable y hermoso...

Kakashi se rió pero no dijo nada.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, ignorando el escepticismo del Kopi Ninja.

—Q-que cuando me pidió que me casara con él, acepté. En aquel momento me pareció buena idea, y sigo pensando que fue la decisión acertada.

El Hatake seguía sin decir nada.

—Sensei, ¿puedo decirle algo?

—Por favor —dijo el mayor.

— ¿P-por qué no escoge el lado de la sabiduría? —Pregunto Hinata—. Usted tiene el poder de hacer que mi padre se dé cuenta de su error. Mi padre es un buen hombre, y es leal a Konoha. Si lo decreta, obedecerá.

—No hay duda de que lo amas y eso me hace muy feliz, Naruto es uno de los lazos mas importantes que tengo, aunque él se haya alejado tanto. Son una combinación verdaderamente extraordinaria, aunque extraña. ¿Por qué hay tanto odio entre los dos hombres? —Kakashi le tomó la mano en las suyas—. Pues presiento que aquí hay más que lo que me han contado.

Hinata tomó aire con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas. Vacilante, respondió:

—Es por su hija, Hanabi Chan.

* * *

Naruto aguardó junto a Hiashi en silencio. Se preguntaba por qué estarían tardando tanto. Sabía que podía confiar en Kakashi aunque este fuera un verdadero pervertido pero, por primera vez, dudó de lo que le decía el instinto. El pecho le ardió de celos al imaginarse al su ex Sensei aprovechándose de su tierna mujer. Justo en el momento en que decidía que no podía soportar más la espera y cuando estaba a punto de ir en su busca, oyó el sonido de sus pisadas.

Hinata parecía pálida y alicaída. A instancias de Kakashi, caminó en silencio junto a su marido. Naruto buscó en su rostro algún signo de lo que hubiera pasado, pero no vio nada. Hinata volvió a su sitio, entre su marido y su padre. Tomó la mano de Naruto y la apretó con nerviosismo.

—Aún no he tomado una decisión —anunció Kakashi solemnemente—. Deseo tomarme el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de lo que he escuchado. Además, tendré que hacer unas cuantas preguntas a unas personas antes de tomar alguna decisión.

—Mi mansión es suya, Hatake Kakashi—declaró Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió brevemente a la ironía del comentario y asintió.

—Deseo hablar con Sen. Tengo entendido que estaba presente cuando Hinata descubrió que estaba encinta. También quiero hablar con Tsunade Sama.

Naruto asintió. Hinata soltó la mano de su marido e indicó a un Ninja que había cerca que fuera a buscar a las mujeres.

—También deseo hablar con Shira, el hombre de Suna —declaró Kakashi sencillamente—. También tengo alguna pregunta para él; creo que podría serme de gran ayuda.

—Sí —aceptó Naruto con voz ronca. Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Hiashi, vuelva al campamento y espéreme allí. Hoy, las puertas del Mansión permanecerán abiertas, y no habrá agresiones por ninguna de las partes. —El Kopi Ninja volvió a su sitio en la plataforma y anunció—: Les diré cuál es mi decisión esta noche. Eso es todo.

El Hatake quería cuestionar a las mujeres y al Ninja de la arena a solas, así que le dejaron en la sala. Hinata siguió a su marido en silencio, mirando amorosamente las paredes de la Mansión. Quería vivir en para siempre en Kotteru Mizumi, con su marido. Sabía que el hombre la había escuchado, pero no le dio ninguna pista acerca de cuál podría ser su decisión. Sabía que Shira seguían guardando cama, y que acababa de empezar a recuperar la voz. Se había acercado una vez a verle, pero estaba dormido así que no habían hablado.

_Shira Kun, por favor, sea justo en lo que le digas. _

Naruto mandó a Hanabi a su habitación para que descansara y ordenó a Chiyo que se ocupara de ella. Mientras escoltaba a Hinata a la planta superior, escucharon a la niña contarle excitada a la anciana mujer todo lo que había pasado en la sala. No se había perdido ni un solo detalle.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, el rubio cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras ellos y se volvió hacia Hinata.

— ¿Te ha herido Kakashi?

—N-no, sólo quería hacerme algunas preguntas. —Hinata se dirigió a la cama y se sentó—. Quisiera que todo fuera mas sencillo.

Naruto suspiró, entendiendo lo que decía. Él se sentó en la cama y se aflojó el cuello de la capa.

— ¿Qué te ha preguntado que no pudiera ser dicho en la sala?

—Mi padre le había dicho que usted me violo. Creo que Kakashi sensei pensó que usted me estaba persuadiendo o amenazando. —Hinata le miró a los ojos—. Pero le dije que usted es amable y cariñoso conmigo, y que no estuvimos juntos hasta después de la boda. Creo que quería asegurarse de que no me vi obligada a casarme con usted. Le he dicho que me casé con usted porque así lo quería, y que seguiré casada con usted por lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué hay del bebé? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de eso ayer por la tarde, en el jardín?

—Yo... —Hinata se puso en pie y se apartó de él con timidez.

—Te haré la primera de mis tres preguntas, y espero que seas sincera. ¿Por qué me has mentido? —insistió—. ¿De verdad pensabas que la abuela Tsunade no me lo iba a contar si le preguntaba? ¿Crees que no iba a contarme qué te sucedía? Parece que no sabes la relación tan estrecha que tenemos ella y yo, esa mujer es como una madre para mi, ella nunca me ocultaría algo como eso.

— ¿U-usted lo sabía? —Hinata se giró hacia él sorprendida—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Porque esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, pero no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera cuando confié en ti y te conté la verdad acerca de la muerte de Samui. ¿Por qué?

—T-tenía miedo. —Se le empaparon los ojos de lágrimas—. Tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieras, y así fue. Sen San me dijo que a los hombres no les gusta tocar a sus mujeres cuando están embarazadas y que ya no tendría por qué volver a estar conmigo. Y tenía razón.

Hinata se alejó de él avergonzada; sus delgados hombros se sacudieron. Naruto se acercó a ella con dos zancadas y, tomándola de los frágiles brazos, la giró suavemente contra su pecho. La envolvió con su fuerte abrazo y acercándosela al corazón, la apretó contra él apoyando la barbilla en su cabello perfectamente peinado.

—Odio cuando te recoges el cabello así —dijo con suavidad, tirando del lazo. Hinata suspiró, pero no respondió y siguió llorando. Naruto le acarició la espalda y la apretó contra él—. Mi niña, no deberías dejar que las criadas siguieran dándote consejos, pues te llenan la cabeza de tonterías.

—P-pero anoche u-usted no vino junto a mí, y esperé durante toda la n-noche. Y esta mañana ni siquiera tra-trato de despertarme —sollozó Hinata contra su pecho.

—No vine anoche porque sabía que no estabas siendo sincera conmigo. Si me hubieras contado la verdad, yo mismo te hubiera llevado hasta la cama.

—P-pero... —Alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos—. E-estoy embarazada ahora; tendrás un heredero varón.

—A lo mejor es una niña —sonrió Naruto, tratando de hacer que riera. Hinata le dio una tierna caricia en el brazo y el rubio le secó las lágrimas—. Engendrar un heredero es razón más que suficiente para acostarme contigo. Me gustaría que comprendieras, querida esposa, que no soy tan tonto.

—Entonces, ¿no me apartara de su lado? —preguntó Hinata, animándose—. ¿No me cambiara por otra?

—No, no podría apartarte nunca. —Naruto rió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. Además, dentro de unos meses seras demasiado grande como para apartarte.

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿Estás contento? ¿Lo amaras, tanto como yo lo hago?

—Sí, Hinata. —Naruto suspiró mientras le acariciaba los brazos. Luego, pasó la mano suavemente por su vientre—. Mucho.

Hinata rió, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

— ¿Qué pasara con Kakashi Sensei?

—Esperaremos a ver cuál es su decisión. —Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó, guiando a su mujer con él. Tiró del obi que ajustaba el Kimono de Hinata y se dispuso a desvestirla.

—Hinata cerró los ojos antes de volver a mirarle—. T-tengo que confesarle algo. No quiero que se enfade conmigo ni con Hanabi Chan. No quería hacer nada malo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó interesado, deteniendo brevemente lo que le ocupaba.

—Sé que es mi hermanita. No se lo he dicho, ni tampoco le he contado la traición de su madre. Cree que su madre murió para salvarla, y creo que lo mejor es que siga pensando eso.

Naruto escuchaba sus palabras, pero no descuidó su propósito de desvestirla mientras Hinata hablaba.

—Kakashi Sensei quería saber por qué había tanta enemistad entre mi padre y usted. Tenía que contárselo. ¿Q-qué otra cosa podía hacer? —Esperaba que lo comprendiera—.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Hiciste bien. Eso era lo que intentaba contarte anoche. El Tercero es el único, aparte de Chiyo e Iruka, que sabe quién es el verdadero padre de Hanabi. Además todos creen que Samui era una Hyuuga.

—Pero no quise escuchar más de todo eso anoche, por eso no me lo dijo —acabó Hinata por él.

—Sí —admitió.

—Estoy feliz de que lo enviara aquí, pues me salvaste.

Alargó la mano para tocar el rostro de su marido y, acercándole hacia ella, le susurró:

—Béseme.

Naruto estaba ya camino de hacerlo. La balanceó entre sus brazos y la recostó con suavidad, apretándola contra el suave colchón con su peso. Ninguno de los dos volvió decir nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. El futuro era incierto, pero prometedor. El pasado, pasado estaba. Ya sólo había el presente y, en aquel momento, el presente para Naruto era hacerle el amor a su mujer.

—Eres tan bella —dijo, besándola.

—Y yo creo que usted es el hombre más hermoso que haya visto nunca. —Sonrió, acariciándole la cara sin perderle de vista. No era mentira. A Hinata poco le importaban un par de cicatrices—.

El rubio sonrió con aquella sonrisa traviesa que le hacía perder la cabeza. Le pasó la lengua por los labios, jugueteando y lamiéndole las comisuras de los labios mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

—Mmm. Hay una cosa que he estado deseando hacer.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pensó en la polla de Naruto en su boca, en su coño, en su trasero, ¿qué otro sitio había?

— ¿A-algo distinto?

—Oh, sí, mucho más —asintió—. Quiero probarte mientras te corres en mi boca, pero antes deja que te quite ese Kimono.

Hinata se retorció mientras Naruto insistía en desnudarla. Trató de ayudarle, pero le apartó las manos. Se tomó su tiempo, besando suavemente cada rincón de su cuerpo; acariciándole las piernas, las caderas, los pechos. Para cuando por fin estuvo desnuda en la cama, su sexo estaba tan caliente y húmedo que pensó que moriría dé placer.

—Ahora tú —le instó, tratando de volver a quitarle la ropa pese a que le había ordenado que se quedara quieta y le dejara hacer a él. Con mirada de loco, se quitó el cinturón. Sus ojos le miraron hacer, ansiosas por verlo. Hinata abrió las piernas, completamente lista para él. Pero, en lugar de seguir desvistiéndose, cogió el cinturón y jugueteó con él.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le ordenó:

—Dame las muñecas.

Vaciló sin perder de vista el cinturón, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Confía en mí —dijo sonriendo—. Ahora, dame las muñecas.

Se las tendió y Naruto las rodeó con el cinturón, atándola a la cama. Cuando tuvo las manos atrapadas, sonrió.

—Mucho mejor —dijo asintiendo—. Ahora sí que puedo hacerlo a mi manera.

Naruto se desnudó, sus músculos se flexionaban con cada movimiento mientras se desnudaba. Hinata gimió, retorciéndose en la cama mientras tiraba de las muñecas para liberarse. ¿Por qué le había dejado que la atara? Si no lo estuviera; se habría puesto de rodillas para chuparle la verga, sumisa, y beber su leche.

—D-desáteme por favor—solicitó, sonrojándose.

—Nunca. —Naruto se rió. Estaba quitándose los pantalones ya—. Tal vez te deje así, atada a la cama, desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y listas para recibirme, y tu húmedo coño, brillante y caliente.

Hinata frotó las piernas contra el colchón, pero nada de lo que hiciera parecía aliviar su punzante deseo.

—Mmm, p-por favor.

Naruto se quitó la ropa interior. El pene salió en libertad y Hinata gruñó. Mientras le miraba, tomó su enorme polla entre las manos y se la meneó. Parecía hacerse más grande. Su leche salió de su sexo y rodó hasta la apertura del culo. Los puños de Naruto se cerraron sobre la cabeza del pene y gimió.

—P-por favor —rogó, alzando y bajando las rodillas.

—Me gusta oírte suplicar.

—P-por favor —volvió a decir, empujando sus endurecidos pezones hacia él—. Por favor.

Naruto gruñó y gateó por la cama hacia ella. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le besó los pechos mientras se los masajeaba. Hinata empujó las caderas hacia él, tratando de frotarse contra él, pero se retiró.

Le recorrió el vientre con la lengua hasta llegar al ombligo. Después, bajó un poco más hasta que por fin besó el arco superior de su vulva. Hinata pegó un brinco y jadeó en busca de aire.

—Sabes mejor de lo que recordaba —dijo con un gruñido que la hizo vibrar.

Le rodeó el clítoris con la lengua, torturando a conciencia el botón con sus suaves empellones. Le pasó una pierna por encima del hombro, forcejeando con el cinturón para liberarse y tratando de introducirle más adentro. Pero el rubio era demasiado fuerte y seguía provocándola.

—Oh, por favor —suplicó, incapaz de pensar en nada más. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se concentraba en la boca y las manos del rubio.

Hundió los dedos en sus muslos, manteniendo a Hinata donde quería. Poco a poco, fue incrementando la presión de la boca, subiéndole y bajándole la lengua por el clítoris. Con cada pasada, ahondaba en su túnel, lamiendo sus jugos y gimiendo de placer.

—Tan rico —gimió—. Quiero que te corras para mí.

Hinata no podía articular palabra. Naruto le introdujo un dedo y lo movió con fuerza. Jadeó. Eso era lo que quería. Sus jugos le ayudaban a deslizarse con más facilidad, mientras seguía chupándole el clítoris, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo a ratos. Luego, sacó el dedo húmedo y lo deslizó hasta su culo, metiéndoselo por el apretado hueco. Hinata se estremeció y se tensó instintivamente. Su cuerpo expulsó más jugos y no pudo esconder cuánto disfrutaba con sus experimentos.

—Ah, te gusta eso, ¿eh? —Naruto gimió y volvió a introducir un dedo en su coño, investigando ambos agujeros a la vez—. Oh, sí, ya veo cuánto te gusta esto.

Su boca se hizo más agresiva mientras la follaba con los dedos. Era demasiado. Su clítoris palpitaba y el cuerpo se estremecía, tensándose cuando el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo. Hinata chilló sin importarle quién pudiera oírles. Que todos los hombres que acompañaban al futuro Hokage supieran qué hacían, ¡Que el mundo entero lo supiera!

Cuando los temblores remitieron, Hinata se sintió agotada por tanto placer. Naruto se acercó a ella y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Cuando le introdujo la polla entre los pliegues, su sexo seguía húmedo del orgasmo anterior.

El rubio la besó y le permitió saborear su interior. Con un empellón confiado, empujó con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo del coño. Movió las caderas con movimientos circulares y se retiró un poco. Hinata se moría por tocar su glorioso cuerpo, pero el cinturón se lo impedía. Naruto se quedó mirando sus pechos, viendo cómo subían y bajaban con cada empellón suyo. Salía un poco, para volver a empujar con fuerza, una y otra vez.

—Oh —jadeó Hinata, sintiendo el deseo volver—. Oh.

—Estás tan caliente —gruñó—. Quiero follarte con fuerza.

—Mm. —Hinata le acompañó con las caderas.

Naruto gruñó, empujando las caderas cada vez con más fuerza mientras le decía cosas al oído. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. De pronto, Hinata volvió a correrse y la fuerza con que lo hizo la tomó desprevenida.

Naruto gruñó como nunca, se tensó y se sacudió mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan llena y completa. Aún dentro de ella, se dejó caer sobre su mujer, deteniéndose a besarla suavemente antes de desatarle las manos.

—Mm, q-quiero volver a hacerlo —dijo Hinata, sonriéndole timidamente.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Sí, ya lo sé, catorce veces en una noche. Dame un minuto para que me recupere, mi insaciable niña. .

Gruñó y volvió a besarla.

* * *

_Espero que sus dudas e inquietudes hayan sido respondidas en este capítulo, muchas de ustedes se preguntaban ¿Por qué Hanabi es la hija de Naruto? ¿Por qué no otra? Pues ahora ya saben la verdad._

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentar_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**La Doncella y El **_**_Monstruo_**_**: NaruHina**_

_**Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

_**Categoría: M**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez y contenido sexual fuerte, Lemon explicito, AU mundo Ninja, (Naruto tiene 28 años apariencia del manga 700 y Hinata 16 Naruto Shippuden)**_

* * *

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi se quedó de pie ante la multitud. Los Shinobis esperaban respetuosos la decisión del Futuro Hokage; lo único que se oía eran sus murmullos y especulaciones.

El cielo se había oscurecido como presagio del humor de los habitantes de Kotteru Mizumi. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo como para contrastar la expresión del arrogante rostro de Hiashi. Kakashi les ignoró y fijó la vista en el sol del atardecer, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción o tal vez su máscara no dejaba ver la tristeza en sus facciones.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara el asedio, no se prendieron hogueras. El Futuro Hokage había ordenado que se detuvieran, pese a que aún no había caído la noche, el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Naruto observó el cielo con el ceño fruncido recordando que, en un día como aquel, Iruka había recogido a su pequeña Hinata. Se preguntaba si también se la llevarían en un día como este.

_Lucharé hasta la muerte por ella. _

El Rubio era incapaz de imaginar que pudiera abandonarlo. La idea de que Hiashi se la llevara le nublaba el pensamiento. Miró al Hyuuga con gesto frío mientras en silencio le retaba a que tratara de hacerlo.

Naruto rodeaba con los brazos a su mujer y su hija. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Kotteru Mizumi, no se preocupó en demostrar que era una bestia; había demasiado en juego en aquellos momentos. Estaba empezando a recordar qué se sentía siendo feliz.

Hanabi sonrió con confianza a su padre al ver que le estrechaba el hombro. Naruto, que jamás había mentido a la niña, le había contado su verdadera relación con Hinata pero, siguiendo el consejo de su mujer, no le había revelado a la pequeña la verdad acerca de la traición de Samui. La niña estaba feliz con las noticias; ahora tenía una hermana y una madre y, tras el anuncio del estado de Hinata, pronto tendría un bebé al que mimar.

Hinata trató de ignorar la cara de enfado de su padre. Una parte de ella estaba profundamente dolida porque no pudieran hablar como dos personas civilizadas, pues al fin y al cabo, era su padre y lo amaba. Hinata suspiró al verle allí, tan orgulloso y autoritario y, a la vez, tan agotado. Se preguntó si habría alguna esperanza de que su padre pudiera ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo, esta vez más cerca. Los espectadores esperaban a que el Futuro Hokage comenzara, pero el hombre seguía mirando el cielo.

—Tras pensarlo mucho, he tomado una decisión —empezó a decir el Kakashi con solemnidad. Volvió a alzar la vista al cielo durante unos segundos. Cansado, pero imponente, se frotó el puente de la nariz—: Creo que Hinata está, en verdad, embarazada.

Hinata apretó esperanzada el brazo de su marido. Le miró rápidamente, a punto de sonreír aliviada, y contuvo el aliento.

—También creo que el niño que espera es de Naruto Namikaze. —El Kopi Ninja giró la cabeza para mirar a Hiashi y, con gesto firme, le dijo—: Naruto Namikaze es un hombre respetable. Tiene dinero y es uno de los Ninjas mas fuertes del mundo Shinobi, y su matrimonio con una mujer de un Clan tan reconocido y respetable es bueno para la paz. Puesto que Shimura Hanzo ya no puede pedir la mano de Hinata, he decidido, por el bien del niño y de la paz, dar mi bendición a esta unión.

Hinata ahogó un grito de felicidad; dejo cualquier rastro de timidez y se echó a los brazos de su marido y a punto estuvo de tirarle al suelo con su efusividad. Naruto la envolvió con sus brazos sin dudarlo para recibir los tiernos besos de su esposa. Hinata oyó el gruñido de su padre, pero no le dio importancia. Tras ellos, los gritos de júbilo de los hombres de Naruto se extendieron por todo el patio.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —gritó Chiyo, aplaudiendo excitada al ver a la feliz pareja. Iruka sonreía feliz junto a ella.

Kakashi ignoró el tumulto y observó disimuladamente el suelo esperando a que los ánimos se calmaran y alzó la cabeza cuando el Hyuuga comenzó a protestar.

— ¡No, solicito que se haga justicia! —bramó el Hyuuga cuando la multitud se calmó por fin lo suficiente para que se le escuchara. Sus hombres, que estaban tras él, tenían el ceño fruncido y gruñían. Al grito de su Líder, pidieron justicia activando su línea sucesora y adoptando la pose de pelea característica del Clan de ojos blancos. Animado por su apoyo, Hiashi gritó—: ¡Quiero retar al Nami...!

—Espera Hiashi. No he acabado. —El Hatake alzó las manos para que guardaran silencio. Observó a los hombres desafiantes del Hyuuga y les ordenó—: a sus puestos, ¡Hoy no habrá derramamiento de sangre!

Los allí reunidos obedecieron inmediatamente y le miraron expectantes. Hiashi se volvió a sus hombres y asintió; los hombres desactivaron el Byakugan, pero no bajaron la guardia.

—Kakashi aspiró con fuerza y su cara se ensombreció. Hinata se quedó paralizada al ver la expresión de gran tristeza en su único ojo visible—. No desharé la unión pero, puesto que no he podido encontrar pruebas que certifiquen que el Líder Anbu no fue asesinado, he de considerar que lo mató injustamente.

— ¡N-no! —protestó Hinata, interrumpiendo con su grito los murmullos que se extendían. Se abalanzó sobre Naruto, pero el Rubio no se movió, sin apartar los ojos de los de su ex Sensei.

Hanabi miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada confusa. Chiyo se apresuró hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que el Rubio abrazaba a la pequeña contra él.

— ¡N-no fue un asesinato! —empezó Hinata, pero su marido la detuvo con un suave apretón y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: "No, mi pequeña, no es momento de batallar ahora".

Hiashi sonrió abiertamente a la multitud. Puso las manos en las caderas y se giró para mirar a Naruto y Hinata, frotándose las manos al escuchar la voz del Futuro Hokage:

—Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, he decidido y juzgado que eres culpable del asesinato de Shimura Hanzo Líder de la fuerza Anbu y, salvo que se muestren pruebas de lo contrario, quedas sentenciado a muerte. Mañana por la mañana se realizara tu ejecución.

Hinata miró a su alrededor sin poder creerlo, abrazada a Naruto. Sus oídos se negaban a aceptar lo que habían escuchado. El patio guardó silencio; lo único que se oía eran las palabras del Kakashi. Hinata clavó la mirada en su padre, rogándole en silencio que lo reconsiderara y detuviera aquello.

—Hinata, heredaras las tierras correspondientes, no te las arrebatarán ni a ti ni a tu familia; tienes mi palabra. Hiashi, ni tú, ni los tuyos tendrán ningún derecho a reclamar las tierras.

— ¡Eso es un escándalo! —Gritó Hiashi—. ¡Es una mujer! No puede...

—Eso he decidido —dijo Kakashi con suavidad—. Mujer o no, estas tierras serán sólo suyas. Nadie más podrá reclamarlas.

El Hyuuga cerró la boca y se volvió para mirar amenazadoramente a su hija, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada, pues tenía los ojos clavados en el Hatake, sin poder creerlo.

Kakashi miró al Ninja que estaba a su lado y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se movió con cautela y agarró a Naruto del brazo. Hinata tiró con fuerza del pobre hombre, que trataba de que soltara a su marido, pero el Rubio se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.

— ¡No pode hacer esto, por favor! —protestó Hinata llorando. Miró suplicante al hombre y, al ver que se llevaban a su marido, preguntó—: ¿A dónde lo llevan?

—Al piso superior —respondió Kakashi, consternado. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía totalmente devastado pero como futuro Hokage de Konoha era su deber—. Puedes estar con él esta noche si así lo deseas.

Hinata asintió sin oír lo que decía. Tenía la mente embotada y tenía que hacer esfuerzos por concentrarse; tenía que pensar en algo si quería salvar a su Naruto.

—Por favor, no asesinó a Shimura. Lo juro por mi propia vida, usted en el fondo sabe que él es un buen hombre. —Hinata respiró hondo para tranquilizarse; compadeciéndose a sí misma no conseguiría salvar a su marido—. Shimura le retó, le obligó a luchar. Por favor, tiene que haber alguna forma de demostrarlo.

—Eso desearía, pero los hombres que son leales a Naruto dicen que es inocente, los del campamento dicen que es culpable y ambos coinciden en que fue Naruto quien mató a Shimura. —Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, no podía hacer nada. Alzó la mano como para tocarle el brazo, pero la volvió a dejar caer—.Naruto nacido en Konoha pero el es un extraño en estas tierras y su presencia no es nada grata. Si no tengo la palabra de alguien que no pertenezca a su grupo, no tengo nada. Si no actúo con justicia, los demás Clanes y Shinobis se levantarán contra mí, pues uno de los suyos ha muerto y si perdonara a Naruto dirían que me dejo llevar por los sentimientos y no por el deber. Debo tener una prueba de su inocencia, pues si los Hyuugas deciden comenzar un ataque la hoja se dividirá. No puedo, no dejaré que muera mi gente por salvar a un solo hombre; Naruto es muy importante para mí, pero ahora muchas mas personas depende de mis decisiones, lo siento, Hinata, pero amo mi aldea y mi patria.

Hinata comprendía la lógica del Futuro Hokage y, en lo más hondo de su ser, sabía que su marido estaría de acuerdo con él. Si Naruto no se quejaba de la decisión del Hatake, los hombres de Shimura no atacarían Kotteru Mizumi.

— ¿No puedo hacer nada?

—Llevo todo el día pensando en otra solución, pequeña, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Lo siento.

Hinata observó al Kopi Ninja alejarse de ella para acercarse a su padre. Una sonrisa de superioridad encendía el rostro del Hyuuga. Cuando le miró a los ojos, Hinata entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. El Hyuuga dejó de sonreír y apartó la mirada.

— ¿Hanabi? —preguntó Hinata confusa. Sabía que Naruto querría que se ocupara de la niña. Tanteó con la mano temblorosa en busca de la pequeña.

—Sí —respondió la niña desde detrás. Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría la pequeña detrás suyo. Tomó su manita entre las suyas y se volvió hacia su padre. Hiashi miró a Hanabi sin comprender. Empalideció y alzó de golpe sus blancos ojos hacia Hinata, sorprendido. Estaba claro que había ignorado a la niña con el enfado. Y, en aquel instante, Hinata comprendió que su padre no sabía de la existencia de la niña.

Sacudió la cabeza con gesto de desdén y, tirando de Hanabi para que el Hyuuga no la viera, se la llevó de allí.

* * *

—Naruto —susurró Hinata al entrar en el dormitorio. Los hombres que acompañaban a Kakashi le habían metido en el cuarto y le habían encadenado a la cama, como prisionero que era. Sin embargo, Hinata se alegró de que el Futuro Hokage no le hubiera llevado a los calabozos. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas al verle allí, sobre la cama.

Al oír su voz, abrió los ojos y se incorporó para sentarse. Tenía los brazos a la espalda y las piernas estiradas sobre el colchón. No habían encendido la luz de la habitación y la única luz era la que entraba por la ventana.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó con fervor la frente, barbilla y labios. Le apretó contra él y, cuando le sintió entre sus brazos, por fin pudo respirar.

Naruto alzó los brazos para abrazarla y la cadena que le mantenía atado a la cama chirrió.

—N-no era necesario que lo ataran. —Luchaba por ocultar las lágrimas, tratando de ser valiente por él, pero sus ojos reflejaban la angustia que sentía—.Le quitare esas cade...

—Sí, sí que era necesario —interrumpió Naruto con un suave susurro—. Hace mucho que no me siento parte de esta Aldea, para ellos soy un extranjero y creen que nada me retiene aquí.

Hinata suspiró apretando los labios contra los de él—.

—Temen que me escape —respondió Naruto.

—Y eso deberíamos hacer —dijo Hinata, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos—. Le quitaré las cadenas. Huiremos, los tres; podemos escapar por el pasadizo secreto, Iruka San y Chiyo San puede reunirse con nosotros en el exterior. Si corremos durante toda la noche seremos libres. K-kakashi Sensei y el Tercero no nos encontrará nunca.

—No puedo pedirte que vivas como una fugitiva, escondiéndote de todos, como si fueras una criminal.

—No me importaría, ¡Con tal de que estemos juntos!

—No, aunque aceptara, no funcionaría. Tu padre vigila la Mansión y jamás dejará a Iruka pasar. Las puertas se cerrarán hasta mañana. —Naruto le acarició con las manos el rostro y el cabello, que se había vuelto a recoger para la audiencia con el Kopi Ninja. Naruto se lo soltó y sonrió con tristeza.

—Entonces tiraremos el muro que rodea el lago secreto. Treparemos por encima si hace falta —sugirió Hinata, pese a sus objeciones—. Y huiremos.

—No, Hinata. Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo. —Apoyó la mano suavemente sobre el vientre de Hinata—. Pero no pienses en nosotros, sino en Hanabi y en nuestro hijo. ¿Educarías a los niños en la pobreza? ¿Querrías que pensaran que su padre es un cobarde? ¿Quieres que vivan como marginados?

—S-sí, viviría en la pobreza si eso significa que podríamos vivir como una familia, y los niños nunca pensarían que su padre es un cobarde. Les contaré lo valiente que eres.

—Huir no es honorable. Mi vida no merece tanto la pena como para arriesgar la de mi familia. No has vivido en un mundo sin privilegios, no sabes lo que es eso. Aquí tendrás un hogar, tendrás dinero... mucho más del que tu y los niños podrían utilizar en cien años. —El Rubio sonrió con tristeza sin dejar de acariciarla—. Y no olvides que soy un rehén aquí del tercer Hokage. Si me escapara, el tratado de paz se rompería y moriría mucha gente.

—Kakashi Sensei dijo también que morirían muchos en Kohoha si no lo castigaba. ¡P-pero no es justo! ¿No se enfadará el Raikage y su hermano con Hokage Sama por matarlo? Si tuviéramos más tiempo, podría pedirle asilo al Raikage. Podríamos volver a la aldea de la Nube, a la Mansión que tiene allí. Podríamos...

—No, conozco bien al Raikage. No intervendrá —interrumpió Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué más dijo Kakashi?

—Dijo que tendríamos que encontrar a algún hombre respetable para que limpiara su nombre, un hombre de otra Aldea. Sus hombres dijeron que eres inocente, pero los de mi padre lo niegan. Pero puedo encontrar a alguien que lo defienda, lo encontraré.

— ¿A quién? El Hyuuga es un hombre respetado y sus hombres son leales. No encontraras a nadie. Si de verdad hubiera alguien dispuesto a limpiar mi nombre, ya lo habría hecho.

—Tengo que intentarlo. No puedo dejar que usted se rinda; debe vivir.

—He vivido, mi querida esposa, por primera vez en la vida... contigo. —Se recostó sobre la cama—. Aún me debes dos preguntas.

Hinata asintió, consciente de que su marido era un hombre demasiado honorable como para huir de su destino.

—Pregúnteme. —No pudo impedir más tiempo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó, mirándole con sus azules ojos—. Si no, no me mientas. ¿Me amas? ¿O sólo te asusta quedarte sola, a merced de la ira de tu padre?

— ¿C-cómo puede no saberlo? La ira de mi padre hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme. S-sólo me importa usted. Lo amo. Siempre lo he amado, sólo que era demasiado tonta y tímida, o tenía demasiado miedo de decirlo. Y sé que nunca me querrá ni la mitad de lo que yo lo quiero; sé que no tiene ninguna razón para confiar en mí o creerme, pero lo amor, lo amo, ¡lo amo! —Hinata le sacudió los hombros—. Y porque lo amo, no debe morir. No puede, ¡no lo dejaré!

Naruto tiró de ella para acercarla y la besó con pasión. Las cadenas le rozaban, pero no le importó.

—Te amo, Hinata. Siempre te he amado, siempre te amaré.

Hinata juro que el corazón le estallaría al oírle decir eso. Apartó la cabeza para observarle y asintió cegada por las lágrimas.

— ¿C-cuál es su tercer pregunta? P-puede preguntarme cualquier cosa.

—No, no necesito preguntarte nada más. No hay nada más importante que tu amor. —Naruto volvió a besarla—. Me dará el valor que necesitaré mañana.

—De acuerdo. Guarde su pregunta, pues espero que me la haga mañana y todos los días que sigan a ese.

—Y si no es mañana —dijo con suavidad Naruto—, será en la vida después, donde te estaré esperando ansioso.

—N-no… —sollozó Hinata, abrazándole con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡No quiero oírlo decir eso!

Naruto no dijo nada más; por el momento, se contentaba con tenerla entre sus brazos. Sentirla cerca le ayudaría a recopilar las fuerzas que necesitaba para lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente. Las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de su mujer le empapaban la mano. Naruto suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza. Pasará lo que pasara, en aquellos momentos lo tenía todo.

La besó con fuerza. Aunque viviera un millón de años, nunca se cansaría de ella. Naruto no quería morir, no quería dejarla sola. Ella era su alma, su vida, su todo.

Necesitándose en silencio, Hinata montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le desató el pantalón para liberar su cuerpo. Con las muñecas encadenadas, los movimientos de Naruto eran limitados, pero consiguió subirle el Kimono. Cuando le sacó la polla, subió las rodillas y le ayudó a que le levantara el Kimono. Sin detenerse a quitarle la ropa, ni separarse de sus labios, se sentó sobre él.

Su cuerpo se tensó para ella; estaba convencido de que estar dentro de Hinata era lo más parecido que había en la tierra a estar en el Cielo. El primer contacto con su piel le hizo gemir. Hinata se sentó bien sobre él, dejándole pasar hasta lo más hondo. Se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos mientras le mantenía dentro.

—Lo amo —susurró, dando pequeños empujones para cabalgarle.

—Y yo te amo a ti. —Respiró hondo, saboreando la suave piel de su cuerpo y sintiendo la calidez de la piel que le sostenía entre sus muslos. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, Naruto odiaba verla triste, pero no podía decir nada para consolarla. Si todo lo que tenían era aquella noche, la aprovecharían al máximo—. Te amaré durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

Naruto estaba con su hija. La niña lo estaba pasando mal, pues no entendía por qué volvía a romperse su familia. Hinata sonrió con tristeza al ver que la niña no lloraba por su destino; en ese sentido, tanto el padre como la niña eran fuertes.

La sala guardó silencio al ver entrar a Hinata. Uno de los Shinobis se acercó con valor para decirle:

—Hinata Sama, queremos hablar con usted. Tenemos un plan —dijo sin aliento—. Lucharemos contra los hombres del Líder Hyuuga mañana si tratan de llevarse a nuestro Capitán. Encerraremos a Kakashi aquí y, si es necesario, moriremos todos.

Hinata observó al hombre agradecida. Miró las mesas repletas de Shinobis al servicio de su marido y vio determinación en sus rostros. Hinata apoyó una mano en el brazo del osado Ninja.

—He hablado con Naruto y no d-desea que haya derramamiento de sangre en ninguno de los dos bandos. El actuará con honor y no huirá de la muerte.

— ¿Y usted, mi señora? —Insistió el hombre—. ¿Qué nos ordenara usted?

Hinata vaciló. Sería fácil ordenar a los hombres que lucharan, pues veía en sus rostros que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos un momento para no echarse a llorar y dijo:

—Me uniría a ustedes y lucharíamos, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que nadie muera.

El hombre asintió ante sus sinceras palabras y sus ojos se iluminaron con sed de sangre mientras observaba la plataforma en la que se sentaba el Futuro Hokage, solo.

—N-no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi marido —dijo mirando fijamente al hombre— pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderlo deshonrándolo. No ataquen.

Al hombre no le gustó la orden, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se giró para volverse con la intención de contarles a los hombres su decisión, pero su ceño fruncido se trocó en una amplia sonrisa al oír a Hinata decir:

—Por ahora.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Kakashi con determinación.

—K-kakashi Sensei—dijo con voz cansada.

Kakashi estaba sentado solo, aunque no parecía importarle. Hinata se sentó junto a él, que le ofreció una copa de sake, aunque la joven la rechazó, pues era incapaz de beber nada.

— ¿Cómo estas Hinata? —preguntó el Futuro Hokage bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

—Mal—admitió Hinata, bajando los ojos. El Futuro Hokage asintió con tristeza y Hinata notó que no había tocado el plato de comida— ¿Sensei?

— ¿Sí, pequeña? —Kakashi volvió a centrar toda su atención en ella.

— ¿Puedo hablar con sinceridad? —preguntó la joven, atreviéndose a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor. —Kakashi sonrió suavemente. Su sinceridad no le ofendía.

— Reconsidere las cosas, por favor, hágalo por la amistad que una vez tuvieron usted y mi esposo.

—Mi niña, no lo puedo hacer. No puedo cambiar de idea. —El Futuro Hokage sacudió la cabeza con pesar y le tomó suavemente de la mano. Tenía los dedos fríos, pero no le temblaban—. No puedo salvar a Naruto y condenar a los habitantes de Konoha.

— ¿Q-qué lo haría cambiar de idea? ¿Y-yo? —Hinata inclinó la cabeza, tratando en vano de ocultar su desesperación.

—Pensé que no te acostarías con nadie que no fuera tu marido. —Kakashi no le soltó la mano, pero la apretó suavemente.

—M-me acostaría con cualquiera que pudiera salvarlo —dijo sin más—. Pese a que sabía que no lo conseguiría sobornar, debe comprender que tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Y qué diría Naruto de eso? —Preguntó Kakashi—. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a que lo salvaras así?

—N-no me importa lo que crea —declaró Hinata en voz baja, para que sólo le escuchara el Futuro Hokage. Se negaba a pensar en la primera mujer de Naruto y en su traición.

_Además, no es lo mismo. ¡Yo lo hago para salvarlo! Lo amo. Tengo que hacer algo; no puedo perderle. Lo es todo para mí. _

—E-estaría vivo y podría pasarme el resto de la vida haciendo que me perdonara —dijo—. Me da igual cuan desagradable fuera para mí.

—Hay algunas cosas en este mundo que los hombres no pueden olvidar o perdonar —respondió Kakashi, sin preocuparse en simular que sus palabras le ofendían. Le palmeó la mano y se la soltó—. Admiro enormemente tu valor, Hinata. Vas a necesitarlo.

—Iré a reunirme con mi marido, Sensei. —Hinata se volvió sin hacer caso del cumplido del Futuro Hokage y se puso en pie para marcharse.

Hinata se alejó con solemne dignidad, con la barbilla en alto y sin dejar que los allí reunidos vieran su preocupación. Pero en cuanto salió de la sala, entrecerró los ojos para no sucumbir a la desesperación. Se estaba quedando sin opciones. El Futuro Hokage Kakashi era tan honorable como su marido y de alguna manera demostraba su lealtad a su Naruto.

* * *

— ¿P-padre, qué está haciendo aquí? —Soltó Hinata con los ojos cansados al ver al Hyuuga junto a la puerta de su marido—. No quiero problemas. No quiero que me ofenda mas.

—Hinata. —Su padre sacudió los hombros mientras se acercaba a ella. Hinata estaba a unos centímetros de él, así que sólo tuvo que mover la cabeza ligeramente para hablar con ella.

—No—protestó Hinata antes de que dijera nada —ya no soy su hija. —

—Así que te casaste con él por despecho —concluyó el Hyuuga, pese a que sus palabras no guardaban rencor—. Eso pensaba.

—No me casé con él para librarme de Shimura. Me casé con él porque lo amo. —Hinata se hizo a un lado para tratar de pasar de largo, pero el Hyuuga le bloqueaba—. U-un sentimiento que usted desconoce.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de amor! —Dijo Hiashi alzando la voz — ¿Yo te mostré mi amor? —

—No, usted me vendió al mejor postor, me demostró que no era más que una moneda de cambio.

—Hice lo que consideraba mejor para ti. —El Hyuuga volvió a cortarle el paso—. ¡Lo que era mejor para el Clan Hyuuga!

—N-no, si de verdad hubiera querido lo mejor para mí, no me habría obligado a casarme con un completo desconocido. —Hinata le aparto el brazo para quitar la barrera que le bloqueaba el paso y apoyó la mano en el pestillo para abrir la puerta. Lo habría dejado en la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír sus siguientes palabras.

—Pese a lo que puedas pensar de mí, no sabía que estaba casada —dijo el Hyuuga con suavidad. Hinata abrió el pestillo pero no empujó la puerta, esperando a ver qué decía. El Hyuuga se acercó un poco más a ella—. Y no sabía que llevara un niño mío.

—Hinata se negaba a mirarle. Estaba cansada de discutir con su padre y sólo quería correr a los brazos de su marido.

—Quiero solucionarlo. Quiero hablar con Naruto.

Hinata sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro.

—E-está bien. Pero si le pide que se marche, se retirara.

Con eso, Hinata empujó la puerta con rapidez y guió a su padre hasta la cama, donde estaba su marido con Hanabi. Alzó la vista sorprendido al ver que entraban sin llamar y vio a Hiashi. Su rostro se endureció y apartó a Hanabi de la vista del Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Hinata? —Naruto se volvió hacia el Hyuuga—: ¿Por qué lo han dejado pasar los guardias?

—No había guardias. —No se había dado cuenta antes porque estaba centrada en su padre. Hinata miró a su padre en silencio—. ¿Qué pretende?

—Mandé al guardia a otro lado, le dije que lo necesitaban en el campamento. —El Hyuuga se volvió para cerrar la puerta—. La mayoría de los hombres salen hoy mismo hacia Konoha; los estoy mandando a casa.

Hinata se agarró a su marido, mirando su hermoso rostro e incapaz de ocultar la angustia de sus ojos.

El Rubio no dijo nada mientras el otro hombre hablaba, pero puso la mano a modo de protección sobre el brazo de su mujer. Las cadenas de la muñeca chirriaron, recordándole cuál era su precaria situación.

—No habrá guardias en la puerta esta noche. —Hiashi era incapaz de mirarles a los ojos—. Ni nadie en los bosques del sur. Si parten, al amanecer podrán estar muy lejos de aquí. Les enviaré dinero...

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —Naruto mantenía a Hanabi tras él, tratando de protegerla del Hyuuga.

Hiashi no respondió.

—No será necesario —dijo Hinata—. Naruto es demasiado honorable como para huir del destino.

Naruto miró a su mujer asombrado, y ésta le miró de vuelta como diciendo: "Te comprendo, y te amo por ello".

—Eso me imaginaba. —Hiashi apartó los ojos de la mirada que se profesaban los amantes—. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Por qué tratas de ayudarnos ahora? —Hinata pregunto con tristeza, pero con la esperanza de que su padre hubiera pensado mejor las cosas.

— ¿La niña lo sabe? —preguntó el Hyuuga con voz temblorosa. Ignorando la pregunta de su hija mayor y, miró Naruto.

Naruto asintió una vez.

—No sabía que Samui estuviera casada cuando estuve con ella —dijo Hiashi—. Sabía que nadie más se atrevía a tocarla, pero no sabía por qué. Pensé que porque era fría y misteriosa. Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero tras estar con ella durante algo menos de dos semanas, me enteré de tu existencia. Sentía celos de ti porque la tenías. Creo que mi orgullo mantuvo mi enfado todos estos años. Cuando la vi, casi medio año después, estaba en avanzo estado de gestación. Pensé que el niño era tuyo; al menos eso me dijo ella. También me contó que la violaste como un salvaje y que la obligaste para que se casara contigo. Pero no podía hacer nada, pues era embajador de la Hoja en una tierra extranjera. Pensé que tu enfado se debía a la vanidad, y pensé que esa misma vanidad era la que mató a Samui. Juro que jamás supe la verdad de su traición hasta...

Hinata vio en los ojos de su padre que tenía el corazón partido. Nunca le había visto llorar.

—Después oí los rumores de su muerte. Oí que la habías matado con fuego mientras dormía con nuestra hija; que la pequeña se salvó, pero que ambos llevaban la marca del infierno. Y te odié aún más por ello. —El Hyuuga se frotó la ceja angustiado—. Que Dios me ayude, porque la amaba. Y sigo amándola. Me persigue en sueños.

Naruto se relajó. Hinata le miró a los ojos, amaba su rostro y le amaba a él.

—Hinata, no lo supe hasta hace un momento, cuando vi a la niña de pie junto a ti. Es igualita a ti cuando tenías su edad. Sólo que su cabello es igual al mío y esos ojos blancos...

Hinata asintió con el corazón en un puño por su padre, nunca se había imaginado que amara a nadie, nunca le había dado ninguna pista.

—Y entonces comprendí la razón de tu odio, Naruto. Supe que las mentiras de Samui no eran tuyas. Por mucho que tratara de convencerme de tu falta de honor, has demostrado ser un gran hombre y Shinobi. —Avanzó un paso y le miró a los ojos—. Al ver la sangre en la sábana nupcial de mi hija, pensé que habías vuelto a comportarte como una bestia. Pensé que el monstruo había hobligado a mi hija, igual que habías hecho con Samui. Pensé que buscabas vengarte porque Samui me había amado a mí. Pero ahora sé que no me amaba, no podía haberme amado.

Naruto asintió. Su odio por el Hyuuga disminuyó hasta que se dio cuenta de que, desde que conocía a Hinata, no había vuelto a enfadarse por la traición de Samui. No amaba a Samui, nunca la había amado; no como a Hinata.

—Se mató, ¿verdad? —preguntó el Hyuuga.

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Se giró para ver el rostro triste de la pequeña Hanabi. Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de sonreírle, pero la niña no pareció darse cuenta.

—Sí —respondió suavemente, y se le partió el corazón al oír llorar a su hija—. Así es.

—Y salvaste a la niña del incendio —concluyó Hiashi—. ¿Puedo ver a la pequeña?

Naruto asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Abrazó a Hinata, contento de dejar que el pasado muriera, pues por fin se había acabado. Su corazón era libre, ligero y, al tiempo, triste porque era demasiado tarde para cambiar el futuro. No estaba tan loco como para pensar que tenía una oportunidad de vivir. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Kakashi y el tercero sabían que Hiashi no estaba presente cuando Shimura murió, y no cambiaría su decisión por lo que dijera Hiashi. No, ya no se trataba de una disputa entre dos hombres enfadados, sino de una cuestión de estado.

Naruto apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi.

—Esta es Hanabi.

El Hyuuga asintió, examinando el precioso rostro de la pequeña.

—Hanabi —dijo el Rubio—, este es tu abuelo.

Todos sabían que la pequeña había escuchado la verdad, pero sonrió y aceptó el nuevo cambio de su vida igual que había aceptado los otros.

—Abuelo —dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El rostro del Hyuuga se llenó de lágrimas de apreciación y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el papel que le daban en la vida de la niña. Sonrió agradecido a Hinata y Naruto. Se puso de rodillas y miró a la niña, antes de extender las manos para abrazarla.

* * *

La lluviosa mañana llegó demasiado rápido. Hinata y Naruto no durmieron, sino que hicieron el amor toda la noche. Con la salida del sol, el corazón de Hinata se encogió aún más. Naruto le apoyó la mano en el vientre; Hinata era consciente de que lamentaba que no llegaría a ver nunca a su hijo. El Rubio había hecho las paces con su padre, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír los golpes en la puerta. Los hombres del Futuro Hokage indicaban que la hora había llegado. Observando a su marido a través de las lágrimas, le besó y abrazó con toda el alma.

—N-no iré, no puedo. —Hinata se tragó las lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder creer su destino—. No puedo verlo morir.

—Debes hacerlo —dijo Naruto—. No podré hacerlo si no te veo allí, junto a mí. Tengo que verte, tengo que ver tus ojos.

—Pero — Hinata trató en vano de protestar—. Yo también quiero morir. No puedo vivir en su hogar sin usted. N-no puedo vivir sin usted.

—Entonces construiré una Mansión en el cielo y te aguardaré en él. Busca en el cielo azul y lo encontraras.

—A-aguarde. —Hinata sollozaba sin remedio—. La vida no será más que un doloroso suspiro hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos.

—Necesito que seas fuerte. —Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de piedra al ver que la puerta se abría. El joven guardia se negaba a mirarle a los ojos mientras desataba las cadenas—. Necesito que seas fuerte por los niños. Promételo.

—S-sí —asintió Hinata. Tomó aire con fuerza, pero no conseguía respirar. El Ninja se llevó a su marido hacia la puerta.

—Ve a buscar a Hanabi. —Naruto le sonrió con valentía— Te veré abajo, mi Hinata.

La lluvia, que no había cesado en toda la noche, caía con fuerza. Los rayos iluminaban el oscuro cielo seguidos del ruido de los truenos y más rayos de luz. El suelo estaba lleno de charcos de barro que llenaron de tierra las sandalias de Hinata, empapándole los pies. No se había cambiado de ropa ni se había recogido el pelo, que flotaba libre y salvajemente sobre sus hombros como sabía que le gustaba a su marido.

Había ido junto a Hanabi, tal y como le había pedido su marido. Ya le había dicho durante la noche que no quería que la niña viera cómo moría. Chiyo se había negado a salir, así que Hinata había dejado a la niña a su cuidado.

—Hinata.

El Hyuuga puso una mano en el codo de su hija, quien apenas escuchó su voz. Se negó a mirarle a los ojos. En su lugar, vio a Naruto de pie, junto a los tres Anbus que le darían muerte. El corazón le latía enfurecido al verle allí, y sus ojos se clavaron en lo más profundo de su mente. Quería recordarlo siempre como le veía ahora: tan orgulloso, fuerte, y valiente.

Hinata sabía que también tenía que serlo ella, pues su marido también necesitaba su fuerza. Ignoró la mano de su padre pues, pese a que le había perdonado, no quería enfrentarse a él ahora. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Hiashi decía que había tratado de convencer al Futuro Hokage para que cambiara de opinión, pero tal y como pensaban, había sido en vano. La muerte de Shimura había cobrado demasiada importancia ahora.

Se abrió paso entre los hombres allí reunidos, que guardaban silencio y le abrieron un pasillo con gusto. Los Ninjas observaban su valor con admiración. En algún momento desde la llegada de Hinata, los hombres habían llegado a respetar y confiar en su Líder. Ya no recelaban de él, ni le llamaban monstruo a sus espaldas. Era un hombre. Un Shinobi. Su líder. Y les bastaría una palabra para volverse y luchar por liberarlo. Pero él nunca les daría esa orden.

Hinata llegó hasta su marido y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Naruto se inclinó hacia ella sin poder devolverle el abrazo, pues los Ninjas le habían atado los brazos a la espalda. Se empapó de Naruto, tratando de recordar cada curva, cada detalle. El recuerdo que guardara de él iba a tener que mantenerla viva durante el resto de sus días, pues sabía que nunca más amaría a nadie.

Apretó los labios contra los de él, negándose a cerrar los ojos. Quería verle la cara, perderse en su encantadora mirada. Vio Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo, consciente de que no tenía nada más que decirle al Kopi Ninja, más que la silenciosa defensa de su mirada. Pero el Futuro Hokage no pudo aguantar su mirada y se tuvo que dar la vuelta.

—Eres mi corazón —le susurró Naruto al oído—. Mi vida.

—Espéreme en su Mansión —respondió Hinata suavemente. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le sonrió con valentía—. P-pues yo lo esperaré a usted.

Naruto gruñó, con lágrimas en los ojos por primera vez desde que Kakashi pronunciara su decreto. Los Ninjas trataron de apartar a Hinata, pero se negaba a soltarlo.

— ¡N-no! —Gimió con el corazón hecho trizas—. ¡No!

Hiashi la agarró y la apartó, obligándola a soltar a su marido. Los débiles miembros de la joven no pudieron seguir luchando contra la insistencia de su padre y de los Ninjas.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y volvió a extender los brazos para agarrarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los tres Anbus se llevaron al Rubio, pero Naruto se negaba a apartar la mirada de su mujer.

Hinata se obligó a ser fuerte. Alzó la cabeza en el aire, orgullosa de estar casada con un hombre como aquel, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Desafiante, se liberó de la mano de su padre.

—Te amo —dijo. Los tres hombres hicieron unos cellos con las manos y la ejecución dio inicio.

Hinata sólo oía su propia respiración. No podía apartar los ojos de su marido, incapaz de creer que de verdad estuviera sucediendo aquello. Su corazón aún guardaba un resquicio de esperanza de que salvaran a su marido. Y entonces, como un trueno que retumbara en los cielos, los tres Anbus empezaron a adsorber el Chakrade Activo su Byakugan para mirar el cuerpo de Naruto perdiendo vida poco a poco, su corazón se detuvo al verle. Se liberó de las manos de su padre, que resbalaron de sus hombros, y corrió a situarse debajo de su marido, alzando las manos en el cielo lluvioso. El diamante de su anillo de bodas brillaba en la distancia como un faro. Era demasiado tarde, y estaba demasiado arriba como para tocarle. El dolor que la embargó fue mucho peor de lo que hubiera podido sentir nunca. Ella también estaba muriendo.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento cuando empezaron a usar el Jutsu de Absorción de Chakra. Cuando volvió a abrirlos para mirar a Hinata, su boca se torció en una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. Todo el mundo desapareció de su vista y se centró en ella. Su rostro exquisito brillaba de amor, su larga melena azulada le caía pesadamente sobre la espalda. Naruto sentía pena por ella, por el dolor que su muerte le causaría, más que porque su vida acabara. Había vivido lo suficiente para experimentar el amor. Moriría feliz por ello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la imagen de Hinata para siempre en sus retinas. Oyó a Hinata gritar cuando el mortal Jutsu empezó absorber su Chakra. La luz azul que desprendía de las manos de los Anbus, le alzó en el aire, exprimiendo la vida de su cuerpo. Una oscuridad pesada le embargó y su energía dejó de fluir por su cuerpo. En aquel momento, supo que ese era el fin. Estaba muriendo. Y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo: NaruHina**_

_**Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)**_

_**Categoría: M**_

* * *

_**La Doncella y El Monstruo**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

Hinata se quedó paralizada al ver que el cuerpo de Naruto dejaba de luchar; su cuerpo dejo de moverse y la cabeza cayó a un lado. Se quedó de pie, paralizada, durante unos segundos de miseria y pena que le parecieron eternos. La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre el cuerpo de su marido, aun así, no oyó nada más que el desgarro de su corazón.

Se oyó un trueno y el relámpago inundó el cielo. Los hombres apartaron la mirada del cuerpo de su líder, incapaces de verlo sin vida, pero Hinata se quedó quieta y se enfrentó con valentía a su destino, llevando su muerte mejor que cualquiera de los allí presentes. Su mirada permaneció en su marido y su corazón no volvió a latir; en su lugar quedó un palpitante dolor que sabía que nunca desaparecería.

Justo cuando la realidad de que ya no quedaba esperanza la asaltó y cuando estaba a punto de pegar un grito agonizante, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó al suelo. Hinata, que seguía teniendo las manos estiradas por encima de la cabeza, vio caer a sus pies el cuerpo sin vida del Namikaze.

Hinata ahogó un grito y lo abrazó contra su pecho, negándose a dejar que se lo llevaran las manos de los Ninjas que corrieron a ayudarla, confusos. Su cuerpo inerte hundía el de ella en el suelo enfangado, manchando de tierra la parte posterior de su Kimono. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones pero no le importó y siguió abrazándolo con fuerza. Quería que la aplastara. Tenía los ojos perlados anegados de lágrimas. Ella también quería morir.

Y entonces, vio a Shira de pie sobre ella. El morado que su marido le había provocado aún se percibía en el cuello del joven. Le hablaba, pero Hinata no podía oír lo que decía. Sus labios se movieron con más insistencia al ver que se mantenía agarrada a Naruto, luchando contra los insistentes tirones de las manos que trataban de ayudar.

Hinata luchaba por aferrarse a su marido. Shira indicó a algunos de los hombres que apartaran al Namikaze de su mujer y, cuando Naruto fue por fin liberado de su abrazo, Hinata miró a su alrededor desesperada. Su padre se hallaba junto a ella, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, pero luchó contra sus manos y las de otros que sólo querían ayudar.

Hinata se tropezó para ponerse en pie en el barro, mirando a su alrededor como un niño perdido. Hasta que no estuvo completamente en pie, no oyó el excitado murmullo que se extendía entre la gente.

— ¡Retírense! —chilló Shira, rompiendo por completo el silencio. El Ninja de cabello gris se arrodilló junto a Naruto—. ¡Retírense! ¡Este hombre es inocente!

Hinata vio a Kakashi Sensei caminar hacia su marido y le miró con amargura. Alzó las manos al aire y trató de abrirse paso hacia donde el cuerpo de Naruto estaba tendido, pero el peso del Kimono empapado le dificultaba el paso.

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que consiguió llegar junto a su amado esposo. Se inclinó sobre él para impedir que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro, preparada para luchar contra quien tratara de volver a arrebatárselo. De pronto, se paralizó al ver que abría sus hermosos ojos azules. Sin creer lo que acababa de ver, se frotó los ojos con el puño y se puso de rodillas para verlo mejor. Hinata jadeó, por fin capaz de volver a respirar mientras se dejaba llevar por la dulce sensación del alivio.

_¡No puede ser! _

¿Estaría volviéndose loca? Lo aceptaría encantada, si con eso recuperaba a su marido.

_Estaba muerto. _

— ¡Vive! —anunció Shira a la multitud.

Hinata volvió de golpe a la realidad al oír sus palabras. Tomó la cabeza de Naruto entre las manos y se inclinó sobre él para protegerlo. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a apartarlo de ella. El dolor por su pérdida había sido mucho más insoportable de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y no volvería a pasar por ello.

— ¿S-shira Kun? —Susurró Hinata—. ¿E-es cierto? ¿Estoy soñando?

—Es cierto, Hinata Sama —dijo Shira aliviado. Y volviéndose hacia la multitud, gritó—: ¡Apártense!

—P-por favor, Shira Kun, tiene que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí. Dale la orden a los Ninjas para que luchen. Les ordeno que lo hagan, ¡Ataquen! —siseó Hinata cuando Shira se giró hacia ella—. El...

Hinata observó al futuro Hokage, que gritaba:

— ¡Traigan a los Médic Ninjas!

Sintió la suave respiración de Naruto bajo la palma de la mano. No podía creer que estuviera vivo y de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde —dijo Shira por fin.

—Shira Kun—dijo Hinata, observando el rostro tranquilo pero vivo de su marido. Estaba frío, pero el color volvía a sus mejillas—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? No lo entiendo.

—Yo pertenezco a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, el Kazekage de Suna me envió aquí para que vigilara a Naruto Namikaze Sama y le informara al tercer Hokage sobre lo que hiciera. Le dije a Kakashi Sama que vi cómo el Líder Anbu retaba a Naruto Namikaze —replicó Shira.

Hinata estaba alucinada.

— ¿Pero por qué iba a escucharlo ahora Kakashi Sensei, si no lo hizo antes?

—Kakashi Sama no habló conmigo antes. Sen le dijo que había muerto—admitió Shira.

Hinata le miró fijamente desde el suelo y acarició la mejilla de su marido.

— ¿Pero por qué mintió? Le dije que mi marido no había querido hacerle daño. Pensaba que éramos a-amantes. —Había estado peligrosamente cerca de perderlo todo—. ¡Casi lo mata con su mentira!

—No, mi señora —respondió Shira a la defensiva—. No la culpe a ella. Me dijo que trató de hablar con usted, pero que no estabas... disponible. Pensó que Kakashi Sama pensaba matar a Naruto Sama al anochecer. Y pensó que nos daría tiempo.

— ¿Que les daría tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para atormentarnos? —espetó Hinata sin poder creerlo—. Jamás olvidaré un juego tan enfermizo y egoísta. Él es mi vida.

—No, Hinata Sama, no para atormentarlos... Tiempo para casarnos. —Shira defendió a Sen con cabezonería, comprendiendo a la vez el enfado de la mujer. Miró al Namikaze con pesar.

—No quiero oír nada más, Shira Kun—dijo Hinata—. No hasta que sepa que mi marido está a salvo para siempre junto a mí.

Shira asintió.

—De acuerdo —Y luego, dirigiéndose al Futuro Hokage—. Kakashi Sama, deje que nuestros hombres le lleven a la cama de su mujer. Creo que es donde mejor se repondrá.

Kakashi hizo lo que le pedía, pero miraba a Shira con la frialdad de la piedra. El Kopi Ninja no podía creer que el hombre de Suna hubiese esperado tanto para defender a Naruto.

Hinata ignoró su silenciosa disputa y vio el aliviado rostro de su padre entre la multitud sonriéndole. Sus delgados labios se movieron en silencio dando gracias a Dios. Hinata le indicó que se acercara y accedió feliz. Se apoyó en el brazo de su padre para que le ayudara mientras los hombres se llevaban a Naruto.

Nada podría borrar la sonrisa de su cara mientras caminaba tras los hombres que llevaban a su marido. Estaba a salvo y era solo suyo.

Tal y como ordenó Kakashi, habían llevado a Naruto a su cuarto. Hanabi, enormemente aliviada, estaba en brazos de su nuevo abuelo.

Los médicos habían chequeado a Naruto y declararon que se recuperaría rápidamente, pese a que necesitaría mucho reposo pues su Chakra había sido adsorbida casi por completo. Todos en la mansión estaban muy sorprendidos pues Naruto era verdaderamente fuerte, aquella técnica llevaba a una muerte segura de la cual Namikaze había sobrevivido.

Hinata corrió a sentarse junto a su marido para observarlo, sin importarle demasiado cuánto tiempo descansara. Sonrió con un bostezo de cansancio; no quería dormirse hasta que no le hubiera mirado a los ojos y dicho su nombre. Sólo entonces se relajaría por completo.

Todos estaban felices de que viviera. Al poco, los criados empezaron a susurrar que la "muerte del Líder" había acabado con el monstruo que llevaba dentro y había liberado al verdadero hombre. Hinata soltó una risita cuando Iruka San le confesó el cotilleo y el hombre sonrió, diciendo que una criada había llegado incluso a asegurar haber visto el espíritu del monstruo abandonando el cuerpo.

Hinata acarició el sucio rostro de su marido y vio que la parte delantera de su h capa estaba totalmente mojada y frunció el ceño. Si no tenía cuidado, Naruto aún podía morir de alguna enfermedad de pulmón. Tomó una manta limpia que había junto a la cama y cubrió con ella el frío cuerpo de su marido. Le quitó las botas y las dejó en el suelo. Luego, alzó la capa para tirar de los pantalones.

De pronto se detuvo al ver que los músculos expuestos del estómago de Naruto vibraban. Contuvo el aire feliz al sentir su poderoso muslo entre las piernas.

—Yo no te acosé, mi niña, mientras estabas inconsciente y a mi merced —dijo la voz ronca de Naruto.

Hinata le sonrió y respiró aliviada. Con las manos a cada lado de su cadera, sintió que frotaba el muslo provocativamente contra su sexo.

El placer y la pasión la embargaron, deseosa de aceptarle.

—De eso no estoy yo segura —dijo suavemente antes de soltar un gemido de placer.

—Y nunca lo estarás. Después de todo, no se puede confiar en los monstruos. —Tosió por el esfuerzo de hablar, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Tampoco se puede confiar en las doncellas inocentes —dijo Hinata riendo tímidamente.

Naruto rió e hizo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—C-casi muere —susurró Hinata con un nudo en la garganta. Se estremeció al recordarlo, sin poder apartar los ojos de él, pues parte de su cuerpo aún temía que se lo volvieran a arrebatar.

—Eso lo recuerdo —dijo Naruto—, pero creo que estoy muerto y eres mi ángel, y estamos en nuestro castillo en el cielo.

—No, Naruto, está muy vivo. Pero creo que en verdad estamos flotando, y no quiero volver a la tierra. —Hinata se abrazó cuando Naruto volvió a frotar la pierna contra su sexo. Gimió seductoramente.

— ¿Y eso? —Torció los labios en una sonrisa provocadora y se lamió los labios mientras observaba fijamente los enormes pechos de su mujer. Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto gruñó—. ¿Atacaste a los Anbus de Kakashi Sensei, mi niña? ¿Estamos en guerra?

—Shira Kun. —Hinata suspiró cuando Naruto volvió a acariciarla con la pierna. El corazón se le aceleró y se le puso la piel de gallina de la excitación. Quería presionarse contra él, pero se contuvo, temerosa de su salud—. Será mejor que se detenga, no está en condiciones de acabar esto.

— ¿Ah, no? Yo creo que mi cuerpo opina otra cosa.

Hinata miró su erección.

—Hace una hora estabas muerto —dijo, admirada.

—Es maravilloso lo que hace una hora, mi niña. —Naruto le acarició la barbilla—. ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

—Shira Kun le dijo a Kakashi Sensei que eras inocente. Llegó tarde porque primero tenía que casarse con Sen San. —Hinata sonrió al ver que Naruto dejaba de moverse de pronto y fruncía el ceño—.Anoche, cuando Kakashi Sensei trató de encontrar a Shira Kun, Sen San le dijo que había muerto, pero Shira Kun estaba escondiéndose hasta que se celebrara la unión pues temía que usted no lo dejara cazarse con Sen, solo que Sen San escuchó mal y pensó que la ejecución no sería hasta esta noche. Cuando Shira Kun se enteró de que era por la mañana, dejó a la novia en el altar y corrió a la mansión para impedirlo.

Naruto escuchaba sin perder detalle y sin dejar de presionar el muslo contra ella, acariciándola.

—Si hubiera llegado un minuto tarde lo habría perdido para siempre. —Las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas al pensarlo y se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho. Suspiró ansiosa por tenerlo cuando sintió su erección contra su cuerpo, pero trató de refrenarse para que se curara.

—Creo que es el destino el que nos une —le susurró Naruto—. No podemos hacer nada.

Hinata se movió para acurrucarse contra él, en sus brazos.

—Aguardo su tercera pregunta, Naruto Sama, pues será la última. Después no habrá necesidad de más tratos entre nosotros.

— ¿Prometes amarme para siempre, mi pequeña esposa?

— ¿No lo sabe? Ya lo he hecho. —Hinata ladeó la cabeza para recibir su beso y suspiró feliz, pues sabía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¿Hinata? —dijo Naruto jugueteando con su boca durante unos segundos.

— ¿Sí, Naruto?

— ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerme mientras estaba inconsciente? —preguntó el monstruo a la mujer que mantenía presa.

La joven rió dulcemente volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Sus labios tocaron los de él y se besaron, con la intención de no volver a separarse nunca más.

* * *

.

.

_Meses Después._

_._

_._

Hinata tenía el cuerpo escocido de haber dado a luz a su hijo dos días antes, pero al ver su brillante y endemoniadamente precioso rostro, poco le importó. El dolor había merecido la pena. Él bebé se parecía a su padre; sus ojos azules y su rubia melena no dejaban lugar a dudas de a quién saldría. Hasta su carácter era parecido: ligeramente incorregible, increíblemente exigente, pero dulce y adorable.

Naruto sostuvo al bebé en brazos mientras paseaba por la habitación, meciendo al niño con suavidad. Sonreía satisfecho, susurrando a la criatura sin importarle parecer un loco. El bebé golpeó la muñeca magullada de su padre con los puños. Naruto se rió, mirando a su mujer.

— ¿Has visto eso? No le da miedo nada; está listo para tomarle el relevo a su padre ya. —Y luego le dijo al niño—: Vas a ser un gran Shinobi, ¿a que sí, Boruto? Sí, claro que sí. Claro que sí.

Hinata rió, girándose hacia Hanabi, que estaba junto a ella, y alzó los ojos al cielo. Su hija soltó una risilla y se burlaron en silencio de Naruto.

— ¡Las he visto! —gruñó el Namikaze, girándose para hacerles una mueca divertido. Hinata y Hanabi se apartaron riendo al ver que el rubio cargaba contra ella, consciente de la delicada carga que portaba. Se sentó en la cama, junto a su hija, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La niña alargó las manos hacia el bebé, retirándolo con cuidado de los brazos de su padre. Hinata sonrió viéndoles discutir por ver quién sostenía al niño. Finalmente, Naruto cedió y Hanabi se llevó al pequeño Boruto a un lado de la cama para jugar con él.

Colocándose junto a su mujer, Naruto la abrazó junto a su pecho.

— ¿Cómo te encontráis, mi amor? ¿Mejor?

—Mmm, ahora sí —respondió, acurrucándose en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que aquel momento era perfecto; uno de los muchos momentos perfectos de su nueva vida.

—Te amo, Hinata —dijo Naruto—. Y te agradezco que me hayas dado un hijo tan maravilloso.

Hinata rió y respondió con una hermosa sonrisa:

— La abuela Chiyo ya me ha dicho que quieres doce más de mí, pero ya puede ir olvidándolo.

—Pero...

—No —gruñó Hinata, abrazándole con más fuerza. Soltó una risilla sin abrir los ojos aún—. Y yo también te amo.

—De acuerdo, Hinata —dijo Naruto, besándole en la cabeza. Se oyó la risa de Hanabi hablando con el bebé. Hinata suspiró de alegría; antes de caer rendida al sueño, oyó a su marido decir:

—Tendré que conformarme con once...

_**-FIN-**_

**_Mil gracias a todas las personitas preciosas que se aventuraron a leer esta historia, espero que el final les haya gustado tanto como a mí._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, n_****_os leemos pronto._**

**_3 de enero del 2016_**


End file.
